Kim Possible: Axess Hero
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: This story is a retelling of "Kim Possible", only taking place in the year 200X, the same time MegaMan NT Warrior takes place. I put a lot of thought into this, so please like this. Anyways, Kim and Ron live in M-Tech City. Their NetNavis are Miracle and KarmaMan. What happens when the legacies of Nebula, Grave and World Three return to try and crush them? My first MegaMan story!
1. Miracle

Hey there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I'm back with a brand new story! This one is a Crossover between **Kim Possible** and the Anime Show, **MegaMan: NT Warrior**. I call it **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! This story will be a retelling of the **Kim Possible** series, only in the **MegaMan: NT Warrior** Universe. I hope that you all like this, because I've been having this idea for quite some time now. Here is the first chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 1: Miracle

In a high school, everyone was walking around, either hanging out or getting to their next classes. All of a sudden, the doors burst open, and a girl in a green tank top shirt and Capri Jeans ran in. "Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through!" she called out. This girl was Kim Possible.

Kim soon reached her locked and took out a small handheld device. On it was an arrow pad and a symbol with her initials on it. She looked to the computer in her locker and aimed the handheld device, her Kimmunicator PET, at it.

"Okay, let's go! Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim called out.

_You're all wondering what's happening right now, aren't you? This is the year 200X, and here, everything is almost like a Video Game. My name is Kim Possible, and welcome to the future, in M-Tech City. It's better if I just start from the beginning, which was only a month ago from now…_

_One month ago…_

Kim and her family, as well as her friend, Ron Stoppable, were all watching a news report of a historic event that took place just a day ago.

"_DenTech City, and perhaps the whole world, was saved by the combined powers of NetBattler Lan Hikari and his NetNavi, MegaMan, from Dr. Regal as he attempted to destroy SciLab, both of whom were using the famed process known as Cross Fusion_." The news reporter, Ribitta, reported. "_Thanks to him, the Dimensional Area covering the Earth and the threat of Dark Nebula has been extinguished_."

Doctor James Timothy Possible chuckled as he looked to Lan and MegaMan together in Cross Fusion take down Dr. Regal, who was Cross Fused with his own NetNavi, LaserMan. "You know, I never trusted Regal, not one bit." Mr. Dr. Possible stated. "Ever since he reappeared from the plane crash fifteen years ago, I could always smell trouble."

"But, Honey, you have to admit, Lan and MegaMan really came through there," Mrs. Dr. Possible, Ann Possible, pointed out. "Dr. Hikari's dream of Cross Fusion has really come true! You should be proud of Yuichiro for all of his hard work."

James chuckled. "Now, Hon, you know that Yuichiro, Haruka and Lan Hikari are all coming over to celebrate," James said. "I bet that Lan can give Jim and Tim a real good NetBattle."

Kim smiled and got up. She looked to her Kimmunicator PET before looking to her dad. "Dad, do you think Dr. Hikari can give me a program to format my own NetNavi?" Kim asked. "I mean, Jim and Tim, you, Mom, even _Ron_, has a NetNavi already, and I'm still waiting on mine." Kim said. For a while, Kim had been wanting a NetNavi of her own, and maybe this was the day for her.

James looked to Kim and smiled at her. "I'm glad that you brought that up, Kimmie-Cub," James stated. "I have a surprise for you." James said. He then handed Kim a Custom Burn Disk.

Ron looked to it and let out a Wolf Whistle. "Wow, what luck!" he exclaimed.

Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and looked to the Custom Burn Disk before it was placed in Kim's hands. "Whoo-hoo!" Rufus exclaimed.

Ron's own PET then started to beep. Ron picked up his PET and looked to see his own Personal NetNavi, KarmaMan. His Emblem on his chest depicted two horseshoes crossing with one another. On his shoulders were blades, his helmet had a small red crystal on it, and he was gold with red armor plating. "_You should be proud for Kim, Ron,_" KarmaMan stated. "_Don't you remember how proud you were when you got me?_"

Ron grinned. "You're right, KarmaMan." Ron said. He then looked to Kim. "So, how about we go and program your new NetNavi?" Ron then asked Kim.

Kim smiled and nodded. "I owe you one, Dad!" Kim said to her father, kissing him on the cheek. She and Ron then went upstairs to get Kim's new NetNavi ready.

"Be sure to be down here by the time the Hikaris get here!" Ann called out to Kim.

"Got it!" Kim yelled out.

In Kim's room, Kim set her Kimmunicator PET down on her rest. On her computer, the image of Kim's Tech Expert, Wade Load, appeared. "_Did the day come yet, Kim?_" Wade asked Kim.

Kim chuckled. "Yes, Wade, it finally did!" Kim exclaimed. "Dad finally gave me the Custom Burn Disk, and I'm ready to program my new Personal NetNavi!"

Wade smiled before he started to type. "_Okay, TechMan and I are ready on this end_," Wade stated. "_Just give me the go, and we'll be ready to format your NetNavi_."

Kim nodded as she inserted the Disk into her Computer. She started to type in her Administrator Password before the Download started.

"Wade, you and TechMan are good to go!" Kim said to Wade.

Wade nodded as he looked to his own NetNavi, TechMan. His Emblem depicted data flowing, and he had a large, muscular build. His body was green with yellow armor pads. "TechMan, let's get to work."

"_This is the day we've been waiting for to help Kim_." TechMan then said as data started to flow through his helmet. His eyes then glowed before looking to Kim on the screen. "_Core Logic Installed_." He reported.

Kim then pressed a button on her Kimmunicator PET. "Engage." She said.

Soon, data started to flow into Kim's PET. "_Running Program with new configurations_." The AI said.

Kim then got up and looked to Ron. "Okay," Kim said. "Now, all we have to do is wait a couple of hours, and–"

"_Your Customized Program Download is now complete_." The Kimmunicator PET announced. "_Configuring Data now_."

Kim and Ron both looked to the Kimmunicator PET with surprise. "Wait, it happened that fast?" Ron exclaimed with surprise.

Kim and Ron both watched as the Normal NetNavi on the Kimmunicator PET started to materialize. Within a flash of light, a new NetNavi appeared in its place. This one was a female NetNavi, with white and dark-blue armor. Her gauntlets and boots were both sky-blue, and her shoulder pads and her helmet were the same color, minus the white fins. The emblem depicted Kim's own initials, like the one seen on her flight helmet and her backpack. She had some red hair from her helmet, similar to Kim's own hair, and she had green eyes and a clear blue visor covering them.

Kim and Ron looked to each other as they saw the female NetNavi appeared before them, one hand on her hip. "Hey there, Kim, what's the Sitch?" The NetNavi asked.

Kim picked up her Kimmunicator PET and looked to the NetNavi. "Who are you?" Kim asked.

"_I'm Miracle, your new personal NetNavi,_" Miracle then said. "_Designed by you, the famous Kim Possible._"

Kim let out a small chuckle. "Wait. _I_ designed you?" Kim asked.

Miracle nodded. "_You made the Design Specs for me after seeing Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze battle at the N1 Grand Prix,_" Miracle explained. "_Everything you wanted your own NetNavi to be has been programmed into me, the Kim Possible Miracle Worker._"

Kim smiled. "Wow, I _actually_ designed my own NetNavi!" Kim exclaimed. "Spankin'!"

"_Precisely._" Miracle quipped.

Ron then stepped up. "So, Kim, does that mean you can NetBattle me and KarmaMan now?" Ron asked, holding out his PET.

Kim chuckled. "We'll see, Ron." Kim replied back.

Ann's voice then came through. "Kim, Ron, the Hikaris are here!"

"Coming, Mom!" Kim called out. Kim then looked to Miracle. "How about we meet with Lan and MegaMan first before battling Ron and KarmaMan?" Kim suggested to Miracle.

"_Sounds like a plan._" Miracle replied, winking at Kim.

Downstairs, James opened the door, revealing Lan, Yuichiro and Haruka Hikari standing in the doorway.

"Dr. Hikari! Great to see you again!" James exclaimed.

Yuichiro nodded and held out his hand to James. "Honor to see you again, James." Dr. Hikari replied back.

"Haruka, how are you doing?" Ann asked Haruka Hikari.

Haruka chuckled. "Oh, you know, same old, same old." The wife of Dr. Hikari stated.

Kim and Ron then came down as they joined Jim and Tim in meeting with the Hikari family.

"You think Lan and MegaMan will accept a rematch with us?" Jim said to his NetNavi, Green Sledgehammer in his PET.

"I bet that our new technique will defeat MegaMan this time!" Tim then said to Red Sledgehammer.

"_You know us, Jim and Tim,_" Green Sledgehammer started out.

"_The Sledgehammer Brothers never accept defeat!_" Red Sledgehammer finished up.

The Sledgehammer Brothers were as their names implied. Both of them were muscular NetNavis with the same colors as Jim and Tim. Their Emblems on their chests depicted hammers.

Miracle laughed from within the Kimmunicator PET. "_Seems that this MegaMan is much more powerful than I thought._" Miracle mused.

Kim looked to Miracle and chuckled. "You'd be surprised." Kim replied back.

"You betcha." A voice then said.

Kim, Ron, Jim and Tim then looked forward to see a young boy between the age of the Tweebs and maybe Kim. He was fairly-skinned, had brown hair like his parents, and wore a white shirt with an orange vest, black shorts and shoes, and a headband with a NetNavi Emblem depicting the Symbol of the Hikari Family on it. This was none other than Lan Hikari.

"What's up, Lan?" Kim casually asked.

Ron gasped and looked to Kim. "'What's up?'?!" He exclaimed. "That's all you can say to him?!" Ron asked incredulously.

Rufus smacked his palm against his head. "Oh, boy!" Rufus exclaimed with exasperation.

"Lan Hikari is the Runner-Up of the N1 Grand Prix, the one who rediscovered the Legendary LifeSword Program Advance, the first one who performed Cross Fusion with success, and all you can say to him is 'What's up?'?!" Ron exclaimed with disbelief.

"Ron, it's cool," Kim reassured her friend. "My Dad works with Dr. Hikari at SciLab, so Lan and I know each other very well just like you and I go back to Pre-K." Kim stated.

"Yeah, I know Kim just like you do." Lan then said. He walked up to Kim and held his hand out. "How's it going, Kim?" Lan then asked.

"I'm doing well," Kim said with a shrug. "Stopped a flood in the Okudan Valley last week, but that was nothing compared to what you and MegaMan pulled off against Dr. Regal!"

Lan chuckled. "Kim, Dr. Regal wasn't just an enemy like PharoahMan or the Grave Organization, he said he was given powers and knowledge from a being called Duo." Lan explained. "Fifteen years ago, he made Dr. Regal and Ms. Yuri probes to study humanity, and from what we saw what Regal could do last week, Duo's still out there, and we all have to be ready."

Kim narrowed her eyes. "I see," Kim replied back. "Everything Nebula did was quite a monstrosity."

Lan sighed. "I know," he replied. He then put a smile on his face and looked to Kim. "Aside from that, did you ever get the new Custom NetNavi that you always wanted?" Lan then asked, changing the subject.

Kim nodded. "Oh, yeah!" She exclaimed. Kim then took out her Kimmunicator PET and showed Lan her NetNavi. "Meet my own programmed NetNavi, Miracle." Kim said.

Inside of Lan's New PET, Miracle logged in. MegaMan looked to Miracle as she walked up. "I'm Miracle, Kim's personal NetNavi." Miracle said. "I've heard a lot about you, MegaMan, and it's quite an honor to meet you in person."

MegaMan smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Miracle." MegaMan said.

MegaMan was Lan Hikari's own Personal NetNavi, designed by Lan's father. He had navy armor with light blue armor plating and yellow pads. He had some black spiky hair coming from the back of his helmet, and his Emblem depicted the Symbol of the Hikari Family.

"Really impressive NetNavi there." Lan complimented Kim.

"When I saw you and Chaud battle each other in the N1 Grand Prix, I started to create the design specs for Miracle," Kim started to explain. "I guess my Dad found my designs and placed them on a Custom Burn Disk until my birthday today." Kim then said while rubbing the back of her head.

"So, Miracle," MegaMan said to Miracle in the PET. "How do you perform in NetBattles?" MegaMan then asked.

"She can show you, _in_ a NetBattle." Kim then said.

Lan smirked. "You're on!" He quipped.

Just then, James came into the room. "Hey, kids!" He called out. "Are you gonna join us for dinner? We have freshly baked curry!"

Lan then gasped. "Curry?!" He exclaimed. "Oh boy!"

Kim chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Your one true weakness." Kim said teasingly.

At Dinner, Lan was wildly eating the curry made by the Possible Family. Haruka let out a small laugh. "Lan would eat this house if it weren't tied down." Mrs. Hikari stated.

Dr. Hikari chuckled before looking to Kim. "Lan told me you programmed your own NetNavi." Yuichiro stated. "Is she everything you wished her to be?"

Kim nodded. "Yep," Kim replied. "I nearly forgot about the designs at first, but I'm amazed that I was able to program Miracle at such a young age."

Dr. Hikari smiled before looking to Kim's Kimmunicator PET by her side. "It's amazing how far we've come in creating your own customized PET," Yuichiro said with amazement. "SciLab's first multi-use PET, and we gave you the liberty of having it."

"And yet, your son was the first to get the new PET." James Possible mused, looking to Lan as he ate another bowl of curry.

"_Lan, slow down!_" MegaMan said with a chuckle from Lan's PET. "_You're going to become as fat as Masa if you keep eating, especially since this is your sixteenth serving so far._"

Lan sighed as he placed his bowl down. "Yeah, I guess you're right, MegaMan." Lan said with defeat. He then took out his PET and looked to Kim. "So, ready for that NetBattle now?" Lan asked Kim.

Kim looked over to Miracle on her Kimmunicator PET. "Ready, Miracle?" Kim asked.

Miracle chuckled. "_Programmed ready!_" Miracle quipped.

Kim and Lan both looked to each other, chuckling and smirking. The two got up and headed into the living room. Ron looked over to Jim and Tim and held up his own PET. "Wanna NetBattle until Lan and Kim are done?" Ron asked.

Jim and Tim both shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Tim said.

In the living room, Ron, Jim and Tim joined up with Kim and Lan. All of them smirked as they looked to the Jack-In Port.

"Okay!" Lan announced. "Here we go! Jack In, MegaMan! Power Up!"

"Boo-Yah! Let's get this started!" Ron exclaimed. "Jack In, KarmaMan! Power Up!"

"Hicka-Bicka Boo?" Jim said to Tim.

"Hoo-Sha!" Tim replied back!

"Jack In! Sledgehammer Brothers, Power Up!" Jim and Tim yelled out.

Kim looked to her Kimmunicator PET and chuckled. "Let's go, Jack In, Miracle! Power Up!" Kim yelled out. "Time to see what you're made of."

All five NetOps Jacked In their NetNavis, sending them into the Cyberworld.

MegaMan and Miracle appeared in one of the rings of the Net Coliseum, both staring each other down.

KarmaMan then appeared in another ring, where Red Sledgehammer and Green Sledgehammer appeared in front of him.

"_Battle Start._"

MegaMan's right hand started to change into a Blaster. "MegaBuster!" MegaMan called out, sending blasts towards Miracle.

Kim gasped. She then took out a Battle Chip, depicting MegaMan being protected by a barrier. "Barrier, Battle Chip In–"

"_I've got this!_" Miracle called out.

Miracle dodged the blast made by the MegaBuster before her own arm started to change.

"What's _this?_" MegaMan asked.

"MiracleWorker!" Miracle called out. Her right arm then turned into a CyberSword and a Blaster together.

MegaMan then shot another blast from his MegaBuster, but Miracle used her MiracleWorker Sword to slash the blast apart, causing it to explode behind her. She then used the MiracleWorker Blaster to shoot back at MegaMan, causing him to jump into the air.

"I'm sending you a Battle Chip!" Lan called out to MegaMan. "VariableSword, Battle Chip In, Download!"

The VariableSword, depicting MegaMan with an arrow-shaped sword as his hand, was soon downloaded. MegaMan's arm transformed into the VariableSword as he charged at Miracle.

Miracle's MiracleWorker Sword clashed with the VariableSword, both NetNavis starting to press against one another. Miracle broke off and then slashed at MegaMan again, and the two were now locked in a sword fight.

Meanwhile, the Sledgehammer Brothers were battling against KarmaMan. "RockCube, Battle Chip In, Quadruple Download!" Tim called out, slotting in four Battle Chips with Rock Cubes on them.

"BreakHammer, Battle Chip In, Download!" Jim yelled out, slotting in a Chip with a picture of a strong hammer on it.

KarmaMan chuckled. "Okay, Ron, now!" KarmaMan called out.

"CopyDamage, Vulcan, Poltergeist, Battle Chips in, Triple Download!" Ron called out, slotting in three Battle Chips, one with a picture of two Mettaur Viruses in pain, a Gatling Gun on the other and the last with a picture of objects flying towards a Virus.

KarmaMan's hand turned into the Vulcan Arm as he jumped into the air. The RockCubes flew towards him, but they all stopped before heading back to the Sledgehammer Brothers. "Poltergeist!" KarmaMan yelled out.

The Sledgehammer Brothers both groaned before KarmaMan shot at them using the Vulcan Battle Chip.

Miracle leapt back into the air. "AreaSteal!" Miracle called out, teleporting away from where she was and then further away. She then swung her MiracleWorker Sword across in front of her. "Sonic Boom!" Miracle then yelled out, sending a Sonic Sword Attack.

MegaMan gasped as he jumped back as well. "Sonic Boom!" MegaMan called back, sending another Sonic Sword Attack at Miracle.

The two attacks collided with each other, both canceling out.

Lan looked to Kim. "Miracle's _good_, Kim!" Lan complimented his friend.

Kim chuckled. "You haven't seen anything yet!" She quipped, taking out a Battle Chip with a picture of a dark-cloaked figure on it. "CyberMine, Battle Chip in, Download!"

MegaMan landed on the ground, but upon landing, an explosion occurred, and he was sent back.

"_MegaMan, Logging Out._"

MegaMan soon came back into Lan's PET. "Sorry about that, Lan." MegaMan apologized.

"No problem." Lan replied. "You did your best."

"Karma Boomerangs!" KarmaMan called out, throwing his shoulder blades at the Sledgehammer Brothers.

"Jealousy, Battle Chip In!" Jim called out.

"PopUp, Battle Chip In!" Tim then called out.

"Download!" Both Jim and Tim then called out, slotting in their Battle Chips.

The Karma Boomerangs then disappeared into a hole.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

The same hole then appeared behind KarmaMan, hitting him in the back.

"_KarmaMan, Logging Out._"

Ron gasped. "KarmaMan!" Ron yelled out.

In the Net Coliseum, NetNavis all around started to cheer.

"_Winners: Miracle, Sledgehammer Brothers._"

Kim, Jim and Tim all grinned.

Ron sighed while Lan walked up to Kim. "You're one great NetBattler, Kim." Lan complimented.

Kim smiled as she shook Lan's hand. "Thanks, you too."

Dr. Hikari then walked up to them. "Lan, we're almost ready to leave." Yuichiro said to his son.

Lan nodded. "I'll be right there, Dad." Lan replied back.

"That was a good battle there, Miracle." MegaMan said to Miracle in the Cyberworld.

"You're not too bad, MegaMan." Miracle replied back.

"Better luck next time, KarmaMan." Green Sledgehammer said to KarmaMan.

"We can make a note to watch out for those using the Poltergeist Battle Chip next time.'' Red Sledgehammer added on.

Later on, Ron and the Hikari Family both left. Kim soon went up to her room and looked to Miracle with a smile on her face. "You were awesome out there, Miracle!" Kim exclaimed.

Miracle chuckled. "_You did program me with the best abilities of MegaMan and ProtoMan, after all, so no big._" Miracle replied.

Kim laughed. "If there was another NetBattle Grand Prix, I'm sure we would win." Kim said. She then let out a yawn before placing her Kimmunicator PET down on her desk. "Good night."

Miracle nodded before Kim turned off the lights and then falling to sleep, resting for the next day.

At night, a man entered M-Tech City inside of a limousine. His hair was blonde, he had blue eyes, wore a business suit, and on his briefcase was an Emblem depicting tornadoes.

The man got out of his limousine and looked towards his PET. "Are you ready?" The man asked his NetNavi.

The NetNavi on the screen, who was bulky, had little eyes and had a large fan on his chest, chuckled. "_I've been ready ever since I was brought back._" The NetNavi reported.

"Lan and MegaMan can't stop us now." The mysterious man then said. He walked off into the night, heading towards a building in the center of town.

The next morning, Kim got out of bed and quickly dressed up. She grabbed her Kimmunicator PET and made her way downstairs.

"_Rise and shine, KP._" Miracle said to Kim as Kim started to get her breakfast ready. "_You sure seem excited today._" Miracle then added on.

Kim smiled as she ate some eggs. "Well, you see, Miracle, at school, there's a mean girl named Bonnie, and her NetNavi's Punk." Kim explained. "Bonnie always thinks that she's best, but I'm hoping to be able to defeat her, and finally put her in her place."

Miracle chuckled. "_I think I get it._" Miracle said with a smile on her face. "_I'm all up for a NetBattle. Bring it on._" Miracle proclaimed, smashing her hand into her fist.

Kim nodded as she finished up her breakfast. Kim then went to get her Cheerleader Uniform from the dryer and then went to brush her teeth. After doing that, Kim ran outside and placed her helmet on as Ron came over on his moped.

"I hear that Higsby is spreading his business from DenTech City to the world now." Ron said.

Kim chuckled. "If we know Higsby, then he'll be selling all the Top Battle Chips at ridiculously high prices." Kim commented. "Let's check it out after school!"

Ron then rode away on his moped towards M-Tech High School, the day now having officially started.

Meanwhile, at _Bueno Nacho_, a Fast-Food restaurant downtown, Higsby himself, wearing denim jeans, a white business shirt, blue tie, messed up hair and wearing glasses came and placed a poster up on the window.

The manager, Ned, came out. "Hi there, Higsby," Ned said. "Setting up shop nearby, I presume?"

Higsby looked up. "Oh, hello, Ned." Higsby said in respect. "Yeah, NumberMan and I have finally saved up enough money to place a Chip Shop at the warehouse just down the street from here."

"As long as it's not through the means of Grave, then I'll be happy to let you advertise for your shop here." Ned then said.

Higsby then went to his car and took out a machine that had the appearance of NumberMan, green with a round head with data on it. "Be sure that you always have these New NumberMan Traders here, okay?" Higsby then said. "There are special codes for special Battle Chips that you can give out with your meals."

"Sounds interesting," Ned said. "I'll make sure to do that."

Higsby smiled as he then gave Ned some slips of paper with codes on them. As he was doing that, a man walked by. Both Ned and Higsby took notice of him before he turned at the next block.

"There's something familiar about that man." Higsby said out loud. "I feel like I saw him from a long time ago."

Ned raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Ned asked.

"While I was setting up a Chip Shop at the time NetCity came into existence, I saw that same man heading towards the subway." Higsby started to explain. "He kept mentioning Grave and Ayanō Tech, the company that belongs to the father of Yai Ayanō, but nothing more." Higsby went on. "Oh, boy, I sure hope that Grave and Nebula aren't coming back!"

Ned nodded. "Or even worse, World Three!" he exclaimed.

Higsby then headed to his car, starting to drive off. Inside of his car, he placed his PET up on the cup holder. "Jack In! NumberMan! Power up!"

NumberMan soon appeared inside of his Chip Shop in NetCity. After that Higsby appeared on a screen. "_NumberMan, I need you to find MegaMan or his friends_," Higsby ordered. "_They'll need to know about what I've found out before Grave or Nebula can strike_."

NumberMan nodded. "I'm on it, Higsby!" he said.

At the M-Tech High School, Kim opened up her locker. "Hey, Wade, how's your day so far?" Kim asked her Tech Friend.

"_It's going well,_" Wade then said. "_I'm still working on new gadgets for you when you go on missions, so that might take a while_."

Kim nodded. "I understand." Kim replied.

"_Sounds exciting to go on missions all the time_." Miracle then said, appearing in a screen next to Wade on the computer.

Kim grinned. "Quite a thriller, Miracle." Kim stated. "Now, NetBattling isn't allowed during school hours, so why don't you go to NetCity and hang out there for a while?" Kim suggested. "You can report to me about anything when I have free time. Here's my schedule." Kim then said, starting to type at the computer.

Miracle smiled as she soon received the data. "_Got it, thanks_." Miracle said.

Kim nodded as she then closed her locker. She placed her Kimmunicator PET into her pocket and started to head off to class.

As Kim was making her way to class, Bonnie walked up next to her. She was in her Cheerleading Uniform, and on her wrist was a wristband with an Emblem depicting wrecking balls. Bonnie Rockwaller smirked at Kim. "Hey there, Kimmie," Bonnie said in a teasing tone. "Ready to be defeated by me again?"

Kim scoffed. "In your _dreams_, Bonnie!" Kim exclaimed. "My last Normal NetNavi may have lost to you, but I have a brand _new_ NetNavi, and you can wipe that silly smile off of your face after I beat you in a NetBattle after school."

Bonnie chuckled. "You're on!" Bonnie said. She then headed off to her next class, where Kim followed.

In NetCity, Miracle started to walk around. "I admit, the Coliseum was pretty awesome, but it's nice to see how NetCity _really_ looks on the outside!" Miracle exclaimed.

KarmaMan was walking in NetCity not too far away from where Miracle was. He looked to some holographic data and sighed. "Ron, if you continue to buy so many Rare Battle Chips, you won't have enough money to pay your class fees!" KarmaMan exclaimed. He then put the data away before turning the corner.

MegaMan and his friend, Roll, were walking around as well. Roll was another female NetNavi, only pink with a black bodysuit. Her emblem depicted a heart, and on her helmet were some transparent, ribbon-like antennas.

"Roll, you should have been in M-Tech to see the NetBattle I had last night!" MegaMan exclaimed.

"I was watching from the crowd, MegaMan, along with GutsMan, IceMan and Glyde." Roll then stated. "Who's the NetOp of that new NetNavi, by the way?"

"Kim Possible," MegaMan replied back. "Why do you ask?"

Roll gasped. "_Oh_, Kim Possible, huh?" Roll asked. "Maylu has been talking nonstop about her for quite some time now."

In DenTech City, Maylu gasped as she heard the news. "_The_ Kim Possible?!" she exclaimed. She then looked to Lan on another screen. "Lan, I'm so jealous right now!"

"Kim programmed Miracle all by herself, Maylu." Lan then said at his house. "I'm telling you, she's amazing! Miracle, I mean."

MegaMan and Roll both chuckled as they turned a corner.

At the same time, Miracle came around the same bend. She, KarmaMan, MegaMan and Roll all stopped. Miracle looked to MegaMan and smiled. "Hey there, MegaMan, great to see you again!" Miracle exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too, Miracle," MegaMan said. He looked to KarmaMan. "Sorry about your loss yesterday, KarmaMan."

"No problem," KarmaMan replied. "Ron and I will be working to improve our technique, so you _and_ the Sledgehammer Brothers had better watch out!"

MegaMan chuckled. "Oh, Miracle, this is Roll, by the way." MegaMan said as he gestured his hands to Roll.

"Nice to meet you, Roll." Miracle said politely.

"Likewise." Roll replied.

"So, what brings you all to NetCity?" MegaMan asked.

"Kim is having classes," Miracle explained. "Since NetBattling is strictly prohibited during school, I'm hanging out in NetCity until she's available for me to NetBattle with Bonnie's NetNavi, Punk."

Roll nodded. "Sounds reasonable," Roll said. "I remember when Lan challenged Dex when he first got MegaMan," Roll said, remembering what had happened when Lan got MegaMan. She turned to KarmaMan. "How about you, KarmaMan?"

"Ron wants me to get him some new Battle Chips from the Chip Shop," KarmaMan explained. "Are you heading there too?"

"_Yeah._" Lan then said as his screen popped up.

The four NetNavis soon arrived at the NetCity Chip Shop. Inside, NumberMan was already waiting for them. "MegaMan! I'm glad that you came!" NumberMan said in an anxious tone.

MegaMan blinked. "Why, what's wrong, NumberMan?" MegaMan asked.

Higsby then appeared on a screen. "_Earlier today, while I was placing posters to help promote my new Chip Shop in M-Tech City, I spotted someone familiar, someone who worked with Grave!_" Higsby exclaimed.

"Oh, no! Not Grave again!" KarmaMan exclaimed.

"_Higsby, can you describe what this man looked like?_" Lan then asked.

"_Blonde hair, business suit, and his briefcase had a NetNavi Emblem with a tornado on it_." Higsby then said.

"That's Arashi!" MegaMan then exclaimed.

Miracle looked back and forth between the NetOps and the NetNavis. "Um, am I missing something here?" she asked with confusion.

"_Arashi was a businessman whose company was outdone by Ayanō Tech, and he used his NetNavi, AirMan, to try and fill Yai Ayanō's Mansion with hot steam to try and get revenge!_" Lan explained. "_If Arashi is in M-Tech, then we have to stop him!_" Lan then exclaimed.

"_It takes about two hours to get from DenTech City to M-Tech, Lan._" Maylu then reminded her friend. "_We're fortunate that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable live there_."

MegaMan and Miracle nodded. MegaMan then turned to Miracle and KarmaMan. "Let Kim and Ron know about Arashi being in M-Tech," MegaMan ordered. "Roll and I will try to find out what he's after from DenTech City."

"Got it." Miracle said.

"Roger that." KarmaMan acknowledged.

At the M-Tech High School, Kim and Ron were both having lunch.

"Sure hope that KarmaMan manages to get the Battle Chips I wanted." Ron said out loud as he ate his burger.

"Ooh-hoo, Download!" Rufus then said with excitement.

Kim chuckled. "That reminds me, I haven't heard from Miracle in a while." Kim then brought up.

All of a sudden, the Kimmunicator PET started to ring. Ron's own PET started to ring as well before they both took out their respective PETs. "Miracle, what's up?" Kim asked.

"Talk to me, KarmaMan." Ron then said to his NetNavi.

"_We met up with MegaMan and Roll in NetCity, and when we went to the Chip Shop, NumberMan told us that Higsby saw a member of Grave in M-Tech, someone by the name of Arashi_." Miracle explained.

"_Lan and Maylu can't get here fast enough, so you have to stop Arashi until they arrive_." KarmaMan then said to Ron.

Kim nodded before she switched the screen on her Kimmunicator PET. "Wade, can you try and track down an Arashi Person?" Kim asked Wade. "According to MegaMan, Roll, NumberMan, Miracle and KarmaMan, he was a former member of Grave."

Wade looked to Kim and nodded. "_I'm on it_." He said.

"_MegaMan and Roll will try and find out what Arashi's up to in DenTech and in NetCity, but we have to move fast if we are to catch Arashi himself_." Miracle then said.

Kim nodded before she placed her Kimmunicator PET down. Ron placed his own PET down before they moved onto their next class.

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Arashi was looking at a terminal in front of a valve system. He chuckled before taking out his PET. "Jack In! AirMan, Power Up!" Arashi called out, Jacking AirMan into the systems within mere seconds from his own PET.

AirMan was soon inside of the systems. "Arashi, I'm in," AirMan said. "Are you ready for us to begin our plan?"

Arashi just chuckled. "Soon, my company will rise again." Arashi said devilishly. "All of M-Tech City, and soon the whole world, will learn to once again fear the might of Grave!" Arashi exclaimed.

After school, Kim and Bonnie met in the gym. A NetBattle Terminal was set up in front of them, and the two had their PETs ready in their hands.

_I don't care if I win, now_. Kim thought to herself. _I just hope that we can stop Arashi in time_.

Kim and Bonnie then walked up to the terminal.

"Ready to lose again, Kimmie?" Bonnie asked teasingly.

Kim scoffed. "You _wish!_" she exclaimed. Kim then held out her Kimmunicator PET. "Okay, time to work! Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim yelled out.

"New Navi or not, you'll _never_ defeat me!" Bonnie exclaimed, throwing her PET into the air. "Jack In! Punk, Power Up!"

Soon, the two NetNavis were Jacked into the terminal. Miracle arrived first, but soon noticed a towering figure arrive in front of her. "Whoa!" Miracle exclaimed. "You weren't kidding when you said that Bonnie had a powerful NetNavi, Kim!" Miracle mused.

Bonnie chuckled. "_This_ is your NetNavi?!" Bonnie exclaimed incredulously. "What a joke!"

"You won't be laughing in the end, Bonnie!" Kim exclaimed. "Miracle, go!"

Miracle nodded as she leapt into the air. "Let the Battle Begin!" Miracle called out.

Punk chuckled deeply as he looked up to Miracle. "Double Go Round!" Punk called out, throwing both of his Shoulder Blades at Miracle. "Punk Chain!" he called out soon afterwards.

Miracle looked to both sides, noticing the Shoulder Blades coming at her before seeing Punk appear in front of her with both of his hands spread out. Miracle gritted her teeth. "AreaSteal!" she called out.

Punk gasped as Miracle then disappeared right before his very eyes. "How did she do that?!" Punk called out.

"No way!" Bonnie exclaimed as she saw what was happening through her PET.

"Way!" both Kim and Miracle then called out.

Miracle then reappeared behind Punk, armed with her MiracleWorker. "MiracleWorker!" Miracle called out, starting to shoot at Punk.

Punk looked to the side, but he was then blasted away into the edge of the arena.

Miracle then performed twelve somersaults before throwing both her Blaster and her CyberSword from her MiracleWorker towards Punk. "Double Go Round!" Miracle announced.

Kim and Bonnie both gasped at this. "That's _Punk's_ technique!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"How did she _do_ that?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Mad Roller!" Punk then called out, turning into a ball and rolling towards Miracle.

However, Miracle's own Double Go Round Technique hit Punk before he could hit her.

Bonnie snarled. "You've done it now!" she exclaimed. She then took out a Battle Chip with a picture of a NetNavi with a hammer, both covered in iron. "IronBody, Battle Chip In, Download!" Bonnie called out, slotting the Battle Chip in.

Punk's body soon turned into iron. Miracle attempted to fire at him with her MiracleWorker, but all of the blasts bounced off of him.

Kim chuckled and took out her own Battle Chip. "I can counter that!" she quipped. "ZeusHammer, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out.

Miracle's right hand gained the ZeusHammer. Using the Hammer, Miracle slammed it right into Punk, shattering his hide.

Bonnie gasped once again before Miracle formed her MiracleWorker once again. The sword started to light up before she started to swing it aside in front of her. "Super… Sonic… Boom!" Miracle called out, sending her Charged Shot towards Punk.

Punk gasped as he was soon hit with the attack. He was sent back from the impact, and soon, it was all over.

"_Punk, Logging Out_."

Bonnie fell to her knees as she looked to Punk. "You _lost?!_" Bonnie exclaimed. "But you _never_ lose!"

"_This Miracle Navi is very powerful, Bonnie_," Punk reasoned. "_We can't win every time_."

Bonnie growled and then looked to Kim. "I was just going easy on you, Kimmie!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Kim sighed and shook her head as she then headed towards the door. "Bonnie, if you just want a rematch, then save your energy for another day," Kim said calmly. "I'm not gonna argue with you." With that, Kim left the gym.

Bonnie growled as she looked to her PET. "I can't believe Kim!" she exclaimed. "No one beats me! **NO ONE!**" Bonnie then yelled out.

Outside of the school, Kim looked to her Kimmunicator PET. "That was great, Miracle!" Kim exclaimed. "I didn't know you could even do Punk's technique!"

Miracle chuckled. "_Everything is better left off a mystery, Kim_," Miracle said. "_I can tell you how I did it in due time_."

All of a sudden, Wade's face appeared on the Kimmunicator PET Screen. "_Kim, are you there?_" Wade asked.

Kim nodded. "I'm here, Wade," she said. "What's the Sitch?"

"_The Sitch is serious!_" Wade exclaimed. "_Lan sent me a message from Arashi! Check it out!_" he then said, showing a screen of Arashi.

"_Greetings, M-Tech City_," Arashi said. "_My name is Arashi Kazefuki. You may have heard of my company, but Ayanō Tech overruled it, nearly ending my life_." Arashi went on. "_To get revenge, I joined Grave, but was defeated by Lan Hikari and MegaMan. They think that they had gotten rid of me, but now, I'm back!_" Arashi exclaimed. "_My demands are simple, pay me fifty-million dollars in cash, or else I will start my revenge by taking the lives of the M-Tech School Students_." He demanded. "_If you don't believe me, then my NetNavi, AirMan, will prove it to you! AirMan, now!_" Arashi commanded.

Ron soon came out of the school. "Got a message from Lan!" he exclaimed. "What's going on?"

All of a sudden, the windows in the M-Tech School started to fill up with a strange cloud. Kim and Ron looked behind them to see a green mist enter the building.

"Poisonous gas!" Kim exclaimed.

Inside of the school, many students and teachers staying after school were coming out from the classrooms, all coughing as the gas entered the School's Systems.

"_I will give you two hours to hand over my money,_" Arashi said. "_If you fail to comply, then you can kiss M-Tech High School goodbye!_"

Kim narrowed her eyes before looking to Wade. "Wade, I need you to get a track on where that message was broadcasting from!" Kim ordered.

Wade soon went to typing. "_Got a lock!_" Wade exclaimed. "_TechMan's sending you the data now!_"

TechMan soon appeared inside of Kim's Kimmunicator PET with a cube in his hand. "Here's the data," he said. "Wade and I will continue to find out anything we can." He told Miracle and KarmaMan before logging out.

Kim looked to the data sent to her and started to decompress the file. "The M-Tech City Power Plant." Kim said to herself. She looked to Ron and nodded. She then looked back to her Kimmunicator PET and redirected her attention towards Miracle. "Miracle, Ron and I will Jack you into the system," Kim said. "Make your way there. We might be a while, so just stick with what you have." Kim then ordered.

Miracle nodded. "_Send me in_." Miracle said with confidence.

"_I'm ready._" KarmaMan then said.

Kim and Ron both nodded before they headed over towards a Phone Booth.

"This will do." Kim said. "Ready, Ron?"

"Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaimed.

"Jack in, Miracle!"

"KarmaMan!"

"**Power Up!**"

Miracle and KarmaMan were soon in the system. They headed over towards a portal and made their way towards the Computer System at the Power Plant.

In the Human World, Kim and Ron both rode on Ron's moped towards the Power Plant, both now in their Mission Outfits. "Let's hope we can get there in time!" Kim said with anxiety in her voice.

In DenTech City, Lan was at his Computer. He took out his PET. "Okay, let's stop Arashi!" Lan exclaimed. "Jack In! MegaMan, Power Up!"

MegaMan was soon Jacked into the Computer, where he started to make his way towards the M-Tech Power Plant as well.

Lan soon ran out of the house and put his skates on. "Man, I hope we're not too late!" Lan said to himself as he started to dash ahead.

At the Power Plant, Arashi looked to AirMan and laughed. "M-Tech will have no choice but to give into our demands, AirMan," Arashi said sinisterly. "Lan Hikari may be able to stop us, but by the time he gets here, it will already be too late!"

Just then, the sound of tires screeching filled the air. "Hmm?" Arashi said, looking to the side.

Kim and Ron ran into the Warehouse, looking to Arashi. "Arashi Kazefuki, you're under arrest!" Kim exclaimed.

"Ah, Kim Possible, and her lackey sidekick, Ron Stoppable, what an honor it is to finally meet you." Arashi mused as he held his PET in his hands. "I take it that you're here to take me in?"

"Yeah, Dude!" Ron remarked. "You're killing our friends, and you think you can just get away with it?!"

"I _can_ get away with it." Arashi spat back.

AirMan laughed. "Arashi, let me treat these heroes to a welcome gift!" AirMan exclaimed. "After all, they never said 'hello'!"

"Hello!" Miracle then said, jumping out from behind AirMan with her MiracleWorker. She shot a blast at AirMan, causing him to falter.

AirMan looked behind him before two boomerangs hit him in the shoulder. KarmaMan appeared beside Miracle, followed by a blast as MegaMan came in with his MegaBuster armed and ready.

"We're taking both you _and_ your NetNavi in!" Kim proclaimed. She and Ron then aimed their PETs at a nearby terminal. "Jack In!" she yelled out.

"Jack In!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's over, AirMan!" MegaMan exclaimed.

Arashi growled. "I think not!" he exclaimed. He then took out several Battle Chips and slotted one of them into his PET. "Tornado, Invisible, Battle Chips In, Double Download!" Arashi called out.

AirMan laughed as he turned invisible. Four tornadoes appeared before advancing towards the three NetNavis.

MegaMan aimed his arm out. "MegaBuster!" he exclaimed.

KarmaMan leapt into the air. "Karma Spinner!" he called out, sending blasts towards all of the tornadoes.

The two combined blasts hit the tornadoes, but even more came in their place.

Kim looked to her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, can you track AirMan?" Kim asked.

Miracle nodded and started to scan the area. "It's like he's everywhere!" Miracle exclaimed. "I need something to help target him!"

Kim then took out a Battle Chip depicting a cannon shooting out a tracker. "This will do!" Kim said. "MarkCannon, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim yelled out.

Miracle's arm turned into a cannon soon enough. She then held out her hand as a tracker came into place. After a while, the cannon locked onto one of the tornadoes. "Gotcha!" Miracle exclaimed, shooting the MarkCannon at the tornado.

AirMan was caught in the blast, becoming tangible once again. He growled before sending an Air Blast towards the three NetNavis. "Air Blast!" AirMan called out, blasting an explosion at them.

Miracle and MegaMan both aimed their respective Blasters at the tornadoes sent towards them, both cancelling out the Air Blast.

Arashi growled. "You've forced my hand!" he yelled out, taking out a Chip.

Kim and Ron both gasped when they saw the Chip. It was Dark Purple, and was emanating a dark glow. "Is that what I think it is?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kim said in shock. "A Dark Chip!"

"Dark Chip In, Download!" Arashi called out, slotting the Dark Chip into his PET.

MegaMan, Miracle and KarmaMan all gasped as a Dark Aura started to engulf AirMan. The face of a demon appeared in the Aura before AirMan sent out another attack. "Triple Tornado!" he exclaimed, starting to spin around and create three tornadoes, one made out of himself.

The three NetNavis jumped up into the air, dodging the tornadoes.

On the outskirts of M-Tech City, Lan looked to his PET. "A Dark Chip?!" Lan exclaimed. "But I thought that we confiscated them all!"

"_I don't know how Arashi managed to get a hold of one of the Dark Chips, Lan, but we need to move quick in order to stop him!_" MegaMan then said.

Lan nodded. "I'm still far away, but this should help for now!" Lan called out, taking out a Battle Chip. "VariableSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" Lan yelled.

MegaMan soon received the VariableSword before he slashed at one of the tornadoes.

"_Miracle, help him out!_" Kim said.

Miracle nodded and armed herself with the MiracleWorker. She slashed right at one of the tornadoes before joining MegaMan.

"I'm sending you a Battle Chip, KarmaMan," Ron said to KarmaMan, taking out a Battle Chip with a picture of MegaMan swinging a sword at a Mettaur Virus. "AirSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron called out.

A Sword then appeared in KarmaMan's right hand. As a Tornado headed his way, he swung his sword aside, causing the Tornado to switch directions.

MegaMan and Miracle continued to cut down Tornado attacks headed their way. As MegaMan used the VariableSword, Miracle started to scan him. After a while, she finished, and the CyberSword on her MiracleWorker transformed into a VariableSword.

MegaMan looked to Miracle and smirked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" MegaMan asked.

"Let's do it!" Miracle exclaimed.

MegaMan and Miracle both leapt into the air. Their Swords started to charge up before they both swung them aside. "**Double Sonic Boom!**" MegaMan and Miracle both called out.

AirMan gasped as soon as he saw the attack. He attempted to twirl out of the way, but he was soon hit and knocked back, his Tornadoes starting to dissipate.

Kim then took out three Battle Chips, all of which were the exact same. "Miracle, how about a Program Advance?" Kim asked.

Miracle nodded. "I'm ready," Miracle replied. "Send in the Battle Chips."

Kim nodded back. "Program Advance!" she called out. "Vulcan, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!"

Miracle's right arm turned into a Vulcan before her left arm turned into another. Placing both arms up, a larger Vulcan Cannon appeared. "Infinite Vulcan!" Miracle called out, now shooting towards AirMan.

AirMan gasped before he was shot at repeatedly. After a series of non-stop blasts from the Infinite Vulcan, he dropped to the ground.

"_AirMan, Logging Out_."

Arashi growled even more at his loss. "No!" he exclaimed. He then looked to Kim and Ron before letting out a mad laugh. "This isn't over!" he called out. "Even though you managed to return M-Tech High School's Air Temperature back to normal, I've still got one more trick up my sleeve for the likes of _you!_"

At that moment, towers started to appear from around the Power Plant. All of them glowed blue with data before creating a dome that surrounded the entire place.

"A Dimensional Area!" Kim exclaimed in surprise.

Arashi chuckled before he held out his PET, as well as another Dark Chip. He slotted it in. "Dark Synchro Chip In, Download!" Arashi called out.

Kim and Ron both gasped before Arashi placed his PET out in front of him. "**CROSS FUSION!**" Arashi and AirMan both called out together.

In a flash of light, Arashi reappeared. He now had AirMan's armor on him, his face covered by a Gas Mask.

Kim picked up her Kimmunicator PET and looked to Miracle. "Miracle! How much longer until Lan gets here?" Kim asked.

"Lan, where are you?!" MegaMan then called out. "Arashi just used a Dark Synchro Chip!"

"Stuck in traffic!" Lan called out as he entered M-Tech City. "I see the Dimensional Area from here, but I can't get there in time!"

Kim sighed as she looked to Arashi. "We'll hold Arashi until you arrive in Cross Fusion." Kim replied back to Lan.

Ron started to stutter. "W-What?!" he exclaimed. "We _will?_"

Kim nodded. "We may not have Cross Fusion, but we've dealt with much worse than this." Kim reasoned.

"I'll be the _last_ thing you deal with before I send you to your death!" Arashi then called out. "Triple Tornado!" he then called out, sending three Tornadoes towards Kim and Ron.

Kim and Ron both got out of the way, Kim backflipping until she got on top of some crates.

Ron then looked to his PET. "KarmaMan, activate a crane or any kind of machine in here!" Ron yelled out. "We're gonna need help!"

KarmaMan nodded. "_On it!_" he replied. His eyes started to light up before a forklift in the room started to dash at Dark Cross Fusion AirMan.

Arashi looked over to the side and leapt into the air, holding both of his hands out. "AirSword, Muramasa, Battle Chips In!" he exclaimed.

In one of Arashi's hands was the AirSword and in his left hand was the Muramasa Blade.

Kim looked down to Arashi from the ceiling. _He has two swords._ Kim thought to herself. _But while the AirSword is his right arm, he's holding a Muramasa in his left, no change in his body! That's it!_ Kim then exclaimed mentally.

"AreaSteal!" Arashi called out, disappearing and reappearing before Kim.

Kim grinned and looked to a nearby light bulb hanging in the air. She flipped in the air and landed on it as Arashi struck at her with the Muramasa. He was soon electrocuted before the Muramasa fell out of his hand and to the ground, Kim falling down after it.

"You'll pay for that!" Arashi exclaimed. "I'll make you bleed!"

Kim landed on the ground, catching the Muramasa and placing it in her hand. "Wanna bet?!" she yelled back. Kim then twirled around the Muramasa before sending forth a blast towards Arashi, causing him to fly away from his location.

Arashi flew to the ground, slashing his AirSword towards Kim. Kim just used the Muramasa to block the gust of wind before AirMan leapt into the air, striking down at her.

Kim blocked the AirSword once again using the Muramasa. The two broke off before clashing again, this time with Kim breaking the AirSword apart.

"_Kim, aim for Arashi's emblem on his body!_" MegaMan called out. "_That will cancel out the Cross Fusion!_"

Kim nodded. "Thanks, Mega!" Kim yelled out.

"Air Blast!" Arashi announced, shooting a strong Gust of Air towards Kim.

Kim flipped into the air, dodging the blast, as well as three more coming after the first. She soon grabbed onto a cable and dropped down onto Arashi. Arashi looked up and gasped as Kim landed on the ground in front of him, slashing at the Emblem of AirMan.

Arashi gasped as he then started to stagger backwards. He groaned in pain before his Cross Fusion cancelled out, causing his now-damaged PET to fall to the ground.

At the M-Tech High School, everyone was knocked out unconscious from the poisonous gas. The minute fresh air started to fill the ventilation systems, all teachers and students started to come to.

Inside of the gym, Bonnie started to get up. She rubbed her eyes before looking around. "What happened?" she asked herself.

Arashi looked up to Kim and chuckled. "I'm not done yet." He said.

Kim and Ron both looked to Arashi with confusion before Viruses started to appear around them.

At the warehouse, Lan finally arrived. After skating off of one of the tops of a car, he ran right into the air. Sliding in five Battle Chips at first, he took out his own Synchro Chip. "Synchro Chip In, Download!" Lan called out.

Lan leapt right into the Dimensional Area through his high speed. "Begin Cross Fusion Now!" Lan and MegaMan both called out, starting to begin their Cross Fusion.

As soon as Lan entered, he started to turn into MegaMan, gaining his armor. "LongBlade, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out. Soon, the LongBlade Battle Chip manifested onto his right arm as he crashed through the roof.

Kim looked up and smirked. Lan sent her a wink before slashing at some Viruses, followed by Kim slashing at the rest. All of the Viruses were deleted as the Dimensional Area came down.

Lan turned back into himself as his PET floated out in front of him. He grabbed his PET as Kim threw the Muramasa into the air, letting it turn back into data.

"Good work here, Kim." Lan said.

Kim smiled. "Thank me, Ron… _and_ our NetNavis." Kim then said as Ron walked up next to her.

Later on, the police arrived to take Arashi away to jail. His PET was confiscated too, and the only thing he could do was send a scowl to Kim Possible.

Lan looked to Kim. "I admit, that's pretty awesome what you did there, Kim," Lan started out. "But you can't always expect things to be easy."

Kim nodded. "I know," she said. "I have a feeling that there will be more threats than just former members of Grave and Nebula."

"Like World Three!" Ron then exclaimed.

Lan nodded. "Them too," he said before looking back to Kim. He sent her a smile. "We'll see each other again, but before I leave, do you think you can sign an autograph for my friend, Maylu Sakurai?" Lan then asked. "Maylu's sorta a big fan of you."

Kim smiled and nodded, taking out a pencil and signing a sheet of paper. "'To Maylu Sakurai, Call Me, Beep Me, if you want to reach me, it's okay.'" Kim said as she signed the paper.

_And that's how it all began. Not only did I get my own NetNavi, but I managed to take on a threat from the past as well. I just hope that there are no more people with Cross Fusion that I have to deal with_.

In the present, someone digitized into a jungle. She had green and black armor, yellow pads, black hair, a green visor, and on her chest was an Emblem with a Green Fire on it. She chuckled before looking to a tree house. Her hand lit up, and within a second, she dashed right at it.

**Author's Note:** I know that I did a lot of **Kim Possible** stories, but I just couldn't get this one off of my mind! Hope that you all liked this. I'll try to make more chapters. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the story. Besides, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	2. The Tick

Hey there, everyone! I'm back! That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** returning to **FanFiction** with a brand new chapter for my newest story, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! Thank you all for liking where my story went so far in the first chapter. Now, here is the full start for **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**, starting from the very first episode of the series. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Tick

It was near the end of the day of school at M-Tech High School. Before the bell could ring, everyone was walking around, talking or just hanging out. All of a sudden, the doors burst open, and Kim Possible started to run through.

"Whoops! Sorry! Coming through!" Kim called out as she ran past everyone.

Kim soon approached her locker and opened it up before taking out her Kimmunicator PET. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim called out, Jacking her NetNavi, Miracle, into her computer.

"Come on, come on!" Kim said, wiggling her fingers. "Print for Kim!"

"I've almost got it!" Miracle exclaimed. After two seconds, her visor flashed. "Got it!" she called out.

"Good, good!" Kim then said as papers started to come out. She took a look at them and raised an eyebrow. "What is _this?!_" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"KarmaMan downloaded some cheat codes for 'Steel-Toe CyberSlam'!" Ron said as he appeared from behind Kim's locker door. "Today, Ron Stoppable and KarmaMan delete the Boss of Level 6!"

Miracle looked to KarmaMan with disbelief. "You used Kim's own computer to print out _cheat codes?!_" Miracle exclaimed with disbelief.

"Ron's computer is old, handed down from his father," KarmaMan then said with guilt. "I didn't know what I was printing from only until _today!_"

Kim gritted her teeth and grabbed Ron by the collar. "Ron!" Kim yelled. "I have, like, thirty seconds to print my History Paper!" she exclaimed anxiously.

All of a sudden, the printer started to beep. "_Uh, Kim_," Miracle said. "_There was a small Mettaur Virus inside of the Printer, but KarmaMan and I were able to take care of it_." Miracle stated.

"Is that the _good_ news?" Kim asked as she looked to her Kimmunicator PET.

"_Well,_" Miracle started out, rubbing the back of her neck. "_The Mettaur caused some damage to the mainframe_."

At that moment, the paper from the printer started to come out wrinkled.

"Uh-oh, paper jam." Ron said as he looked to the Printer.

" _Term_ Paper Jam, Ron!" Kim exclaimed. "And I can't _e-mail_ it to class!"

"Nothing a Naked Mole Rat Service Call can't fix," Ron then said. He then looked to his PET. "No offense, KarmaMan."

"_None taken_."

Ron then looked into his pocket. "Rufus! Emergency!" Ron called out. He then reached into his Pocket and pulled out Rufus as he let out a yawn.

Kim growled, a Cross-Popping Vein now starting to appear on her forehead. "Ron!" she exclaimed.

"Rufus was able to program a VCR, Kim," Ron said with reassurance. "I'm sure he can handle this."

Rufus nodded. "Yeah!" he exclaimed with a tough look on his face. He then opened up the Printer and leapt in, throwing out a pencil, a Battle Chip and a paper clip. Soon, Rufus came back out and slammed the Printer shut.

"Did he do it?" Miracle asked as she and KarmaMan watched everything happen on a screen.

Paper started to come out from the Printer properly. "Oh, Kim of little faith." Ron said with a grin.

"No way!" Kim exclaimed as she looked to her papers. "The hairless freak did it?" Kim asked, looking to her papers.

Rufus smiled and leaned against the printer, but was accidentally pulled in.

"This is _fantastic!_" Kim exclaimed. "It's all here!" Kim said as she looked to her papers. "The paper, footnotes, bibliography, Rufus," Kim listed, but stopped on the last item. "_Rufus?!_" she exclaimed, seeing Rufus covered in texts.

"Gah!" Kim exclaimed, pressing a button on her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, come on, work here!" she exclaimed. "I _cannot_ be late!"

All of a sudden, the bell rang. "Too late!" Miracle exclaimed with worriment.

"_Miracle, Logging Out_."

Kim started to run to her next class. However, upon turning the corner, she bumped into someone, and her papers went flying across the halls.

In front of Kim stood a tall, muscular man in a brown suit. He had brown hair, black eyes, and the Emblem of an Army Flag on his shirt.

"Going somewhere, Miss Possible?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kim stuttered. "M-M-Mister Barkin!" Kim exclaimed. "I'm–"

"Tardy, third time this month, yes?" Barkin then asked, taking out a ruler and placing it in his hands.

Kim blushed. "Maybe," she said shyly. "I'm not sure."

"_I_ am," Mr. Barkin then said. "Looks like Signas and I will be seeing you and your NetNavi after school." He then said strictly.

"At Cheerleading Practice?" Kim asked shyly.

"**AT DETENTION, POSSIBLE!**"

"Detention?!" Kim exclaimed in disbelief.

Later that night, Kim and her family were eating. Jim and Tim started to fling their peas at each other. James Possible, without even looking, said, "Jim, Tim, no airborne vegetables at the table." He then whispered to them, "Use the Launch Pad in the yard."

Jim and Tim both dashed off, much to James's surprise.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Kim called out.

A girl with pale skin, blue eyes and purple hair then came in. Kim looked up and smiled. "Shuko!" Kim exclaimed, recognizing the girl.

"Hey, Kim!" Shuko replied back, waving her hand.

"What brings you here, Shuko?" James then asked.

"I'm just dropping off some Battle Chips that Jim and Tim ordered," Shuko said, placing fifteen Battle Chips down onto the table. "They still need to pay their tab, and this week's order now costs them forty-nine dollars! Higsby's starting to get mad."

"Higsby never comes cheap," Ann said, looking to the tab that Jim and Tim had to pay. "Tell him that he'll get his money back by tomorrow."

In the Cyberworld, Miracle looked down to a small, cute NetNavi. He was blue, had water coming out from his head, and measured up to a standard Human or NetNavi's knee-size.

"Hi, I'm Miracle," Miracle said as she waved to the small NetNavi. "Who are you?"

"My name's SpoutMan, and I'm Shuko's NetNavi." The NetNavi replied. "She's the best NetOp a NetNavi could have."

"And I can see why!" Miracle said as she looked to SpoutMan. "Oh, you're so _cute!_"

Kim chuckled before a thought hit her mind. She sighed once again and slumped on the table, like she was doing before.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible," Shuko said with a smile on her face. "I hope that we see each other again soon!"

As soon as Shuko left, Ann looked to Kim. "Kimmie! You haven't eaten a nibble!" Ann Possible then said to a gloomy Kim Possible. "Is something wrong?"

"We're willing to help," James then said. "Only if it doesn't include me trying to get a Synchro Chip for you from SciLab."

"No, not _that_," Kim said, shaking her head. She let out a sigh. "Mom, you're a brain surgeon. Dad, you're a Rocket Scientist and a friend of Dr. Hikari," Kim said. "Me? I'm Detention Girl."

"And Detention _Navi_." Miracle then said to James and Ann's two NetNavis, Ashe and Atlas.

"_Detention?!_" James, Ann, Ashe and Atlas all exclaimed with disbelief.

"A Possible has _never_ had detention!" James exclaimed. He then looked out the window to see Jim and Tim playing with a Rocket. "Well, except your brothers, but they're little monkeys." He noted before the Rocket they were using started to take off.

Ann looked out the window and rolled her eyes before looking back to her daughter. "Do you wanna tell us what happened, Kimmie?" Ann asked sympathetically.

"I was a _little_ late to class," Kim started out, pinching thin air with her fingers to exaggerate it. "It was no big, unless you're Mister 3-Strikes Barkin and his Drill Sergeant NetNavi Signas." She then complained.

"Hmm," James said, raising his fork into the air. "Sounds like Mr. Barkin and Signas are tough, but fair." Mr. Dr. Possible said.

Kim looked to her father deadpan. "Dad," she started out. "I'm a _Cheerleader_," she said, gesturing to herself. "Cheerleaders don't _do_ detention."

Ann raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. "Then who _does_ 'do' detention?" she questioned, mimicking the way Kim talked.

"I don't know!" Kim exclaimed. "_Other_ kids, the ones who… break the rules." Kim said grumpily.

"Never seen a NetNavi in my life who's broken the rules before," Ashe then said to Miracle. "Not counting World Three, Grave, or Nebula, of course."

"Well," Atlas then said. "Remember Higsby on the day of the Bowling Incident?" Atlas then asked.

"Atlas, we do _not_ talk about our friends that way!" James said strictly to his NetNavi. He then gave a playful look to Kim. "And yet, _you_ did." He teased.

"Do I have the right to remain silent?" Kim and Miracle both said at the same time.

A ringtone then started to go off. James and Ann both picked up their PETs and looked to them.

"The Hospital!" Ann exclaimed.

"SciLab!" James yelled.

Kim grinned and took out her Kimmunicator PET. "It's the Kimmunicator." She said. She then looked to it. "What's going on, Miracle?" Kim asked.

"_Wade's calling you_," Miracle said. "_I'll put him through_." She then said, pulling up a screen with Wade on it.

"_Kim! TechMan and I got a hit on your website from the Amazon!_" Wade exclaimed.

Kim chuckled. "The _Amazon?_" Kim asked with amusement.

"_I set you up with Gustavo for a ride_." Wade said.

"Gustavo?" Kim asked. She then clicked her fingers. "Oh, right! From the Flood in the Okudan Valley!" she exclaimed, remembering at last.

"_Pack your insect repellent_." Wade said. He then signed off.

"South America?!" Ann exclaimed.

"On a school night?!" James then exclaimed incredulously.

Kim looked to see both of her parents then glaring at her.

"_Kim, use the secret weapon!_" Miracle called out.

Kim nodded and started to pout, making Puppy-Dog Eyes.

Kim's parents both smiled. "Well, no one could defeat SpoutMan when he used that, according to what Lan told me." James said in defeat.

Ann chuckled. "Okay," she also admitted in defeat. "But finish your peas first!"

Kim chuckled, picking up her fork. "You're _tough_, but fair." She teased.

In the Amazon Jungle, a plane flew through the air before landing on the water.

"Thanks for the lift, Gustavo." Kim said gratefully.

"After you rescued my village from the Flood last year, Kim Possible, I only wish I could do more." Gustavo said.

"No big," Kim replied back. "It was just like Swim Practice!"

"Only the M-Tech Pool doesn't have Piranhas." Ron then pointed out, coming out from his seat.

The Kimmunicator PET started to ring as Kim picked it up. "_Kim, Wade, TechMan and I managed to stream you the tape from the security camera_." Miracle said.

"Please and thank you." Kim replied.

Wade then appeared. "_What you're looking at here is the Lab of Professor Acari_." Wade explained, showing a wrecked Lab on the screen.

All of a sudden, a woman in black and green leapt into the air and then teleported towards the camera, now with a green glowing sword as her right hand before the screen went static.

"Rewind and freeze, guys!" Kim exclaimed.

The tape rewound to the last shot available, showing the female figure in full view. "Is that… a NetNavi?" Kim asked, noticing the Emblem on the Chest.

"_Somehow,_" Miracle replied, looking to the image. "_But the armor… it has the same data lines on it that Arashi had when he used a Dark Synchro Chip to Cross Fuse with AirMan!_" Miracle then exclaimed.

"_But there were no Dimensional Area Generators in the place when she broke in_," TechMan added on. "_Just like when ShadeMan entered the Human World with the Rush Synchro Chip_."

"She's using a FireBlade Battle Chip, a green one, for that matter." Kim noted, pointing to the sword. "And she used AreaSteal before breaking the camera." Kim added on. "Whoever she is, she's good."

The sound of slurping filled the air.

"Is that really necessary?!" Kim exclaimed as she looked to Ron, drinking from his cup.

Ron nodded. "Oh, yeah," he replied. "Every drop counts when you're 1,000 miles away from any free refills."

Later on, Kim and Ron started to wander through the jungle. As Kim went on ahead, Ron tried his best to keep up. "Wait up, Kim!" Ron called out, getting through a bush. He then looked around, having head something. As he did, a twig snapped, causing Rufus to get knocked off of his shoulder. "What's that sound?!" Ron then asked worryingly. "It's either bugs or birds, and it's now on my leg." His eyes widened. "**IT'S ON MY LEG!**" Ron called out in a state of panic.

"_Ron, don't panic!_" KarmaMan called out. "_Just take three deep breaths and count to ten_."

Ron worryingly ignored his NetNavi and started to shake his leg before kicking it into the air. It turned out that Rufus was on his leg, and he accidentally swung Rufus into the air and onto a cobweb.

"Rufus!" Ron called out.

Rufus gasped to then see spiders approach him and then wrap him up. Before he could be eaten, Kim grabbed him and glared at Ron. She then looked up to a tree house. "We're here, Professor Acari's Lab."

Kim and Ron soon got up, where Professor Acari was waiting for them. "Oh, Kim Possible!" Professor Acari exclaimed. "Thank _goodness!_" he then said, shaking Kim's hand.

"I'd have someone spray your yard," Ron then said as he walked by. "You got a real…" Ron stopped, now seeing the inside of the lab. "Insect Problem!" he exclaimed. Something real then crawled onto his head. "Little help?" he asked in a scared tone.

"Ooh, don't be frightened, Legs," Acari said to the centipede that crawled on Ron. "Kim Possible has come to help us."

Kim then cleared her throat. "Professor Acari, were there any Dimensional Area Generators here when you were robbed?" Kim asked.

Professor Acari looked to Kim and shook his head. "What? No," he replied. "No one's had the use for a Dimensional Area since the Dark Nebula Incident."

"_Strange_," Miracle then said. "_If that's so, then who was that Cross Fused woman we saw on the tapes?_"

"Not sure, Miracle," Kim replied before looking back to Professor Acari. "What exactly was stolen anyways, Professor?" Kim then asked.

"That's why I called _you_," Acari replied, closing the box he put Legs in. "The Gang's all here, and I have no NetNavi to tell me what happened."

Ron nodded as he looked to a computer. "Apropos Screensaver, nice," Ron complimented, looking to a butterfly design. The butterflies then flew off as Professor Acari then came over. "Whoa!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim narrowed her eyes as she looked to the computer. "_Screensaver_," she said to herself. She then took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, I need to see that video again." Kim ordered Miracle.

Miracle nodded as she and Kim both watched the video. "_And NO Screensaver_." Miracle said, zooming into the background.

"What's on your computer?" Kim asked Acari.

"Oh," Professor Acari started out. "It's a very experimental –" he then gasped as he rushed over towards his computer. "My project!" he exclaimed, looking into the Disc Drive. "No! They took my Tick!"

"**AUGH!**" Ron then exclaimed, clasping his head.

Acari looked to Kim with confusion. "What's wrong with your friend?" he asked.

"Bad summer camp memories." Kim explained.

"Camp Wannaweep," Ron said. "My scalp was a Twenty-Four Hour Bloodsucker Buffet."

Rufus exclaimed in disgust.

"_And that was before you got ME!_" KarmaMan exclaimed. "_Yikes!_"

"Oh, don't worry," Professor Acari reassured Ron. "This Tick was not alive –"

"Don't play me, Prof!" Ron exclaimed.

"On the Disk was a Digital Blueprint, meant for Dr. Hikari at SciLab, for a cyber-genetic Tick that would be virtually identical to the real thing." Dr. Acari then finished up.

"So you designed a Robot Tick?" Kim asked, confused.

"Precisely!"

"Question: Why?" Ron then asked.

Acari shrugged. "Well, I… have a lot of time on my hands." He admitted.

"Who would need a Robot Tick?" Kim then asked.

"_I don't know, Kim_," Miracle replied. "_But maybe you should Jack me In so I can find out more about the data that was taken_." Miracle suggested.

Kim nodded as she walked up to the computer. She then looked to Ron. "Hey, Ron," Kim called out. "You and KarmaMan want to help out?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded. "Sure," he replied. "I mean, KarmaMan's been telling me how boring that Mettaur Virus he and Miracle faced was so boring, after all." Ron stated, taking out his PET.

"Alright, let's go!" Kim called out, taking a step back with her Kimmunicator PET in her right hand. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim called out, thrusting her hand forwards and Jacking Miracle into the Computer.

"Boo-Yah! Let's get this party started!" Ron called out, lifting his own PET into the air. "Jack In! KarmaMan, Power Up!" he called out, now aiming his PET at the Computer as well.

Soon, both NetNavis were Jacked into the Computer.

As soon as Miracle and KarmaMan arrived inside the Computer, they both gasped. "Uh, Kim, Ron?" Miracle said. "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem, Miracle?" Kim asked.

Miracle and KarmaMan both looked to dozens of red insect-like Viruses crawling around. "There's a bug in the system, alright," KarmaMan said. "Lots of them!"

"And by 'bug', we mean some Scutz Viruses," Miracle added on. "And they have LifeAura equipped with them!" Miracle then exclaimed.

"Ah! No fair!" Ron exclaimed. "We don't even _have_ any LifeAura Battle Chips!" Ron then complained.

"Speak for yourself!" KarmaMan then exclaimed as he and Miracle both dodged blasts of fire coming from the Scutz Viruses.

"_Kim, do you have that NorthWind Battle Chip?_" Miracle asked her NetOp.

Kim looked to a Battle Chip in her pack, which depicted a NetNavi being hit by wind. She then grinned. "I get it." Kim stated. She then looked to Ron. "You've got NorthWind too, right?" Kim then asked.

Ron took out his own NorthWind Battle Chip and nodded. "Ah, Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim and Ron both grinned. "NorthWind, Battle Chip In, Download!" the two NetOps called out.

Miracle and KarmaMan both blasted at the Scutz Viruses, but with their LifeAuras up, none of their attacks had any effect.

"NorthWind!" the two NetNavis then yelled out, sending a gust of wind towards the Scutz Viruses. Immediately, their LifeAuras were blown away.

"Now, Kim!" Miracle called out. "_And remember to have a Blank Battle Chip ready_," Miracle then reminded Kim. "_We can get some Battle Chip Data from these kinds of Viruses_."

Kim nodded. "Roger that!" she yelled out. She then took out a Battle Chip with an image of a Black Mettaur Virus on it. "BigWave, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out.

"_Better get a Blank ready, Ron_." KarmaMan then said.

"One step ahead of you, pal." Ron then said, now holding a Blank Battle Chip in his hand before slotting in a Battle Chip with an image of a Cloaked Virus with a torch in its hand. "ShotMeteor, Battle Chip In, Download!" he called out.

A pickaxe soon appeared as Miracle's right arm. "BigWave!" Miracle called out, sending forth a large shock wave towards one of the Scutz Viruses.

The torch appeared in KarmaMan's hand. "ShotMeteor!" KarmaMan called out, summoning meteors to fall onto another one of the Scutz Viruses.

"**NOW!**" Miracle and KarmaMan both called out to Kim and Ron.

Kim and Ron quickly slotted in the Blank Battle Chips, soon turning into a Scuttle Virus with a LifeAura around it.

"One LifeAura for me," Kim said.

"And another for me!" Ron finished up.

Miracle and KarmaMan both smiled before looking to the mainframe of the computer. "Guys," KarmaMan then said. "We found some data that might come in handy."

"We'll send it to you now." Miracle then said as both her visor and KarmaMan's visors started to read the data.

As this was going on, the mysterious woman from the video footage was walking through a hallway in a base on an island. "Man, this place could sure use a light or two." The woman stated as she looked around.

Just then, the ground below her gave away. The woman gasped. "AreaSteal!" she yelled out, teleporting to the bottom, where a man was waiting for her by the fireplace.

"You ever considered having, oh, I don't know, maybe a _normal_ door?" the woman asked. "You mentor never had the need for trap doors before, so what the heck?"

The man ignored her. "My mentor had his ways, _I_ have mine." The man stated, taking out a black PET with an electromagnetic spectrum on it. "Now, tell me, did you get it?" he asked, turning around. The man wore a blue lab coat, had blue skin, and there was a scar on his left eye.

"I got it!" the woman exclaimed. She placed her hand out, letting data digitalize into the stolen Disk. "Not sure why you'd want it, but I got it." The woman added on.

"My plan will reveal itself in due course, Shego," the blue man then told her. He looked to the disk and chuckled. "Who wants to build a Robot Tick? I do! I do!" he sang to himself before laughing

"Um, Dr. Drakken?" Shego then said. "You know you said that out loud, don't you?" Shego asked.

"Blast!" Drakken complained before grumbling to himself.

The next day, it was near the end of school. The billboard out in front read, "Detention: Room 12". Kim and Ron were both at Kim's locker until the Kimmunicator PET started to go off.

"Go, Wade," Kim said to Wade as he appeared in a screen next to Miracle. "I don't have much time." Kim then said hurriedly.

"_Oh_," Wade said with a smile on his face. "_Cheerleading Practice?_"

"No," Kim replied hesitantly. "Not that."

"_NetBattle with Bonnie again?_"

"Nope." Kim said, rolling her eyes. "Detention."

Wade raised an eyebrow in confusion. "_Cheerleaders don't GET Detention!_" Wade pointed out.

Kim grumbled, a tear rolling down the side of her head. "Can we just get back to the case?!" Kim yelled irked.

"_Okay_," Wade said with a chuckle. He started to type. "_Look, I took that freeze-frame from the security camera_," Wade started out before showing Human and NetNavi Specs on the screen of the Kimmunicator PET. "_Her name is Shego, and her NetNavi is DoubtFire_," he explained. DoubtFire was a black and green NetNavi with a visor and a mask over her face. She had a feminine build, similar to Shego's, and her NetNavi Emblem depicted a Green Flame on it. "_I've patched through Dr. Hikari from SciLab for more information_." Wade then said.

"Good thing you're in cahoots with SciLab," Kim stated. "Please and thank you!"

Wade nodded before Dr. Hikari appeared on the screen. "_Kim, up until now, I never thought I would see Shego again_," Dr. Hikari started out. "_It's unbelievable!_"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "What do you _mean_, 'unbelievable', Dr. Hikari?" Kim asked.

"_Before Misaki and PrismMan, our first two volunteers for Cross Fusion, attempted to Cross Fuse, I made sure to give Synchro Chips to five random individuals with promise for pre-trial_," Dr. Hikari started to explain. "_Though the five succeeded, an error occurred that caused their Cross Fusion to become permanent, and they're now Cross Fused with their NetNavis forever_." Dr. Hikari stated. "_Sheila Goren, that Cross Fused woman you saw at Professor Acari's lab, went rogue, and she became wanted in eleven countries, counting BrightLand, Jawaii Island and Sharo_."

"Make that _twelve_." Ron then said, looking to Shego before letting out a purr. Rufus did the same.

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator PET away from Ron in disgust. "So not your _type!_" Kim exclaimed.

"_Anyways,_" Dr. Hikari went on. "_I am sending you a Battle Chip Gate to help counter Shego should you cross paths with her_," Dr. Hikari then said. "_Expect it later this evening_."

Kim nodded. "Thanks, Dr. H," Kim replied. "Tell Lan I said 'Hi'."

"Possible!" Barkin's voice then called out. Kim and Ron both looked to the side as Mr. Barkin came over. "Snap to," he ordered. "It's 1500 Hours."

"She has to do 1500 hours?!" Ron exclaimed incredulously. "Let the crime do the time, Mr. B!" Ron then said, pounding his fist into his hand.

"You wanna have a piece of this in a NetBattle, Stoppable?!" Barkin then asked, holding out his PET.

"Pass." Ron said shyly, hiding behind the locker door. He then looked to Kim. "Remember, Kim, chocolate's as good as cash in there." Ron said with a grin on his face. "And don't look anyone in the eyes."

In Room 12, Barkin pulled up a seat as Kim sat down next to two people, one with dark skin and the other tall to the ceiling. "Possible, meet Vinnie and Big Mike." Barkin said. "Their NetNavis are SlickMan and StrongMan."

In the Cyberworld, Miracle walked up to SlickMan and CrashMan respectively. "How's it going?" Miracle asked.

"You look new." SlickMan said with his arms crossed.

"Be nice, would you?" StrongMan then said, walking up to Miracle and shaking hands with her.

"'Sup, _Cheerleader?_" Vinnie asked, his arms crossed and looking to Kim with a glare.

"**Hey.**" Big Mike said from above.

"Is this the assembly CrashMan told me about?" a voice then asked.

"_Detention_, Junior!" Barkin yelled. "Sit down."

Junior sighed and walked over to sit down until he noticed Kim. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "What's a _Cheerleader_ doing in _Detention?_" Junior asked.

"Waiting for it to be over." Kim remarked back, looking to the clock. For some reason, it started to move quickly, as though time were moving at a high speed.

Barkin opened the cloak and grumbled. "Stupid Clock's busted again!" he complained. He then set it back to the real time, which was five minutes after 3:00.

Kim groaned and put her head down. "I'm doomed!" she exclaimed.

For the rest of the duration of the Detention Period, Miracle was getting to know the rest of the NetNavis. Junior's NetNavi was CrashMan.

"You battle?" CrashMan asked.

"A little," Miracle said with a shrug. "Took down MegaMan and AirMan once."

"Cool!" StrongMan and SlickMan then exclaimed.

In the Real World, Junior was looking closely at Kim. Annoyed, Kim glared at Junior. "What?!" she exclaimed.

"Never been so close to a Cheerleader before," Junior started out. "Your skin looks so soft and zit-free, like a baby's bottom." He then said, looking at Kim's skin.

Kim flicked away Junior's hand in disgust. "Ew!" she exclaimed while leaning against Big Mike. Big Mike grumbled, causing Kim to get off. "Sorry, Big Mike!" Kim said apologetically.

"Quiet, people!" Barkin then said, looking up from his book. "This is Detention, not a Pep Rally!"

All of a sudden, Rufus came in, starting to make noises. Barkin yelled when he saw him and immediately picked up a meter stick. "Vermin!" Barkin exclaimed.

"Ew!" Junior exclaimed as he recoiled in disgust. "That ain't right!"

Big Mike then shrieked as Rufus came over before Barkin slammed his meter stick down on him. "ZeusHammer!" Barkin yelled out, slamming the meter stick. He lifted it up again before slamming it down and yelling, "RockArm! That's right! I've NetBattled before, and I've still got it!"

Kim recoiled as Rufus ran over with Barkin still chasing him. "Come on, Freak!" Barkin yelled out. "Let's dance! WideSword!" he then yelled out, swinging his meter stick wide.

Kim then looked over to the door, seeing Ron gesturing to her. Kim grinned before she put a nervous look on her face. "What could it _be_, Mr. Barkin?!" Kim asked in faux panic.

"Probably busted out of the Science Lab, a cross between a Bunny Virus and a Ratty Virus." Barkin said seriously. "When will they stop, **WHEN?!**"

"Maybe we better get out of here!" Kim said, still pretending to be scared as she got on top of her desk.

"Alright," Barkin now said in a calmer tone. "Evacuate the Mutant-Infested Location." He ordered.

"Yes!" Kim said softly as she pulled her fist down.

"Go! Go! Go!" Barkin yelled out, getting all of the Detention Students out of the room.

At _Bueno Nacho_, Kim met with Ron. "Thank you, Ron!" Kim exclaimed. "Much-needed bailout."

"Credit where credit is due." Ron said suavely.

Rufus laughed before taking out a straw, imitating the way Barkin was attacking him.

"You don't know what it's like there," Kim said with exhaustion. "It's a Meeting of the Lifetime Losers' Club."

Ron nodded. "Yeah!" he started out.

"_Ron!_" KarmaMan then called out.

Ron's eyes then widened. "Hey!" he then exclaimed angrily. "_I've_ been in Detention!"

Kim gasped. "Huh!" Kim said with disbelief.

"By the way, Ned told me to give you this," Ron then said, giving Kim a package. "And we all know what that means!"

Kim nodded as she ripped the package open, revealing the Battle Chip Gate from SciLab. There were also three Battle Chips that came along with it.

"Wow!" Kim exclaimed. "AntiFire, Prism and AquaTower, Nice!" Kim exclaimed as she looked to the Battle Chips.

Ron then took out a bag in his hands. "I tried out that NumberMan Lottery outside, and I just got a Bubbler." Ron complained.

"That can come useful." Kim then said. "I mean, _I_ got a Thunder Battle Chip, so we can still get more tries at it."

Before Kim could go on, the Kimmunicator PET started to go off. Kim looked to Miracle. "What have we got?" Kim asked.

"_A call from Wade_," Miracle then said. "_I'm patching you through_."

Wade soon appeared on the screen. "_I was able to get a track on our mystery thief,_" Wade started to explain. "_While scanning the air-traffic records in the area, eyewitnesses reported a Fishy Virus heading towards a small, private island in the Hades Isle Seas_."

"_So_ Villains' Lair Country!" Kim remarked.

"_And local legend says… the Island is haunted._" Wade then said eerily.

Rufus shivered when he heard this and immediately dashed into a cup.

"Haunted _Island?_ Keep out 'Meddling Kids'?" Kim asked incredulously. "Puh-lease!"

"_Oh, almost forgot!_" Wade then said. "_TechMan and I made you some new gadgets!_" Wade exclaimed. "_Don't believe me? Check your backpack and find out for yourself_."

"New toys?!" Ron said upon hearing this, his eyes now wide. "Gravy!" he then reached into Kim's backpack, much to Kim's own annoyance.

"Hey!" Kim exclaimed. "It's _my_ backpack!"

"Just need to familiarize myself with the equipment," Ron defended himself, starting to pull something out. "Such as High-Tech… _lipstick?_" Ron then asked, looking to the lipstick he pulled out.

"_Ron!_" TechMan then yelled. "_That's not ordinary lipstick!_"

"Ooh, is it fruit-flavored?' Ron then asked with excitement as he opened it up. He got his answer soon enough as goo started to squirt all over his face.

Rufus got a laugh out of this, as well as almost from Kim, as Ron tried to get the glue off of his face.

"_Elastic Restricting Agent_," Wade then said. "_Even tested out by Yai Ayanō_."

Kim grinned as she reached into her backpack. "Hey! My _compact!_" Kim exclaimed, pulling out a pink compact. "Oh, I've been _looking_ for this!"

"What does _that_ do?" Ron then asked nervously.

A tear slipped down Kim's forehead before she opened it up. "It acts as a small mirror that allows me to check my face." Kim replied deadpan, looking into her compact. She closed it up before grabbing her bags. "Come on, Ron! Let's jet!" Kim then called out to Ron, heading off.

At the Private Island, Dr. Drakken was working on a small device, using the data stolen from Professor Acari. On his PET was a black NetNavi with no visual skin. He looked completely robotic, had arches on his shoulders, and his Navi Emblem had the electromagnetic spectrum on it.

All of a sudden, the alarms started to go off. Shego digitized to the computer and saw Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable swimming towards the island. "Intruder alert!" Shego called out.

"Can't hear you!" Drakken yelled back. "'Intruder Alert' too loud!" he then yelled.

"_You know what that means, Dr. Drakken_," the dark NetNavi then said. "_Uninvited guests_."

In the water, Kim and Ron continued to swim until an air hole opened up. Rufus noticed this and patted Ron on the shoulder, but the two were pulled in. Kim looked back, and within a matter of minutes, she was pulled in too.

When the two gasped for fresh air, they were immediately tied up. Kim and Ron gasped as Shego revealed herself, her left hand as the Yo-Yo Battle Chip. She chuckled as sharks started to swim around them, much to Kim and Ron's displeasure.

"I have heard of you," Drakken said as he came down. "The World-Famous Teen Hero, Kim Possible."

"And her… chum." Shego then said, letting her arm turn back to normal.

"Did she really have to say 'chum'?" Ron whispered to Kim.

The sharks growled and started to chomp towards the surface, nearly biting off Kim and Ron's feet.

"And surely you know of _my_ work." Dr. Drakken then said, gesturing to himself.

"Sorry." Kim replied deadpan.

"Hmm, think for a minute, it will come to you." Drakken said. "I'm a genius."

"I _really_ don't know–"

"Doctor… Do…" Drakken trailed off. His eyes then widened before he got angry, a Cross-Popping Vein appearing on his forehead. "I am Dr. Drakken, protégé to the infamous Dr. Regal!" Drakken then yelled, feeling frustrated that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable didn't know who he was.

"Regal?!" Ron exclaimed incredulously.

"No way!" Kim yelled out. She then pointed a finger to Drakken. "You can't fool us!"

"But I can show you the truth." Drakken then said, taking out his PET. "The data from Dr. Regal's personal NetNavi, rebuilt after being deleted by Lan Hikari and MegaMan, I present to you LaserMan!"

Kim and Ron both then gasped upon seeing LaserMan inside of Drakken's PET. "_Surprised?_" LaserMan asked as he started to chuckle. "_You SHOULD be!_"

Kim reached behind her and pressed some buttons on her Kimmunicator PET, a picture of Lan appearing.

In DenTech City, Lan was working on some homework. "Hey, MegaMan," Lan said as he looked to his NetNavi. "Don't suppose I could program a 'Help' Program into you for my homework, do you?" Lan asked.

MegaMan chuckled. "_Nice try, Lan, but you need to get through this on your_–" MegaMan started out, but the PET soon started to ring.

"What's wrong, MegaMan?" Lan asked as he picked up the PET.

"_It's a call, from Kim_." MegaMan explained. "_I'm putting her through_."

"Listen, Kim, now's not a good time–" Lan started out, but his eyes widened once he heard what was happening.

"How would Dr. Regal choose someone like _you_ as his Apprentice?!" Kim yelled out. "Wily didn't find you useful enough, Dr. Drakken?" Kim questioned.

"Regal and I go a long way back, and trust me, I wanted to avenge him as much as anybody when Lan Hikari and MegaMan destroyed him!" Drakken exclaimed.

"And here's Shego, the result of a permanent Cross Fusion, sorta like a Ms. Yuri to you, huh?" Ron then asked.

"Cross Fusion's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Shego remarked. "But I'm no lackey, like that traitor, Ms. Yuri."

"So how do you have LaserMan to _begin_ with, Doctor?" Kim questioned. "Wasn't he deleted with Regal?!"

"Dr. Regal didn't die, so you can forget about that propaganda!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "I found him in the Cyberworld, and he sent me data to rebuild LaserMan until he finds the strength to come back and meet his savior, Duo!" Drakken yelled.

"_Though we have no Darkloids to follow us_," LaserMan then spoke up. "_Our forces spread across the Net will find useful NetNavis to turn into new Darkloids soon enough, and we shall start the reign of Neo Nebula!_" LaserMan yelled out.

Lan and MegaMan both gasped upon hearing this.

"Forget homework now!" Lan exclaimed as he ended the call. "I've gotta tell Chaud and the Net Police about this! This news is serious!"

MegaMan nodded. "_I'm sending your second Homework Pass this month to Ms. Mari_," MegaMan said. "_She'll understand what's going on_."

"But the Net Savers have to get to the bottom of this first!" Lan then called out, skating over towards SciLab.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you, Dr. Drakken!" Kim then called out.

"Enough Chit-Chat!" Drakken then yelled, pulling a lever on the wall next to him. "As you can see, my pets are famished." Drakken then said, gesturing over to his sharks. He then pulled out his PET. "Perhaps you two could stay–"

"For lunch." Kim finished up, now deadpan.

"I wasn't going to say that!" Drakken remarked, his eyes wide.

"Oh, Dude, you were so going to say 'For Lunch'!" Ron then exclaimed.

"Ah, fine!" Drakken yelled out in defeat. "Stay for lunch!"

Drakken then pressed a button on his PET causing Kim and Ron to fall into the shark-infested waters.

Drakken cackled while Shego grinned before walking away.

As soon as they left, Kim and Ron emerged back onto the surface. "Why can't it be otters?!" Ron yelled out. "I wouldn't mind drowning into a Tank of Otters!"

Kim said nothing and swam back underwater. She approached a shark, but she pulled out her special lipstick and blasted it towards the shark's mouth, closing his jaws all the way.

On the surface, Ron and Rufus were both panicking as the second shark approached them. Kim emerged onto the surface and sprayed the same lipstick at it, causing the shark's mouth to get sticky. Having dealt with the sharks, Kim dragged Ron and Rufus.

"Okay, Drakken," Kim said as she took out her Kimmunicator PET. "It's _your_ turn now!" Kim exclaimed.

In Drakken's lab, Drakken continued to work on his device. It was a bug-looking object, the same one Professor Acari designed.

"_The design looks almost ready, Dr. Drakken_." LaserMan stated.

"Of _course_, LaserMan." Drakken replied back. He then looked up to his monitor. "Now, Shego, I wager that you are wondering how I can use a Robot Tick in my evil scheme to avenge Dr. Regal, _aren't_ you?" Drakken asked Shego, placing his hands on his hips.

Shego was filing her nails as Drakken spoke. "I'm sorry, what?" Shego asked, having not listened the whole time. "You lost me when you started to speak with LaserMan."

Drakken said nothing as he picked up his PET. "When I join the Robot Tick to my Nano Explosive of my own brilliant design–"

"'Nano' as in 'small', tiny, mini?" Shego then interrupted with a chuckle. "Why not just call it 'mini' instead?" Shego questioned.

"Because '_nano_' sounds a hundred times better!" Drakken exclaimed. "That's why!"

As this was going on, Kim and Ron crawled on the floor towards a nearby computer.

"Once the Nano Tick attaches itself to a victim, they will be at our mercy!" Drakken exclaimed.

"And they'll bow to your _will_, or else–" Shego then said sinisterly.

"**KABOOM!**" Drakken then yelled, the very word and an explosion appearing on his screen. "With it, I shall get revenge on those Net Savers, and I'll force Lan Hikari to delete his own NetNavi, MegaMan, first!" Drakken exclaimed. "And then, the kids who used to tease me in _gym!_" Drakken then exclaimed, starting to grumble.

"Okay," Kim whispered to Ron, Miracle and KarmaMan from behind the desk. "So we're definitely putting this guy in the 'Mad Scientist' and 'Nebula Legacy' Categories!" Kim exclaimed.

"'Mad' angry, or 'Mad' crazy?" Ron then asked.

Shego then teleported behind them using AreaSteal before her left hand started to ignite with fire. "What do _you_ think?" she asked.

"Look!" Drakken exclaimed angrily. "Why do I even bother with the sharks?!"

"You shouldn't have a bother then with me!" Kim then exclaimed, taking out her Kimmunicator PET and holding it out to Drakken.

"A NetBattle, huh?" Drakken asked, holding his own PET out. "Very well, but you'll regret it once your NetNavi's Deleted!" Drakken then exclaimed.

"You wish!" Kim exclaimed, thrusting her left hand with the Kimmunicator PET back. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!"

Drakken chuckled before looking to Shego. "Shego, take care of the sidekick." Drakken ordered.

"With _pleasure_." Shego then said, igniting her other hand. "FireHit!" Shego then called out, letting her right hand light up with her left hand.

"Time to Delete you!" Drakken then called out, aiming his PET at the terminal. He placed both of his hands holding his PET into the air and then brought them down. "Jack In! LaserMan, Power Up!" Drakken called out.

Inside of the terminal, Miracle arrived first. "MiracleWorker." Miracle quietly called out, summoning her CyberSword and Blaster on her right arm.

"_Your NetNavi is no match for the Leader of the Darkloids!_" Drakken then yelled out as LaserMan Logged In.

"You will soon feel the same pain ShadeMan felt when I Deleted him!" LaserMan called out before raising his hand into the air. "Star Break Laser!"

Kim gasped before Miracle used AreaSteal to dodge the attack from time to time again. "Kim, I've got a strategy worked out." Miracle called out to Kim.

"What Battle Chips do you need?" Kim asked.

"_LifeAura, that's it_." Miracle replied.

"What?!" Kim exclaimed incredulously. "You're kidding, right?!" Kim then yelled.

"_Trust me,_" Miracle then said. "_You'll see that secret I was telling you about from the previous month I promised to show you if you just do it_."

Kim nodded and took out a Battle Chip. "LifeAura, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out, slotting the Battle Chip into the side of her Kimmunicator PET.

Meanwhile, Ron was dodging all of Shego's attacks. "KP, I could really use that Battle Chip Gate!" Ron called out.

"Here!" Kim exclaimed, throwing the Battle Chip Gate to Ron.

Ron grabbed the Battle Chip Gate and took out the AntiFire Battle Chip. "AntiFire, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron called out, slotting the Battle Chip in.

Shego prepared to use her FireHit attack again, but she set on fire herself. She yelled in pain before getting back up. "Oh, you'll pay for that!" Shego called out.

"Wanna bet?!" Rufus then squeaked. He reached into Ron's pocket and pulled out another Battle Chip, this one depicting a Virus surrounded by Water and making an impact on the ground. He slotted the Battle Chip in by stepping on it.

"AquaTower! Nice!" Ron exclaimed.

Shego growled at this and slammed her fist to the ground. "Fool" she exclaimed, causing fire to erupt from the ground. "FireTower!" Shego then called out.

The AquaTower was soon sent at Shego before the FireTower made impact with it, causing the two attacks to cancel out.

"FireSword, FireBlade!" Shego then called out, two blades of fire appearing on her hands.

Ron yelled at this as he then dodged the blades, starting to run away now.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle continued to use AreaSteal to dodge all of LaserMan's Star Break Laser attacks.

"You can't run away forever!" LaserMan then called out. "Cross Laser!" the Dark NetNavi then exclaimed.

Miracle looked towards LaserMan's next attack and gasped, placing her hands in front of her for defense. Luckily, the LifeAura remained intact as the blast passed.

"Is that all you got?!" Miracle remarked.

"What about you?!" LaserMan yelled. "Disruption Laser! Dark Laser!" LaserMan then called out, firing two Lasers towards Miracle.

Miracle remained where she stood. The Dark Laser didn't affect her, but the Disruption Laser did, ending her LifeAura.

"Miracle!" Kim then called out. "You okay?"

Miracle smirked. "Never been better," she quipped. "I'm ready to fight back, and I wasn't even _trying_ before!"

Dr. Drakken scoffed. "All your NetNavi's good at is defense and running away!" Drakken remarked. "You're not all that! LaserMan, end that annoying NetNavi!" Drakken ordered.

"Let me end _you_ first!" Miracle then exclaimed, raising her hands into the air. "Star Break Laser!" she called out.

Kim and Drakken both gasped as fiery rocks started to fall down from the sky, starting to aim towards LaserMan.

"Cross Laser!" LaserMan called out, destroying the rocks. "You can't defeat me!"

"We'll see!" Miracle quipped. She then formed her MiracleWorker and started to charge it up. "Miracle Disruption Laser!" Miracle called out, shooting a powerful Laser towards LaserMan.

LaserMan gasped before the blast made impact, causing him to fall to the ground.

"No!" LaserMan exclaimed. "This can't be!"

"_LaserMan, Logging Out_."

Drakken gasped before growling.

Kim laughed as she looked to the Kimmunicator PET. "How did you _do_ that?!" Kim exclaimed.

Miracle reappeared on the Kimmunicator PET. "_That was my secret_," Miracle said. "_You designed me to scan other NetNavis' attacks and then use them for my own attacks_."

"Like you did with Punk?" Kim then asked. She laughed. "'Spankin'!" Kim exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Ron looked to Shego and took out another Battle Chip. "AquaSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron called out.

Soon, a Swordy Virus appeared, charging towards Shego.

Shego growled and clashed with the Swordy, growling in anger.

"LaserMan, end them all!" Drakken then ordered as he shot his PET at a terminal.

Lasers then started to appear from the ceilings.

Ron looked up and then to Kim. "Remote-Controlled Lasers, I'll handle this, Kim!" Ron exclaimed. He then walked up to the Lasers, hands on his hips.

"_This is not going to end well_." KarmaMan then said.

"You're right," Ron replied back to his NetNavi, stepping back. "Kim?" Ron then asked.

The lasers soon started to fire, but Kim used her compact to deflect the lasers. As she deflected a low blast, it bounced off of a computer and hit the main console.

"Hmm! No, no, no, no!" Drakken exclaimed, seeing everything now start to explode.

Shego was pushed back by the Swordy Virus before she took notice of what was happening. "Chain Reaction!" Shego called out, using a Barrier to protect herself.

"Ron, move!" Kim then yelled, grabbing Ron. The two jumped out of the base, and leapt into the ocean. They then watched as the base imploded on itself, their mission now complete.

However, while in the process of the escape, Drakken's Nano Tick flew off of the table.

The next day at school, Kim was at her locker in her Cheerleader Uniform. She sighed with relief, having gotten away from Detention. She closed her locker and was about to head off to Cheerleading Practice until she found herself in front of a large chest.

"Oh," Kim said, looking up. "Hey, Big Mike." Kim said shyly.

Big Mike just growled before walking away. "Cheerleader." He could only say.

Ron then walked over. "Yo, Big Mike!" Ron exclaimed, putting his hand in the air.

Big Mike growled once again, ignoring Ron before Ron walked over to Kim.

"You know, I just can't connect with Big Mike the way you do." Ron pointed out.

Kim's eyes widened. "I don't connect with Big Mike or any of those Detention Guys!" Kim remarked.

"Sure, you were only a short-timer, but you're one of them now!" Ron then exclaimed.

"So not!"

"So 'so'!"

"I am not one of them." Kim then said strictly. "And neither is Miracle. I am a Cheerleader, they mean nothing to me, I mean nothing to them!" Kim then said before narrowing her eyes at Ron. "See you after Practice." She finished up sternly.

Ron's eyes then widened. "Kim! It's a good thing!" he yelled out. "_Nobody_ messes with them! You got Street Cred!" he then exclaimed, but Kim was already out of sight.

Ron sighed as he looked to his PET. "Man, KarmaMan, Rufus," he then said, looking to Rufus as well. "I _gotta_ get me some of that Street Cred!" he complained.

"_Hey, I think you just got that Street Cred after facing Shego_." KarmaMan then said.

"Ooh, yeah!" Rufus then exclaimed.

In the Gym, Kim watched as Bonnie had her PET out, another Cheerleader, Tara, having her PET out as well.

"Go, Ring!" Tara called out. "If Kim could beat Punk, so can we!"

Ring, Tara's NetNavi, was a colorful NetNavi with rings on her body. Her NetNavi Emblem had a Ring on it, just like her.

"I've got this, Tara!" Ring called out. "Don't worry!"

Punk chuckled before throwing both of his arms at Ring. "Mad Roller!" Punk called out.

"Ring Rang!" Ring then called out, shooting multiple Rings towards Punk.

Punk was caught by surprise before Ring landed back on the ground. "_StepCross, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Tara then called out, a sword appearing on Ring's right hand and then on her left.

Kim then smiled as Punk and Ring charged towards each other. Both of them used their weapons to strike at each other before the two landed on their knees, their backs now turned to one another. After a couple of seconds, Punk groaned.

"_Punk, Logging Out_."

Bonnie growled as Kim chuckled. All of a sudden, her Kimmunicator PET went off. Kim took it out and looked to Miracle. "What's the Sitch?" Kim asked.

"_Professor Acari would like to talk to you_." Miracle then said, a screen of Professor Acari showing up.

"_Oh, thank you, Kim Possible!_" Professor Acari said with joy.

"You're welcome, Professor!" Kim replied back. "Well, I've got Practice, so I'd better zoom, later!" Kim then said, signing off.

Kim then put her Kimmunicator PET away and took out her Pompoms. "Ready? Okay!" Kim then exclaimed. "Bring it on!"

All of the Cheerleaders looked to Kim in shock before Bonnie spoke up. "Um, _Kim?_" Bonnie said, pointing her finger.

Kim raised an eyebrow before she turned around, seeing a picture of a Naked Mole Rat in a book.

"I know about the Naked Mole Rat." Mr. Barkin then said. "Cute, _very_ cute." He added on with a smile before his smile disappeared as he slammed the book shut. "Junior, Vinnie and Big Mike are looking forward to seeing you again, Possible." Barkin then said strictly. "That's detention! Right now!"

All of the Cheerleaders looked to each other with confusion. "Detention?!" Bonnie exclaimed in disbelief. "Kim, maybe no one's informed you, but… _we_ don't _get_ detention." Bonnie then said, shaking her head.

Kim sighed before she started to walk away sadly, dropping her Pompoms as she made her way towards the Detention Hall.

Back at Drakken's lair, LaserMan looked to Dr. Drakken from the PET. "_Kim Possible will pay for what she's done, Doctor_," LaserMan stated. "_That I can promise_."

"_I'll_ say!" Drakken then sobbed on his knees. "My one and only Nano Tick, _destroyed!_" he exclaimed.

Shego was using a holographic screen as Dr. Drakken cried. "Grow _up_, your Nano Tick's okay." Shego then said, getting a lock from her visor.

"Don't kid a kidder, Shego." Drakken then said sadly.

"I'm serious," Shego replied. "I placed a Sensor Battle Chip on the Nano Tick, and I now have its signal," Shego explained. "But here's the weird part, it's at a High School."

Drakken then smiled. "Oh!" he exclaimed slowly. "Kim _Possible!_"

At SciLab, Lan was with Chaud, Chief Kiefer and his assistant, Manuela, as well as Lan's father. Lan and MegaMan were playing back the recording that was kept track of while Kim called them last night.

"_Dr. Regal didn't die, so you can forget about that propaganda! I found him in the Cyberworld, and he sent me data to rebuild LaserMan until he finds the strength to come back and meet his savior, Duo!_" Drakken's voice echoed.

"And you're sure about this?" Chaud asked.

"Kim never lies." Lan replied back.

"_We even heard LaserMan talk while Kim sent this call to us_." MegaMan then spoke up.

Chaud was a teenager, the same age as Lan. He had a black shirt with a yellow collar and lower half the same color, as well as a red jacket. He wore camouflage-patterned pants and black shoes, and his hair was black and white.

"_Chaud_," a voice then spoke out from Chaud's PET. Chaud looked to his NetNavi, ProtoMan. ProtoMan was red with a black bodysuit. His eyes were completely covered, and he had long white hair, as well as a red sword. "_This Drakken guy seems to be serious_." ProtoMan stated.

"Agreed, ProtoMan," Chief Kiefer then said. He looked to Lan and Chaud. "Lan, Chaud, head to M-Tech City and try to find Kim!" he ordered. "We need to know more about Dr. Drakken and his ties to Dr. Regal."

Lan and Chaud both nodded before heading out.

In Detention, Kim eyed Junior and Vinnie as they glanced at her, as well as Big Mike. "Junior, Vinnie, Big Mike," Kim started out. "_What_ are you staring at?!" she exclaimed.

"Cheerleader, you got a zit." Junior stated.

"Cheerleaders don't get zits!" Vinnie argued.

"Oh," Junior then said, looking closer. "Well then, maybe it's a tiny explosive device." Junior then guessed.

Kim gasped as she took out her Compact, looking to see that something on her nose was beeping. "Drakken's Nano Tick! Oh great!" she exclaimed. She then looked to Mr. Barkin. "Mr. Barkin! I've gotta go!" she then called out.

"Not _this_ time, Possible!" Barkin exclaimed. He then took out his PET and aimed it at her. "No excuses, no exit!" he yelled out. "Jack In! Signas, Power Up!"

"This is an emergency!" Kim called out, taking out her Kimmunicator PET. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!"

Signas appeared in the Cyberworld before Miracle dashed towards him.

Signas was a dark-colored NetNavi with a cape. On his right hand was a red claw with a red CyberSword attached to it, and he had a military appearance. His NetNavi Emblem was on his left breast.

"Screen Divider!" Signas called out, slashing towards Miracle with his sword-arm.

"_StepSword, HeroSword, StepCross! Program Advance!_" Kim called out, a sword appearing on Miracle's hand after using the MiracleWorker to send Signas's attack to the side.

"Evil Cutter!" Miracle then yelled out, dashing at Signas and slashing at his chest.

"_Signas, Logging Out_."

Mr. Barkin gasped as Kim then made her way out the door.

"Check it out!" Vinnie exclaimed. "Cheerleader's got some mad moves and NetBattling Skills!" he mused, aiming a finger towards where Kim was once standing.

"Nobody defeats Signas and escapes my Detention!" Barkin angrily exclaimed. "Possible, you're going _down!_"

Outside, Ron was waiting for Kim on his scooter. "KarmaMan and I talked to Wade!" Ron called out. "He figures Drakken can track that exploding Robot Tick thing!"

"For once, let Wade be wrong!" Kim begged.

It was too late. Two whooshing noises filled the air as Shego appeared on a Fishy Virus with Drakken on a flying machine.

"I want my Nano Tick!" Drakken yelled angrily.

Kim sighed. "Wade's _never_ wrong." She then said sadly.

"Possible!" Barkin then yelled out.

Kim and Ron looked to see Vinnie, Junior and Big Mike standing behind an angry Mr. Barkin.

"Oh! _Busted!_" Vinnie and Junior exclaimed.

"_This_ helps!" Kim remarked sarcastically.

"Don't worry, KP!" Ron said with reassurance and a grin on his face. "We are _outta_ here!"

Ron then started up his scooter. The engine started to roar, but it then sputtered.

Kim sighed. "I'm _doomed!_" Kim sighed to herself.

"That Nano Tick is _my_ evil technology to use exact my revenge against Lan and MegaMan, and I want it back!" Drakken yelled.

Before Drakken could go on, he heard a blaster charge up. Drakken looked to the side to see Shego aiming a red cannon at him. "Dr. D, you gotta get a grip." She said sternly.

The machine on Drakken's flying vehicle then started to beep. "A beep!" he exclaimed. "Is it a good beep?" he asked.

"The Tracker's got a lock on your bug!" Shego explained.

LaserMan chuckled. "_You're going to get your revenge, one way or the other!_" LaserMan exclaimed.

"Oh, beep on, Sweet Machine! Beep on!" he said lustfully, starting to hug the monitor.

"Can you not be weird, please?" Shego then said with exhaustion, getting Drakken off of his machine.

As Kim and Ron turned a corner, a limousine pulled up. "Who's _that?_" Ron asked.

The window then pulled down, revealing Lan and Chaud. "Kim!" Lan called out. "We need to ask you about Dr. Drakken!"

"He's right here, _Hikari!_" Drakken then exclaimed, appearing in the air. Both Lan and Chaud looked up to then see him holding his PET, the Emblem of LaserMan indeed there.

"You weren't kidding!" Chaud exclaimed.

"Up until now, I don't!" Lan yelled out.

"I could use some help here!" Kim then said, pointing to her nose. "This device is soon to explode if we don't do something!"

Lan nodded and took out his PET. "MegaMan, can you try and deactivate that Tick?" Lan asked.

"_I'll try_." MegaMan replied.

Lan then aimed his PET at Kim. "Then let's go!" he exclaimed. "Jack In! MegaMan, Power Up!"

Inside of the Tick, MegaMan noticed that many Scuttle Viruses were crawling around. "Lan, I'll need some powerful Battle Chips here!" MegaMan called out.

"NorthWind, Battle Chip In, Download!" Lan then called out.

"NorthWind!" MegaMan announced, destroying the LifeAuras around the Scuttle Viruses.

Lan then looked to three Battle Chips in his hands, all depicting an image of MegaMan blasting. Lan slotted the Battle Chips in. "Spreader, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!" Lan called out. "Program Advance!"

MegaMan got the three Spreaders before they joined into a massive blaster. "Hyper Burst!" MegaMan called out, shooting at all of the Scuttle Viruses.

Drakken growled before pressing a button, causing a Ray-Device to appear.

"Looks bad!" Kim exclaimed as she and Chaud looked up. "He's got some sorta Ray-Thingy!" Kim told Ron, Lan and Chaud.

"What kind of Ray-Thingy?" Ron then asked.

"Gravatomic!" Drakken yelled out, shooting his laser.

"Right with ya!" Shego then exclaimed. Her arm started to change before a fan appeared in front of her. "Fan! AirSword!" Shego called out, combining her powers with the Gravatomic Ray.

Kim and Chaud both looked to the ground as rocks started to float into the air. Rufus shrieked as he came out of Ron's pocket.

"ProtoMan, stop them!" Chaud then called out, aiming his PET at Drakken's flying mobile. "Jack In! ProtoMan, Power Up!"

ProtoMan appeared inside of the Flying Mobile and dashed towards the control terminal, but a blast was sent his way.

"Going somewhere, ProtoMan?" LaserMan asked, coming down from the sky.

"LaserMan!" ProtoMan exclaimed. "Kim was right!"

"Katana, Battle Chip In, Download!" Chaud then called out, slotting in a Battle Chip that had an image of a samurai-like Virus swinging a sword.

The Katana soon came into ProtoMan's right hand. He dashed towards LaserMan as their battle now engaged.

Ron steered his scooter away from the Gravatomic Laser as the driver in the limousine did the same.

"Denied!" Ron quipped.

Drakken growled. "Stupid Gravatomic Ray!" he cursed, redirecting the blast back at the large group.

"Okay," Shego said. "How about I wield the Gravatomic Ray and you steer?" Shego suggested.

"I'll drive, you don't shoot!" Drakken remarked back.

"Okay, wield away." Shego said deadpan.

Mr. Barkin, Vinnie, Junior and Big Mike were following them. "The subject is northbound on scooter, being pursued by an aerial craft of unknown design and origin, firing…" Mr. Barkin started speaking to himself.

"Who are you talking to?" Junior then asked.

"**DURING A PURSUIT, NEVER DISTRACT THE DRIVER!**" Barkin yelled.

"Dude, look out!" Junior then exclaimed. "He's firing some kind of beam!"

Barkin yelled as his car was soon lifted into the air.

Vinnie looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh, man! That's Gravatomic!" Vinnie exclaimed. He then aimed his PET towards the ship. "Jack In! SlickMan, Power Up!" Vinnie then yelled.

ProtoMan jumped back from one of LaserMan's attacks and swung his sword forwards. "Sonic Boom!" he yelled out.

The Sonic Boom did no effect to LaserMan, but as LaserMan started to shoot when ProtoMan landed, oil started to get blasted at him, causing the blast to backfire.

"Great job, SlickMan!" Vinnie exclaimed. He then took out three Battle Chips. "MetaGel, Geddon, AirShoes, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!" Vinnie yelled out, slotting in the Battle Chips.

SlickMan held his hands out and caused three blob-like Viruses to land near LaserMan before the area around him turned to poison. SlickMan then leapt into the air before shooting rounds at LaserMan.

"That's a good move," ProtoMan complimented. "But it won't last for long!"

"Cross Laser!" LaserMan then yelled out.

"_ProtoMan, I'm logging you out!_" Chaud called out.

"_You too, SlickMan!_" Vinnie exclaimed.

"_ProtoMan, Logging Out_."

"_SlickMan, Logging Out_."

Kim turned around to see Barkin's car get lifted into the air. "Ron, U-Turn!" Kim ordered.

"What she said!" Chaud then ordered the driver.

Ron looked back. "Oh, we're rescuing your boys!" he exclaimed.

"Ooh, we got her boys!" Shego exclaimed.

"They are _not_ my boys!" Kim yelled, grabbing onto Barkin's car. Unable to save it, she only managed to get the License Plate. Kim then threw it at the Gravatomic Ray and disabled it before everyone drove off.

"Oh, yeah," Junior then said. "Gravinatromic." He said incorrectly.

Shego growled and swung her AirSword at Drakken. "That's it!" she exclaimed. "I'm taking over!" she yelled. "And I don't care that your Dr. Regal's protégé or that you have his famous NetNavi, I'm taking over this operation, just like I should have from the very beginning!" Shego exclaimed.

"Stop here!" Chaud yelled out, everyone arriving at _Bueno Nacho_.

Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud all got inside, panting.

"What makes you think we're safe in here?!" Kim exclaimed.

"I don't think we're safe _anywhere_." Ron then said.

"_I can't deactivate this!_" MegaMan then called out. "_There's a strong defense here!_"

Ron sighed. "Well, chases make me hungry," he said with a positive attitude. "Chimerito?"

"Pass," Kim replied. "I'm more focused on **THE THING ON MY NOSE THAT'S GONNA BLOW ME UP!**" Kim then yelled.

Drakken and Shego then arrived at _Bueno Nacho_. "If you just _tell_ me what to do, I could just do it!" he begged.

Shego then flew over _Bueno Nacho_. "You don't touch anything!" she yelled to Drakken in response. She then looked down and chuckled. "CyberSword, WideSword, LongSword, Battle Chips In, LifeSword!" Shego called out. "Program Advance!"

Everyone inside of _Bueno Nacho_ gasped as Shego then landed, now armed with a FireBlade. "Kim Possible has something that belongs to us!" she exclaimed. "And Lan Hikari had better come with us if he wants to have everyone alive!" she then called out.

"Guess what?!" Kim yelled back. "I don't want it! The thing is as ugly as a Nose Ring!"

"Take her whole _nose_ if you have to!" Drakken then ordered.

"Works for me!" Shego then exclaimed, creating a second FireBlade on her left hand.

"We need a Dimensional Area!" Lan then called out. He looked to his PET. "Dad, how fast can those trucks with the Dimensional Area Generators get here?" he asked.

"_It would take too long!_" Dr. Hikari exclaimed. "_But we can send one over from SciLab!_" he then said, pressing a button.

Soon, a Dimensional Area covered _Bueno Nacho_, just as Barkin's car pulled in.

"A Dimensional Area!" Barkin called out. "Look out for Viruses!"

"Hurry up and Cross Fuse!" Kim yelled. "I can't hold her off forever!" she then said, taking out the Battle Chip Gate. "Katana, Battle Chip In, Download!" she called out.

A Katana fell into Kim's hands, clashing with Shego. Kim then backflipped behind the Counter, where Ned was hiding. Ned watched as Kim ran away from Shego, switching from two FireBlades to FireHit.

Kim landed at a wall, aiming the Katana at Shego, but gasped as Shego then leapt in with a dropkick, damaging the wall.

"**Synchro Chip In!**" Lan and Chaud both yelled out. "**Download! Begin Cross Fusion Now!**" the two then called out, Lan now becoming MegaMan and Chaud now becoming ProtoMan.

"Get Wade on the line!" Kim yelled out as she tossed her Kimmunicator PET towards Ron. "There's gotta be a way to get this thing _off!_" Kim then muttered.

"Allow me!" Shego yelled, slashing down at Kim.

"AquaSword, AquaBlade, Battle Chips In!" Lan then called out, clashing with Shego.

"Get away from me!" Shego yelled, trying to shake Lan off before turning her hands back into FireBlades.

Ron looked to the Kimmunicator PET as Miracle appeared. "_Ron?!_" Miracle exclaimed. "_What happened to Kim?!_"

"She's alive," Ron replied. "I need Wade, Miracle, now!"

Miracle nodded before Wade appeared. "_Ron, how's Kim?_" Wade asked.

"Fair!" Kim yelled back as Shego started to chase her while fighting off against Lan at the same time.

"StepSword, Battle Chip In!" Chaud then called out. He dashed at Shego, slashing at her, but Shego kept her ground.

"Hey!" Barkin then yelled as he opened the doors.

Shego growled and looked to Barkin before using one of her hands to aim at him. "HeatShot!" she called out, shooting a blast of fire at him.

Barkin gasped as he was then shot backwards, unconscious.

"Cross Fusion is _so_ cool!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"See, this is why I never come here, Dude." Junior then said.

"RockCube, AirShot, Attack Plus, Battle Chips In!" Lan called out.

A RockCube then appeared in front of Lan before Lan shot it towards Shego, his attack power now boosted.

Shego growled and slashed the RockCube apart, charging towards Lan.

"_We're out of Battle Chips!_" MegaMan called out.

Miracle gasped before looking to Ron. "_Ron, aim me at Lan!_" she ordered.

Ron nodded and aimed the Kimmunicator PET at Lan. "_Lan, MegaMan, use this!_" Miracle called out, throwing some energy from her Navi Emblem towards them.

Lan and MegaMan both watched as Miracle's Navi Emblem was sent at their own. Shego charged in to attack, but was suddenly blinded by an immediate flash of light.

Land and MegaMan's armor soon started to change. They gained a light-blue covered shield on their chest, followed by their arms becoming white with blue stripes. Their boots became pure white, and the helmet was now aqua blue before a light-blue visor appeared. "Alright!" Lan and MegaMan then called out, throwing their right hand into the air before the MiracleWorker appeared on Lan and MegaMan's hand.

"Cool!" Lan exclaimed as he looked to his new armor. "DoubleSoul Miracle Soul!"

Kim gasped. "The famous DoubleSoul ability that I've been hearing about?!" she exclaimed.

Shego scoffed. "Ha!" she laughed. "Even if you _do_ have DoubleSoul, it won't be enough to take me down!" she exclaimed before charging back at Lan. "StepCross!" she then yelled out.

"AreaSteal!" Lan and MegaMan then called out, teleporting away.

Shego slashed at Lan and MegaMan, but gasped as soon as they disappeared.

"VariableSword!" Lan then called out, slashing at Shego from the back. "Wow!" Lan exclaimed as Shego was knocked away. "We can access Battle Chips through this DoubleSoul ability!"

Shego growled and glanced at them. "HeatShot!" Shego called out.

Lan and MegaMan both leapt back and then used AreaSteal once again. "MiracleWorker!" Lan called out. "Super Sonic Boom! Cross Laser!" he yelled, firing the Cross Laser and then slashing the Super Sonic Boom.

"Sonic Boom!" Chaud called out as well, using VariableSword now.

Shego yelled before she was sent back.

Mr. Barkin was just about to get back up until Shego was thrown into him. The two were knocked out unconscious, just as the Dimensional Area faded away.

Lan and Chaud both caught their PETs as the Miracle Soul Navi Chip popped up. "Thanks, Kim, thanks, Miracle." Lan said as he turned to Kim and Miracle.

"Anytime." Kim and Miracle both replied at the same time.

Drakken gasped upon this sight. "Shego has _failed!_" Drakken exclaimed. "Shego _never_ fails!" he then complained, slamming his fists onto the controls. In the process, he hit a big red button.

"_Detonation sequence activated_." The computer then said.

Drakken gasped as Kim started to see the Nano Tick rapidly beep. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

Drakken yelled. "Get me out of here!" he exclaimed, starting to randomly press buttons.

"Cheerleader's nose is gonna blow!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"That's weird." Junior then said as Big Mike started to chuckle.

"_You can't disarm something that small, whether or not you're a NetNavi_." Wade then said through the Kimmunicator PET.

"_We gotta find a way to burn the circuit and get the Nano Tick to let go!_" Miracle then exclaimed.

"This calls for the most dangerous chemical known to man!" Ron then exclaimed. "KarmaMan, you know what I'm thinking?" Ron then asked as he looked to his PET.

"_Do it!_" KarmaMan replied confidently.

Ron nodded and looked to Ned. "Diablo Sauce, stat!" he ordered.

Ned nodded and tossed a pack of Diablo Sauce to Ron. Once Ron caught it, he tore it open. Rufus came out of Ron's pocket, but when he saw what was going on, he shrieked and hid back inside.

"Is this going to work?!" Lan asked.

Ron nodded as he started to let some Hot Sauce drip. Before he could do it. Shego leapt in and aimed a red-colored cannon at him. "Drop the Hot Sauce and step away from the nose, or you get a taste of this MegaCannon!" Shego ordered.

Just then, Big Mike sat right on top of Shego. Everyone stood in shock as Kim was the first to speak up. "Wow." She simply said, dumbfounded.

"**Nobody messes with **_**us**_**,**" Big Mike said. "**Right, Kim?**" Big Mike then asked.

"Uh, yeah." Kim said, stuttering. "Right."

"Make nice later, Kim," Ron said, stepping up. "Right now, let's flick this Tick."

Kim nodded as Ron then grabbed her in his arms, leaning her back and letting the Hot Sauce drip. "Easy, _easy_…" Ron said as he let the Hot Sauce drip. "Yeah, that's right, you squeal all you want. I gotcha. Almost… there." Ron then said. The Hot Sauce finally dropped, burning out the circuits.

"Ron! Get rid of it!" Chaud then yelled.

Ron took out a straw and sucked the Nano Tick into it. "The Tick… is in… the _straw_." Ron then said. "The Tick is in the straw! The Tick is in the straw! What do I do?! What do I do?!" Ron then panicked.

Kim then leapt up and grabbed the straw, shooting it towards Drakken's Flying Mobile.

Drakken gasped as the Nano Tick was thrown into his Flying Mobile. He jumped right off just as soon as it exploded, but he landed in the Nacho of the sign of _Bueno Nacho_.

Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud all ran out to see Drakken hanging. "You think you're all that, but you're _not!_" Drakken exclaimed.

"Dr. Drakken, you are under arrest by the name of the Net Police!" Lan then exclaimed, holding up his PET and showing the Net Saver Symbol.

"No!" Drakken yelled. He then looked to his PET. "LaserMan, retreat before they get you!" he ordered.

LaserMan nodded as he then Logged Out of the PET before Drakken fell, Lan and Chaud both restraining him while the rest of the Net Police arrived.

"Situation…" Ron started out.

"Re_solved_." Kim finished up.

"Not quite." Barkin then said.

Kim and Ron both jumped as they saw Steve Barkin fully conscious again. "Say what you want about me, but Steve Barkin is–"

"Tough, but fair." Kim finished up once again. "I know."

Back at M-Tech High, Detention was still going on, but Mr. Barkin's eye started to twitch. "_Detention_… is supposed to be a _punishment!_" he exclaimed. "A _time_ of quiet suffering!"

"You didn't count on the Kim Factor." Ron then said, pointing to Kim.

"Or the Miracle Factor." KarmaMan then said to Signas as they watched Miracle NetBattle with CrashMan. The two clashed blades before breaking off, Miracle then arm-wrestling with StrongMan while SlickMan NetBattled with CrashMan.

In the Real World, Kim was painting Big Mike's fingernails. "**I like sparkles**." Big Mike said happily.

"I'm next, Dude." Junior then said.

"Hey, Man, _I'm_ next!" Vinnie argued.

"No, me!" Junior argued back as Mr. Barkin grumbled. "It's me, Man!"

"Guys, what do we do?" Kim asked.

Junior and Vinnie both looked to each other before sighing. "Take turns." They both said simultaneously.

"Right!" Kim replied. She then smiled before going back to painting Big Mike's nails. "This isn't so bad after all." She said to herself, grinning at how she made the situation from bad to good.

**Author's Note**: Wow, this was the first chapter I did based on the first episode! I can't believe I made it through! Hope that you all liked this chapter, because I'll be doing more. Thank you all for Following and Favoriting this new story after my first chapter went up, it means so much to me. I'm glad that my work's appreciated. I'll try to have a new chapter up later on. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you're able, please Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, as long as what you have to say is positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	3. New Job With Nacos?

Hello there, everyone! I'm **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am back with another new chapter for my newest and third-most popular story, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I was almost about to give up on this story after not seeing many reviews after my last chapter, but thanks to a new fan of this story, **SkiesEagle**, I am able to keep going! Thank you, **SkiesEagle**, I will keep pushing on with the encouragement you have given me. Now, please allow me to move onto my newest chapter! Everyone, please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 3: New Job With Nacos?

In the suburban area of M-Tech City, Kim was on her Kimmunicator PET, looking at various clothing for a new jacket.

"_I think you'd look good in this blue sweater, Kim_," Miracle stated as she brought up a picture. "_Even comes with a black vest, so it's very fashionable_."

"I'll put it into consideration, Miracle," Kim said before moving on. "But it's _criminal_ that _Club Banana_ is down with this case of Style Denial!" Kim then exclaimed.

"_I'LL say!_" Miracle exclaimed. "_Aside from what I just showed you, everything looks like they belong on Cross-dressers!_" Miracle said as she filed through the data. She then smiled. "_But I think this one has your name on it, Kimberly Ann Possible_." Miracle then said, bringing up a leather jacket.

"Alright!" Kim exclaimed, swiping her thumb across her face. "Way to go, Miracle!" Kim then said to Miracle with a big smile. She then prepared to press the "Purchase" button. "Come to–"

"_Kim!_" Wade then exclaimed, surprising both Kim and Miracle.

"Wade?!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Sorry for the surprise, but there's some bad news_."

"No kidding!" Kim remarked. "I can't afford this jacket! Right, Miracle?" Kim then said to her NetNavi.

Miracle nodded and pulled up Kim's Bank account. "_You started out with Five-Hundred Dollars at the beginning of the month, but now, you're broke_." Miracle stated.

"_That proves you shouldn't spend too much money on the Rare Battle Chips like when you used Twenty-Five Dollars to get a HeroSword_." Wade then abruptly said.

"It was worth it!" Kim argued. She then gasped. "Are you trying to find ways to defeat me when you and I finally NetBattle?!" Kim asked suspiciously as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on her forehead.

"_Of course not!_" Wade exclaimed. "_But here's the bad news: Dr. Drakken has broken out of prison and regained LaserMan!_" Wade reported. "_Witnesses from prison say he had plans for Sharo_."

"One of Dr. Regal's former bases of operations." Kim then said. "Lan told me about that time he worked with Raika there. Now that's _major_ bad." Kim then said as she looked to Drakken's mugshot before seeing footage of him escaping from the jail he was in.

"_Almost as bad as when you got a MiniBoomer Battle Chip instead of a BlackBoomer Battle Chip?_" Wade then asked. "_Or when you accidentally used the Boys' Restroom last week?_"

"Wade, no one saw that or knew that!" Kim exclaimed. She then gasped, her Cross-Popping Vein growing bigger. "Hey! You've been looking at my diary!" she exclaimed angrily.

Wade gulped. "_Good luck on the mission, bye!_" he quickly said before signing off.

"This isn't over, Wade!" Kim called out, but Wade had already signed off.

Kim growled before a plane arrived outside of her house. "Kimmie! Is this for you?" Ann Possible called out.

"Yeah, Mom!" Kim called out. "I gotta go!" she then said, running down. "Come on, Miracle!"

Ron ran over and got onto the plane just as Kim arrived. "Wade just told me about Drakken in Sharo." Ron said. "What's so valuable there that he would want?"

"Simple," Kim replied back. "A Rare Metal Mine, one Dr. Regal wished to use to create Dark Chips." Kim then said as they started to strap in.

While Kim and Ron were in the air, Kim had Lan on the line. "_Drakken's in Sharo, huh?_" Lan asked.

Kim nodded. "Can you give us some detail about what happened when you were there to help Raika?" Kim asked.

Lan nodded. "_A Darkloid named FridgeMan created a Dimensional Area there to try and steal the Rare Metals for Dr. Regal to use for Dark Chips_," Lan started out. "_If Drakken's carrying out Dr. Regal's will, then he's probably trying to make more Dark Chips_." Lan then said. "_I've already contacted Raika and he's allowed you to try and stop Drakken, plus I've also told him and the rest of Sharo's Military to look out for Shego_."

Kim grinned. "Thanks, Lan." Kim said, signing off.

Ron then looked to KarmaMan. "Hey, KarmaMan," Ron said. "What are the chances of us coming across LaserMan if Drakken tries to challenge us to a NetBattle?" Ron asked.

"_I don't know that I'd survive, to be honest, Ron_," KarmaMan replied back. "_But I'm willing to give it my all, like Miracle did_."

In Sharo, the Military was hard at work, looking to the Rare Metals and the Mine for them nearby. "This Dr. Drakken, is he really the Apprentice of Dr. Regal?" one of the soldiers asked.

"_It sounds like a bluff,_" Raika then said over the radio. "_But we can't take any chances if the rumors are indeed true._" Raika stated before switching Comm Channels. "_How are the adjustments to the Drills coming?_" he then asked.

"These Fuel Lines are helping to drill the Metals out," a worker at the controls replied. "I just need to shut this thing down so that when Drakken gets here, it will be useless to him." The worker added on. He then looked to his PET. "Be careful out there." He said to his NetNavi.

"_I know_." The NetNavi replied back.

All of a sudden, he was shot through the chest.

"_NetNavi Deleted_."

The worker at the Drill gasped as LaserMan then came onto the screen. "_These Metals are now the property of Neo Dark Nebula!_" LaserMan exclaimed, starting to gather the data.

Drakken then smashed through the window, causing the worker to gasp and fall out of his chair. "Restrain him!" Drakken ordered.

At that moment, several figures either muscular or skinny, all wearing purple uniforms with gas masks, entered the Control Room of the Drill, throwing Tear Gas onto the ground. Drakken placed his Mask on before a muscular man grabbed the worker.

"Good job, LaserMan." Drakken said as he aimed his PET at the terminal. "Now, Jack Out."

As this was going on, Kim and Ron were on a sled, led by some dogs. "What makes Drakken think he can succeed if FridgeMan failed in the past?" Kim asked Miracle.

Miracle shrugged. "_Drakken HAS succeeded where the Darkloids have failed before, so he's probably got an Ace up his sleeve_." The NetNavi of Kim Possible stated.

Kim sighed before she then looked to the man in charge of the sled. "Oh, thanks for the ride, Akut." Kim then said.

"No problem, Kim Possible," Akut replied. "You saved my life. It was the least I could do."

Kim chuckled. "It was just a little iceberg," Kim said modestly. "_So_ not the Drama."

"Kim, I'm snow-blind!" Ron exclaimed, his goggles fogged up with snow.

Kim sighed as a Sweatdrop slid down the side of her face. She shook her head before she cleared away the snow. "Ron, you're supposed to be looking out for signs of Drakken!"

Ron then looked forward and gasped, seeing helicopters flying around a giant drill. "Okay, _that_ looks suspicious." Ron said as he narrowed his eyes at the Drill.

Another Sweatdrop slid down the side of Kim's face before she gave a complete deadpan look. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," Kim said. "Keep an eye out for any–"

Kim was about to go on, but the sight of water splashing in their faces cut her off. Kim and Ron both looked to the side to see Shego on top of a Red Fishy Virus.

"Shego! Drakken's Cross-Fused Assassin!" Ron exclaimed.

"LavaBall!" Shego called out, throwing a flaming orb towards the dogs.

The dogs started to whimper before stopping right in their tracks, the snow clearing away in front of them and now turning into lava.

Kim tossed a snowboard onto the ground and leapt on top of it. "Shego! I'm coming for you!" she called out, starting to sled down the hill.

Ron threw out his own snowboard, but ended up falling due to the lava and the snow. Rufus then came out and tried to help Ron up.

KarmaMan sighed. "_This is not going to end well_." He said to himself.

Meanwhile, Kim started to catch up with Shego. She suddenly noticed that she was wearing what appeared to be a leather jacket. "Nice jacket!" Kim called out. "Modified yourself lately? That jacket's pirated data from _Club Banana_, isn't it?"

"The very latest!" Shego bragged.

"Get a lifestyle, Shego!" Kim remarked. "_Green_ is the new _black!_"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Yeah, _this_ coming from a Fashion-_Don't_ in fleece!" she remarked.

Kim gasped and looked to her jacket. She growled.

"_Oh no she didn't._" Miracle said.

"I _did!_" Shego yelled back. "Meteors!" she then called out, causing Meteors to fall down on Kim.

Kim gasped and took out her Battle Chip Gate. "IceSeed, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out. An IceSeed was then thrown at the Meteors, causing them to freeze.

Shego laughed before she held out her left hand. "Muramasa!" she called out.

"Katana, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim yelled.

Soon, Shego was equipped with the Muramasa as Kim was now armed with the Katana. The two swung their blades at each other before approaching the Drill.

Drakken cackled as it started to get lifted off of the ground. He stood on the edge of it as he watched his success. "Dr. Regal, I shall make you proud!" Drakken called out.

Kim and Shego continued to clash blades as they approached. Kim gasped upon seeing the Drill get taken away, giving Shego the chance to push her away.

"TimeBoomer, Triple Battle Chip In! Program Advance!" Shego then called out, a ticking explosive held in her hand. She then looked back to Kim. "My Giga TimeBoomer is gonna set off the Pipeline, Kimmie, and your skin… definitely doesn't need more oil!" Shego exclaimed. She then laughed before she threw the Giga TimeBoomer at the Pipeline, causing Kim to go after it as Shego flew towards Drakken on her Red Fishy Virus, flames starting to spread.

"Pity on _you_, Kim Possible!" Drakken called out to Kim as she turned around. Drakken then turned his attention to Shego at his side. "Well done, Shego," he complimented. "Phase 1 is complete!"

Kim dashed towards the Giga TimeBoomer, jumping off of her snowboard and then throwing the Giga TimeBoomer into the air just as it exploded.

Kim landed back on her snowboard and looked to Drakken and Shego as they got away. Just then, Ron sledded down the hill. "Here I come, KP!" Ron called out, suddenly crashing into the Pipeline.

Back at home, the next day, James Possible was at his computer, looking to his designs. Atlas appeared on the screen. "_Well, Dr. Possible_," Atlas started out. "_What do you think?_" he then asked.

Dr. Possible shook his head. "That won't do," he said sternly. "Sorry, Atlas."

Atlas was a NetNavi with white armor and a black bodysuit. On his chest was a NetNavi Emblem depicting Pi, and a cannon was on his right arm.

Atlas nodded before going back to work.

Kim then walked in, looking to her Kimmunicator PET. "'MiracleSoul allows you to access Battle Chips previously used, and can allow you to strengthen your attacks. Load this Battle Chip in if you are using Cross Fusion, for it can provide you with unlimited Battle Chips during battles. Be sure to use Miracle's DoubleSoul Ability wisely. Signed, Kim and Miracle.'" Kim typed. "And send." She then said.

Miracle smiled. "_Lan and MegaMan are sure to use this DoubleSoul with ease now_." Miracle stated.

Kim nodded before she set down her bowl and newspaper held in between her shoulders. She looked to her Father. "Morning, Dad!" Kim said happily.

"Morning," James replied back. "So, how's my Teen NetBattling Hero and her Miraculous NetNavi?" he then asked.

"Both are moderately bummed." Kim said as she pulled up a picture on her PET. "Drakken got away, and even worse, he is the Apprentice of Dr. Regal, has LaserMan as his NetNavi, and has an Assassin named Shego who is the result of permanent Cross Fusion." Kim then said, showing her Father the pictures of Drakken with LaserMan and Shego in action.

"Oh, my _goodness!_" James exclaimed. "Shego?! Permanent Cross Fusion?! This is bad!" he then stated. He took a deep breath before looking back to Kim. "But I'm sure you'll get them next time. Especially LaserMan. Send him to the UnderNet, when you can." He said with enthusiasm. James then looked back to the computer and sighed. "These Programs are all wrong, I'll need to check in with Yuichiro for further details."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Um, what's the UnderNet?" she asked. Just then, she heard Miracle start to cough, getting Kim to look to Miracle on her Kimmunicator PET.

"_Kim, now or never!_" Miracle exclaimed, making motions with her hands as if she were adjusting a jacket.

Kim rolled her eyes before placing her magazine on the table. "So, _Daddy?_" Kim asked innocently. "What do you think of this jacket, for me?" she asked, showing her father the page in the magazine. "Just because." She added on with a smile on her face.

James picked up the magazine and looked to the picture. "Hmm, Cost Value Ratio aside, Kimmie," James said before looking to the price. "I mean, don't you _already_ have a jacket?" he then questioned.

"It's a _good thing_ Fashion Sense isn't genetic!" Kim remarked with her arms crossed. "My jacket's from last season, it's _red!_"

James grinned as he handed the magazine back to his Daughter. "Didn't you say 'Red is the new Black'?" James asked slyly.

"Red's _dead_, Dad." Kim said in a depressed voice. "_Green_ is the new Black." She then corrected her father.

At that moment, a paper flew into the room. Kim caught it and looked at it. "'New Program Advances'?" Kim read. She narrowed her eyes at the paper. "'AntiFire, AntiWater, AntiElectricity, AntiWood and AntiSword'?" she questioned as she saw one of the Program Advances. "'The Anti-ElementSword, tested and worthy to use.'" Kim read on. She continued to read. "'The Tsunami Program Advance, using three Fountain Battle Chips, tested and worthy to use'?" she then read.

Jim and Tim then ran into the room. "Dad!" they both exclaimed.

Kim glared at her brothers. "Jim, Tim, I'm working here." She said with a sly voice.

"So are _we!_" Jim exclaimed. He then looked to the paper. "So _there's_ our list of Custom Program Advances!" he then exclaimed.

"Can I read it?" Kim asked.

"Sure." Tim replied before looking to James. "Dad, what's the combustion temperature of the J-200 fuel you developed?" Tim then asked.

"47ºC, Tim, why?" James replied back.

There was a short moment of silence before Jim and Tim both looked to each other back and forth. "Uh, no special reason." Jim then said.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion.

There was some coughing from Jim's PET. "_Jim, we were forced to Log Out as the fuel–_" Green Sledgehammer started out, but he then noticed James standing with the Tweebs.

"Uh, gotta go!" the Tweebs then said, running off.

Kim and James both looked to Jim and Tim before James looked back to his Daughter. "You know, Kim, your predicament reminds me of the time I applied for funding of a new propulsion system," James started out with a smile.

"Not this story again." Atlas then complained.

Miracle looked to Atlas with an eyebrow raised under her visor. "Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's an old story that gets boring." Atlas then stated.

"The University told me 'money doesn't grow on trees!' Well, I told _them_, money's made of paper and paper comes from trees, so… in point of fact, money _does_ grow on trees." James finished up as Kim banged her head against the table.

"And this relates to me how?" Kim whined, a Sweatdrop rolling down the side of her face. "It makes no sense to me."

"_There's not even a moral to this story!_" Miracle exclaimed.

"I'm not sure." James then said. "But no new jacket!" he exclaimed.

Ann then walked into the room and kissed Kim on the forehead. "Morning, Kimmie," Ann said to her Daughter. She then looked to the magazine and widened her eyes. "Cute jacket!"

"_Thank_ you!" Kim exclaimed. "Can you explain that to Dad, who _in_correctly believes that I don't need it?!" Kim then said, gesturing to herself.

Ann picked up the magazine and widened her eyes. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. She then put the magazine down and regained herself. "Sorry, Baby, I'm due at the Hospital." She said. She then looked to her PET, where Ashe was. "But, if you _need_ it… I have a suggestion." Ann then said as she showed Kim a picture of _Bueno Nacho_ on her own PET. The sign read "Help Wanted".

"A _job_… at _Bueno Nacho?_" Kim asked with disbelief.

"_Are we really THAT desperate?_" Miracle then asked.

"Now that's the way forward!" James exclaimed.

"Between a Rocket Scientist/SciLab Expert and a Brain Surgeon/NetNavi Recovery Field Agent, the best idea you people come up with is minimum wage?!" Kim yelled incredulously.

"You practically _live_ there, anyway." Ann then pointed out.

Kim's eyes widened before she sighed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Ann went to get it, and standing there was Higsby. "Hello, Ann." Higsby said.

"Higsby! What a surprise!" Ann said. "Please, come on in."

Higsby nodded and walked in with a box of Battle Chips.

Kim and James looked over to Higsby. "Did Jim and Tim order _more_ Battle Chips?" Kim asked.

"Hello, Kim." Higsby said as he looked to Kim. He then nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact, they did, and this time, they didn't want the Rare Ones." He stated.

"That doesn't sound like my sons." James then said.

Higsby shrugged. "And I need this week's payment." Higsby stated. He looked over to the magazine Kim had. "Oh, nice jacket!" he exclaimed. "I think Ribitta got one."

Kim smiled. She then gasped as she looked to Higsby. "Is there any chance I could get a job at your Chip Store?" she asked.

Higsby put on a thoughtful face before nodding. "Oh, why not?" he said in response. "Please turn in your Application when you can." He then said. "But due to the distance, maybe you should work at _Bueno Nacho_." Higsby stated. "Don't you and Ron practically live there anyways?"

Later on at _Bueno Nacho_, Kim and Ron were talking.

"Come on, Ron!" Kim exclaimed to Ron as he and Rufus ate.

"We practically live here anyway." Miracle then said to KarmaMan.

KarmaMan placed his hand to his chin. "Seems like a good idea." The Luck-Powered NetNavi stated.

"And I bet that if we bust enough Viruses that try and invade the system here, we can earn more money!" Miracle then said.

"**We're in!**" Miracle and KarmaMan then said to their NetOps.

"Kim, never work with your food." Ron stated deadpan.

Dark shades covered Kim's head as she sighed with frustration. "**WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE?!**" Kim exclaimed as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on her forehead. She then calmed down and took a couple of deep breaths. "The 'Rents were totally Neg on just _buying_ me the jacket." Kim then said in a calmer voice as she worked on her Kimmunicator PET carefully. "And the Puppy-Dog Pout had no effect, like a lone Attack Plus Chip." Kim complained. "And if I want the jacket, I'll either have to bust some random Viruses for it or _earn_ it myself." Kim then added on.

Ron's eyes went wide. "_Harsh!_" he exclaimed. He then emptied out his nachos all over a taco he had on his tray before wrapping it around. Ron picked it up and showed it to Kim.

Kim just looked to what was created in a deadpan tone. "What are you eating?" she asked.

"_Taco_ meets _Nacho_." Ron explained. "I call it the 'Naco.'" Ron then said.

Kim, Miracle and KarmaMan both looked to the Naco with disgust on their faces. "More like 'Disgust Beyond Reason'!" Kim remarked, going back to her work.

"_No offense, Ron, but gross!_" KarmaMan then said.

"Hey, I don't criticize you on your Battling Style!" Ron said, offended. He then took a large munch of the Naco, chomping loudly. "You want some?" he then asked as he turned his attention to Kim.

Kim and Miracle shook with disgust before Rufus came over and laughed. "Ha-ha! Naco!" he exclaimed, smacking his lips. Rufus then took a bit of the Naco and ate it.

Kim glared at Rufus. "You know, Ron," Kim said. "Most restaurants, Battle Chip Shops, or any public area, for that matter, don't allow pets." Kim said. "Only _PETs_." Kim added on, making finger quotes for emphasis.

A Cross-Popping Vein appeared on Ron's head before fading away. "Rufus isn't a pet!" he exclaimed before caressing Rufus. "He's _family_."

Kim rolled her eyes. "The 'Rodent' Family!" Kim remarked. "He can't even enter the Cyberworld like Rush, and the public welcomes _him_ because he was created from data!" Kim added on.

Ron then looked down to Rufus. "Sorry, Buddy." He said apologetically before looking to KarmaMan. "Okay, you win." He then said to his NetNavi in defeat.

"_Kim,_" Miracle then said, causing Kim to look to her Kimmunicator PET. "_I've worked out the math, and within an estimate of two weeks, you'll get that jacket like you had it all along_."

"Good." Kim replied back. "Sounds good to me."

Just then, the sound of someone clearing their throat filled the air. "Um, Miss Possible?" a voice asked, causing Kim and Ron to look to the side.

There was Ned, holding his PET in his hands. He had black pants and an orange shirt, as well as a clip-on tie and glasses. On his chest was an Emblem of various Fast Foods. "I'm Ned, the Assistant Manager here at _Bueno Nacho_ #582." He said while Kim sent the data she was working on over towards Ned, who held his PET to her as she did so.

"Hola, Amigo!" Kim said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Your bilingual wiles will hold no sway with _me_, Miss Possible. I am management." Ned then said, not knowing that Ron was making faces at him. Ned raised an eyebrow, and he and Kim looked to see Ron acting completely innocent.

Ned then looked to his PET. "What did you see?" he asked his NetNavi.

"I'll look at the cameras and get back to you." Ned's NetNavi replied back.

"Thanks, FastFoodMan." Ned said before closing his PET. He then looked to Kim and Ron.

"Is that a clip-on tie, Ned?" Ron asked.

"For quick removal, in case of a grease fire," Ned then replied, removing and putting his clip-on tie off and onto his shirt. He looked to Kim. "When can you start?" he asked Kim.

"Born ready, Sir!" Kim exclaimed.

"_And Programmed ready!_" Miracle then said.

Ned looked to Kim's Kimmunicator PET and smiled. "Hey, nice Custom NetNavi!" he exclaimed. "That's a lot of Analytical Scales!" he stated. "You might be perfect for the job." Ned complimented before looking to Ron. "And what about you?" Ned then asked. "You and your NetNavi, that is." Ned added on after a brief moment of silence.

"Me what?" Ron and KarmaMan asked.

"Isn't this your Application, Mr., uh, Stoppable, and your NetNavi, KarmaMan?" Ned asked as he looked to the data Kim had given him.

"What?" Ron asked. "KarmaMan and I didn't–" Ron started out. He then stopped and looked to Kim, a Cross-Popping Vein appearing on his forehead. "You _didn't!_" he exclaimed.

"Yes!" KarmaMan exclaimed within his PET.

Tears started to roll down Kim's face as she made her Puppy-Dog Pout. "It'll be more _fun_ if we both work here!" she begged while holding the face.

Ron's eyes widened as he started to back away. "Oh no! No! Not the Puppy-Dog Pout!" he exclaimed. "That's SpoutMan's special weapon!" he then complained.

Kim continued to use the Puppy-Dog Pout until Ron eventually sighed with defeat. "Oh, alright, we're in." He said. "But I want to get something from the NumberMan Trader!" he then bargained.

"Done!" Kim then said, taking out her Lotto Number.

Kim and Ron both went outside and approached the NumberMan Code Trader. "_Please input your Code_." The NumberMan-like statue said.

Ron went first and entered his Code.

"_Congratulations! You have won a BugCharge Battle Chip!_" NumberMan exclaimed as the BugCharge Battle Chip appeared in Ron's hand.

Ron looked to his BugCharge Battle Chip and narrowed his eyes at it. "Don't know how this will be useful in battle." Ron said. "I might be cheating when I use this."

Kim chuckled as she then walked over. "Okay, my turn." She stated, inputting her Code.

"_Congratulations! You have won a SuperVulcan Battle Chip!_" NumberMan exclaimed, the SuperVulcan Battle Chip popping out and appearing in Kim's hand.

Kim smiled before she and Ron went back inside.

Later on, Kim and Ron were in the back, now wearing pants like Ned and white shirts, as well as green caps.

Ned gave the two NetOps some data. "_Bueno Nacho_ SOP!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Kim asked.

"'Standard Operating Procedures'!" Ned then cleared up. "Learn them! Know them! Live them!"

Miracle and KarmaMan looked to the SOP data that Ned had given them. "Looks straightforward." Miracle said. "You should be able to follow this without a Sitch, Kim." Miracle then told Kim.

Kim smiled while Ron sulked. "I'm gonna get you for this!" he exclaimed softly.

"Two weeks to jacket! Two weeks to jacket!" Kim sang to herself.

It wasn't as easy as it looked.

"Not enough lettuce!" Ned exclaimed as he looked to a taco Kim made.

"Too much salsa!" Ned then said to Kim as she worked on a dish. "And don't get me started on those beans!" Ned then gestured his hand to Ron. "Notice how he sculpts it, evoking the majesty of an Ayanō Mansion." Ned then exemplified.

"Really? You think?" Ron asked as he looked to what he had created.

"This will be the best business second to _Yahoot's #1 Curry!_" Ned exclaimed as he placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "In fact, you're ready for burrito folding."

Ron's eyes widened. "Right on." He said gladly.

Kim and Ron started to fold burritos. Ron folded his with ease while Kim made her own. Both held the burritos up and showed them off, but Kim's suddenly fell apart, making her grumble.

Finally, Ned was upset. "Possible," he said to Kim. "I'm putting you on Cheese Duty." He explained, pressing a button at the nearby dispenser. "Even _you_ can push a button!" he then remarked, letting some cheese come out and cover some tacos. "Think you can handle _that?_" he then asked.

Kim sighed. "Mission Possible." She replied. Ned nodded and walked away, leaving Kim to look at a picture of the jacket she wanted on the wall. "I can get through this." She said to herself. "Two weeks to jacket. Two weeks to jacket." She repeated to herself.

"_Kim, I've got a report from Wade!_" Miracle then exclaimed.

Kim looked to her Kimmunicator PET and then to Miracle. "What have you got?" Kim asked.

"_Well, he and TechMan have done a satellite search for the Laser Drill from Sharo, but it must be hidden_." Miracle explained.

Ned then walked back. "Talking to your NetNavi on the job is not SOP!" Ned exclaimed. "I'm docking your pay one hour!" he then exclaimed, walking past her.

Kim sighed. "Two weeks plus an hour to jacket." She said sadly.

Ned then noticed Ron working on both making a burrito and getting one of the orders ready. "Are you multitasking?" Ned asked. Ron looked up as Ned smiled. "Excellent work, Stoppable!"

"Just doing my job, Ned." Ron replied.

Kim then walked over. "What happened to you not wanting to work here?" she questioned.

"I must thank you, Kim," Ron then said. "If it weren't for your help, then I would have never known that I truly belong here!" he exclaimed.

Ron then started to clean the dish he had gotten ready with a napkin before putting it on a tray and bringing it over to the counter. He then picked up the microphone and to talk through the speakers. "Fifty-Eight, your order's great! Fifty-Nine, looking fine! Sixty–" Ron was about to go on, but he couldn't think of what to say. "You're food's ready." He simply said.

Kim grumbled before her Kimmunicator PET started to go off. Kim smiled and looked to see Wade. "Go, Wade." Kim said.

"_Check this out_." Wade said as he started to type. "_Highly unusual_." He was about to sent Kim the data until her call ended.

"What are you doing?!" Kim demanded as she saw that Ron was the one who ended her call with Wade.

"Kimbo," Ron said. "Ix-Nay on a PET! The Nacho Cheese needs some love."

"Ron, we might have a lead on Drakken!" Kim exclaimed. "Remember, he has LaserMan, Shego is a Cross-Fused Assassin, and they could be up to real trouble right now!" Kim exclaimed.

"Well, _that_ kind of 'Tude is narrowing the race for 'Employee of the Month'." Ron stated.

"The 'Race' is between you and _you!_" Kim remarked to Ron.

The two grumbled as they crossed their arms and turned away from each other. "**Sometimes I feel like I don't even know you anymore!**" Kim and Ron exclaimed at the same time.

Both Kim and Ron's eyes widened before the two walked away. Kim then looked to the Cheese Dispenser before looking to Ron's pocket. "Rufus," Kim called out. "Cheese!" she then said, waving around a taco with Nacho Cheese on it.

"Cheese!" Rufus exclaimed as he then ran towards Kim. Kim chuckled. "Want more?" she asked playfully.

Rufus nodded. "Oh-ho!" he exclaimed.

Kim then pressed the button on the dispenser. "Even _you_ can push a button, can't you?" she asked.

Rufus laughed and pressed the button, getting more cheese before eating more tacos.

"Good little Naked Mole Rat!" Kim then said as she patted Rufus. She looked to see that no one was looking before taking out her Kimmunicator PET again. "Sorry about that, guys," Kim then said to Miracle and Wade. "'The Employee of the Month' cut us off!"

"_We found seismic activity in Wisconsin!_" Wade exclaimed, showing a map.

"A Quake in the _Midwest?_" Kim asked as she raised an eyebrow. "_Major_ Red Flag!"

"_And according to Wisconsin's records, the epicenter the World's Biggest Cheese Wheel!_" Miracle then exclaimed

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Miracle, can you pull up some police reports for the Cheese Wheel Mall?" she asked.

Miracle nodded as she started to go through some data. "_Reports from the Cheese Wheel Mall shows Data Theft from _Club Banana." Miracle said. "_And only one thing was pirated: A Leather Jacket_." Miracle added on before looking back to Kim. "_Guess what color it was_." Miracle then said.

Kim nodded. "Green leather," she deducted. "That means it was Shego."

Kim walked up to Ned, who was wearing an Employee Uniform instead of his usual Manager Uniform. "Ned, I need to switch shifts," Kim said as she removed her hat. "Something just came up."

"Whatever." Ned replied grumpily.

"What's with you?"

"Go ask your new boss!"

"New boss?" Kim asked. She then looked to Ron, now wearing the Manager Uniform and creating a Naco.

"Corporate love the Naco!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, _really?_" Kim asked.

"They see big things in my _future_." Ron said, clipping and unclipping his tie.

"Good for you," Kim said. "Now let's go, Drakken's in Wisconsin!"

Ron stuttered. "But your shift isn't over!" he exclaimed.

"Ron, the Apprentice of Dr. Regal is in the Dairy State with a Giant Laser Drill! I'm going!" Kim exclaimed. "And I was hoping you'd come with." She then said.

"What? To be your sidekick?" Ron questioned as Kim crossed her arms. "That's what this is all about, isn't it?!" he exclaimed. "You just can't _stand_ that I'm better than you at something!"

"That's not true!" Kim exclaimed. "You won tons of NetBattles before I got Miracle," Kim argued. "And besides, you wouldn't even _have_ this stupid job if I didn't fill out your Application!"

"Kim, we could argue about this all day long, but that's not going to get this floor mopped." Ron then said, changing the subject as he brought over a mop.

Kim growled and shoved the mop into Ron's face. "Mop it yourself, _Boss!_" she exclaimed, jumping over the counter. "And find a new Nacho Drone!" she remarked. "I _quit!_"

Ron growled. "Yeah?! Well find yourself a new sidekick!" he yelled back.

Ron then looked to Ned, who was silent the whole time. "What are you looking at?" Ron asked with annoyance. "I want this floor to sparkle!" he ordered, handing Ned the mop.

At Kim's house, Kim was sorting out her clothes as she had her Kimmunicator PET on Speaker Phone Mode. "Mom, reassure me, I just had a fight with Ron." Kim said as she started to throw some stuff out from her closet. "He was all Gung-Ho because I bailed on work, and I really need to stop _Drakken_, but Ron thinks I quit because I can't _take_ him being _good_ at something, which would be _way_ pathetic!" Kim exclaimed while looking to some Battle Chips she had.

"_I need a suture here_." Ann's voice then said. "_And a Recovery300, stat_."

Kim's eyes widened. "Mom, do you have me on Speaker too?" she asked.

"Sorry Honey, I got both hands in a 52-year-old male's temporal lobe," Ann said. "Plus, his NetNavi's suffering serious damage."

"Mom!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Gotta go, honey. See you at dinner. Dad's picking up Nacos._" Ann said before signing off.

Kim sighed as she then put her Mission Clothes on.

"_That was harsh, Kim_." Miracle said as she watched Kim dress up.

"The job's harder than I thought, Miracle." Kim stated. "Turns out I _can't_ do anything after all."

"_That's not true_." Miracle protested. "_I'm sure that you could have been able to pull off a job, but you need to find the right working environment, like Ron did_." Miracle then said.

Kim finished dressing up and picked up her Kimmunicator PET. "So, _Bueno Nacho_ just isn't my thing, huh?" Kim asked.

"_Right_." Miracle replied. "_Sorry if I sounded too harsh about that_."

Kim smiled. "No big," Kim said. "We understand each other, after all." Kim told her NetNavi. "After all, I'm sure my time for the right job will come."

Miracle nodded before Kim headed out the door, where her ride was.

Over Wisconsin, Kim was in a helicopter. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, Charlie." Kim said to the pilot.

Charlie, a man with blonde hair, fair skin, a blue shirt, white khakis, a bandana and glasses, looked back to Kim and smiled. "Hey, after you helped to take down those NetNavis wanting my business, GyroMan and I are only too happy to help." Charlie replied back with a smile.

"No big," Kim said with a smile. "Miracle and I were happy to stop those HeelNavis." Kim said.

GyroMan then appeared on the screen inside of the helicopter. He was a yellow NetNavi with a helicopter-like design. On his chest was a NetNavi Emblem depicting helicopter blades. "_We're nearing the drop zone_." GyroMan reported. "_Be ready_."

Kim nodded as she opened up the door. "This is my stop!" she called out. "See ya later, Charlie!" Kim then said, letting herself fall out the door. She soon found herself falling to the ground at a high speed. When she saw the Cheese-Covered Building, Kim pulled on her parachute and let it open before she landed safely on top of the Cheese Wheel Mall.

Kim removed her helmet, her goggles and her parachute before taking a piece of the building. "Funky." She noted before taking a whiff. "A Cheese-Covered Building." Kim then mused.

Kim then heard some feedback. Kim headed towards the edge to see some tourists. "Many people assume that this is a Cheese-Covered Building," the tour guide said to the tourists. "In fact, this marvel of dairy-product architecture is 100% pure Wisconsin Swiss." The tour guide then said before looking to another part of the building. "Hey, look, who cut the cheese?" she asked, showing everyone a sliced part of the Swiss Cheese.

Everyone laughed before Kim started to head into the Cheese Wheel Mall. Inside, Kim saw many henchmen wielding staffs, the laser from the drill, and large crates scattered all around. "Okay, points for bizarre hiding place." Kim said.

"_I'll say!_" Miracle exclaimed. "_I just ran a check on the security, and it sure is tight! I can't even decrypt the firewalls!_"

Kim sighed before Wade came onto the screen. "_Kim, before you go in, take off your gloves and check your pack_." Wade said.

Kim raised an eyebrow before removing her gloves. She then looked inside of her backpack and found some wrist-braces that could cover her palms and extend to her elbows, both with her NetNavi Emblem engraved right onto them. She then looked inside to see a red-colored Hairdryer.

"A _Hairdryer?_" Kim asked. She chuckled before looking to Wade. "No offense, Wade, but I'm more of the Towel-Off Type."

Wade grinned. "_It only LOOKS like a Hairdryer_." Wade replied back.

Kim then pressed a button on the Hairdryer. Much to her surprise, a Grappling Hook appeared on the end. She smiled before looking to her new gloves. "Okay, so what do these do?" Kim asked.

"_Those Wrist-Braces are a creation I made using Battle Chip Gate and NetNavi Data, unbreakable, can stand heat or any other kinds of environments, and they have a lifespan of over nine-hundred thirty-one years_," Wade started to explain. "_With them, you'll be able to use any Battle Chips, like the CyberSword or the Blaster_." Wade added on.

Kim chuckled. "You _rock_, Wade!" Kim said before signing off.

Kim then aimed her new Hairdryer Grappler towards a wall. The hook stabbed into the wall before Kim started to jump down to the lower levels. Once she landed, she started to see Drakken at what appeared to be a Control Room. "Increase the Drill's Power!" he ordered. "I want to reach that magma!"

Kim narrowed her eyes. She was about to go in until she heard some electricity cackling behind her. "LongBlade!" Kim called out, causing the LongBlade Battle Chip to manifest onto her right hand, as if it were a NetNavi's own hand for NetBattle. Kim then looked to her arm, impressed with the result.

Kim then saw that Drakken's henchmen were there, all holding Power Staves in their hands, cackling with power.

Shego then teleported in with AreaSteal. She chuckled as she walked over towards the henchmen with their Power Staves aimed at her. "Welcome, Kimmie," Shego said sadistically. "May I take your coat?"

"You already _did!_" Kim exclaimed as she aimed her sword at Shego. "Don't worry," she then said with a smug look on her face. "It will look better on me."

"FireBlade!" Shego called out, igniting both of her hands with the FireBlade Battle Chip.

Kim then extended her left hand. "Spreader!" she called out, turning her left hand into a Spreader Battle Chip weapon. She then shot at the henchmen, knocking them away, before charging towards Shego with both of her weapons.

Shego charged back at Kim, clashing with her LongBlade. Kim knocked her away and shot the Spreader once again, but Shego swept aside her FireSword on her left hand and caused fire to appear.

Kim was knocked back by this, but held out her right hand again. "AquaBlade!" she called out, transforming her arm from the LongBlade into the AquaBlade.

Kim swept her arm, causing water to counter the fire. Shego growled and charged towards Kim, but Kim held out her left hand. "ElecBlade!" she called out, transforming her other hand into the ElecBlade. With her two swords, Kim slashed at Shego, in which she countered back by slashing and clashing with Kim.

"That's a nice upgrade, but _I've_ got my _own_ toys!" Shego then remarked. Shego then leapt into the air and reverted her arms back to normal. "DoubtFire Strike Force!" Shego called out, causing many RockCubes to fall and set on fire.

Kim narrowed her eyes at the RockCubes before they all turned into small Viruses, all positioned so that they would surround Kim.

Kim gasped and attempted to slash at the DoubtFire Strike Force, but was immediately immobilized from behind. Kim dropped to the ground in pain to see Shego with more of the henchmen. "Face it, Pumpkin," Shego said sadistically. "Fashion isn't the only thing in which I'm a… _step ahead_." Shego quipped.

Kim growled, but couldn't fight back due to being immobilized. Two muscular henchmen then picked her up and carried her over towards a stack of TimeBoomers, all ticking. Shego chuckled as the henchmen placed Kim's arms and legs against the TimeBoomers before pressing a button that bound Kim in place.

"Comfy?" Shego asked with a smirk.

"Not _particularly!_" Kim remarked back.

"Good!" Shego then exclaimed as she punched Kim in the face. "And don't try to get free. The TimeBoomers I set up are programmed to go off if you get free with_out_ pressing this button." Shego warned Kim before walking away.

Kim glared at Shego while trying to spit out a tooth Shego had broken. Just then, a black chair with black vertical fins came out from under the ground. It swiveled around, and Dr. Drakken looked to Kim with a grin on his face and with his PET on his throne. "Well, well," Drakken said as he looked to Kim. "Kim Possible, how nice to _see_ you again!" he remarked. "And it's better, since you can't stop me!" Drakken laughed as Kim tried to get free and reach the button. "Don't bother," Drakken then said. "Shall I tell you my plan?" Drakken asked. "It's work that Dr. Regal would be proud of."

"You're using Sharo's stolen Laser Drill to tap into the magma hidden beneath Earth's Crust." Kim said dryly. "But that's not going to get you Dark Chips."

"Hah!" Drakken laughed. "That's Phase _One!_" Drakken remarked. "FridgeMan failed to carry it out, so I'm taking over. Now, in Phase _Two_, which you did _not_ guess, my Magma Machine will melt the entire State of Wisconsin, giving me access to all the Iron and Ore to create _more_ Dark Chips!" Drakken exclaimed.

"_Once that's done, all of the Dark Chips will be spread throughout the Net, creating new Darkloids that will obey us!_" LaserMan then exclaimed.

Drakken laughed. "And with Dr. Regal's plans, I have already created thirteen Dark Chips, ready to be distributed to NetNavis all around!" Drakken exclaimed. "Neo Nebula will rule supreme!"

Kim and Miracle both gasped. "You're _insane!_" Kim remarked.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." Drakken quipped back to Kim. He then looked up to the Control Room, where Shego had just teleported to using AreaSteal. "Shego! How long?" Drakken yelled.

Shego looked to the monitor and smiled. "The alarm will go off when we hit magma!" she announced.

"You see?!" Drakken then exclaimed to Kim. "Any second now, I will strike swiftly and without mercy!" Drakken proclaimed.

Shego then spoke up again, "Uh, actually, make it more like half an hour."

Drakken grumbled. "Fine, whatever." He muttered back.

"I have a Trumpy Virus down there, so you might want to watch it!" Shego then yelled out, motioning to the Trumpy Virus on the ground next to the TimeBoomers set up that Kim was tied to. It sounded off loudly before the TimeBoomers started to jolt.

"Okay," Drakken said before looking back to Kim. "In roughly thirty minutes, Wisconsin will surrender to me, and the era of the Legacy of Dr. Regal and the Dawning of Neo Nebula will reign supreme!" Drakken yelled.

Back at _Bueno Nacho_, KarmaMan was trying to talk to Ron. "_Ron, maybe you were being too harsh on Kim back there_," KarmaMan said to his NetOp. "_Sure, you may now be the new Boss, but cut her some slack, will ya?_"

Ron sighed. "Kim made her decision, KarmaMan." Ron told KarmaMan before looking to Ned, who was placing some food in brown bags. "Step it up, Ned! These customers have been waiting for over thirty seconds, more time than it takes to S-Rank Mettaur Viruses!" Ron yelled. He then looked to his PET. "You're going over it, and your Rank's dropping!" he then yelled, much to Ned's chagrin.

Ned rushed to the window, where someone was waiting for their order. Ned angrily handed the bag to them and grumbled. "Here!" he exclaimed. "Have a _Muy Bueno_ Day!" he said dryly before the driver took off.

Ned went back inside, but was stopped by Ron, who gave him a mop. Ned grumbled once again and started to mop the floor.

As Ned was mopping, his PET started to sound off. Ned looked to FastFoodMan. "What have you got, FastFoodMan?" Ned asked.

"_The footage you asked for_." FastFoodMan replied. "_And he's the one who's ordering you around_." FastFoodMan then stated, showing Ron making funny faces at him. "_But I guess you know how Kim felt, huh?_" FastFoodMan asked.

Ned nodded before he started to mop again. He then came across the Cheese Machine, where he saw the same picture of the green leather jacket that Kim wanted. "Trendy." Ned said to himself.

Ron looked to Ned before a voice entered his speaker. "_Ron!_"

"Welcome to _Bueno Nacho_, may I take your order?" Ron asked casually.

"_Ron! It's me, Wade!_" Wade's voice then said.

Ron's eyes widened as he looked out the Drive-Thru Window. "Wade?" Ron asked. "Where are you?"

"_That doesn't matter,_" Wade replied. "_She found Drakken inside of a Giant Cheese Wheel in Wisconsin, but I lost contact!_" Wade exclaimed.

"_Kim needs help, Ron_," KarmaMan then said from Ron's PET. "_More importantly, she needs YOUR help_."

Ron looked to KarmaMan and sighed. He was about to reply back until he heard Ned. "Well, well, well!" Ned said angrily. "Looks like _you've_ got a choice to make, Stoppable!" Ned then said, adjusting his belt. "What's more important? Your important duty as Assistant Manager to _Bueno Nacho_, or your goofy role as a pathetic sidekick?" Ned questioned.

Rufus shrieked, starting to hide as Ron snarled.

Ron aimed his PET at Ned, in which Ned replied by aiming his own PET back. The two circled each other, as if in a standoff. Ron stopped and got up. "Well, that's no choice at all, nor is it worth a NetBattle to solve." Ron stated. He then took off his speaker and saluted. "_Buenas Noches, Bueno Nacho_." Ron said, starting to head out of the restaurant.

Ned then stopped Ron. "I was hoping you would say that," Ned said. "I wasn't teasing you, I was helping you to make a choice," Ned then explained. "If Kim needs you, then I won't stop you." Ned said. "Now get out of here!"

Ron smiled and nodded, running out of _Bueno Nacho_ to go and help Kim.

In Wisconsin, Kim struggled to get loose from her trap. Drakken took notice of this and walked towards her. "Don't bother." He retorted. "The Midwest is about to receive a molten calling card from a certain Dr. Drakken!" Drakken exclaimed before looking back up to the Control Room. "Shego! I'm still waiting!" he called out.

"NetBattle Kim or something! This will take a while!" Shego yelled back.

Drakken grumbled and started to head back up, grabbing his PET while he was at it.

Outside, Ron was on the tour. He looked to the Cheese Wheel and looked to the Tour Guide. "Is this really a Cheese-Covered Building?" he asked.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." The Tour Guide replied. "You have no idea about how many people think that!"

Back inside, Drakken was rambling to one of his henchmen. "You call yourselves Loyalists to Dr. Regal?!" he exclaimed. "He's created more Dark Chips in the time it takes _you_ to penetrate the Earth's Crust!" he yelled, startling the henchmen.

Kim still struggled to get free until Ron arrived. "Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

"Everything's okay, Kim," Ron said, but didn't notice a sudden look of surprise on Kim's face. "I'm here to save the day."

"Hi," Shego then said, getting Ron and Rufus to gasp. "Is that tie clip-on?" she then asked, aiming a FireBlade towards Ron.

Ron chuckled nervously before he placed his hands up.

Later on, Ron was now stuck with Kim. "Guess that wasn't much of a plan, was it?" Ron asked Kim.

"Not as great as your Bueno Nacho bathroom-break chart." Kim then pointed out.

Ron sighed. "I gooned on assistant-manager power." Ron then admitted. "You were right."

"I _did_ resent your superior burrito technique." Kim then admitted. "I'm sorry, you're entitled to excel. Forgive me?" Kim then asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Duh!" he exclaimed. "Forgive _me?_" he then asked.

"Totally." Kim replied.

"_How nice, making up and becoming friends again._" LaserMan's voice then said. "_Not only will Dr. Drakken melt you in magma, but your NetNavis will have the honor of becoming the first Darkloids for Neo Nebula!_" LaserMan then called out.

"LaserMan!" Kim exclaimed. "Why don't you come here and fight us instead of use petty words?"

"_I am unbeatable_," LaserMan then remarked. "_Your NetNavi may have gotten lucky with me last time, but I won't go so easy on YOU_."

Under the Earth's Core, the Drill finally made impact. Shego chuckled and looked down. "The Drill's into the Magma!" she called out.

"Finally!" Drakken exclaimed. "Activate the MagmaChine!" Drakken called out.

Shego nodded and started to pull on the lever in the Control Room.

Everyone looked in surprise as the giant MagmaChine started to roll. The tourists outside all gasped and screamed as magma started to get pumped into the MagmaChine itself.

"_That_ would be so _cool!_" Ron exclaimed. "If it wasn't gonna hurt us."

"Yes!" Drakken exclaimed. "Showtime!" he then said, aiming his PET towards the MagmaChine. "Jack In! LaserMan, Power Up!" he called out. "Let the Lava Flow!"

Rufus then started to awaken, much to Kim's pleasure. "Rufus!" she called out. "Push the button!" she whispered.

Rufus looked up and smiled. He nodded before crawling up Ron's shirt, causing him to giggle. Rufus evaded all of the TimeBoomers and hit the button, getting Kim and Ron free, but dropping in the process.

Kim and Ron dropped to the ground, Ron catching Rufus just in time.

Kim grabbed Ron and the two ran behind a pillar beyond Drakken's reach. "Ron, get to the Laser Drill and stop LaserMan." Kim said. "_I'll_ stop Shego."

Ron smiled. "Great plan!" he exclaimed. There was a moment of silence before he completely froze up. "What exactly is the plan again?" he asked.

A Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Kim's forehead before she let out a smile. "Ron, you're the genius who invented the Naco," Kim pointed out. "You've got an entire building made of cheese here, and an evil NetNavi who has the ability to power lasers. Get creative."

"It will be my masterpiece!" Ron then exclaimed, the images starting to come into his head.

"**Be careful!**" the two then said to each other.

"Jinx!" Kim called out. "You owe me a soda and Battle Chips!" she teased, running off.

"Ooh!" Ron complained.

Kim ran past Drakken, flipping into the air and landing on a crate, but Drakken managed to take notice of her. "They've escaped!" Drakken called out.

Shego then teleported in with AreaSteal. "No! _Really?_" she asked sarcastically. She then activated her Green FireBlades on both of her hands. "DoubtFire Destroyers!" she called out, chasing after Kim.

"The buffoon is nothing!" Drakken yelled. "Find Kim Possible!"

Kim was battling the henchmen as this was going on. She quickly kicked two in the face before performing a bicycle kick at another, kicking him repeatedly in the chest before jumping onto more crates.

As Kim landed, she held out her right hand. "Slasher!" she called out, just in time to see Shego land with her DoubtFire Destroyers. Kim easily attacked her and caused Shego to fall, but she chuckled as she fell.

"AreaSteal!" Shego called out, teleporting back to the top of the crates. "Lesson Time, Princess!" Shego remarked with sadism to Kim.

"With that trendy coat weighing you down?" Kim asked, preparing an ElecBlade and a GoldFist on her hands. "I think not!"

Shego growled and charged at Kim, swinging her FireBlade down. Kim used her ElecBlade to block the attack before punching Shego's kicking leg with the GoldFist. Shego's leg recoiled as she circled back to kick again, but Kim punched her using the GoldFist once again before slashing with the ElecBlade. Shego then brought both of her DoubtFire Destroyers down on Kim, but she leapt out of the way and let Shego fall to the ground. Shego growled and got up, stabbing at Kim, but she ducked and let Kim hit a crate before punching at Shego with the GoldFist and then slashing her with the ElecBlade.

Drakken floated up and looked to see the magma starting to arrive. "Here comes the magma!" he exclaimed. He let out an evil laugh while Ron ran past him.

"VariableSword!" Kim called out as she twirled around Shego. A VariableSword appeared on both of her arms as Shego struck with a high roundhouse kick. Kim clashed with her as Ron then started to make his way towards the Control Room.

Inside, Ron took out his PET. "Jack In! KarmaMan, Power Up!" Ron called out, Jacking KarmaMan into the MagmaChine.

"Looking for someone?" LaserMan then asked as he approached KarmaMan, now with his Lasers powered up.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" KarmaMan quipped, removing his Shoulder Blades. "Karma Boomerangs!" he called out, throwing his Boomerangs at LaserMan.

LaserMan blasted the two Karma Boomerangs before KarmaMan appeared behind him.

"_Prism, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Ron called out.

A Prism then came into KarmaMan's hands as LaserMan started to attack.

"Star Break Laser!" LaserMan called out, shooting multiple Lasers towards KarmaMan.

"Right back at ya!" KarmaMan called out, throwing the Prism right at LaserMan.

The Lasers started to reflect off of the Prism, causing LaserMan to be sent back.

"Disruption Laser!" LaserMan called out, shooting a massive Laser towards KarmaMan.

"Karma Switch!" KarmaMan then called out, summoning two horseshoes, one on top of him, and the other on top of LaserMan. "Good Luck Reversal!" KarmaMan then called out, causing the Disruption Laser to be sent back to LaserMan. LaserMan gasped and was knocked back by his own attack.

"Time for a Program Advance!" Ron called out.

"Right!" KarmaMan then said.

Ron took out three Battle Chips, all with the same design of a Virus with a Boomerang. "Boomerang! Battle Chips In, Triple Download! Program Advance, Activate!"

LaserMan got back up and charged himself. "Star Break Laser!" he called out.

Two Boomerangs appeared on KarmaMan's arms before he held them all up, causing a larger Boomerang to appear. "ZetaRang!" KarmaMan called out, throwing the ZetaRang to LaserMan.

LaserMan gasped as the ZetaRang destroyed all of the Meteors he sent down. With one hit from the ZetaRang, LaserMan fell to the ground weakly.

"_LaserMan, Logging Out_."

Drakken gasped as he heard this from his PET. He looked to it and gasped at the injured LaserMan. "Who did this to you?!" he demanded.

"_It was the sidekick!_" LaserMan exclaimed.

"Rufus, KarmaMan, this is a precision instrument, _incredibly_ complex," Ron said in the Control Room as he looked back and forth to the controls. "Better mess with everything." He then said.

"_Ron, use that BugCharge!_" KarmaMan then called out.

Ron looked to the BugCharge Battle Chip and laughed. "KarmaMan, right on!" he exclaimed. "BugCharge, Battle Chip In, Download!"

Bugs started to fill up the computer before KarmaMan was logged out.

"_KarmaMan, Logging Out_."

Ron started to press every button, causing Drakken to take notice once his Laser Drill began to fire on his own. "Stop him!" Drakken ordered his henchmen.

Ron looked to two levers. "'Angle Adjustment', huh?" Ron asked, pulling on the levers.

The Laser started to fire at the henchmen, causing Ron to grin. "Boo-Yah!" he exclaimed while Hi-Fiving Rufus.

Ron then started to use the laser to carve through the Cheese Factory. Drakken looked on in worriment before he noticed that the MagmaChine was ready. He let out a laugh. "Eat _magma_, Milwaukee!" he exclaimed, slamming down on a big red button.

The MagmaChine started to rumble, but all that came out was melted cheese.

Drakken grumbled in confusion. "_Why_ isn't Milwaukee eating magma?!" Drakken demanded before looking to see the melted cheese coming down.

"_Please_ don't tell me that this building was actually made of cheese!" Drakken then exclaimed as he found himself floating in the cheese. "I thought this was just a Cheese-Covered Building!"

"Oh, golly, no! You'd be surprised." The Tour Guide then said, now floating on a crate before she was drowned in cheese.

Ron ran out of the Control Room and noticed that the whole place was flooded with melted cheese. He climbed up the ladder and looked to Kim. "Kim!" he called out.

Kim looked to the ground and gasped. "Don't ignore me now, Kimmie!" Shego then called out, stomping her to the ground.

Kim struggled to get up from Shego's heel, but Shego just stepped harder. "You may hurt my feelings." Shego then said sadistically.

"Oh, but you've already hurt _mine_," Kim then said, lifting up Shego's foot and then starting to clench her fist, causing Shego to yell in pain. "And in return, let me hurt _you!_" Kim then yelled, throwing Shego off.

"_Let's DO this, Kim!_" Miracle called out.

"Right!" Kim called back.

Shego gasped as she got back up. "Impossible!" she exclaimed.

"Anything's possible for a Possible!" Kim exclaimed, holding her hands out. "FireBlade, AquaBlade, ElecBlade, Battle Chips In! **Program Advance!**" Kim and Miracle both called out as a sword appearing in Kim's right hand. Kim and Miracle both smirked before dashing towards Shego. "I'm taking you down and that coat back!" Kim proclaimed. "LifeBlade!" Kim then yelled, slashing right at Shego.

The resulting attack caused the leather coat Shego was wearing to fly off and into Kim's hands, and the two to fall from where they were. Shego yelled as she fell into the cheese, but she used an AreaSteal to escape as Kim destroyed the pirated coat and used her Hairdryer Grappler to shoot to the ceiling, swinging up and then catching Ron.

"This… isn't… over, Kim Possible!" Drakken exclaimed as Kim and Ron started to escape through the hole they came in through.

Outside, Drakken was stuck in the now-molten cheese, as well as his henchmen. People came and started to take pictures as Kim and Ron looked to their result. "Drakken's plan is _so_ foiled." Kim stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, it's over." Ron said before gesturing his hand over to the cheese. "I call it, 'Bad Guy Con Queso!" Ron exclaimed, showing off his work.

"Looks like a piece of art to me." Miracle said within the Kimmunicator PET to KarmaMan.

"Ron's getting better with food," KarmaMan then said. "I had no idea he had it in him."

"Yeah, well, what would you expect?" Miracle asked back.

Kim, Miracle, Ron and KarmaMan all laughed, but didn't see Shego use AreaSteal to get back and then grab Drakken, the two now getting away.

A couple of days later, Kim and Ron were sitting outside of _Bueno Nacho_. While Ron was about to take a bite out of his burrito, he noticed that Kim was down. "What's wrong, KP?" Ron asked. "You won!"

"Very happy," Kim said deadpan. "Really."

"You don't _sound_ happy."

Kim sighed. "Okay, I _know_ this is beyond shallow, but I just saved the World, and I'm nowhere _near_ to earning that _Club Banana_ jacket!" Kim complained.

Ron chuckled. "Maybe," he said while taking out a box. "Maybe not." He then said, handing it to Kim.

Kim gasped with happiness before she looked to her best friend. "Ron!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh, it was no big deal," Ron said smugly. "My Naco bonus was _way_ Bueno!"

Kim looked inside and saw the green leather jacket that she always wanted. Without warning, Kim immediately hugged Ron. "You're too sweet!" she said lovingly. "I _love_ it! Thanks!" Kim exclaimed.

Just then, Ned came over, smiling to the two. Kim and Ron both took notice of Ned, seeing that he had on the same green leather jacket that Kim had. 

"Ned?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Dude, what are you wearing?" Ron asked.

"Somebody left this picture over the Cheese Machine," Ned explained, showing the picture that Kim had. "And I just _had_ to have it!" he exclaimed while adjusting his collar. "Viva Me!" he then said happily as he walked away.

Miracle then cleared her throat, getting Kim to look to her in the Kimmunicator PET. "_Of course, there's always the next best thing that Ron and I worked to get you_." Miracle then said.

Ron nodded and pulled out another box, handing it to Kim. "It may not be the jacket you've always wanted, but Miracle talked with me after we stopped Drakken, and we got you this." Ron explained.

Kim raised an eyebrow and opened up the box. Inside of it was a light-green leather jacket with the same gloves that Wade gave to Kim for her mission. On the left breast was Miracle's NetNavi Emblem, and there was also a black vest that came along with it.

"Wow!" Kim exclaimed, taking the jacket out of the box. She then placed it on and then put her Kimmunicator PET at her side. "You commissioned this for me?" Kim asked.

Ron smiled and got up to look to Kim. "Hey, what are friends for?" he asked.

Kim smiled to Ron and hugged him again, this time not letting go. "This is the best think you've ever gotten me," she stated. "We're always friends forever."

Ron smiled and hugged her back. "Friends forever." He repeated.

"_And don't forget about us!_" Miracle called out.

Everyone laughed as they day turned out well after all.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest chapter? I worked very hard to make this perfect, so I hope that you all liked it. I have to thank **SkiesEagle** for encouraging me to move on. I don't know what I could have done without her. I shall try to have a new chapter out later in the week. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	4. Bad Guys and Hotties

Hello again, everyone! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** speaking, and I am back with another new chapter for my famous story **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I can't believe how popular this story has already gotten! It means so much to me that you all like my creativity and hard work. My thanks especially goes out to **SkiesEagle, Brave Kid, 09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Henshin Hero, ProwlFan1011, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, Generalhyna, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**. You all help me so much with my story. Thank you so much. Now, without further ado, please allow me to move onto my next chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 4: Bad Guys and Hotties

At M-Tech High School, it was Spirit Week, a Dance was coming on Friday, and Ron was rummaging through his locker.

"Rufus?" Ron asked as he threw out some books and Battle Chips. "_Rufus_, here, boy!" he called out.

"_Maybe he's not there_." KarmaMan said from the PET. "_He COULD be in your Pocket_."

"Not likely, KarmaMan," Ron said as he looked to his PET. "I made sure to keep him in my Locker the whole day, and now I can't find him!"

"Hey, Ron," Kim said as she walked over. She was sporting the new jacket that her NetNavi, Miracle and Ron had commissioned for her. "What's up?" Kim then asked.

Ron turned to Kim and motioned for her to be quiet. "Rufus has gone missing." He proclaimed as he handed Kim a bruised banana.

A Sweatdrop fell down Kim's face as she opened up the banana. "Maybe he's _hibernating_." She remarked with sarcasm.

"Not likely, Kim," Ron replied back as he came out from his Locker. "This is _Spirit Week!_ The one time where the Ban on NetBattling is lifted, and if the Little Guy missed it, he'd be _crushed!_"

"_Did you check your Pockets?_" Miracle then asked from the Kimmunicator PET.

"_I asked him that already_." KarmaMan then said. "_He hasn't even checked_."

"Hey! I've checked!" Ron remarked.

At that moment, everything in Ron's locker, including Battle Chips, books, and clothing alike started to fall out. Kim and Ron both jumped back in surprise before Ron felt a sudden tickling in his shirt. He laughed a bit before reaching into his Pocket. "Rufus!" he exclaimed.

Sweatdrops rolled down the sides of Miracle and KarmaMan's faces. "_**TOLD YOU HE'D BE THERE!**_" the two NetNavis exclaimed.

Rufus yawned as he was in Ron's hand before giving a cute look to Kim.

Kim chuckled. "Nowhere close to Rush," she remarked. "But a Naked Mole Rat?" she then questioned. "Have you ever thought about getting a _normal_ Pet?" she then asked.

"Like what?"

"Something not _naked!_" Kim exclaimed.

Rufus blew a raspberry at Kim.

"_Never_ be normal!" Ron exclaimed, putting Rufus back in his Pocket. "That's the Ron Stoppable Motto!"

Kim wasn't listening anymore, as her eyes were now focused on someone else.

"Kim?" Ron asked as a question mark appeared over his head. "_Kim Posiblé?_" he then asked in Spanish, now waving his hand in front of Kim's face.

Ron then looked over towards where Kim was looking. In front of Kim from a distance away was a boy with fair skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, a grey shirt with a NetNavi Emblem of a tornado and Grey Jeans. He was putting up a poster. After placing it up, he placed his hand to his chin thoughtfully, thinking of how he had put it up.

"Oh, Josh _Mankey!_" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh-ho-ho, _Mankey!_" Rufus exclaimed.

"Someone care to fill me in?" KarmaMan then asked.

"Josh Mankey is a Junior who Kim's been having a crush on," Miracle started to explain. "Kim is practically _speechless_ around him."

"Amp down, Kim!" Ron said with worriment. "Someone might think you're crushing on Mankey!" Ron then exclaimed.

"Pah! _Mankey!_" Rufus exclaimed.

Ron quickly pushed Rufus back into his Pocket before looking back to Kim. However, Kim was now gone. "Kim?" Ron asked. He then looked to see Kim walking up to Josh.

"What would you say, TornadoMan?" Josh asked his NetNavi in his PET.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle approached a green NetNavi, similar-looking to MegaMan, yet with green fins on his helmet and wings on his back, a tornado-emblem like the one Josh Mankey had appearing on his chest and on the sides of his helmet.

"I'd say for you to go with your gut." TornadoMan replied. "For me, it looks great, like a piece of art, but what do _you_ think of it?" TornadoMan then asked.

"It sure looks good to me." Miracle said as she walked up next to TornadoMan to see the poster.

Josh nodded and then looked to the poster once again. "What's this say to you?" he asked.

Kim just stuttered, not being able to speak clearly in front of Josh. "Oh, it's, it's, uh, you know. I mean, yeah, totally…" Kim could only say.

Josh then turned around. "Hey, you're Kim Possible!" he exclaimed.

TornadoMan looked to Miracle and then smiled. "I've heard a lot about you," TornadoMan said. "Kim Possible's great NetNavi, Miracle."

Miracle nodded and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you." She said.

"You were on the news the other week," Josh said to Kim. "You saved some… Ambassador from BrightLand, or something?" Josh then asked.

"Um, yeah, I, uh…" Kim stuttered once again.

"That was cool." Josh complimented.

"Yeah," Kim said, giggling as Josh started to pack his stuff. She looked to Josh and waved. "Bye!" she called out.

"You have a good day." Miracle said to TornadoMan.

"You too." TornadoMan replied back.

"_TornadoMan, Logging Out_."

Later on, Kim was distressed. "I can't even form a _sentence_ around Josh!" she stressed out. "How will I NetBattle him?! How will I even ask him out to Friday's Dance?!"

"Ask Mankey?" Ron asked with an eyebrow raised. "I don't know, Kim. Don't you think he might feel awkward?" Ron asked before making a pause. "With us?" Ron then clarified.

"_Us?_" Kim asked. "As in, you, me, Miracle and KarmaMan?"

"Well, we _always_ stick together." Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's as, you know, friends," Kim then said. "And this time, I was thinking about lining up a… you know." She trailed off.

"An enemy?"

"A date!" Kim exclaimed.

"A date!" Ron then said with his eyes wide. "Right! Dating like a date, kind of way." Ron then stuttered. "Uh-huh, I could do that, the Date Thing."

"Great!" Kim exclaimed, placing her hand on Ron's shoulder. "So, who are _you_ gonna ask?" Kim then said.

"Who am I gonna _ask?_" Ron asked. His eyes went wide as a Sweatdrop slid down the side of his face. "Who am I _not_ gonna ask?" he then said, rolling his eyes.

"_Did you even ask anyone out?_" KarmaMan then asked. "_The answer should be 'No', because I was with you the whole time this week!_"

Kim narrowed her eyes at Ron before her Kimmunicator PET started to sound off. Kim grabbed her PET and looked to see Wade. "Hey, Wade, what's up?" Kim asked.

"_Meet me at your Locker_."

Kim opened up her Locker, where Wade was on the screen. "_You won't believe how many hits you have on the site!_" Wade exclaimed. "_Everyone needs your help!_"

"Mrs. Giltmore needs someone to feed her _cats_," Ron said as he looked to a paper that printed out. "For a week!"

"Ugh!" Kim exclaimed in disgust. "Seven days, eight cats!"

"And one Litter Box." Ron added on. "I know that your website says you can do anything, but this crosses the line!" Ron then exclaimed, waving his hand around. Ron then noticed something else on the paper. "Hey, long distance," he said, reading on. "Tokyo! Hey, I love the French!"

A Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Miracle's face as she let out a chuckle. "Don't you mean the Japanese?" she asked.

"_That one's an emergency!_" Wade exclaimed. "_TechMan's streaming you the Security Cam_." Wade then said.

"_We caught this in Tokyo not long ago_." TechMan then said as he appeared on the screen.

Soon, footage started to show of helicopters surrounding a building. LaserMan then appeared, holding his hand out. Within an instant, the screen went static.

"LaserMan!" Kim exclaimed.

"That means that Drakken's free!" Ron exclaimed. "Our Arch-Foe's on the loose!" he then said before pausing. "Well, technically, he's _your_ Arch-Foe, he can never remember my name." Ron added on as he looked to Kim.

"I thought we left him back in Wisconsin." Kim then said.

"_Turns out that Shego got him_." Wade then said, showing footage of Shego using AreaSteal to teleport and grab Drakken before escaping.

"I should have known she didn't run away!" Kim exclaimed angrily. She then looked to Miracle. "Ready for a Round 2 with her?"

"_You bet!_" Miracle replied back.

Kim chuckled before looking to Ron and craning her neck. "Come on, Ron! Let's jet!"

"Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaimed. "Going to Tokyo on a School Night!" he then cheered. "How will we get there?" he then asked.

"I'll call a friend." Kim then said. "Come on."

Later on, inside of a plan, Kim and Ron were in their Mission Clothing, and were talking with Britina.

Britina was a teenager the same age as Kim. She had blonde hair, black eyes, a purple shirt depicting a NetNavi Emblem of an AreaSteal on it, and denim jeans.

"Thanks for the ride, Britina." Kim said as Ron and Rufus relaxed.

"Kim, duh!" Britina exclaimed as she put her magazine down. "It's the _least_ I could do after you and Miracle managed to save the show Alia and I were in." Britina said.

"Oh, those Viruses and that Backstage Fire were no big!" Kim replied back modestly.

Alia, Britina's NetNavi, was a violet NetNavi with a black bodysuit. Her NetNavi Emblem also had the AreaSteal Symbol on it, and she wore a pink helmet, blonde hair on her head like Britina.

"Mettaurs, Swordys, and Spikeys are all easy Viruses to bust." Miracle said to Alia.

"I haven't NetBattled in such a long time." Alia stated. "Maybe we should go a couple of rounds."

"Maybe, Alia," Britina said as she looked to her PET. "We'll see." She then turned her attention to Kim. "But it must be awesome not to be afraid of anything, especially Drakken and LaserMan, the two Loyalists to Dr. Regal."

"Britina, I can assure you, I am _anything_ but fearless." Kim then said.

"Oh, come on!" Ron said as he lowered his shades. "I've seen you perform a Program Advance on a Cross-Fused Assassin with your bare hands!"

"Now _that_ sounds cool!" Britina then said. "But what could possibly scare _you?_"

Kim sighed. "Okay, so there's this boy named Josh Mankey…" Kim started out.

"Ooh, a Crush Story!" Britina exclaimed.

"I can't _wait_ to hear this!" Alia then exclaimed with excitement.

"I feel so _ridiculous_ around him." Kim then said.

"Just go for it," Britina then said with reassurance. "What's the worse that could happen?"

Ron then cleared his throat. "So, Britina," he said flirtatiously. "I'll bet you miss out on stuff like High School Dances," he started out. "Going with, you know, average guys."

Britina sighed. "Yeah." She said.

"Ron's at it again!" KarmaMan exclaimed to Miracle and Alia.

"What is it?" Miracle asked.

"An attempt to ask Britina out." KarmaMan then explained.

"Ooh, this can't go well." Alia then said.

"Friday Dance," Ron said to Britina. "You, me, Average Guy."

A Sweatdrop appeared over Britina's head. "Yeah, no, I don't think so." Britina replied back.

Ron winced before looking to Kim, who had her arms crossed. "See? Was that so hard?" he asked.

"_**Only to watch!**_" Kim, Miracle, Alia and KarmaMan all exclaimed.

In Japan, police were surrounding the building Drakken was spotted at. Kim and Ron met a Japanese woman in a red dress and a Japanese man in a tuxedo.

"Oh, thank you for coming, Kim Possible," the woman said as Ron started to fix his hair. "I am Ms. Tori, Translator for Nakasumi-San."

"So, Ms. Tori, Ron said as he walked up. "I'm looking for a lucky someone to go to the School Dance with." He said flirtatiously.

Ms. Tori started to whisper what she had just been told into Nakasumi-San's ear. After hearing it, Nakasumi-San's eyes widened with surprise before whispering something back. "Nakasumi-San says that he is _very_ flattered," Ms. Tori said. "But given the current crisis, he'd feel it'd be inappropriate to go to the Dance." Ms. Tori said nervously.

Ron recoiled in disgust. "No! That's not what I meant!" he exclaimed.

"_Be more specific, Ron,_" KarmaMan said within Ron's PET with a hand placed to his head. "_That was painful to watch_."

"KarmaMan!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim pushed Ron aside as a Sweatdrop rolled down the side of her face. "So, what's the Sitch?" she asked.

Tori narrowed her eyes. "Neo Nebula has taken over our entire factory!" she exclaimed. "The workers are trapped inside!"

"How many?" Kim asked.

"Two."

"Hundred?" Ron asked.

"No, just two." Ms. Tori stated. She then gestured her hand to the factory. "This is the most Automated Factory in the World!" she then exclaimed. "It's in cooperation with SciLab for research, but now, Neo Nebula has taken it over."

Kim and Ron both nodded.

Getting past security, Kim and Ron found themselves at the back of the Factory. Kim took out her Hairdryer Grappler and shot it at the roof, climbing up the rest of the way.

"Wait up!" Ron called out.

Ron soon took out his own Grappler and shot it towards the roof. However, his pants were caught in the rope, and instead of him going up, his pants did instead. Ron looked down as a Sweatdrop slid down the side of his face before yelling and covering his legs.

"Ron! Stop playing around!" Kim scolded her sidekick.

"_He threw me!_" KarmaMan exclaimed from Ron's PET.

"I'm sure it was an accident." Miracle said from within the Cyberworld.

"Okay, I'm going." Ron then said as he aimed his Grappler up again.

This time, his shirt came off. "Oh!" Ron exclaimed, now completely in his underwear. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Very _funny!_" Kim, Miracle and KarmaMan both remarked.

"The third time's the charm!" Ron then called out, preparing to shoot his Grappler again.

Kim gasped and leapt down, grabbing Ron. "No, it's not!" she exclaimed. "If you were doing this in public and you lost your boxers, I'd never want to be seen with you again!" Kim then joked as she safely got Ron back up.

Ron got his clothes back on before joining Kim to see Drakken pacing around inside. "What's Drakken doing in a Video Game Factory?" Kim asked.

"Duh," Ron said. "This Factory makes the Z-Boy, the fastest Graphics System ever next to BlazeQuest Games."

Kim rolled her eyes. "So, what?" she asked.

"The games don't come until Christmas!" Ron exclaimed. "It's the must-have gift of the Holiday Season!" Ron then said. He let out a gasp upon putting these two together. "Drakken and LaserMan are trying to steal Christmas!" Ron exclaimed in horror.

A Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Kim and Miracle's faces. "Ron, these are the Legacies of Dr. Regal, the greatest villain on Earth," Kim stated. "I _doubt_ they'd go as low as to try and steal Christmas."

"_Kim's right_," Miracle then said. "_They're obviously after the Program inside of the Games to try and take over the world_."

"He _wants_ to steal Christmas!" Ron argued.

"Take over the _World!_" Kim argued back.

"Steal Christmas!"

"Take over the World!"

"Steal Christmas!"

"Take… over… the World!"

"Steal Christmas!" Ron whispered one last time as Drakken passed them while hiding behind some crates.

Kim motioned Ron to be quiet. "Okay, whatever!" she exclaimed before taking out her compact.

"Kim, Drakken's in the house," Ron reminded Kim. "Is this _really_ the time to be fixing your makeup?"

"I spotted the hostages." Kim reported. All of a sudden, she let out a gasp. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Ron asked.

"_What is it, Kim?!_" Miracle then exclaimed.

"I thought I saw a zit." Kim replied back dryly. She chuckled as Miracle and Ron glared at her. "False alarm!" she then said. She looked to Ron and handed him the Battle Chip Gate. "I'll free the hostages, you take this." She ordered. "Use a Confusion and a Discord Battle Chip." Kim added on.

Ron gulped. "Wait, are we the distractions again?" he asked. "We're _always_ the–" Ron started to complain before a thought hit him. "Wait, why use Confusion and Discord?" he asked.

Kim handed Ron the Battle Chips. "Wade enhanced these so that you can disguise your voice ad Dr. Regal." Kim explained. "But you can't make _any_ mistakes," she said as she took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Which is why you're getting a script to make a perfect act." Kim finished up before sending some data to Ron's PET.

Ron grinned. "I get to heckle Drakken?" he asked, reading the script that was sent to him. "You've got it!"

Ron then looked over to Drakken and his henchmen and took out the Confusion Battle Chip. "Confusion, Battle Chip In, Download!" he called out quietly.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked around.

"That was nothing!" Drakken called out. "Get back to work."

In the Factory, Game Consoles were being made. On the screen was a mascot, continuously saying, "_Konichiwa! Konichiwa!_"

Drakken grumbled and aimed his PET at the screen. "LaserMan, end that!" he ordered.

LaserMan nodded as he soon entered the system. "What an annoying program." LaserMan mused. "Cross Laser!" he called out, shooting and destroying the system.

Drakken chuckled before looking to one of the henchmen. "Put some greasy elbow into it!" he ordered, kicking the henchman in the rear.

Ron chuckled before placing in another Battle Chip, depicting a Blue Trumpy Virus on it. "Discord, Battle Chip in, Download!" he called out.

"Doctor Drakken?" Shego then said as she teleported in using AreaSteal.

Drakken jumped in surprise, causing Shego to shriek. 

"Shego!" Drakken yelled. "Never sneak up on me like that!" Drakken ordered.

Shego scoffed in disbelief. "I wasn't sneaking!" she protested.

"_ShadowMan_ made more noise than _you_, Shego!" Drakken remarked. "Quit it!"

"_**Dr. Drakken!**_" a voice yelled out.

Drakken, Shego, the two workers, and all of the henchmen all gasped upon hearing this.

"Could it be–?!" Drakken asked as he looked around. "Dr. Regal! You're back!"

"_**And I'm not too pleased with your work,**_" Regal remarked. "_**For far too long, you've failed me. I would have expected more from my protégé!**_"

Drakken started to stutter. "But… Master Regal," Drakken stammered nervously. "I'm only living out your Legacy! Please, I am only your humble, unquestioning–"

"_**Silence!**_" Ron called back as he spoke through Dr. Regal's voice. He looked to the script he was given before speaking again. "_**You misunderstand my ultimatum against Lan and MegaMan. I want them, and all of their friends to suffer as everything they hold dear is destroyed before their very eyes**_," Ron continued to speak. "_**Did you really think that a simple explosive for a sadistic use or a Drill to drown a State in magma would honor me, the great Dr. Regal?!**_"

Drakken shrieked nervously as Rufus peered around the corner. He chuckled upon seeing this and looked back to Ron with a smile. "_**You SHOULD be afraid of me, Dr. Drakken**_," Ron remarked. "_**You have sunk so low that not even the UnderNet can save you now**_." Ron said. Ron lifted an eyebrow in confusion upon reading this. Not saying anything about it, he started speaking again. "_**And employing Shego as your Assassin?!**_" he then exclaimed. "_**A Perfect result of Cross Fusion or not, she has been nothing but a disgrace to the name of Nebula!**_"

Drakken gulped and turned to Shego. "Please don't upset Dr. Regal for me, Shego." Doctor Drakken begged.

"_**I am your Master! Not your Equal!**_" Regal then exclaimed, causing Drakken and Shego to jump in surprise. "_**If you want to please me, cease this trivial matter, return LaserMan to me, and do not proceed with your plan!**_" Regal yelled out.

Kim grinned when she heard the performance as she dashed towards the chairs where the hostages were being held. As a henchman squirmed in fear, Kim appeared in front of the two hostage workers, getting them to smile. "Shh!" Kim whispered. "I'm getting you out of here!" she said quietly.

"_Keep it up, Ron!_" KarmaMan then exclaimed.

Ron nodded and continued to speak. "_**There was never a NEED for your plans, anyway!**_" Ron exclaimed, still speaking through the voice of Dr. Regal. "_**It's so low that I hate it too!**_"

"But you don't even _know_ my plan!" Drakken squirmed. "At least let me still have LaserMan to carry it out. It will make you proud, I promise! Nebula's Honor!" Drakken said, holding his hand up as if he were making a vow.

"_**Oh, I know it, alright**_," Ron said. He looked to his script. _No more script!_ He exclaimed mentally to himself. _Going to have to ad-lib_. 

"_**These are all priceless pieces of Technology, second to BlazeQuest Games Tech**_," Ron said.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "_That's_ not in the script!" she exclaimed quietly to herself.

"_What is Ron doing?!_" Miracle then exclaimed.

"_**Stealing Christmas?! I would have come up with a better plan if yours weren't so ridiculous or so low!**_" Regal then remarked.

Drakken and Shego both looked to each other with Sweatdrops coming down from the sides of their faces. "Um, Dr. Regal?" Drakken asked. "That's not my plan." He said. "But, just out of curiosity, what _would_ your Plan be if you were to replace my own?"

"_**I would take over the World!**_" Ron exclaimed, now out of things to say. "_**Starting with one city at a time, I would… crush every Scientist standing in my way until I am the greatest mind there is! No one would dare to question my… awesome authority!**_"

Kim facepalmed herself, not believing what she was hearing.

"_And_ that helps Dark Nebula _how?_" Shego asked.

"_**Do not question me, Maggot!**_" Ron exclaimed. "_**You couldn't even defeat Kim Possible and her… great lackey, Ron Stoppable the Great!**_"

"What?!" Kim mouthed.

"_That's_ the buffoon's name?!" Drakken exclaimed. "Wait a minute, Master Regal, how do you know so much about these two when they couldn't stop _you?_" Drakken asked.

"_**I'm… one with the Net!**_" Ron lied. "_**I can see everything, including your diaries!**_"

"I don't have a diary!" Drakken exclaimed.

"And neither do I!" Shego exclaimed.

"_**Do you question me?!**_" Ron yelled stressfully. "_**Why, I'll… delete you before you can say 'Begin Cross Fusion Now!'!**_" Ron said as he started to sweat. "_**LaserMan, end them!**_"

LaserMan shook his head. "Show yourself to me, Dr. Regal." LaserMan then said.

Shego rolled her eyes before looking off to the side. She raised an eyebrow upon seeing a flashing light come from behind some crates. She then grinned before she raised her arm out in front of her. "FireLine!" she called out, sending forth a wave of flames towards where Ron was.

Kim gasped before Ron was now caught in the FireLine sent towards him. He let the Battle Chip Gate fall out of his hands as Kim caught it.

Shego ran alongside her. "Thought it would be you, _Kimmie!_" Shego exclaimed. She then held out her right hand. "FireBlade!"

"DrillArm!" Kim called out, causing her arm from her Wrist Brace to turn into a DrillArm Battle Chip Weapon.

Shego slashed down at Kim, but not before Kim drilled right into Shego. Shego was sent back as Kim formed another weapon from her arm. "HiCannon!" Kim called out, summoning a blue-colored cannon.

"Don't make another _move_, Kim Possible!" Drakken then said.

Kim's eyes widened as she held out her left arm. "Blaster!" she called out.

Kim then turned to see Drakken on a forklift, the tips aiming at Ron's chest. "No one impersonates my Mentor and gets away with it!" Drakken exclaimed. "Don't you think you can just waltz in here and thwart my plans either!"

"Don't tell her the plan!" Shego then called out as she got up.

Kim said nothing and shot at Shego, barely missing her head, causing Shego to gape.

"I'll take it from here!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Every time you tell her the plan, she wins!" Shego then argued.

Drakken grumbled. "Oh, alright!" he exclaimed. He then took out a Battle Chip and placed it into his PET. "Rope, Battle Chip In, Download!" he called out.

Soon enough, vines started to enter the factory. Kim managed to get Ron out of the way before Drakken and Shego regrouped with each other, Drakken laughing madly as he and Shego and the rest of Neo Nebula got away.

"Come on!" Ron said to Kim. "Where's _our_ helicopter?"

"We don't _have_ one." Kim then said.

"Oh." Ron replied bluntly. "I thought as much."

The next day, at Kim's house, while Kim was having breakfast, James was reading the newspaper. "This is un_believable!_" he exclaimed. "Doctor Drakken, the protégé of Dr. Regal, stole an entire factory in Japan!" he added on. "Fortunately, two workers held hostage were saved by… Kim Possible!" James then exclaimed as he looked to his Daughter. "Well done!"

"Yeah, until _Drakken_ got away." Kim complained. "I've gotta figure out what his next move is before he conquers the World."

"All we know is that he stole a factory with valuable programming inside of Video Games." Miracle then said to James's NetNavi, Atlas. "We don't know what he'll do next until he strikes."

"I can try and look into things while I'm in NetCity." Atlas then said. "Hopefully, I can come across some sources for some information."

Kim nodded. "Thanks, guys," she said. "Now, to take care of the Josh Factor." Kim said in a now-gloomy tone.

"Who's Josh?" James asked. "Another Mad Scientist?"

"So Not! He's a guy I want to take to the Dance," Kim explained. "For Spirit Week Friday, the Dance is coming up, and I wanna get the chance to go with him." Kim added on.

"But don't you and Ron usually go to school as a function together?" James then asked.

"Yeah, but Ron's my friend," Kim stated. "And Josh is a Hottie."

"Well, don't give up the fight with Drakken," James then said with encouragement. "And no talking about Hotties at the table." He then said sternly.

"Who's a Hottie?" Ann then asked as she came down.

"Josh Mankey." Kim said with a sigh.

Jim and Tim then came over. "Ooh! Kim's got a boyfriend! Kim's got a boyfriend!" they chanted.

A Cross-Popping Vein appeared on Kim's head before she whipped out her Kimmunicator PET. "Don't _make_ me Delete your NetNavis!" she threatened.

"Eat your cereal, boys." Ann said to the Tweebs calmly. Ann looked to Kim. "Is Josh cute?" she asked.

"He's _golden!_" Kim exclaimed.

James chuckled. "Well, 'Golden' is better than 'Hottie'," James said. "Go on."

"Well, Josh's so cool and talented, a great NetBattler, and I just want to ask him out so badly!" Kim exclaimed.

Jim burped.

"Excuse _you!_" Kim exclaimed.

"Can I suggest something?" Jim then asked.

"Shoot." Miracle said from within the Kimmunicator PET.

"No." Kim said deadpan as a Sweatdrop slid down her face.

"Send him an anonymous E-Mail." Jim suggested.

"I couldn't do that!"

"Yes you can!" Tim then said. "Just reroute it from KingLand or Sharo or somewhere, and he'll never suspect a thing!" Tim exclaimed. "No one can ever trace it!"

"Hold the phone," James then said, putting his newspaper down. "Your _Principal_ has been getting anonymous E-Mails from KingLand and Sharo!"

Sweatdrops slid down Jim and Tim's faces.

"What are you hiding?" Miracle as the Sledgehammer Brothers.

"If we told you, we'd have to Delete you." Red Sledgehammer stated.

"Gotta go!" Jim and Tim both yelled as they ran away, leaving everyone confused.

Ann rolled her eyes. "Kimmie, asking a boy out is like taking a dive into a cold pool," Mrs. Possible said. "Take a deep breath, and then take the plunge." She said.

Kim looked to her mother and chuckled. "You've been talking with Masa again, _haven't_ you?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"From time to time, yes," Ann said. "We're having Shrimp tonight, by the way."

Later on, at school, the billboard read, "Need a Date? Ask Ron."

Inside of M-Tech High, Kim and Ron both met up near a Poster for the Dance. "Before this day is over, _I_ am going to ask _Josh_ to the Dance!" Kim exclaimed with confidence.

"And I'm gonna ask… somebody." Ron said after a pause.

"Your standards are _so_ high." Kim said as she rolled her eyes.

"Flexibility is key, Kim."

"Good luck."

"Don't need it."

Kim approached Josh. She started to think back to what her mother said. "_Take a deep breath, then take the plunge_." Ann said in her mind.

Kim took a deep breath at that moment. She was about to talk until the bell rang, causing students to fill the hall. Kim immediately dashed through to get to the other side, but Josh was already gone, causing Kim to sigh with exasperation.

In the Library, a girl was taking a book out from the bookcase. When she did, Ron's face was there. "Hi there," Ron said. "I'm Ron Stop–" Ron was then cut off by the girl placing the book right back into his face. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"_This should be interesting_." KarmaMan said.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh, yeah." Rufus said in agreement.

At lunch, Kim was talking to her friends. "Okay, Josh is going to come through that door any minute, and I am just going to spit it out." She proclaimed. She then took a sip of her Orange Juice just as Josh passed by behind her. Realizing this, Kim spit out her drink, getting Josh to look in confusion.

"This arm is going to the Dance on Friday," Ron said to a group of girls at his table. "Who wants to be on it?" he then asked. All of the girls then left the table. "How about this one?" Ron then asked, showing his left arm in place of his right.

Kim watched later on as Josh started to design a banner in a terminal within the gym. She had her Cheerleader Uniform on and was looking at Josh from afar. "Deep breath, then take the plunge." Kim said to herself. "Here we go."

"Hi, Kim." A voice then said sadistically.

Kim gasped and looked to see Bonnie. "Bonnie!" Kim exclaimed.

"Don't mind if Punk and I watch, do you?" Bonnie asked with a sinister voice.

"Watch what?" Kim asked.

"Kim and Josh." Punk then said to Miracle.

"Oh, shut it." Miracle said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"_So_ obvious that you're crushing on him." Bonnie then remarked.

"So not." Kim remarked back.

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie asked. "Gonna ask him to the Dance?"

"Why?" Kim asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I think it's great." Punk then said to Miracle, who had her eyes narrowed at him.

"Really?" Kim asked dryly.

"I want to see you crash and burn." Bonnie then said darkly.

A Cross-Popping Vein appeared on Kim's forehead. "Who _knows?_" she asked through gritted teeth. "He might just say 'Yes'."

"Maybe," Bonnie stated. "But he's already said 'No' to girls higher on the Food Chain than you." Bonnie then remarked.

"_You_ wanna ask him?" Kim then asked as she took out her Kimmunicator PET.

"_You_ gonna stop me?" Bonnie asked back as she whipped out her own PET.

The rest of the Cheer Squad then arrived to start Practice, but stopped when they saw Kim and Bonnie stare each other down.

Ron soon came in with a radio, but stopped when he saw Kim and Bonnie.

"Whoa!" Josh exclaimed. "_This_ is going to get intense!"

"_I'll say!_" TornadoMan replied back as a NetBattle Terminal came up.

"Winner gets Josh." Kim said as she walked over.

"And Loser gets humiliated." Bonnie then said.

"Okay, that's it!" Kim exclaimed as she thrust her arm back and took a step backwards. "Time to go! Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!"

"You can't win against me!" Bonnie exclaimed as she tossed her PET into the air before catching it and then aiming it towards the terminal. "Jack In! Punk, Power Up!"

Miracle and Punk soon appeared inside of the NetBattle Coliseum.

"_Commence Fight_."

"MiracleWorker!" Miracle called out as she charged towards Punk.

"Not this time!" Bonnie called out, taking out a Battle Chip. "HeroSword, Battle Chip In, Download!"

A sword appeared on Punk's hand before Miracle leapt into the air. "AreaSteal!" she exclaimed, disappearing from her spot and then teleporting right in front of Punk.

Miracle and Punk immediately clashed blades. Miracle pushed herself off before she tossed her MiracleWorker towards Punk. "Double Go-Round!" Miracle called out.

"Double Go-Round!" Punk called back, sending his arms at Miracle.

Both attacks collided with one another before Kim took out a Battle Chip this time. It depicted MegaMan with a blind eye in front of him. "Blinder, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out, popping the Battle Chip In.

Punk looked around as lights started to flash. Soon, he yelled in pain before Miracle landed and blasted at him.

"RockCube, Battle Chip In, Download!" Bonnie called out.

A RockCube appeared and deflected the blast before Miracle charged towards Punk once again.

"GaiaBlade, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out.

"BambooSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" Bonnie then called out.

Miracle and Punk clashed Wood-Elemental Swords with each other, pressing hard. Miracle placed the GaiaBlade in her left hand before she formed her MiracleWorker in her right hand, slashing Punk away.

"Is this _always_ how girls fight?" Josh asked Ron.

"Nah, just Kim and Bonnie." Ron said with a shrug.

"Program Advance!" Bonnie called out, sliding in four Battle Chips.

"FireSword, AquaSword, ElectroSword and BambooSword!" Bonnie called out. "ElementSword!"

Kim chuckled and took out five Battle Chips, getting everyone to gasp. "Counter Program Advance!" she called out as Punk charged towards Miracle.

"AntiFire, AntiWater, AntiWood, AntiElectricity, AntiSword!" Kim called out. "Anti-ElementSword!"

Punk attempted to slash at Miracle, but a sword emerged on her arm. She absorbed the attack and slashed, all of the Elements from Punk's ElementSword damaging him instead of her.

Bonnie gasped with surprise before Punk fell to the ground, now weak. "No!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Not again!"

"_Punk, Logging Out_."

Bonnie stuttered as Kim Logged Miracle Out as well. "Bonnie, don't say it," Kim said to Bonnie sternly. "You're nervous to ask out Josh, as am I." Kim began. "Take a deep breath, and then take the plunge. Remember that." Kim concluded before walking away.

Bonnie pounded her fist against the table as she looked to Punk. "How can someone like Kim manage to defeat a strong NetNavi like _you?!_" she complained. "It's not fair!"

Josh looked to Kim and smiled. "You have good NetBattling skills," Josh said. "Maybe we could go a couple of rounds someday."

Kim blushed. "Sure," she said. She then cleared her throat. "By the way, would you like to go to the Dance with me?" she asked.

Josh smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not?" he asked. "You're amazing, after all."

Bonnie gasped when she heard this, but Kim was overjoyed. She immediately hugged Josh before running out. All Josh could do was smile.

Before Kim could leave, there was a beeping coming from the terminal Josh was using to make the banner. "Whoa, what's going on, Miracle?" Kim asked her NetNavi.

"_Someone sent Viruses into the Terminal!_" Miracle exclaimed. "_They're tearing apart the system!_"

"No!" Josh exclaimed.

Kim's eyes widened. _Is this Neo Dark Nebula?_ Kim thought to herself. Shrugging it off, Kim ran towards the Banner Computer and took out her Kimmunicator PET once again. "I'm lot letting the Dance get ruined!" Kim exclaimed.

"Same goes for me!" Ron exclaimed. "Date or not, nothing will stop this Dance!"

Kim nodded before looking to Bonnie, still in anger. "Bonnie!" Kim called out. "Do some good for once and help us!" she called out.

Two other Cheerleaders, Tara and Hope, looked to each other and nodded as they took out their PETs and ran to help Kim and Ron as Josh took his PET out as well. Bonnie looked to Kim and Josh before letting out a sigh and getting her PET back out.

"Okay! Here we go!" Kim exclaimed as she stepped back and thrust her hand with the Kimmunicator PET in it backwards. "Jack In! Miracle!"

"KarmaMan!" Ron called out.

"TornadoMan!" Josh announced.

"Ring!" Tara exclaimed.

"Punk!" Bonnie called out.

"Raiya!" Hope yelled.

"**Jack in and Power Up!**" Kim, Ron, Josh, Tara, Hope and Bonnie all called out.

All six NetNavis appeared inside of the console. When they all Logged In, they noticed a mysterious NetNavi with gold armor. He had a crossbow on his right arm and an arrow in the other, and his NetNavi Emblem depicted the sign for a Sagittarius. The NetNavi resembled a centaur. He laughed as Swordy Viruses started to attack.

"Who are you?!" Miracle called out to the NetNavi.

The golden NetNavi chuckled deeply as he turned around. "So, I was found out." He remarked. "For your information, I am CentaurMan, and you're in the way!" he exclaimed.

"You're interfering with M-Tech Property," TornadoMan then said. "Leave now while you still can."

Raiya then stepped up. She was a purple NetNavi with a black bodysuit. There was violet hair in the shape of a ponytail on her head and on her chest was a NetNavi Emblem of a grid, one side red and the other side blue.

Raiya held out her right arm, causing a Blaster to appear. "Panel Blaster!" she called out, shooting at CentaurMan.

CentaurMan stood where he was, not intimidated by the attack as the blasts flew right past him. He laughed. "This proves that you NetNavis are useless with NetOps!" he exclaimed. "_I'll_ show you how it's done!" he then exclaimed before a familiar-looking Chip appeared in front of his chest.

"A Dark Chip!" Miracle exclaimed.

A Dark Aura started to engulf CentaurMan, causing him to laugh madly. He aimed his crossbow towards the six NetNavis. "Centaur Raze!" he called out, sending forth blasts that started to spread in all directions, all aimed towards the six NetNavis.

"Look out!" Punk called out as he stepped forward. "Shield and Chain!" he then yelled, tossing his arms towards the blasts.

Hope then took out a Battle Chip. "ElementRage, Battle Chip In, Download!" Hope called out.

"Meteor9, Battle Chip In, Download!" Tara then yelled, sliding in a Battle Chip as well.

Lava, water, grass and metal then appeared on the ground before Raiya sent forth a blast. "ElementRage!" she called out.

CentaurMan looked to the attack as Meteors then started to fall down from the sky, both attacks hitting him immediately.

"WindRacket, Battle Chip In, Download!" Josh then called out.

TornadoMan flew towards CentaurMan and let the WindRacket appear on his arm. "WindRacket!" he called out, sending wind towards CentaurMan.

CentaurMan just laughed before aiming his crossbow into the air. "Arrow Storm!" he called out.

Ring leapt out of the way from one of the Arrows before Tara slotted in a Battle Chip. "WideShot, Battle Chip In, Download!" Tara called out.

Ring started to shoot the WideShot at CentaurMan, managing to push him back. He then laughed as more Arrows started to fall from the sky. "It won't be that easy!" he remarked.

Ring gasped as she looked up, seeing a large Arrow headed towards her.

"_EvilShield, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Ron then exclaimed as KarmaMan leapt in front of Ring.

Tara and Ring both looked in surprise as the EvilShield managed to stop the Arrow. "You okay?" KarmaMan asked Ring.

Ring smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "Thanks."

"You _saved_ her!" Tara then said to Ron. "Thanks!"

"Hey, it was nothing." Ron said with a shrug, but was quickly interrupted when Tara hugged him tightly. "Boo-Yah." Ron then said to himself as he let Tara continued to hug him.

"_This guy's a Darkloid, Kim_," Miracle then said to Kim. "_I can feel it in his Dark Aura_."

"Maybe Drakken's trying to throw us off." Kim said. She then took out a Battle Chip with an image of a Mettaur lowering its head. "Time for some defense! MetGuard, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out.

The MetGuard soon appeared and covered Miracle, causing a blast that was sent to her to be sent back at CentaurMan.

"AirHockey, GoldFist, Battle Chips In, Double Download!" Ron called out.

CentaurMan noticed the AirHockey sent at him and immediately ran back. As he did, KarmaMan charged and punched him to the ground, causing CentaurMan to be hit by the AirHockey attack.

"We need to finish him _and_ the Viruses off, fast!" Miracle exclaimed.

Kim nodded as she took out four Battle Chips. Josh did the same. Kim and Josh looked to each other and nodded. "**Okay! Time for a Program Advance!**" both Kim and Josh called out.

"Blaster, Battle Chip In!" Kim called out, placing the first Battle Chip into her PET. "CrossBlaster, Battle Chip In!" she then announced, slotting in the second Chip. "Spreader, Battle Chip In!" Kim said as she put in the third Battle Chip. "MegaCannon, Battle Chip In, Download! Program Advance, Activated!"

"Typhoon, Battle Chip In, Download!" Josh called out with his first Battle Chip. "Hurricane, Battle Chip In, Download!" he then announced with the second Chip. "Cyclone, Battle Chip In, Download!" Josh said before using his final Battle Chip. "Repair, Battle Chip In, Download! Program Advance, Ready!"

Miracle and TornadoMan both held their arms up into the air as everyone continued their attacks.

CentaurMan continued to fight back until he noticed what Miracle and TornadoMan were up to.

"Powered Cannon!" Miracle exclaimed as she now held a massive Cannon in both of her arms. "Ready!"

"Gaia Storm!" TornadoMan then called out, now armed with a massive Tornado Blaster.

"**Fire!**" Miracle and TornadoMan then yelled, activating their Program Advances.

CentaurMan gasped and sent a strong arrow. "Sagittarius Straight!" he called out.

The two Program Advances managed to cancel out CentaurMan's attack, destroying it as CentaurMan himself was then caught in the blast.

"_CentaurMan, Logging Out_."

Kim, Ron, Josh and everyone cheered as CentaurMan retreated and his Viruses were deleted. Bonnie stopped, realizing what she was doing, and just cleared her throat. "What's done is done." She said. "I'll see you at the Dance." Bonnie then muttered as she walked away.

Kim looked to Bonnie and then sent a nod, causing Bonnie to turn around. She nodded back before walking off.

Tara looked to Ron with a loving and passionate smile. "Thanks for the save back there, Ron." She said as if she were in a trance.

Ron chuckled. "No big," he replied, trying to act like Kim. "We pulled through it together."

Tara nodded before walking up to Ron. "You don't have anyone to go to the Dance yet, do you?" she then asked.

Ron's eyes widened before he looked to Kim. Kim and Josh both smiled to him before Ron turned back to Tara. "You wanna go with me?" he asked.

Tara squealed. "Oh, I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

Kim and Josh both chuckled before the Kimmunicator PET started to ring. "Miracle, what is it?" Kim asked. "More Viruses?"

Miracle shook her head. "_It's Wade_," Miracle replied back. "_He found Drakken, and has a Ride for you outside_."

Kim nodded before she and Ron started to head out. Tara and Josh looked to Kim and Ron and waved to them. "Be careful!" the two called out.

Later on, in Sharo, Kim and Ron were riding inside of a truck. "Drakken's in Sharo… _again?_" Kim asked.

Wade nodded. "_That's what your Dad's NetNavi told me_." Wade stated. "_You should at least check it out_."

Kim nodded as she looked to the driver of the snow-mobile that she and Ron were in started to come to a stop. Kim and Ron both got out as Kim smiled to the driver. "Thanks for the ride, Heinrich." Kim said gratefully.

"Oh, Kim, you silly!" Heinrich exclaimed. "It's the least I could do after you saved my village from the avalanche last year." He then said, handing Kim a snowboard and patting her on the head.

"And don't forget about me." Ron then said as he leaned against the snow-mobile.

"_Nein!_" Heinrich exclaimed angrily.

"Nine?!" Ron exclaimed. "It only happened _once!_"

"'_Nein_' means 'No'!" Heinrich then yelled angrily before driving off.

"Oh, come on!" Ron exclaimed. "I helped to stop that avalanche!"

"After you _caused_ it!" Kim then reminded him. "Come on!" she then yelled, starting to sled down the hill.

"Right behind you, KP!" Ron exclaimed as he tried to sled after Kim. However, his snowboard wouldn't budge. He started to hop on it, trying to get it to move, until he fell flat on his face. Rufus came out of Ron's Pocket while KarmaMan started to sigh. "Not. One. Word." Ron muttered as he spat out some snow.

Kim arrived at the bottom of the hill to see a large base up ahead. She took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, I'm sending you a Battle Chip to scan the area." Kim said to her NetNavi.

Miracle nodded. "_You've got it!_" she exclaimed.

Kim smiled before taking out a Battle Chip. "MarkCannon, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim yelled out.

Miracle soon received the MarkCannon and started to scan the area. "Tsk!" she exclaimed. "Drakken made upgrades to his security system," Miracle reported. "I'll bring up the frequency for you to see what he's done." Miracle told Kim. "Lots of Lasers, so be careful."

"Please and thank you." Kim replied back.

Miracle nodded before she brought up the Laser grid system. "Just like McHenry, only more lethal." Kim said to herself.

"_Who?_" Miracle asked in confusion.

"Long story," Kim replied back as she looked to Miracle in the Kimmunicator PET. She then looked back to the Laser Defense System. "LaserMan and his Lasers, of course." Kim then stated.

Meanwhile, Ron had gotten back onto his feet.

"_Ron, you're facing the wrong way!_" KarmaMan exclaimed.

"Re_lax_, KarmaMan, this is a piece of cake with sprinkles on top." Ron said as he crossed his arms. A Sweatdrop then appeared on his forehead as he started to sled backwards. "Uh-Oh." He then said. He let out a yell as he dropped off of the edge of the cliff.

"Okay, Ron," Kim said as she analyzed the Laser System. "We just have to make it through without activating the Lasers, got it?" Kim asked as Ron slid down the hill. "Ron?" Kim then asked, looking around. Before she could say anything, Ron was knocked right into Kim, knocking the two of them into the Laser Security System.

"What did you do?!" Kim yelled to Ron as she held him in her arms, a Cross-Popping Vein appearing on her forehead.

"Trouble with the snowboard!" Ron exclaimed as he got off.

The two then took out Battle Chip Gates and inserted the same Battle Chips. "AreaSteal, Invisible, Battle Chips In, Double Download!" they both called out.

Kim and Ron both laughed as they started to teleport throughout every one of the Lasers like ninjas. Using the Battle Chips they selected, Kim and Ron managed to move through with ease.

Rufus then got out Ron's Pocket, looking around. He gasped when he saw the Lasers before looking to an electric current travel through the Lasers. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "LaserMan!"

"LaserMan?!" Kim asked as she teleported from one place to another. "Where?"

"_Closer than you think!_" LaserMan then yelled.

Kim and Ron stopped outside of the Lasers after managing to evade them all. LaserMan stood right in front of them, his arm held out as if he were about to shoot them.

Ron then placed on a Wrist Brace similar to Kim's. "Don't worry, KP, I'll get him!" he exclaimed. "Neo VariableSword!" he then called out, letting his arm change into the Neo VariableSword.

"Ron, don't!" Kim, Miracle and KarmaMan called out.

It was too late. Ron immediately slashed at LaserMan, but his sword went right through him. Ron gasped as a Laser Beam appeared in his place.

Walls started to close in around Kim and Ron before the two were brought into the base, Drakken's henchmen surrounding them and aiming Power Staves at them.

"LaserMan can enter the Human World as a hologram, Ron." Kim then said. "He fooled ShadeMan with that technique too."

"Don't mind me." Shego then said as she teleported into the area. "I just wanna watch."

Kim narrowed her eyes at Shego before leaping on top of one henchman before swinging herself up, now in front of Shego.

"CyberSword!" Kim then called out.

"DoubtFire Destroyers!" Shego yelled, summoning her two FireBlades.

The henchmen then started to close in on Ron, still with the Neo VariableSword. Ron swung his sword, but it faded away. He then chuckled nervously. "Can one of you guys give us a boost?" he asked.

All of the henchmen started to aim their staffs at Ron, causing him and Rufus to shriek.

Kim and Shego clashed blades with each other before Ron and Rufus called out, "Kim!"

Kim took something out of her pocket and then threw it towards Ron before avoiding a low slash from Shego. Ron caught what Kim threw, and soon saw that it was just Lip Gloss. He looked to the henchmen and cleared his throat.

"Back off!" Ron called out as he looked all around him. "Back off, goons, 'caus I'm packing!" he warned dangerously.

"Lip Gloss?" one of the henchmen asked. "_Really?_"

Ron looked to the Lip Gloss and chuckled. "Yeah," he replied weakly. "Lip Gloss."

All of the henchmen started to laugh at this.

Kim managed to destroy Shego's DoubtFire Destroyers before looking back to Ron. "Ron! Open it and hold your breath!" Kim called out.

Ron nodded and opened the Lip Gloss. All of the henchmen continued to laugh before they stopped to look to see some sort of gas appear before they all fainted.

Ron let go of his nose, as well as Rufus. They recoiled in disgust when they smelled the Lip Gloss. "Ugh!" Ron exclaimed. "What _is_ this stuff?!"

At Wade's house, Wade's mother came in. "Wade, I _wish_ you'd stop taking your Father's Dirty Socks!" Wade's mom exclaimed as a nasty odor started coming out from them.

Wade's eyes went wide as he recoiled. "Mom!" he exclaimed. "I _need_ those!"

"For what?"

"They're integral for my Top Secret Stink Formula!"

Kim and Shego continued to battle with each other. The two clashed blades high and low until Shego grabbed Kim and threw her over to the edge.

Kim gasped and managed to grab onto the railing to prevent herself from getting thrown down to the ground below.

"Ooh, sorry!" Shego exclaimed as her hands started to change. "You almost won, but there's no prize for Second Place! ZeusHammer!" Shego then called out, preparing to slam down onto Kim's hands.

Kim narrowed her eyes at Shego and started to change her hand again. "MoonBlade!" Kim called out, summoning a short dagger. With it, she stabbed Shego's foot, causing her to shriek before the weight of the ZeusHammer forced her back.

"Ron!" Kim called to Ron down below. "Lip Gloss me!"

Ron nodded and tossed the Lip Gloss up to Kim. Kim caught it, held her breath and opened it up as Shego dashed forwards with a FireSword. Upon smelling the stench, Shego immediately fell down. "Ugh, that stinks!" Shego exclaimed, trying to hold her breath as well before charging at Kim again. Kim held the Lip Gloss closer to Shego and then removed a shoe, shoving it into Shego's face. At that moment, Shego finally passed out.

"Boo-Yah!" Ron and Rufus exclaimed as they slammed their fingers against one another.

Kim then leapt down and smiled to Ron and Rufus. "Nice work, boys." She complimented as she put her shoe back on.

Miracle chuckled. "_I guess Shego just got a taste of… De-Feet_." She joked.

Kim and Ron both laughed before a whirring sound filled the air. "Ah, my teenaged foe," Drakken said as he emerged on the machine. "And the _buffoon._" He added on. 

"And this 'buffoon' knows your secret plan!" Ron then said as he picked up a Z-Boy. "You want to steal Christmas!"

"_**RON!**_" KarmaMan yelled out as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on his forehead. "_Let it go already!_"

"Listen to your NetNavi," Drakken said in a deadpan tone as he grabbed the Z-Boy back. "You're not even close." He retorted while throwing the Z-Boy behind him.

"So, this _is_ a 'Take-Over-The-World' thing, _Ron!_" Kim remarked as she crossed her arms.

"_Watch_," Drakken said as he placed his PET onto his console. "As this state-of-the-art Assembly Line becomes the Ultimate Robot Warrior!" Drakken exclaimed, forming a giant Robot from the Assembly Line. "I… am the Robot Master!" Drakken yelled out before a screen appeared on the chest.

"_Konichiwa_." The mascot on the screen said in a cheery tone.

A Sweatdrop rolled down Drakken's face. "I still need to fix that." He muttered to himself. He then used the Robot to pick up a tank and then tear it apart.

"_That_ would be so _cool!_" Ron exclaimed. "If it wasn't gonna hurt us."

"LaserMan, let's do this!" Drakken exclaimed.

"_I live to serve_." LaserMan replied back as he started to levitate.

"**Star Break Laser!**" Drakken and LaserMan then called out, getting the Robot to shoot in a similar way to the Star Break Laser.

Kim and Ron ran out of the way before hiding behind some crates.

"Don't freak out, Kim!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm not." Kim replied back.

"Well that makes _one_ of us!" Ron whined.

Kim and Ron both watched as the Robot started to walk past them. Suddenly, it turned its head, seeing Kim and Ron. "_Dark Laser!_" LaserMan called out, shooting a Laser from the Robot's eye.

Kim held out her hands. "HeatShot!" she called out, countering the Laser.

"Miracle, what are we up against?" Kim asked as she and Ron started to run.

"_Put simply, a Robot Assembly Line now a Destructive Robot_." Miracle explained.

"_According to the schematics, Nakasumi-San installed an override module, one that only NetNavis can access_." Wade then said.

Drakken laughed as he started to aim at Kim and Ron again. He turned his attention to Kim and started to strafe her down. Kim, however, used her Cheerleader Skills to avoid the blasts and then land on top of a crate.

"_Why_ did she have to be a _Cheerleader?!_" Drakken complained. "If she was on the Debate Team, I would have _vaporized_ her by now!"

"Never gonna happen, Drakken!" Kim quipped as she slid under the Robot. Drakken fired at her down below, but after his explosion cleared away, Kim was now gone!

"She's _gone!_" Drakken exclaimed. "Im_possible!_"

"Actually, it's Possible, _Kim_ Possible." Ron then said as he was armed with a HiCannon. "But that's a common mistake." He added on before shooting at Drakken.

Drakken dodged the blast and angrily shot at Ron. "Quiet, Sidekick!" Drakken yelled.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm just the distraction!" he complained, but not too loud for Drakken to hear.

On the back of the Robot, Kim was now climbing. "_Where_ is that Override thingy?" she asked.

A camera emerged in front of Kim. Kim looked to it and immediately punched it.

"_Get off of my back!_" Drakken yelled, swinging his arm to try and cut Kim apart.

However, the Override Module was exposed. "Gotcha!" Kim exclaimed before taking out her Kimmunicator PET. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim yelled out, Jacking Miracle into the system.

Miracle soon appeared inside of the system, but upon arrival, she was shot down.

"Miracle, it's been too long." LaserMan said as he approached Miracle. "You won't win like last time."

"And the next one will be _sooner!_" Miracle called out as she formed her MiracleWorker. "Sonic Boom!" she called out, sending a Sonic Slash towards LaserMan.

Ron leapt into the air and charged towards Drakken. "Flying Kick!" he called out.

Drakken looked from his PET to then see Ron. Drakken grabbed Ron as he was in the air, dangling him.

"And now I'm upside down." Ron mused.

"Oh, look, the _buffoon_." Drakken mused.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Drakken and took out his PET. "Jack In! KarmaMan, Power Up!" he called out.

KarmaMan was logged into the system before Rufus came out of Ron's Pocket. Rufus looked down and yelled before he dropped, getting Ron and Rufus to look to him before the PET dropped as well.

Kim gasped when she saw this. She shot her Hairdryer Grappler and swung down, catching both Rufus and the PET. She smiled as she patted Rufus on the head before placing Rufus and Ron's PET into her pocket.

"What?!" Drakken exclaimed.

In the Cyber and Human Worlds, Kim and Miracle dodged blasts in tandem with each other.

Miracle formed a LifeAura around herself as LaserMan shot a Dark Laser before a Boomerang hit him in the back.

"KarmaMan!" Miracle called out.

"I'm here to help!" KarmaMan called out as he landed next to Miracle.

Kim continued to dodge blasts while sliding in Battle Chips into the PETs. "KarmaMan, here!" Kim said. "Plasma, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim yelled.

"Plasma!" KarmaMan called out, causing a surge of electricity to hit LaserMan.

"Here you go, Miracle!" Kim then called out as she landed on the Robot's left hand. "Shake, ElectroSword, Battle Chips In, Double Download!" Kim called out as she slotted in two Battle Chips.

Miracle spun the Shake towards LaserMan before flying towards Drakken's NetNavi. "AreaSteal!" she called out. "ElectroSword!" Miracle then yelled, slamming the ElectroSword down onto the Shake.

LaserMan was then sent back by an Electromagnetic Wave before Miracle and KarmaMan both charged up their Blasters. "**Charge Shot!**" the two called out, defeating LaserMan with one hit.

"_LaserMan, Logging Out_."

"You should have stuck to babysitting!" Drakken yelled to Kim as he aimed a Laser at her. "What made you think an ordinary Teenager could possibly defeat _me_, the protégé of Dr. Regal?"

Just then, the Laser shut down. "What?" Drakken asked.

A mechanical claw then grabbed Drakken, hanging him upside down next to Ron.

"Busted!" Ron exclaimed.

"In_deed_." Drakken then said dryly.

Kim chuckled. "Okay, guys," Kim said to Miracle and KarmaMan. "Time to Log Out."

"_Miracle, Logging Out. KarmaMan, Logging Out_."

Shego then leapt up and kicked Kim into the cockpit. Kim groaned as she hit the console before looking to Shego.

"Bubbler, Bubble-V, BubbleSide!" Kim called out. "BubbleSpread!" Kim then yelled, aiming her arms towards Shego, both now as a large, wide Blaster. "Program Advance!"

"HeatShot, Heat-V, HeatSide!" Shego then called out. "HeatSpread! Program Advance!" Shego yelled back as she aimed her own Fiery Blaster at Kim.

Ron and Drakken both then watched as Kim and Shego both charged up their Program Advances.

One of the Robot Arms, which was swinging, started to come to a stop. Once it halted, Kim and Shego sent their blasts at each other, causing a large explosion in midair that spun the Robot Around. Ron and Drakken yelled before the Robot came to a stop. Ron suddenly dropped as Drakken managed to get back into the cockpit.

Kim and Shego were both thrown back by the collision of the Program Advances. Shego was launched into the cockpit as Kim was sent to the ground like Ron. She fired her Hairdryer Grappler into the cockpit and started to swing around the Robot's Legs, tying it up.

Drakken gasped and attempted to stomp on Kim, but due to the cables, the Robot started to fall. Kim then looked to see Ron in the way. She gasped and pressed a button on her Gloves, causing Rockets to appear on her shoes. She then dashed and grabbed Ron before the Robot fell, Drakken and Shego now hanging from a Support Beam.

"You think you're all _that_, Kim Possible?!" Drakken yelled out. "Well, you're _not!_" he then remarked.

At school the next day, Kim and Ron were in the halls, Kim with her hands in her pockets. Ron smiled to her. "Kim, Drakken's in jail, Christmas was saved. What's the big?" he asked.

A Cross-Popping Vein then appeared on Kim's forehead. "Ron, you are _Jewish!_ Drakken was _not_ trying to steal Christmas!" she exclaimed angrily. She then took a deep breath. "I'm just thinking about the Dance, that's all." Kim then said in a much calmer voice.

"We took on Drakken," Ron said as he placed his hand on Kim's shoulder. "And after all, since Josh spiked Bonnie, Courtney Luke, Maria Rodriguez, Natasha Putin and Julia Roberts, no relation whatsoever, you and I are good to go." Ron said. "Remember, you can do anything."

"_Ron's right_," KarmaMan said from Ron's PET. "_You can handle this_."

"_We've got your back all the way_." Miracle added on.

Kim smiled as she and Ron looked to their PETs. "Thanks, guys." Kim said. "You're great friends."

Kim and Ron then saw Josh at his locker. "Hey there, Josh." Kim said.

Josh looked to Kim and smiled. "Hey." He replied back in a friendly tone. "Thanks for helping to take care of the Viruses yesterday." He said.

"No big," Kim said. "There wouldn't be a Dance without the Banner anyways." Kim replied back nonchalantly.

Ron then nudged her in the shoulder before pushing her forwards. "So, we can still go to the Dance together, right?" she asked.

Josh smiled. "Cool." He said. "I'll pick you up around Seven."

Tara then walked up to Ron. "And you can pick _me_ up at the same time?" Tara asked.

"Boo-Yah." Ron replied back smoothly.

The two couples laughed as they started to walk away.

Later that night, the Dance went on with success. While all of the NetNavis were having fun NetBattling with each other, the Students were dancing.

Bonnie was the only exception, however, since no wanted to go with her to the Dance as she sat at a table, alone.

Kim and Ron danced with Josh and Tara as the song went on throughout the Gym.

_I'm ready for you_

_Are you ready for me?_

_I'm invincible, and I can do anything_

_I'm ready to go_

_Are you ready to see?_

_Don't you know that_

_It's impossible to stop me?_

In the Cyberworld, all of the NetNavis smiled upon the happiness they saw their NetOps in. "You really _can_ do anything, Kim Possible." Miracle said to her NetOp.

Meanwhile, at Drakken's Lair, Shego looked to some Dark Chips that Drakken had made from the Metals in Sharo. "I've heard tales about these." Shego stated. "What makes these Dark Chips so different from the ones that corrode and destroy Darkloids?" Shego then questioned.

"They will not cause NetNavis to break apart, but to completely rewrite their data, just as Master Regal and LaserMan once did to ProtoMan." Drakken explained. "You will still gain unlimited power."

Shego grinned devilishly. "That's all I needed to hear, _Doc!_" Shego then exclaimed. She lifted up the Dark Chip in her hand and stabbed it right into her chest, causing a Dark Aura to appear. Shego yelled, feeling the new Power flow through her as her NetNavi Emblem started to glow dark. Shego started to pant as she placed her hands on her head, yelling as the Dark Chip started to take her over. Within a dark flash, Shego was now fully transformed into a new being.

With the Dark Chip, Shego's suit was now black. Her Gauntlets had a much more thinner look to them, as well as her boots. There were three Dark Green stripes on both of her arms, a streak going down her chest, and pads on her knees, shoulders and elbows, all Dark Green as well. Shego's hair was then placed back in a long and thick ponytail as claws appeared on her knuckles. She chuckled before looking up, her eyes glowing darkly.

"Neo Nebula will soon rise to power!" LaserMan exclaimed in the Cyberworld as many new Darkloids arrived, one of them being CentaurMan. "We will strike swiftly, and soon, not even the combined powers of _Lan and MegaMan_ will stop us!"

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest chapter? This one took me quite some time to do, and I even had to change lots of parts to the Plot of the Original **Kim Possible** Episode. Still, I put all of my work into this chapter, so I hope this is appreciated. I'll try to have a new chapter out later on. Please be sure to review, rate, and if possible, please Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you all. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you all soon!


	5. Day of the Darkloids!

Hello there, everyone! I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am back with another new chapter for my great story, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I have to admit, I didn't think that you'd all appreciate my work, considering that not many people look to my stories. I'm glad you appreciate what I'm doing. My thanks goes to **SkiesEagle, Brave Kid, 09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Henshin Hero, ProwlFan1011, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, Jackpot 2, Generalhyna, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**. I don't know what I could have ever done without you. Now, before I start, I'd like to announce that I need some FanArt for this story. I have a picture of Miracle up on DeviantArt, but I could use some Artwork for this story. Now, without further ado, please welcome my new chapter! This one isn't Episode-Based, but I promise, it's be very special! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 5: Day of the Darkloids!

One night, as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were heading towards _Bueno Nacho_, a robotic-like man with long green hair and a black robe, as well as eyes and no mouth, watched the two enter from the top of a nearby building.

This was Kid Grave. He narrowed his attention at Kim and Ron before looking into the sky. "These Humans don't know what's coming." Kid Grave remarked as he saw a Comet in the distance. "They may think they're safe, but that'll soon change, _everything_ will change." Kid Grave then said instantly teleporting away.

Kim and Ron both entered _Bueno Nacho_ before taking out their respective PETs. "Do we have any luck on tracking down CentaurMan?" Kim asked Miracle.

Miracle shook her head. "_No, sorry,_" Miracle stated. "_Darkloids can be very tricky, and to get a track on CentaurMan would be like finding a Needle in a Haystack_."

KarmaMan nodded as Ron looked to his PET. "_If Drakken really sent CentaurMan to attack M-Tech, then that means Neo Nebula's already planning something_." KarmaMan stated.

Kim and Ron both sighed. "You know, it's a good thing that Drakken hasn't used Dimensional Areas on us yet," Ron said. "We'd have to call Lan and Chaud here again, and given the time it took for Lan to get here when Arashi and AirMan attacked, we'd be in it deep."

Kim nodded. "They are the only ones who can use CrossFusion. We only have a limited amount of access to Battle Chips to counter Shego." Kim added on.

Ron chuckled. "Well, now that we're here, and Drakken or those new Darkloids haven't attacked, I'm feeling hungry." Ron said, getting up and walking over to the Counter where Ned was.

Kim shrugged and got up as well, heading to the Counter with Ron. "Wait up!" Kim called out. "I'm hungry too!"

At the Counter, Ned was at the computer. He looked to his PET with worriment as FastFoodMan came in. "Did you find out what the problem was?" Ned asked his NetNavi.

FastFoodMan sighed and shook his head. "_All that we know so far is that the Firewalls are down, and a Virus Attack could be imminent at any moment_." Ned's NetNavi stated.

Kim and Ron then came over. "Hey, Ned," Kim said, getting Ned to turn to the two. "What's the Sitch? It sounds like something's wrong."

"Oh, something's wrong, alright!" Ned exclaimed. "FastFoodMan just discovered the Firewalls are down! _Bueno Nacho's_ system is open for an attack!" Ned then said.

"Please tell me this isn't from Cow n' Chow!" Ron then exclaimed.

"Ron!" Kim yelled angrily.

All of a sudden, the alarms started to go off. Kim, Ron and Ned all gasped as Ned pulled up a screen, showing several Viruses enter the system.

"We're under attack!" Ned exclaimed, causing Kim and Ron to look to each other with worriment.

"Get us into the system!" Kim then exclaimed as she leapt over the Counter. "We'll take down the Viruses!"

Ron nodded and ran around the Counter, standing alongside Kim.

"Ready, Miracle?" Kim asked Miracle as she took out her Kimmunicator PET.

"_You know it!_" Miracle exclaimed.

"Let's go, KarmaMan!" Ron then told his own NetNavi in his own PET.

"_Right with ya!_" KarmaMan said.

"Okay! Time to go!" Kim then exclaimed as she thrust her arm back. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim yelled out, shooting her PET at the Terminal.

Ron laughed. "Boo-Yah! Let's do this thing!" he exclaimed as he placed his PET into the air. "Jack In! KarmaMan, Power Up!" he called out, sending KarmaMan in as well.

Soon, Miracle and KarmaMan were in the System. The two NetNavis gasped as they saw swarms of Viruses fly towards them.

"Spikeys!" Miracle exclaimed. "And lots of them!"

"Okay, KarmaMan, let's teach these Viruses what happens when they mess with _Bueno Nacho!_" Ron exclaimed.

"_You've got it!_" KarmaMan exclaimed.

"MagnetLine, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron called out as he slotted in a Battle Chip.

KarmaMan's hand transformed into a magnet, starting to pull in some of the Spikey Viruses.

"BronzeFist, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim then called out, slotting in her own Battle Chip.

Miracle's hand turned to Bronze as she leapt in front of KarmaMan and slammed against the Viruses, leaving burning marks on all of them.

"Can you really handle all of those Viruses?!" Ned then exclaimed.

"Hey! What do they call me Kim Possible for?!" Kim then yelled back.

Kim then took out another Battle Chip. "Here you go, Miracle!" Kim yelled out as she slotted the Battle Chip into her Kimmunicator PET. "Arrow, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out, slotting in the Battle Chip.

Miracle's hand soon transformed into a Bow before she pulled back on the string, letting out a surge of electricity. She then shot the Arrow towards some of the Spikey Viruses, Deleting them.

"_Your_ turn now, KarmaMan!" Ron called out as he held a Battle Chip with an image of a Fishy Virus on it. "DashAttack, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron exclaimed, placing the Chip into his PET.

The Green Fishy Virus appeared under KarmaMan. KarmaMan leapt on top of it and reached for his Shoulder Blades. "Karma Boomerangs!" KarmaMan called out, sending his Karma Boomerangs at more of the Spikey Viruses.

Miracle then dashed quickly at more of the Spikey Viruses. "StepCross!" she called out, forming her MiracleWorker and then using AreaSteal to appear behind the Viruses. They all were Deleted as Miracle had her MiracleWorker and a LongSword equipped on her hands.

Miracle got back up and smiled. "Okay, Kim, we're almost done here," Miracle reported. "Just a couple more to–" Miracle started out, but was interrupted by a sudden attack to her head.

"_Miracle? Miracle! What's going on?!_" Kim yelled through her PET.

Miracle groaned as she tried to get up. She then saw two Claws head towards her, followed by a head. Both were ravenous-looking, and the face on the head had fangs and a horn as it growled at Miracle.

Miracle gasped and used another AreaSteal to get out of the way before the three parts slammed to the ground. As soon as Miracle got up, KarmaMan joined her, and they saw a brown and orange NetNavi standing in front of them. He had long fangs, a mane, and his Crest depicted Claw Scratches.

"Is that–?" Ron asked as he and Ned both looked to the NetNavi.

"No!" Ned exclaimed upon seeing the NetNavi.

"It's im_possible!_" Kim then exclaimed.

"Who _is_ that, Kim?!" Miracle then asked as she prepared her MiracleWorker while KarmaMan prepared his Karma Spinner.

"_The very first Darkloid that Lan and MegaMan went up against!_" Kim exclaimed as the NetNavi started to growl. "_SavageMan!_"

"But this makes no sense!" KarmaMan then exclaimed. "SavageMan was Deleted a long time ago!"

"You dare question my existence?!" SavageMan then yelled. "You will be sorry you ever interfered with my Plan!"

"No, _you_ will!" Miracle called out. "MiracleWorker!" Miracle then yelled, shooting a Cross Laser towards SavageMan.

"Back Slash!" SavageMan then called out, teleporting away before the blast from the MiracleWorker could make impact.

Miracle gasped before SavageMan appeared behind her. "Wide Claw!" he yelled out.

"Miracle, look out!" KarmaMan called out. "Karma Boomerangs!"

Miracle turned around and raised her MiracleWorker, defending herself for a while before the Karma Boomerangs struck SavageMan.

"Slasher, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim then yelled as she slotted in a Battle Chip.

Miracle started slashing and dashing at SavageMan, slashing at him from all directions.

SavageMan was thrown back by the attack and to the ground. Miracle and KarmaMan both held him as gunpoint as he tried to get back up.

"You're lucky!" SavageMan exclaimed. "My mission here is done!" he then called out.

"_SavageMan, Logging Out_."

Miracle and KarmaMan both gasped as SavageMan disappeared before their very eyes.

Kim and Ron both looked to each other with concern. "What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"We've gotta get to SciLab!" Kim then exclaimed. "We need to tell Dr. Hikari about what just happened!"

Ron nodded before Kim and Ron headed out, now on their way to SciLab.

Later on, a limousine pulled up at SciLab. Kim and Ron both got out, now in their Mission Clothes, before looking to the Driver. "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Paisley." Kim said gratefully.

"Thank nothing of it, Kim Possible," Paisley replied back. "Ever since the day you saved me and Mr. McHenry from the Laser Grid, I'm glad to be of service, any time."

Kim and Ron both nodded before Paisley drove away, letting Kim and Ron head into SciLab.

"Miracle, can you get Wade?" Kim asked Miracle.

Miracle nodded. "_Sure can do,_" Miracle replied. "_It'll just take a minute._" She then said before data started to flow through the screen.

In a matter of seconds, Wade showed up on the screen of the Kimmunicator PET. "_Hey, Kim,_" Wade said. "_What's up?_"

"Wade, but we just faced SavageMan, who was supposed to be Deleted!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Sounds like a problem._" Wade said, his eyes now wide with surprise.

"Miracle's sending you a sample of SavageMan's data from our battle." Kim then said, pressing some buttons on her Kimmunicator PET. "Can you analyze it, make sure we weren't messing with anything but our minds?" Kim asked.

Wade nodded. "_Give me an hour,_" he replied back. "_I'll be back with info for you._"

"Please and Thank You." Kim said.

Wade nodded before signing off.

Kim looked to Ron and motioned her head over towards SciLab. "Come on," she said. "We'd better tell Dr. Hikari about this." Kim stated.

"Got your back!" Ron said with enthusiasm.

"Me too!" Rufus then exclaimed.

Kim smiled before they all headed off to SciLab to meet with Dr. Hikari about the situation.

Inside of SciLab, Lan was talking with Kim's father. "Tell Kim that I said 'hi'!" Lan called out as James prepared to leave.

"I will, Lan!" James called back. "You and MegaMan just be sure to keep doing good." James added on before Dr. Hikari then walked in.

"James, I think you'd better get your sons out of the Dimensional Area Lab," Yuichiro said with a playful look on his face. "We can't let anything get broken anymore."

All of a sudden, Chaud ran into the room. "Jim and Tim just Jacked their NetNavis into the system!" Chaud exclaimed.

"_Don't worry, I'm on it._" MegaMan then said. He Logged out of the PET and entered the terminal. After a couple of seconds, MegaMan came back. "_Red and Green Sledgehammer are now Logged Out._" MegaMan reported.

Jim and Tim then ran into the room, looking to Lan.

Before anything could happen, Kim and Ron ran in.

Lan looked to Kim with surprise. "Kim?!" He exclaimed.

"Lan?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Ron?!" Chaud called.

"Chaud?" Ron asked.

"Tweebs?!" Kim exclaimed as she noticed Jim and Tim with their PETs out.

"Dad!" Jim and Tim yelled.

"Kimmie-Cub?" James said with surprise.

"James!" Dr. Hikari said.

"Dr. Hikari!" Kim and Ron said simultaneously.

"We've got a problem." Kim said with concern.

"Wait a minute," Lan interrupted. "What _kind_ of problem?" He asked.

"A Darkloid Problem." Kim stated.

Lan and Chaud's eyes both widened before Kim took out her PET. "I'll show you." Kim then said. "Let's get to the Board Room and talk about it."

In the Board Room, Kim Jacked Miracle into the system. "Miracle, show everyone what we've found." Kim ordered.

Miracle nodded. "_You've got it,_" she said. "_Streaming video footage now._" She then said before the main screen started to show static.

"I assume you all remember SavageMan?" Kim asked. "The Darkloid who first went bad on Dark Chips?"

Lan nodded. "Yeah," Lan stated. "We were the first to face him."

"He was the first and last Darkloid that we Deleted." MegaMan then told Miracle. "Regal revived him to stop us from finding his Satellite at one time. SavageMan's gone for good."

Miracle shook her head. "That's not what KarmaMan and I just experienced." Miracle stated.

The screen cleared up, showing Miracle and KarmaMan take on SavageMan at _Bueno Nacho_.

"This was SavageMan. He attacked us two hours ago in M-Tech City." Kim said, causing Lan, Chaud, Dr. Hikari and James to all gasp.

"No way!" Chaud exclaimed with surprise.

"Usually, it's 'third times the charm', but this is too much!" Lan then exclaimed.

"Uh-huh!" Rufus then exclaimed.

"Dr. Regal could only bring the Darkloids back one last time using the little data they possessed." Chaud then said. "There's no way Drakken could've managed to recreate SavageMan again." Chaud then pointed out.

"Actually, we think Drakken might have new Darkloids on his side." Ron then said.

"Wait, what?" Dr. Hikari asked in confusion.

"Last week, during the M-Tech Spirit Week Dance, a Darkloid going by the name of CentaurMan attacked." KarmaMan explained on the screen. "Though Kim and our friends managed to chase him away, he had a saying Darkloids went by: that NetNavis who were operated by NetOps are useless and don't deserve to exist." KarmaMan then pointed out. "That, and he used a Dark Chip."

"This may be a problem," James Possible then said. "It reminds me of the time BrightMan, FridgeMan, NovaMan and SwordMan attacked the Net following when Lan's PET was damaged and MegaMan was injured. Raika was the only NetSavior available, and Raoul helped on your behalf, am I correct, Lan?" James then asked Lan.

Lan nodded. "Right," he acknowledged. "But that doesn't explain why a single Darkloid would attack just M-Tech." Lan then said.

"_Maybe there was something that CentaurMan wanted at M-Tech High we don't know about,_" ProtoMan suggested. "_Remember how ShadowMan unknowingly attacked the Control X system long before it was used to track down Regal?_"

Chaud looked to his NetNavi and nodded. "Regal hired ShadowMan to prevent the NetPolice from finding his Satellite." Chaud started to recall.

"So, there's either a powerful Program like Control X and/or a powerful NetNavi like PharaohMan or MistMan hidden in M-Tech School?" Kim asked.

"_That COULD be the case._" Miracle then said. "_But it could also be that M-Tech High isn't the only target, since SavageMan attacked _Bueno Nacho." Miracle pointed out.

"Good point, Miracle," Dr. Hikari then said. He looked to Lan and Chaud and sent them both a nod. "You two should go to M-Tech City with Kim and Ron to find out if any more Darkloids try to attack." Dr. Hikari said with concern. "I'll let your mother know, Lan." Yuichiro added on. "We'll make sure to send a suitcase to you if it takes more than a day to complete this investigation."

Lan and Chaud both nodded back before James, Jim and Tim walked up. "We'll take you there." James said. "I'll give you a ride."

Yuichiro nodded in agreement before he looked to Kim. "Kim, I know that we still haven't created more Synchro Chips yet, but just in case, I want to see your Synchro Rating with Miracle." Dr. Hikari told Kim.

Kim nodded as a scanner started to scan her. "Okay," Kim said as she gulped a bit. "But I'm not sure whether or not I'll be able to CrossFuse. I'm told I need a special bond with my NetNavi to do it."

"You know, Maylu once had a _dream_ that she CrossFused to Delete SwordMan." Lan then said. "Her Synchro Rating was pretty high."

Kim smiled before the scan was complete. Dr. Hikari looked to the machines and gaped. "And just like Maylu before you, you and Miracle share quite a high Synchro Rating!" Yuichiro stated with surprise. "And… something else." Dr. Hikari added on.

Kim and Miracle both raised an eyebrow before Lan looked up to them. "Hey, don't worry," Lan said. "One day, you can use CrossFusion, just like me and Chaud." Lan said confidently.

"What about me?" Ron then asked.

"It can happen, Ron." KarmaMan then said. "Just wait, and it'll happen."

"Yeah." Lan then said with a smile. "Exactly."

Kim and Ron both smiled to Lan and Chaud before they all started heading back to M-Tech City.

Soon, Kim, Ron and Lan were riding inside of James's Car while Chaud was in his limousine with Jim and Tim riding with him.

Lan looked to past footage of his and MegaMan's battles with the Darkloids. "SavageMan, FlashMan, VineMan, BowlMan, BurnerMan, DesertMan, VideoMan, SparkMan, GravityMan, BrightMan, FridgeMan, NovaMan and SwordMan." Lan listed. "Man, we're unlucky! That's thirteen Darkloids that we barely survived against!"

"_Dark ProtoMan, BubbleMan and ShadeMan were all taken care of before too,_" MegaMan added on. "_Regal and LaserMan Deleted ShadeMan, Dark ProtoMan was redeemed, and BubbleMan's probably still out there._" MegaMan stated.

"Okay, now we know how many Darkloids there were in the past, but we don't know which one of them will strike next!" Kim then said.

"I'm betting FlashMan." Ron then said. Kim and Lan looked to Ron with confusion, causing him to shrug. "Hey, I may be wrong, but the next Darkloid might be the second-dangerous Darkloid you and MegaMan faced." Ron then pointed out.

Kim nodded after thinking about Ron's prediction. "It's worth some looking into." Kim stated.

Just then, the Kimmunicator PET started to beep. Kim pulled it out and saw Wade. "Wade, what've you got?" Kim asked.

"_Kim, I just looked at the data, and there's a one-hundred percent similarity between what you sent me and the original SavageMan data!_" Wade exclaimed.

"So we're dealing with the same Darkloid here?!" Lan then asked.

"_I'm not sure,_" Wade said as he shook his head. "_But I've just picked up a Darkloid Energy Signature from your house!_" Wade then told Kim.

James then gasped. "We're here!" He stated as he then started to turn the Car into the driveway of the Possible House with Chaud's limousine right behind them.

Inside, Ann was getting some food ready. As she was getting something out of the oven, the lights started to shine bright. "What's going on?!" She exclaimed as she shielded her eyes with her hand.

The system on the oven then started to beep, getting Ann to gasp. She then took out her PET. "Ashe, do you think you can check the System for Viruses?" Ann asked. "The lights are going crazy!"

Ashe, a pink NetNavi with a red bodysuit, as well as a red shade covering her eyes and the Crest of a Caduceus, looked to Ann and nodded. "_You can count on me._" Ashe replied back.

Ann nodded and threw her left hand into the air. "Jack In! Ashe, Power Up!" Ann exclaimed, now Jacking Ashe into the system.

"Neon Light!" A NetNavi called out inside of the system, causing multiple Security Navis within the system to Log Out.

"I prefer to get a challenge!" The NetNavi then remarked. He was blue all over, had red eyes, and somewhat resembled a light bulb. His Crest depicted lights flashing all around. This was the Darkloid, FlashMan.

"Mercury Straight!" Ashe called out, summoning a metal detector-looking staff in her hand. She shot at FlashMan, causing him to be knocked back.

"Nice shot," FlashMan complimented. "But you're no match against me!" He then exclaimed while letting out the blades on his Gauntlets.

"Ashe, look out!" Ann called out as she took out a Battle Chip with a WuNote Virus on it. "WoodNose, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ann exclaimed, slotting in the Battle Chip.

Ashe shot forth a wooden lance, causing FlashMan to fall back.

The doors soon opened up and everyone came in. They were about to greet Ann until they all noticed what was happening.

"BambooSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ann called out as she slotted in a Battle Chip.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kim asked her mother as Ann looked to her PET with intensity.

"A NetNavi started to attack the System!" Ann exclaimed as she watched Ashe and FlashMan start to clash blades with each other.

"Wait a minute!" Lan then exclaimed as he looked to the PET. "It's FlashMan!" Lan exclaimed.

"Called it!" Ron then yelled out. He then took out his PET. "Let's go, KarmaMan!" Ron told his NetNavi.

"_Right!_" KarmaMan replied back.

"Sending you in too, Miracle." Kim said to Miracle.

"_Standing by._" Miracle said with a nod.

Lan nodded before he looked to MegaMan. "MegaMan, we've gotta help Ann and Ashe!" Lan said.

"_Send me in!_" MegaMan said with confidence. "_I still have a bone to pick with that guy._"

Chaud nodded before looking to ProtoMan. "ProtoMan, we've gotta help them too!" Chaud exclaimed.

"_I'm with ya!_" ProtoMan replied back as he readied his sword.

"Okay! Let's go!" Lan called out as he lifted his PET into the air. "Get ready to Jack In! MegaMan!"

"Miracle!"

"ProtoMan!"

"KarmaMan!"

"**Jack In and Power Up!**" The four then exclaimed.

"Spark Arm!" FlashMan called out as he broke off from Ashe. A blast was sent directly towards Ann's NetNavi, but MegaMan then leapt in and shot it with the MegaBuster, canceling out the attack.

"I don't think so!" MegaMan quipped as he landed beside Ashe.

"Ah, MegaMan!" FlashMan exclaimed. "This time, I'll Delete you for good!"

"You'll have to get through _me_ first!" ProtoMan then called out, slashing at FlashMan with his ProtoSword armed.

"ProtoMan?!" FlashMan exclaimed in surprise.

"And me!" KarmaMan yelled out as he tossed his Karma Spinners at FlashMan and knocking him back.

"At least leave some of him for _me!_" Miracle then called out, slashing at FlashMan from behind.

FlashMan yelled in surprise as he fell to the ground. All five NetNavis started to surround FlashMan as he started to get back up. FlashMan looked all around him and chuckled. "Master LaserMan warned me about you all." FlashMan remarked. His hand soon started to glow. "FlashLight!" FlashMan yelled, causing two light bulbs to appear around everyone.

"LifeAura!" Miracle called out, protecting everyone from the attack.

FlashMan chuckled and jumped out from the circle, starting to run away.

"After him!" Kim and Lan both ordered Miracle and MegaMan.

"Go get him!" Ron and Chaud then yelled to KarmaMan and ProtoMan at the same time.

"Mom, get Ashe out of there!" Kim then told her mother.

Ann nodded and pressed a button on her PET. "Ashe, Time to Jack Out."

Ashe nodded before looking to the four NetNavis in front of her. "Thank you, all of you." She said gratefully.

"_Ashe, Logging Out._"

MegaMan started to lead Miracle, KarmaMan and ProtoMan towards where FlashMan ran off before Miracle looked to the side. "Sonic Boom!" She called out, slashing her MiracleWorker Sword at some incoming thorns.

"Plant Weed!" A voice called out.

Lan gasped and took out a Battle Chip depicting an Emblem with a Flame on it. "TorchSoul, Navi Chip In, Download!" Lan called out.

MegaMan soon started to turn red before his entire body now resembled a living torch. "DoubleSoul TorchSoul!" MegaMan called out, now on fire.

VineMan then appeared, armed with a BambooSword. "MegaMan!" VineMan yelled out as he charged towards all of the NetNavis.

"VineMan!" Lan and MegaMan both exclaimed.

VineMan was a green NetNavi with vines in his back. His head was shaped like a flower, and his Crest depicted vines and thorns.

"FireSword!" MegaMan called out, letting his right arm transform into a fiery blade. He broke VineMan's BambooSword before KarmaMan leapt into the air.

"Luck Reversal!" KarmaMan yelled out, sending flames towards VineMan.

"Totem, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim then called out, slotting in a Battle Chip with a totem on it.

"Totem!" Miracle Called out as she shot fire at VineMan.

VineMan just held his hands out. "Leaf Barrier!" He called out, summoning Leaves to protect him.

"Get back here!" MegaMan called out. "FireArm!" MegaMan then yelled out, shooting a Charged Shot at the Leaf Barrier, causing it to wilt away.

"Lion Head!" A voice called out, causing KarmaMan to look to the side.

"_AquaSword, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Ron then called out, causing a water sword to appear on KarmaMan's left arm.

KarmaMan swung the AquaSword wide. The Lion Head attack, made out of sand, dashed right towards them before KarmaMan swung at it and made it paralyze.

"DesertMan!" ProtoMan then exclaimed.

DesertMan had no body. He was just a giant head with two large hands at his side, with an Emblem depicting four Pyramids.

"IceBall!" ProtoMan yelled out, throwing a small orb with a light blue color to it. It made impact on DesertMan, causing him to turn to ice.

"BreakHammer!" Miracle called out as she leapt towards DesertMan, smashing him into pieces.

"Cold Press!" A voice called out. Everyone looked up to see a small NetNavi shaped like a fridge with a scarf and an Emblem with an Iceberg on it.

"FridgeMan?!" Ron exclaimed.

FridgeMan's impact caused an explosion. Once it cleared away, he vanished.

"Strike Burner!" Another voice called out.

"Not again!" MegaMan then exclaimed in exasperation.

"_SpoutSoul, Navi Chip In, Download!_" Lan called out, causing MegaMan to gain a water-looking appearance.

"Bubbler!" MegaMan yelled out as he shot towards a red NetNavi with blue flames and sharp edges on his body, the Crest depicting a blue, burning flame.

"BurnerMan!" MegaMan yelled out.

"IceSeed, Battle Chip In, Download!" Chaud then called out.

"IceSeed!" ProtoMan yelled, causing BurnerMan to turn to ice. The ice then broke, and BurnerMan was now gone.

"Okay, who's next?!" Miracle yelled as she slashed her MiracleWorker out wide in front of her.

All four NetNavis started to look around for more Darkloids. After a while, no one responded.

"Doesn't look like there are any more Darkloids there, guys," Kim then said. "We've still gotta find out what they were up to."

Lan nodded. "You all did well out there." Lan said. "For now, it's time to Log Out."

MegaMan nodded as he reverted from his DoubleSoul Form back to his original Form.

"_MegaMan, ProtoMan, Miracle and KarmaMan Logging Out._"

Ann smiled to her Daughter, as well as Ron, Lan and Chaud as their NetNavis returned to their PETs.

"Thanks so much, kids." Ann said. She looked to the PETs. "You too, guys." She added on.

"_No problem._" ProtoMan said with a salute.

"First _Bueno Nacho_, now Kim's house?!" Ron then exclaimed. "I'm starting to think that there could be a pattern here." Ron said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"_But those were the only two places that were attacked,_" KarmaMan then pointed out. "_We have no idea where these Darkloids could strike next._"

Kim then shook her head. "Ron's onto something here," Kim said. "But three places were attacked, the first being M-Tech High School a week before." Kim then pointed out.

"Maybe they're coordinating some sort of attack." Jim then spoke up. "Almost like they're programming something into each area!"

James placed his hand to his chin and started to think. "It's worth looking into," Mr. Dr. Possible stated. "But we don't have enough people to look into every part of M-Tech to try and find the pattern!"

"I can call in my friends from DenTech City," Lan suggested. "With Maylu, Dex, Yai and Tory, we should be able to cover enough ground."

Chaud nodded in agreement. "And I can call in Raoul too." Chaud stated. "He and ThunderMan can provide some useful assistance."

Ann smiled. "Well, you must feel tired after NetBattles like those," Mrs. Dr. Possible stated. "Why don't you have some curry for dinner?" She asked.

Lan smiled. "Best idea I've heard all day." He said happily.

At dinner, everyone ate in peace. Lan, however, was stuffing himself with curry. Everyone all looked to Lan and chuckled before Kim started to eat her Fish Fillets. She then looked over to Ron, who was eating some lasagna. Kim couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her two friends stuffing themselves silly.

"How'd I do, MegaMan?" Lan then asked MegaMan.

"_Well, you're good, but I doubt you could ever beat Ron's burrito record._" MegaMan said as he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I eat fast, alright." Ron bragged.

Kim let out a good laugh before she pulled out her Kimmunicator PET and looked to Miracle. "Okay, enough about them," Kim said, now in a stern voice. "What do we do about these Darkloids if they ever materialize into the Human World?" Kim asked.

Miracle sighed. "_There are only two people who can CrossFuse, and all of the Synchro Chips were stolen from SciLab during the Nebula Era._" Miracle stated.

Kim sighed before thinking back to what Dr. Hikari told her about her Synchro Rating with Miracle. "But what was the 'something else'?" Kim then asked.

At Drakken's Lair, Drakken was sitting on his throne, modeled after the one Dr. Regal once had. Dark Shego stood by his side, her black visor completely covering her eyes.

At that moment, a light blue tank emerged in front of the two, revealing BurnerMan.

"No need for disguises," Drakken stated as he motioned his hand to the side. He looked to Dark Shego and nodded. "Scan him." He ordered.

Dark Shego silently nodded before she held her arm out. "If I find a Sensor on you, you're Deleted." Dark Shego threatened the Darkloid.

BurnerMan gulped before Dark Shego finished her scan, letting her arm revert back to normal. "He's clean."

Drakken nodded before he chuckled. "Show yourself," Doctor Drakken began as the Darkloid started to digitize into a new form. "PseudoMan." Drakken then finished up.

BurnerMan nodded before he then changed shape completely. This NetNavi was no longer BurnerMan, but a Darkloid with a white bodysuit and black armor. One scanner was placed over his eye, and his right arm had a CyberSword while his left arm had a LaserBlast Cannon on it. His Crest was blank.

"_Master Drakken,_" PseudoMan announced. "_With the Darkloid Data Files you have provided me with, M-Tech City's now in confusion, and I'm prepared to proceed with the next phase._" PseudoMan reported.

Drakken grinned. "Excellent work, PseudoMan," Drakken said before he pressed a button on his throne again. "Now, here's the four_teenth_ Darkloid Data sample for you, plus a bonus for your work." Dr. Drakken then said.

"What you have here is the strongest Darkloid Data Sample there ever was in Nebula." Dark Shego started to explain. "He was so powerful that not even _MegaMan_ could defeat him." Dark Shego added on. "We expect you to use this data wisely." Dark Shego added on.

"And this Dark Chip will enhance your powers times the number of Darkloids there ever were," Drakken said. "Use it only when your situation is dire."

PseudoMan nodded. "_I'll use the Power of Neo Nebula wisely._" The Darkloid said with a nod. "_I can promise you that._" PseudoMan said before signing off.

Dark Shego then looked over to Drakken with concern. "Doctor D, I know you trust this New Darkloid to do your bidding, but is he really _that_ trustworthy with all that power in his hands?" Dark Shego questioned.

"PseudoMan's attack on M-Tech will be enough to distract Kim Possible and the NetPolice for our _real_ plan." Drakken said as a hologram of LaserMan then appeared.

"_Once his mission is complete, it will already be too late for anyone to stop us._" LaserMan stated.

Dark Shego nodded before turning back to Drakken. "Shall I monitor PseudoMan's progress?" Dark Shego asked.

Drakken nodded. "Do as you please, but do not interfere with the plan." He ordered.

"And if Kim Possible or Lan and MegaMan get in the way?" Dark Shego questioned.

Drakken then looked up and grinned. "Delete Them." He said simply.

The next day, Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory and Raoul arrived at Kim's house. Ann Possible opened the door and smiled at the sight of Lan and Chaud's friends there. "Come on in," Ann said in a friendly and welcoming tone. "Kim and Lan are getting ready."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dr. Possible." Maylu said with a bow.

Inside, Kim and Lan were already awake. They were also already dressed, and were talking to their NetNavis on their PETs. "What do we know so far about the Darkloids who attacked so far?" Kim asked.

"_SavageMan was the first to attack, and after him came FlashMan, VineMan, DesertMan, FridgeMan and BurnerMan,_" Miracle said as she watched over all of the past battles MegaMan or ProtoMan had with said Darkloids before them. "_But not all at once._"

MegaMan nodded. "_If they're all Darkloids we've previously Deleted, then that means only one thing._" MegaMan said as ProtoMan and KarmaMan appeared alongside him and Miracle.

"_The attacker is nothing more than an imposter._" ProtoMan stated.

"But what would they want at M-Tech?" Ron asked as he ate a waffle.

"Yeah!" Rufus then exclaimed as he ate a waffle as well.

Chaud patted the Naked Mole Rat on the head before looking back to the PET. "We'll check out their first known area they attacked," Chaud said as he brought up an image of the High School. "M-Tech High."

Kim and Lan both nodded as they soon started to go downstairs.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle was looking at all of the past battles MegaMan had with the Darkloids during the time Dr. Regal was still around. "Did Kim ever tell you my secret?" Miracle asked MegaMan as he looked over some data.

MegaMan nodded. "You can gain the abilities of other NetNavis you battle," MegaMan stated. His eyes then widened. "Wait, you're not gonna do what I _think_ you'll do, are you?" MegaMan asked with concern.

Miracle nodded. "This is all footage of the Darkloids prior to when they used a Dark Chip." Miracle explained, showing a battle MegaMan and ThunderMan had with the Darkloid known as SwordMan. "I'm safe as long as no Dark Chip is used yet, so I'm free to get their abilities when we eventually have to face them all."

MegaMan nodded back. "Just be careful." MegaMan told Miracle with a smile on his face.

Miracle chuckled before Roll then digitized in. "Hey there, MegaMan!" She exclaimed. She then looked over to Miracle and smiled. "How's it going, Miracle?" Roll then asked.

"Great to see you, Roll!" MegaMan said with another smile on his face.

"Honor to meet you again." Miracle then said.

IceMan, GutsMan, ThunderMan and Glyde then appeared and smiled to MegaMan and Miracle.

GutsMan was a yellow and red NetNavi with the form of a gorilla. On his chest was an Emblem with a Plus Sign on it.

IceMan was a small NetNavi with a snowsuit. His cheeks were red, and on his chest was the Crest of a blizzard.

Glyde had the appearance of a butler. There were wings on his back, however, and he had a black bodysuit with an Emblem of the Ayanō Family on it.

ThunderMan was a taller NetNavi than all of the rest. He had silver and orange armor, as well as a lightning rod on his head. Behind him were some yellow connectors on them, and his Crest depicted a thunderbolt.

"Guts, we're ready!" GutsMan announced.

"I've been itching for a fight!" ThunderMan then said.

"We're not backing down, no matter what!" IceMan exclaimed.

"We're with you, Old Friend." Glyde then said with encouragement.

"Awesome! The gang's all here." Miracle then said as she placed her hand on her hip.

Kim and Lan both nodded as they soon got to the Living Room, where Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory and Raoul were.

Dex was an overweight teen with brown hair. He was dark-skinned and wore a green shirt with GutsMan's Crest on it, as well as blue shorts.

Maylu was the Number One fan of Kim. She had red hair, literally, a hairpin with Roll's Emblem, a blue shirt with a light green vest and skirt, black stockings and red shoes.

Yai was a short kid. She had blonde hair, a shiny forehead, a red dress and black shoes. Her hair was also arranged in topknots.

Tory was a pale-skinned teen, like Lan, Maylu and Yai. He wore a white jacket with jeans, and on his jacket was the Crest of IceMan on it.

Last but not least was Raoul. He was an adult with dark skin. He had black hair in the shape of a ponytail, a blue shirt and denim jeans.

Ron and Chaud soon walked into the room, smiling to their friends as well.

"We're ready to help in any way we can." Dex stated as he have a thumbs-up.

"Let's go and take the fight to those Darkloids!" Yai then exclaimed.

"We can do this!" Tory said with enthusiasm.

"I'm with you all the way." Raoul then stated. "Besides, I've got a Daughter here in M-Tech that I wanna look after." Raoul added on.

"Then here's what we do," Lan started out as he showed M-Tech High School to everyone on his PET. "M-Tech High is most likely known to be the next target, so we all have to be at every part of the School, guard every system, and take down this imposter." Lan said.

"Got it!" Yai said confidentially.

"We get to go to Kim's school?!" Maylu then asked with excitement. "Oh yeah!"

Lan, Kim, Ron and Chaud all chuckled. "Okay, we're all set." Chaud stated as he put his PET into his pocket. "Let's go!"

Everyone nodded as they started to make their way towards M-Tech High School.

At M-Tech, the billboard flashed the words "M-Tech High School: Where no secrets are held."

Kim and Ron both walked through the halls as everyone stopped to see Lan, Chaud, Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory and Raoul all follow them.

"I'll check in at my Locker," Kim told everyone. "The rest of you, split up and Jack Into the School Systems."

"We're on it!" Maylu exclaimed as she took out her PET.

"Chaud, the two of us will stay with Kim." Lan then said. "If a Darkloid attacks out of nowhere, we need to be there."

"Right." Chaud replied back with a nod.

Everyone then split up, but as soon as they left, one of the lights went out, causing it to break.

However, Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud took notice of this and immediately headed towards Kim's Locker as more lights started to go out.

"What the–?!" Bonnie exclaimed as she shielded her eyes. She then looked to see Kim and Ron with Lan and Chaud, causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Bonnie took out her PET and started to follow them.

A laugh was soon heard as the four started to approach Kim's Locker. "There's only one NetNavi who makes that kind of laugh!" Lan exclaimed as Kim opened up her Locker.

"MegaMan!"

"ProtoMan!"

"Miracle!"

"KarmaMan!"

"**Jack In and Power Up!**" the four all yelled out as they Jacked their NetNavis into the System.

The four NetNavis soon arrived in the School System, seeing sparks fly around.

"Spark Wave!" A voice called out.

"Not this time!" Lan then yelled, taking out a Battle Chip. "BambooLance, Battle Chip In, Download!" Lan called out as he slid the Battle Chip into his PET.

Bamboos started to pop up from the ground, eventually revealing an orange and yellow NetNavi. His hands were large spikes, and on his chest was an Emblem of two rods crossing each other and creating a spark.

"SparkMan!" ProtoMan then exclaimed.

"So, you brought reinforcements, MegaMan!" SparkMan exclaimed as he started to crackle with electricity. "M-Tech won't be safe for long!" He yelled.

"Enough!" Kim then yelled as she took out a Battle Chip. "Boomerang, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out.

A Boomerang appeared on Miracle's arm before it was thrown towards SparkMan.

"Later, losers!" SparkMan yelled out as he lifted his arms into the air. "Spark Ball!"

The Boomerang soon made impact with SparkMan, sending him away.

Maylu waited at the gym as Roll was already Logged In. "Do we have anything yet, Roll?" Maylu asked her NetNavi.

Roll, armed with an AquaSword, looked around and shook her head. "Nothing yet, Maylu," Roll reported. "I'll do another sweep, and if there's nothing else here, then I can–"

"Meteors!" A voice then called out.

Roll looked behind her and noticed a white and blue NetNavi with yellow spikes on his head, as well as a yellow tail with a star on the end, along with the Crest of a star.

"AquaSword!" Roll called out, sending a slash to the Meteors and causing them to burn out.

"That's NovaMan!" Maylu exclaimed with surprise.

"Get out of my way!" NovaMan ordered as he aimed a star-shaped arrow towards Roll. "Star Arrow!" He then yelled out, shooting the Star Arrow right at Roll.

"Roll Arrow!" Roll called out in response, shooting a heart-shaped arrow.

Both arrows collided with each other, creating an explosion. When the explosion cleared away, NovaMan was now gone.

"_NovaMan's disappeared, Maylu,_" Roll reported in. "_And no one else is here._"

Maylu nodded as she aimed her PET at the console. "Good job, Roll," Maylu said as she pressed the button of Roll's Emblem on her PET. "Let's meet up with the others."

"_Roll, Logging Out._"

Meanwhile, Dex and GutsMan were in their own fight with another Darkloid at the cafeteria. "Go get him, GutsMan!" Dex called out.

"Guts! Guts! Guts!" GutsMan yelled as he chased around BrightMan.

BrightMan was a bright-colored Darkloid unlike with the rest of the Darkloids. His eyes were covered with bright lights, and plugs were attached to his head. He had the Crest of a light bulb on his chest.

"Check me out!" BrightMan yelled out as he snapped his fingers. "Plug Lariat!" He then called out, starting to whip at GutsMan with his plugs.

"AntiElectricity, Battle Chip In, Download!" Dex then called out as he slotted in a Battle Chip.

As BrightMan sent his attack, a lightning rod appeared, causing the electricity to be sent back at BrightMan.

"Elec Beam!" ThunderMan then called out, blasting a surge of Electricity towards BrightMan and sending him back.

"Hey, Raoul!" Dex exclaimed as Raoul ran in.

"We've Deleted this Darkloid before, and we'll do it again!" Raoul exclaimed.

"Prepare for Deletion!" ThunderMan yelled out.

"Not today!" BrightMan yelled out. He then used an AreaSteal Move to get away, causing GutsMan and ThunderMan to look on in surprise.

"Guts! Where'd he go?!" GutsMan exclaimed.

In the Girls' Locker Room, the Cheerleaders watched as Yai started to take on another Darkloid. "Get him, Glyde!" Yai called out.

"Glyde Cannon!" Glyde yelled out, shooting towards VideoMan.

VideoMan was a black NetNavi with a Movie Director-like appearance to him. He had the Crest of a Play Button.

"Wind Cutter!" VideoMan yelled back.

"Ring Rang!" Ring then called out as she and Tara joined the battle.

VideoMan stuttered as he was thrown off by the sudden attack.

"Darkloid or not, no one invades this School!" Tara called out.

"Lightning, Battle Chip In, Download!" Yai then called out.

"Salamander, Battle Chip In, Download!" Tara then called out.

A Fire Attack came from Ring while a Lightning Attack came from Glyde, both striking VideoMan and causing him to fall back.

"He's gone!" Glyde exclaimed in surprise.

"Cyber Freeze!" IceMan called out as he started to attack BowlMan.

BowlMan, as the name implied, was a bowling-themed Darkloid. He had a white body shaped like a giant bowling pin. His arm was a green bowling pin while his Crest depicted the three holes on a Bowling Ball.

"Gatling Pin!" BowlMan called out as he turned his left arm into a cannon.

"Confusion, Battle Chip In, Download!" Tory yelled out.

The Gatling Pins soon started to return back to BowlMan before IceMan formed a small CyberSword from his right arm. IceMan leapt into the air and slashed down at BowlMan, causing him to disappear.

"Where do these guys keep going?!" Tory asked in exasperation.

Meanwhile, Mr. Barkin was in his office, grading done papers. He grumbled to himself as he looked through multiple papers before his PET started to sound off.

"What's wrong, Signas?" Barkin asked his Drill Sergeant NetNavi.

"_There are intruders in the System!_" Signas reported. "_And they're not Viruses!_" Signas then yelled before a Sonic Slash hit him.

"Signas!" Barkin called out.

In the Cyberworld, Signas started to get back up. In front of him were three NetNavis all with the same the same appearance and Crest of the tip of a blade. Each of the three NetNavis all consisted of three swords each, the middle one being the head. One NetNavi had a red sword, the second one with yellow, and the third one with blue.

"Sonic Blade!" The red SwordMan called out.

"AntiSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" Lan then called out.

Barkin looked to the side to see Lan and Kim run in with Ron and Chaud right behind them.

"Get them, Miracle!" Kim then exclaimed.

MegaMan caught the sword from SwordMan and sent a blast from his MegaBuster before Miracle charged in with her MiracleWorker loaded. She slashed at the yellow SwordMan before ProtoMan dashed in.

"DeltaRay!" ProtoMan called out as he sent a Delta Sign towards SwordMan.

KarmaMan then charged in. "_Z-Saver, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Ron called out.

A sword hilt appeared in KarmaMan's hand before a sharp blue blade emerged. KarmaMan slashed at the two SwordMan Clones, causing them to explode.

"You've got one last form to use, imposter!" Miracle exclaimed as she aimed her MiracleWorker at the fake SwordMan.

"So, I've been found out!" SwordMan exclaimed as Roll, Glyde, GutsMan, IceMan and ThunderMan started to surround him. "No matter! GravityMan will Delete you all!" He then exclaimed.

A bright flash then appeared, causing everyone, even the NetOps, to turn away.

A large, red and round NetNavi then appeared. He looked robotic, and his Crest depicted gravity exerting in circles.

"How tough was GravityMan?" Kim asked Lan and Chaud as they gulped.

"_Very_ tough." Chaud replied back. He then slotted in the first Battle Chip in his hands. "RockCube, Battle Chip In, Download!" Chaud called out.

RockCubes started to in front of all NetNavis surrounding the strong Darkloid. GravityMan looked all around before lifting up his hands. "Gravity Drive!" GravityMan called out in a mechanical voice.

"Now!" Chaud then yelled to the NetNavis.

All of the NetNavis nodded as they threw the RockCubes at GravityMan, causing his Gravity Drive to temporarily falter. "That trick will not work on me. I will Delete you all!" GravityMan then yelled in the same robotic voice.

Everyone gasped that their tactic didn't work. All ten NetNavis readied their weapons and prepared to attack until Miracle looked to the side.

"Mad Roller!" A voice then yelled out.

GravityMan looked to see Punk in Ball Mode, destroying his Gravity Drive and knocking him back.

"Now!" Miracle then yelled. She charged up the CyberSword on her MiracleWorker and slashed straight at GravityMan once he flew towards her.

Kim laughed and looked to see that Bonnie had joined them. "Nice hit, Bonnie!" Kim complimented.

Bonnie just grinned. "Kimmie, I can't just let you work with the famous Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze and take all the credit." Bonnie simply replied.

"And I'm here to help!" Tara then yelled as she ran in.

Kim chuckled before looking back to her Kimmunicator PET so she could see how everything was going.

Ring joined in on the battle next to Glyde as the NetNavis started to close in on GravityMan.

Lan then looked to Mr. Barkin and showed him the NetSavior Badge on his PET. "Mr. Barkin, my friend, Chaud and I would like to ask you some questions about something that might be hidden in M-Tech High." Lan said.

"What's at M-Tech that's making the Darkloids attack so much?" MegaMan then asked Signas as the rest of the NetNavis started to surround GravityMan completely.

Barkin sighed as he started to pull up a screen on his computer, getting everyone to crowd around and look. "If you recall Control X, the Ultimate Air Tracking System, Nebula tried to destroy it so that their Satellite wouldn't be found." Barkin started to explain. "Twenty years ago, at the foundation of M-Tech High School, Program X was set up."

Kim's eyes widened. "Wait a minute," she abruptly interrupted. "What's Program X?"

"Program X was designed in the case that no resistance could take on threats to the Cyberworld, such as World Three, Grave and Nebula." Mr. Barkin explained further on. "It can power up anything from a NetNavi's skills to powering up a Cannon." Barkin added on. "An old friend of mine in the past with an Advanced PET like the ones today, entrusted me, a Net Military Soldier, to protect it at all costs."

Chaud nodded when he heard this. "So, this Darkloid's after the Program X that's been kept secret all these years." Chaud told his NetNavi.

"And this imposter failed." ProtoMan remarked as he aimed his ProtoSword at the Darkloid.

GravityMan started to laugh. "You have caught into me." He said, still using the robotic voice. GravityMan started to change shape, now revealing himself to be PseudoMan.

"Are you or _aren't_ you working for Neo Dark Nebula?!" Miracle then ordered as she aimed her MiracleWorker at PseudoMan.

"I _am_." PseudoMan remarked as he aimed his CyberSword at Miracle. "My name is PseudoMan, and I will do anything it takes to get Program X!" PseudoMan exclaimed before he changed his CyberSword arm back to a normal hand. "And I will do it at all costs!" He then yelled out, summoning the Dark Chip.

"Stand back!" MegaMan then yelled to the rest of the NetNavis in the area. "He's got a Dark Chip!"

"And I'm not afraid to use it!" PseudoMan then exclaimed as he let the New Dark Chip take him over.

Everyone then watched with horror as PseudoMan started to multiply. One by one, each of the PseudoMan Clones turned into all thirteen fallen Darkloids from the past. Now, there were a total of fourteen Clones of PseudoMan, the original being the only one who had not taken the form of the original thirteen Darkloids.

"He's managed to split himself!" KarmaMan exclaimed.

"And I've saved the best and ultimate Darkloid for last!" PseudoMan exclaimed as he started to change shape. "Fear me as I become the strongest Darkloid there ever was," PseudoMan announced as he took on the appearance of a Darkloid that gave everyone a chill. He was now a crimson Darkloid with long white hair, a black visor, clawed Gauntlets and boots, and the same Crest that ProtoMan possessed.

"Dark ProtoMan!" MegaMan exclaimed in surprise.

PseudoMan laughed as he took on the form of Dark ProtoMan. "No one could ever win a fight when Dark ProtoMan came into existence." PseudoMan remarked.

"And as an entire Army of Darkloids, we can't be defeated!" The PseudoMan Clone as SwordMan remarked.

Just then, Security Navis came in, all aiming LaserBlast Cannons at each of the Darkloids. MegaMan, Miracle and the rest of the NetNavis all fired at the Darkloids as well, but GravityMan hovered forwards. "Gravity Drive!" He called out.

MegaMan and ProtoMan looked back and forth to the Army of Darkloids. All of them gave vicious grins. Dark Auras surrounded the Darkloids, causing the NetNavis to continue firing at them.

Far away, Dark Shego and LaserMan watched everything happen with interest. "I have my doubts about this," Dark Shego stated as she placed a hand to her hip. "MegaMan and SearchMan managed to Delete these Darkloids within minutes. PseudoMan won't stand a chance."

"You underestimate PseudoMan, Dark Shego," LaserMan then spoke up. "This attack won't be taking place in the Cyberworld, but in the _Human_ World instead!" LaserMan then exclaimed.

PseudoMan and all of his Clones laughed before Logging Out.

"Did we get them?" Ron asked as he had a SuperVulcan Battle Chip ready.

Kim narrowed her eyes before looking to Mr. Barkin. "The Darkloids may still be in the System!" She exclaimed. "Order the Security Navis to search the entire Net if they have to!"

Miracle then let out a gasp. "Wait, Kim!" Miracle called out.

"What is it, Miracle?" Kim asked.

"Ron was right. There _is_ a pattern to the attacks!" Miracle then exclaimed. "All of the Systems, at _Bueno Nacho_, your house, every place in M-Tech, all link here!" Miracle stated.

Everyone gasped as a Map was then shown. "_It's the perfect strategy for a Virus Attack!_" Wade exclaimed as he came through in the Kimmunicator PET through another screen.

Just then, all around them, outside of the School, Dimensional Area Generators started to pop up from the ground.

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked nervously.

"Oh no!" Rufus chattered.

"What are those outside the windows?!" Bonnie then asked as she ran to the windows to see what was going on.

"Dimensional Area Generators!" Lan exclaimed.

"This whole thing was a setup!" Kim then yelled.

Soon, the Dimensional Area started to surround M-Tech High School. All of the students and teachers looked around in horror as Lan, Kim, Ron, Chaud, Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory and Raoul looked around.

"We have Viruses in the System!" MegaMan then exclaimed as he, Miracle, KarmaMan, ProtoMan and the rest of the NetNavis looked around to see multiple Viruses arrive from all around them.

"And what's going on out here is worse!" Ron then exclaimed, seeing BrightMan arrive with FlashMan and SparkMan by his side.

All of the students and teachers started to scream in terror before Chaud took out the Battle Chip Gate.

"AirStorm, Battle Chip In, Download!" Chaud called out as he slotted in a Battle Chip with an image of a Virus blowing wind out of its mouth.

BrightMan, FlashMan and SparkMan were all sent back by the attack before Lan and Chaud looked to their PETs.

"MegaMan, we have to CrossFuse!" Lan said as he took out five Battle Chips, one of them being the MiracleSoul Navi Chip.

"_But what about the Viruses here?_" MegaMan then asked as he used his MegaBuster to shoot down a Bunny Virus.

Roll then flew into the air and blew a kiss. "Roll Blast!" she called out, sending Hearts at several of the Viruses.

ProtoMan clashed with a Swordy Virus before ThunderMan fell from the sky.

"Thunder Bolt!" ThunderMan then yelled out as Lightning struck the Viruses.

MegaMan and ProtoMan looked to see Roll and ThunderMan run up next to them after finishing off those Viruses.

"We can take care of these guys!" Roll exclaimed.

"Go and help Lan and Chaud!" ThunderMan then said.

MegaMan and ProtoMan both nodded as they started to Log Out.

Miracle and KarmaMan were both back-to-back with each other as they fought against several other Viruses.

"Punk Chain!" Punk then yelled out, Deleting some Spikey Viruses. Miracle looked behind her to see the Spikey Viruses about to fire until Punk's Punk Chain hit them.

"Ring Rang!" Ring then yelled, Deleting some Momogra Viruses that were about to attack KarmaMan.

"Help Kim and Ron too!" Punk exclaimed.

"We can take these guys!" Ring then exclaimed, grinning to KarmaMan.

"Thanks!" Miracle and KarmaMan both said before Logging Out.

"**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Lan and Chaud both yelled out as they slotted their Synchro Chips into their PETs. They both held out their PETs as the sequence for the CrossFusion started. "**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" the two then yelled out.

Lan had his arms and legs spread out wide as MegaMan's armor started to materialize onto him. As soon as his arms and legs were complete, MegaMan's pads and back Boosters appeared before MegaMan's Crest appeared on Lan's chest, causing the black bodysuit to appear. Lan lowered his head as his Helmet came on, and once his mouth-guard materialized, Lan and MegaMan were now CrossFused; both arms set in front of Lan in a battle stance as white lines were placed on his knees and arms.

Chaud let the armor of ProtoMan materialize onto him next. As soon as ProtoMan's legs appeared, Chaud held out his right arm, letting one arm of ProtoMan materialize onto him before the same happened with his left arm. Chaud thrust his left arm out in front of his chest, letting ProtoMan's Emblem on his hand shine. ProtoMan's Emblem then appeared on Chaud's Chest, and Chaud gained ProtoMan's black bodysuit before a long strand of white and black hair fell down Chaud's back. As soon as his CrossFusion was complete, Chaud pulled down his left fist in front of his chest and threw his right hand to the side.

"We've gotta keep the Darkloids out of the school!" Kim exclaimed as she pulled on her Wrist Braces. "We can help as much as we can, but we're only restricted to Arms Weapons." Kim added on.

"We'll get them to the Football Field outside!" Lan said as he readied the MegaBuster. "We'll try not to damage the School!"

All of a sudden, ninja stars were thrown towards the four. Ron looked and gasped as he took out the Battle Chip Gate.

"Aura, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron called out.

The ninja stars were deflected as ShadowMan dashed in with his Muramasa Blade armed.

"Oh, come on!" Ron exclaimed as he tackled ShadowMan into a wall. "ShadowMan was a part of Grave, not _Nebula!_"

"Regal hired ShadowMan to take down the Control X Systems." Kim then said as she held out her hands. "Muramasa! Katana!" Kim called out.

"Get off me!" ShadowMan yelled to Ron, kicking him away.

Ron was thrown into a wall right as BowlMan and FridgeMan attack.

"Let's dance!" Kim then told ShadowMan as she prepared her two blades.

"_Be careful, Kim,_" Miracle then said from the Kimmunicator PET. "_ShadowMan's a tough Darkloid to defeat from what I've seen of him_."

"Then I'll just have to wish for the best." Kim then said grimly.

Lan and Chaud both nodded as they ran out, Lan charging at NovaMan, SavageMan, VideoMan and GravityMan while Chaud took on SwordMan, DesertMan, BurnerMan and VineMan.

"GoldFist, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out as he sent a punch towards his four Darkloid enemies.

NovaMan, SavageMan, GravityMan and VideoMan were all sent out the back door as Lan leapt into the air for another attack.

"HeavyGauge, CustomSword, Battle Chips In!" Chaud then called out. The CustomSword Battle Chip then appeared on his arm as he slashed at SwordMan before kicking away VineMan. He then sent a Sonic Slash towards DesertMan before slashing at BurnerMan, sending them to the Football Field.

"Spreader!" Ron yelled out as he started to open fire upon BowlMan and FridgeMan.

Both of the Darkloids looked in surprise as the Blast from the Spreader made impact with them, causing the two to be thrown out of the gym and into Football Field outside.

"WideShot, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!" Maylu called out.

"TimeBoomer, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!" Dex yelled.

"StepSword, HeroSword, StepCross, Battle Chips In, Download!" Barkin announced.

"MagnetBolt, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!" Raoul exclaimed.

"AirHockey, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!" Tory yelled out.

"BugBoomer, Geddon, Anubis, Battle Chips In, Download!" Tara called.

"MegaCannon, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!" Yai exclaimed.

"Finally! WaveArm, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!" Bonnie yelled out, slotting in the final Battle Chips as everyone did so themselves.

"**Eight-Time Program Advance!**" Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory, Raoul, Tara, Bonnie and Mr. Barkin, as well as Roll, GutsMan, Glyde, IceMan, ThunderMan, Ring, Signas and Punk all called out.

"SuperSpread!" Roll yelled as she shot a large and repeating WideShot.

"GigaTimeBoomer!" GutsMan then yelled out.

"GigaCannon!" Glyde yelled out as he shot his MegaCannon towards the Viruses.

"PitHockey!" IceMan yelled, shooting several AirHockey Pucks towards each Virus.

"MagnetShock!" ThunderMan then yelled out, shooting several Magnets towards every Virus.

"EvilCut!" Signas announced as he charged towards some more of the Viruses.

"Poison Pharaoh!" Ring yelled as she shot Poison from the Anubis in front of her.

"PowerWave!" Punk yelled, sending forth a shock wave in a V-Formation.

All of the Viruses yelled as they started to get Deleted.

All of the NetOps sighed with relief as the System was now clear of Viruses.

Kim continued to take on ShadowMan. However, with his fast movements, Kim had trouble striking back. "You weren't kidding, Miracle!" Kim strenuously exclaimed as she parried off every quick attack.

"_Look out!_" Miracle then yelled.

Kim then saw ShadowMan sent a jab towards her chest. Kim held her Katana out in defense, but the Muramasa Blade shattered it.

Kim then yelled as she felt a surge of electricity flow through her left hand. "My Gauntlet!" she exclaimed, watching it crumble and fall to the ground.

Kim then struck with the Muramasa, clashing with ShadowMan's own Muramasa. "You can't defeat me!" ShadowMan yelled out as he broke Kim's Muramasa.

Kim gasped as she was then thrown back into the wall, with one Wrist Brace destroyed and the other one hardly functioning.

Kim soon fell to the ground as her Kimmunicator PET fell as well. Kim panted and tried to get up, but ShadowMan held his sword at her head. "You have gotten in my way for far too long, Kim Possible." PseudoMan remarked through ShadowMan's body. "Now, you will be _Deleted!_" he exclaimed, raising his Muramasa up.

Dark Shego watched from a distance away and chuckled. "Im_pressive!_" she exclaimed to herself. "Kim Possible finally meets her end!"

Kim looked up and growled, managing to dodge the blade and twirl off to the side.

"_Your Synchro Reading is high_," Kim heard Dr. Hikari say in her head. "_And… something else_."

Kim panted as ShadowMan started to get ready to attack again. He yelled as he now charged at Kim.

"Okay," Kim said as she got into a fighting stance while putting her Kimmunicator PET back at her side. "Whatever that 'something else' is, now would be a really good time to use it!" Kim then yelled as she charged back at ShadowMan.

Inside of her pocket, Kim's Kimmunicator PET started to glow golden. "_Whoa!_" Miracle exclaimed as she noticed the shine.

Kim started to glow as well, much to ShadowMan's surprise. "What's going on?!" ShadowMan exclaimed as he brought his sword down onto Kim.

The Muramasa suddenly shattered as it made impact on Kim. ShadowMan gasped before Kim punched right at ShadowMan's Emblem, breaking it into pieces before hers, ShadowMan's and Dark Shego's very eyes.

ShadowMan stuttered before he yelled in pain. "No!" he yelled out.

"_ShadowMan Deleted_."

Kim panted before she looked to her body. "Hey, what's happening to me?" she asked.

"_Kim, something's happening here!_" Miracle then called out.

Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator PET and noticed a Chip popping out. Kim caught it and looked to it, seeing a Synchro Chip, only with a white color on it instead of it being blue. MegaMan's Emblem, which was on every Synchro Chip, was replaced with Miracle's own Crest.

"A Synchro Chip?" Kim asked. She then looked to her Kimmunicator PET and noticed that a text showed up. "'The Miracle Synchro Chip'?" Kim asked.

"_I'm not too sure about it either_," Miracle then said. "_But I say that we should put this Synchro Chip to good use_."

Kim nodded. "Right!" she then said. "We'd better go and help Lan, Chaud and Ron." Kim then said as she started to dash towards the Football Field.

Dark Shego continued to watch from a distance as she then narrowed her eyes at Kim. "What are you up to?" Dark Shego asked as she stalked Kim.

"CyberSword, WideSword, LongSword, Battle Chips In!" Lan called out as he and Chaud started to face off against Dark ProtoMan, everyone now gathered together and watching all the Darkloids start to regroup. "LifeSword!"

"Fire, Aqua, Electro and BambooSword, Battle Chips In!" Chaud then called out. "ElementSword!"

"**DOUBLE PROGRAM ADVANCE!**" Lan and Chaud then yelled out, sending their attacks right at Dark ProtoMan.

"Foolish Humans!" Dark ProtoMan then yelled out, sending a Sonic Slash towards the two. "Dark Sonic Boom!"

The Dark Sonic Boom collided with the LifeSword and ElementSword Attacks, eventually exploding and knocking Lan and Chaud back while PseudoMan, still as Dark ProtoMan, didn't flinch.

"I have an army of Darkloids!" Dark ProtoMan yelled as the Darkloids started to gather together. "It would be im_possible_ to Delete us all!"

Just then, a Blast was sent at Dark ProtoMan, knocking him away.

Lan and Chaud looked to see Kim with her only functioning Glove. "You know, you had my name off by just a little," Kim remarked, letting out a chuckle. "But you were real close." Kim said as she let the LaserBlast disappear.

"Kim! What are you doing?!" Lan exclaimed.

Ron, who was battling SwordMan, looked to Kim and gasped.

Everyone watched as the Darkloids started firing upon Kim. Kim just walked without flinching, eventually taking out her Kimmunicator PET.

Dark ProtoMan raised his hand, getting the Darkloids to cease their fire. Kim then took out the Miracle Synchro Chip and held it up, getting everyone to gasp.

"Ready, Miracle?" Kim asked.

"_Ready!_" Miracle replied back.

"**Miracle Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Kim then announced as she slotted in the Miracle Synchro Chip into her PET.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Kim and Miracle both exclaimed as Kim held the Kimmunicator PET out in front of her.

Everyone was now in amazement, even the Darkloids, as well as Dark Shego.

Miracle's Data started to materialize onto Kim's legs, blue pads appearing on the knees. Kim then held out her right hand into a fist, letting Miracle's arm appear with three blue stripes and pads appear with a "K" on the knuckle. Kim then held out her left hand, and the same arm materialized, only with a "P" on the knuckle. Kim then placed both of her fists together, forming her Crest before throwing her arms aside and letting the Crest appear on her chest. Instead of a black bodysuit, a white one appeared, one with a blue stripe going down the middle. Kim then twirled around, letting some Boosters the same color as MegaMan's appear on her back before a transparent helmet came onto her head. Her hair was kept the same as a white helmet materialized onto Kim's head before she started to turn back around, pulling back her left fist and extending her right hand in front, her CrossFusion now complete.

Dark ProtoMan gasped as he saw this. "No!" he exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"No way!" Dark Shego exclaimed with shock.

"Whoa!" Lan and MegaMan both exclaimed.

"How did she get a Synchro Chip?!" Chaud then exclaimed.

"Go CrossFused Kim!" Ron then exclaimed.

Everyone all cheered as Kim stood in between Lan and Chaud. She and Miracle were now one, a force to be reckoned with.

"Bring it on!" Kim said. "I'm ready for you!"

All of the Darkloids charged at Kim at that moment while Dark ProtoMan stood by.

SavageMan was the first to attack as Lan and Chaud got up. Kim leapt into the air and held out her hand.

"GoldFist!" Kim called out. She then charged straight down, punching SavageMan through the chest.

"_SavageMan Deleted_."

SwordMan charged right at Chaud, but Chaud formed the ProtoSword and dashed right at SwordMan. "DeltaRay!" Chaud called out, sending a Delta Symbol at SwordMan's Chest.

"_SwordMan Deleted_."

"HeroSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron then called out as he slotted the Chip into the Battle Chip Gate.

Lan charged with the HeroSword at VineMan and slashed at his chest, ending him.

"_VineMan Deleted_."

"Gatling Pin!" BowlMan called out as he shot Gatling Pins at Kim.

"Neon Light!" FlashMan yelled out.

"Spark Wave!" SparkMan exclaimed.

"Bright Beam!" BrightMan yelled.

Kim leapt onto the Gatling Pins and jumped down to the four Darkloids. "RockCubes!" Kim yelled out.

The four Darkloids yelled in surprise as RockCubes started to rain down on them.

"_BowlMan, FlashMan, SparkMan and BrightMan Deleted_."

"Lion Head!" DesertMan then called out once Kim landed on the ground.

Kim aimed her hand at DesertMan. "Spreader, Triple Battle Chip In!" she called out. "HyperBurst!" she yelled, firing at DesertMan.

"_DesertMan Deleted_."

Lan looked up to see FridgeMan in the air. "Cold Press!" FridgeMan called out.

"LavaStage, Battle Chip In!" Lan yelled out, causing the ground to turn to lava.

FridgeMan yelled nervously as he immediately landed on the lava, which then erupted.

"_FridgeMan Deleted_."

Dark Shego looked down with shock. "No!" she exclaimed. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Dark ProtoMan growled as he looked to the rest of the Darkloids. "Delete Them!" he ordered.

"Meteors!" NovaMan called out.

"Burning Jet!" BurnerMan then yelled.

"Tape Reel!" VideoMan exclaimed.

"Gravity Drive!" GravityMan then announced.

Kim looked to the four remaining Darkloids and grinned. "LaserBlast, HiCannon, MegaCannon! Program Advance!" Kim called out. Her hands soon started to change shape before a giant Cannon formed. "ZetaCannon!" she yelled out. "Fire!"

All of the remaining Darkloids tried to avoid the attack, but the Blast from the ZetaCannon managed to Delete them all.

Dark ProtoMan gasped before Kim charged at him. "You can't hurt me!" PseudoMan yelled out. "I am the Ultimate Darkloid!"

"You're not the first to predict your power." Kim spat. "Me? I can do anything!" Kim then exclaimed.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim yelled out, causing her right arm to turn into the MiracleWorker. She then leapt into the air and slashed down as Dark ProtoMan leapt up and slashed towards Kim.

The two collided with each other in midair, clashing blades. After a while of locking blades with one another, Kim twirled around and kicked Dark ProtoMan to the ground.

Lan then charged in. "CyberSword, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out as he started to slash at PseudoMan.

PseudoMan used Dark ProtoMan's form to clash with Lan before Kim started to use her MiracleWorker to fire upon Dark ProtoMan.

"DeltaRay!" Chaud then called out, sending a slash towards Dark ProtoMan.

Dark ProtoMan yelled as he was sent back.

Soon, Lan, Kim and Chaud were all gathered together. Lan had the MegaBuster loaded, Chaud was armed with his ProtoSword, and Kim had the MiracleWorker ready for more fighting.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Dark ProtoMan yelled out.

"You _should_ be!" Lan, Chaud and Kim all exclaimed.

"Charge Shot!" Lan called out as he shot from his MegaBuster.

"Sonic Boom!" Chaud then yelled as he slashed the ProtoSword.

"MiracleBurst!" Kim exclaimed as she shot a blast before sending a Sonic Boom from her MiracleWorker.

All three sent their respective attacks towards Dark ProtoMan as he sent a Dark Sonic Boom towards them. "Have a taste of my power!" Dark ProtoMan yelled out.

"**MegaProtoMiracleBurst!**" Lan, Chaud and Kim then called out.

Dark ProtoMan looked in surprise as the MegaBustProtoMiracleBurst made impact with the Dark Sonic Boom. The combined attack dissipated the Dark Sonic Boom before managing to hit Dark ProtoMan.

Dark ProtoMan gasped as he was sent back by the attack, now reverting back to his true form. He growled and leapt into the air, armed with his PseudoSaber. "You won't defeat me! It's impossible!"

"No!" Kim then yelled as she leapt up as well. "But real _close!_" she yelled, slashing at PseudoMan.

Dark Shego gasped as the two passed each other. Kim was now on the ground, the MiracleWorker in front of her, while PseudoMan was back in his true form, now damaged as a slash appeared over his body. "No!" PseudoMan called out as he fell to the ground.

"_PseudoMan Deleted_."

Dark Shego scoffed. "What a disappointment." She remarked, now leaving.

"_Dark Shego, Logging Out_."

Soon, the Dimensional Area started to disappear. Lan and Chaud spread their arms out, reverting back to normal. They then looked to Kim, who was looking to where Dark Shego once stood. "Kim!" Lan exclaimed. "The Dimensional Area's going down, and you're not changing back!"

Kim looked to herself before gasping. "Oh," she said. "Sorry." She then said before spreading her arms out as well right as the Dimensional Area disappeared.

Everyone all cheered as Kim, Lan and Chaud all grabbed their PETs as they fell in front of them.

"Okay, Kim," Lan said as he walked up to Kim. "_That_… was cool!"

"Where did you get that Synchro Chip?" Chaud then asked as it started to pop out.

Ron ran over and looked to the Miracle Synchro Chip. "A new design, maybe?" he asked.

At Drakken's Lair, Dark Shego digitized in front of Drakken. "Dr. D, PseudoMan has failed, but that's not the worst of the news." Dark Shego stated.

Drakken grumbled. "Oh, there's always _bad_ news to reports!" he exclaimed frustratingly. "What is it this time?"

"Kim Possible has gained the ability to CrossFuse." Dark Shego reported.

Drakken grumbled. "She now poses a threat to Neo Dark Nebula," Drakken said as he got up. "But not to worry." He then stated. "PseudoMan's distraction bought us enough time to focus on our _real_ goal," Drakken said as he gestured towards a System next to them. "We managed to rebuild Control X, and now, we can track down our enemies wherever they are." Drakken said darkly.

Dark Shego grinned when she heard this, her Dark Aura starting to glow.

Later on, at SciLab, Dr. Hikari and Kim's family were looking over the new Miracle Synchro Chip. "This is _amazing!_" Dr. Hikari exclaimed as he scanned the Chip. "I've never seen such a powerful Synchro Chip in my life ever since the Rush Synchro Chip!"

"But how did we get it?" Kim then asked.

Dr. Hikari then looked to Kim's Kimmunicator PET. "It must have been ever since you programmed Miracle," Dr. Hikari said as he looked to Miracle. "Something must have been building up inside of your Kimmunicator PET as you and Miracle bonded over the months," Dr. Hikari went on. "Therefore, this Miracle Synchro Chip was created." Yuichiro went on. "And I believe that you can use this outside of Dimensional Areas, so if you face anyone like Shego or Shego herself, then you'll always be on her fighting grounds, always on an equal level to her."

Kim smiled as she was then handed her PET. "So, I'm officially a CrossFuser?" Kim asked.

Dr. Hikari nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Use your power wisely." Dr. Hikari added on.

"Whoa, Spankin'!" Kim exclaimed as she then looked to her NetNavi. "What do you think, Miracle?" Kim asked.

"_It's a miracle, alright_." Miracle stated as she let out a chuckle. "_Together, we're both impossible to defeat, and a Miraculous Wonder_." Miracle quipped.

Everyone all laughed as they day turned out well.

A couple of days later, Lan and Chaud were walking into a building. All around them were Officials. "Are you sure about this?" Chaud asked Lan.

Lan nodded. "Yeah," he said with a grin on his face. "Chief Kiefer will want to know about this." He said.

The two NetOps then walked into a Meeting Room, where Chief Kiefer and his assistant, Manuela, were waiting.

"Agents Lan and Chaud, what have you to report?" Chief Kiefer asked.

"Did you find any connections that Dr. Drakken had with Dr. Regal?" Manuela then asked.

"Dr. Drakken is indeed in possession of LaserMan," Chaud started out. "And he's created more Darkloids under the name of Neo Dark Nebula." Chaud added on.

"But that's not why we're here." Lan then said.

"What do you mean?" Kiefer then asked with an eyebrow raised.

Lan smiled as he placed his PET onto a stand, showing video footage of Kim and Ron taking on the forces of Neo Dark Nebula. "With your permission, over time, I would like to request that my friends, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, be made as official Keepers of the Peace for both the Cyber _and_ Human Worlds." Lan said, even showing the two Kim performing CrossFusion.

Chief Kiefer and Manuela both looked to each other with thoughtful looks on their faces. They then continued to watch the footage of all of Kim's fight, even with Shego, and then back to each other. After a moment of consideration, they looked to Lan and nodded. "We will do it." Kiefer said. "In due time, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable will be NetSaviors."

Lan and Chaud nodded before looking to Kim and Ron one more time.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you all think of my newest chapter? This took me quite some time and thought, as well as research, to get done. This is my second Non-Episode Based Chapter for **Kim Possible: Axess Hero** ever since my first Chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed this. I shall try to have a new chapter up later on. Remember, everyone, that I need some FanArt for my story. I'll be giving away some Spoilers to anyone who can make the best Artwork. It's okay if you can't, I'm just looking for people with the right skill. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the story. I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy Halloween, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	6. Beware of the BeBes!

Hey there, everyone! What's up? Enjoy Halloween on Friday? Sure hope so. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am returning to you with another brand new chapter for my surprisingly popular story, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I would like to thank you all, especially **SkiesEagle, Brave Kid, 09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Henshin Hero, ProwlFan1011, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, Jackpot 2, Werdna213, Generalhyna, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**. I love how you all appreciate what I've been doing all this time. My two greatest friends I have had ever since I wrote this story are **SkiesEagle** and **Jackpot 2**. I appreciate the criticism, the ideas, and the enthusiasm that you two give to me. Thank you two very much. Now, please allow me to move onto my new Chapter! Due to the Story Changes I had to make, as well as the Plot of the Episode I am about to present to you, this will take a different track and derail from the Main Plot, but nonetheless, I'm happy to have made this Chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 6: Beware of the BeBes!

At M-Tech High School, all of the Students were leaving, as the End of the Day had come. Buses pulled out, students walked home, and everything was being rebuilt ever since PseudoMan attacked. Program X was reinforced, and all was well.

Such is not the case for Ron Stoppable.

"No, no problem," Ron said as he walked out of the Guidance Counselor's Office. "Thank _you_." He said.

The door slammed shut.

"_Well, that could have gone better_." KarmaMan mused.

"Yeah," Ron then said in a sad voice. Shades of grey covered his head as he slumped to the ground. "My life is so over, KarmaMan." He then lamented.

Later on, at _Bueno Nacho_, Kim had just come back from Cheer Practice. She was still in her Cheerleader Uniform, which was dark blue with a golden collar and a waistband the same color. Her pompoms were dark blue as well, and in the center of her top was MegaMan's Crest.

"You think that the M-Tech MegaMen will win this game Friday?" Kim asked Miracle.

Miracle nodded within the Kimmunicator PET. "_No doubt about it_." She stated. All of a sudden, she started to fizz. Miracle groaned a bit before looking to Kim with a weak smile on her face. "_You just need a mascot_." She added on weakly.

"Miracle, what's the Sitch?" Kim asked with concern.

"_I got Punk's Data, then LaserMan's, MegaMan and ProtoMan's Data was already stored within me, and after gaining all of the Pre-Dark Chip Darkloid Data last week_…" Miracle then said before pulling up a screen. "_I'm reaching my megabyte limit on NetNavi Data_." Miracle then explained. "_When you get home, find somewhere to back up my Data, or else it will be lost forever!_" Miracle then exclaimed.

Kim gasped. "Miracle, I'm gonna put you in Sleep Mode until I get home," Kim said as she started to press some buttons. "Hopefully, that should ease up your pain."

Miracle smiled. "_Thanks, Kim_," Miracle said. "_I think I'll feel better after that_."

Kim nodded before the Kimmunicator PET turned off.

Kim then looked over to Ron. He was there the whole time, yet he hadn't even eaten or said anything ever since he arrived.

A Sweatdrop rolled down Kim's forehead. "Ron, my drama's over," she remarked. "Turn down yours and eat." Kim ordered.

"Not hungry." Ron replied back gloomily, his shades of grey still covering his head.

Rufus then came onto the table. He chuckled upon seeing the food, and without Ron noticing, he dived into a burrito, starting to eat away.

"_Ron, you're gonna get through it, trust me_." KarmaMan then said.

"Easy for _you_ to say!" Ron exclaimed before looking to Kim. "What am I gonna do, KP?!" he asked in a worried tone.

Kim took a sip out from her drink before handing Ron a box. "First, here's something I got you from the NumberMan Trader," she said, showing a box that was the same as his in her own hands. "And second of all, the Guidance Counselor told you that you need an Extracurricular Activity." Kim started out.

"Only because it would look _good_ on my College Applications!" Ron then exclaimed angrily as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on his head. "But that's _years_ away!"

"There's plenty of teams and clubs out there," Kim then said. She started to think, but without Miracle, she was starting to feel low on thoughts. "You could join… the Mathletes!" Kim then exclaimed.

"Yeah, right!" Ron exclaimed. "I can't get in that kind of shape!"

Rufus continued to eat before KarmaMan cleared his throat.

"_Maybe the CyberChess Club_," KarmaMan suggested. "_I hear that Tora's coming over for an exclusive tournament_."

"Oh, yeah, the _same_ Tora who tried to take MegaMan away from Lan after being tricked by ShadowMan?" Ron asked with bitterness. "I don't think so."

"The Curry Delivery Team?" Kim then asked.

"Mr. Match doesn't like me since I go to _Bueno Nacho_, Maddy doesn't find me too bright, Count Zap finds me to be too annoying around guests, and Yahoot banned me."

"_What about the Debate Team?_" KarmaMan asked.

"I'm not gonna argue with you anymore, guys!" Ron then exclaimed.

"Oh, Ron," Kim said calmly. "Afterschool Activities are _great_," Kim said with reassurance before picking up her Pompom. "Like the Cheer Squad for _me!_"

Ron's eyes then widened as he looked to Kim. "Cheer Squad!" he exclaimed.

A Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Kim's forehead, even bigger than the one before. "For me, not you." Kim clarified as she dropped her Pompom.

"That's _it!_" Ron exclaimed, his shades of grey now starting to fade away before Ron swept them aside with his hand. "I'm upbeat! I could do that!"

"Do what?" Kim asked nervously.

"_I have a bad feeling about this_." KarmaMan noted.

"_Cheer_leader!" Ron exclaimed as he grabbed Kim's Pompom. "Go, MegaMen! Whoo-Hoo!" he then exclaimed with happiness.

Kim recoiled in nervousness as Ron then went to eat his burrito. However, before he could eat it, Rufus came out, now surprised at the news. He chuckled nervously as Ron looked to him.

"Uh, hi." Rufus said. He then belched, having ate too much of the burrito.

Kim gaped before she banged her head against the table. "Oh, _terrific!_" she exclaimed with exasperation.

Later on, at home, Kim was at her computer. Her eye was twitching ever since Ron decided to become a Cheerleader, and she was busy backing up the NetNavi Files onto a Hard Drive.

"_Maximum Data Capacity decreased_," the computer said. "_You may now reawake your NetNavi_."

Miracle then appeared on Kim's computer screen. "_Man, that felt good_," Miracle said as she stretched her arms. "_I don't know how much more Data I could take_." Miracle remarked while she continued to stretch. She then looked to Kim, who had grey streaks of gloom over her face.

"_Uh, Kim?_" Miracle asked. "_Everything alright, KP?_" Miracle asked.

Kim snapped out of her trance and looked to Miracle. "Oh, Miracle, thank goodness," Kim said with surprise. Kim then sighed. "No, not really." Kim then said, getting to answer Miracle's question as she removed the Kimmunicator PET from the Stand next to her computer.

"_You seem more down than Ron was at _Bueno Nacho_,_" Miracle mused. "_What's the Sitch?_"

"Well, Ron decided on what Extracurricular Activity to take after school." Kim started out.

"_That's good news!_" Miracle exclaimed. She then raised an eyebrow. "_And I suspect that there's some bad news too, I assume_." She quibbled with a thoughtful look on her face.

"He wants to become a Cheerleader." Kim then said deadpan.

"_Eeh!_" Miracle exclaimed in disgust. "_That's one bad Ish!_"

Kim sighed as she then walked down the stairs. "This is _so_ not gonna turn out well for him!" Kim exclaimed, walking into the kitchen, not noticing that her mother was there too. "Ron becoming a Cheerleader?! My life is _so_ over!" Kim then lamented.

"You know, I think it's cute that Ron wants to be a Cheerleader." Ann Possible then said as she walked over from the kitchen. She took out her pink and red PET and started to bring up some contacts.

Kim sighed as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on her forehead. "Mother," Kim said angrily in a calm tone. "_Boy Bands_ are cute. Brown Bear Backpacks are _cute_. _SpoutMan_ is cute. _IceMan_ is cute. MegaMan's fear of ghosts is _cute_." Kim listed. "Ron as a Cheerleader? Not cute." She then said clearly.

"Well, he'll wear a different outfit, won't he?" Ashe then asked Miracle.

"I hope so." Miracle replied back.

Kim just scoffed. "Knowing Ron…" she started out as Ann then dialed James's number.

The Kimmunicator PET then started to go off as well. Kim looked to it to see Lan on the screen.

"Lan! Hey!" Kim exclaimed upon seeing her friend. "How's it going?"

"_Pretty good_," Lan said. "_My calendar's all clear, so I think I might drop by M-Tech for the big game on Friday_." Lan told Kim.

"_Me especially_," MegaMan then said on a split screen. "_The M-Tech MegaMen are my biggest fan club_."

"I hope to see you both there." Kim then said. "And we won't have to worry about another Program X incident. Mr. Barkin made sure of that."

Lan smiled. He then noticed something off about Kim. "_Hey, Kim, what's wrong?_" Lan asked. "_You don't seem very happy than you were before_."

Kim sighed. "Okay, so Ron needs to find an Extracurricular Activity for College." Kim explained. "And he chose to be a Cheerleader."

Lan couldn't help but chuckle when he heard this as MegaMan appeared on the screen. "_You know, there have been such things as Male Cheerleaders in the past at other schools, but maybe it isn't Ron's thing to honor the M-Tech MegaMen and the School itself_." MegaMan stated.

"_Thank you!_" Miracle then exclaimed, appearing next to MegaMan. "_Kim and I are freaked by this, I swear_."

Lan then cleared his throat. "_I can't really see Ron doing a cheer without breaking some bones to do a split_," Lan joked. "_How about MegaMan and I talk to him, try to get him to change his mind?_" Lan then suggested.

Kim smiled. "That sounds good," Kim said gratefully. "Can you try to have Maylu or Yai talk to him too?" she then asked. "This is also a Girl Problem."

"_You bet!_" Lan replied back. "_See you at the game!_" Lan bid Kim before signing off.

Kim sighed before Ann then started to call James, who was at SciLab.

"Hi, Hon," Ann said as she looked to James on her PET. "Pizza for Dinner." She then announced. "What do you want on yours? Ashe is taking notes."

At SciLab, James was working on a project as he spoke to Ann through his PET. "Hmm… toppings," James started to ponder. "Well, you know I like bacon on pretty much everything." James said, leaning back on a button.

On the LCD behind him, a countdown started to go off.

Outside, Dr. Hikari was working on a project with Chaud until they looked to a Rocket take off. "James, the Dimensional Area Rocket!" Dr. Hikari called out.

It was too late. James was so focused on his project that the Rocket already took off.

"See you in thirty minutes or less!" James said while talking to Ann, letting out a chuckle.

Ann smiled on the screen as James turned back around. He looked to the LCD and his eyes widened, seeing that his Rocket had already taken off. He then looked to the ground to see Dr. Hikari and Chaud looking on in concern.

"Ooh," James said as he noticed his mistake. "Gotta go." He then said, hanging up on Ann.

"Atlas, can you track down that Rocket?" James asked as he looked to Atlas on his white and black PET.

"_I don't think that will be a problem_," Atlas said with a chuckle. "_You've already got a call from an old friend_."

James nodded before he looked to his PET, seeing an Asian man on the screen. "_Hey there, Possible, it's me, Bob Chen_," Chen said. "_I have Yuichiro on the line too, by the way_," Chen added on as Dr. Hikari appeared on the screen next to Chen."_Listen, I'm at the Space Development Center in DenTech, and, by any chance, did you happen to launch anything lately?_" Bob Chen asked.

Unbeknownst to Chen, red eyes were watching him from the shadows as he looked through a telescope.

"_Please, James, this is important_." Yuichiro then said.

Dr. Hikari chuckled nervously. "On the QT, Bob, Yuichiro, it was the Prototype G6 Rocket that we were gonna use for the next Darkloid Attack," James explained. "It went up like a dream, but it wasn't meant to go up until next week." James then said.

Chen chuckled. "_Lean on a button again?_" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"Roger that."

"_So, will I see you two at the Class Reunion this weekend?_" he asked.

"We wouldn't miss it." Yuichiro said from his side.

"Ouch!" James then said, looking to the Satellite Tracker. "It looks like KingLand and Sharo are both chasing after my Rocket," he said nervously. "I'd better contact Raika and Princess Pride, let them know that it was an accident." James said.

"_See you two at the Reunion, Buddies!_" Chen said before signing off.

At the Space Development Center, Chen closed his red and white PET and chuckled to himself. "Same old Possible," he reminisced. "Good thing Yuichiro was never the same." He then said.

Just then, Chen looked to see six red eyes glare at him, all on dark silhouettes in the shadows.

Chen gasped and attempted to get James and Yuichiro back on the line, but a sudden laser cut him off.

"_Going somewhere, Chen?_" a deep voice asked.

Chen watched in horror as a seventh, straight red eye came into view. His screams were mute as the roof closed and the lights went off.

The next day, in the Girls' Locker Room, all of the Cheerleaders had been told about Ron's decision. They were all in the same Cheerleading Uniform, an outfit similar to MegaMan's.

"You can _not_ allow this, Kim!" Bonnie exclaimed with disbelief.

"Okay, even _I_ have to be scared about this!" Punk said as Miracle broke the news to the Cheerleaders' NetNavis as well.

"It might be fun." Ring stated.

"And aren't our NetOps called the Mega_Men_, by the way?" Raiya then asked.

"Trust me, this is a shock to me too." Miracle stated.

"Well, the NetNavis have it," Kim said. She then turned to Bonnie again. "Listen, Bonnie, I'm just as freaked out about this as _you_ are." Kim said as she tied her shoe. "But there's no rule that says Ron can't try out."

"Check your calendar! This is not 'Befriend-A-Loser' Week!" Bonnie remarked with bitterness.

"_But he helped in Deleting the Darkloids that attacked last week_." Punk then pointed out from Bonnie's red and black PET.

Kim looked up angrily. "_Ron_ is _not_ a loser!" she exclaimed offensively. "He's just… different." Kim said after a pause.

"Hey, Ladies!" Ron yelled as he placed his head into the Dressing Room, his hands covering his eyes so that he wasn't invading their privacy. "Let's boogie!" he exclaimed, swinging his arm across in excitement.

"Oh, yeah!" Rufus then exclaimed as he ran on Ron's arm.

A Sweatdrop rolled down Kim's forehead as Cross-Popping Veins appeared on most of the Cheerleaders' heads. The only ones who weren't upset were Kim, Tara and Hope.

"Ladies?" Ron then asked.

Rufus then ran behind Ron.

Bonnie and two other Cheerleaders ran to the door and slammed it shut.

The door slam was so hard that Ron was launched all the way into the Gym, where he landed in a pile of Pompoms. A Pompom landed on his head before Rufus came into Ron's palm. "They take a _long_ time to get dressed." Ron mused as he looked to Rufus.

"_That might not be the case_." KarmaMan then noted.

"Hey." Kim then said, coming into the Gym.

"Where's the Squad?" Ron asked. "I'm _pumped!_" he then exclaimed, throwing his fist into the air.

"They, um," Kim stuttered, trying to think of the right thing to say. "They take a long time to get dressed." Kim then lied, having finally come up with a good excuse.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle Logged in, standing in front of KarmaMan. Behind her were Punk, Ring and Raiya. "You have to give Ron credit," KarmaMan said. "He's not gonna give up until the day he dies."

"Let's hope that's not too soon." Miracle then said.

"I know that Bonnie and I have our ways," Punk then said. "But I'm actually looking forward to seeing Ron become part of the Squad." Punk stated. "And not in a negative way." He added on.

"It'll be nice to get to know some more of the male NetOps in the school other than the Jocks." Raiya said with a positive attitude.

"Tara's had a thing for Ron ever since you saved me," Ring then said as she walked up to KarmaMan. "But between you and me, I have a thing for you too." Ring then whispered to KarmaMan.

Miracle looked to KarmaMan and Ring with confusion before looking up. "So, Kim," Miracle started out. "We're all in. What do you think?"

A Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Kim's forehead, eventually starting to multiply. Finally, she couldn't contain it anymore. "Are you totally sure you want to be a Cheerleader, Ron?" Kim asked.

Ron started to recoil. "Oh, I'm not going to be a Cheerleader, KP." Ron said with reassurance, shaking his hands in front of him.

"You're not?!" Kim exclaimed. "Great!" she then said. From her Kimmunicator PET,

Kim heard some sad sighs coming from the NetNavis within the Cheerleading Squad. "_I mean, um_," Kim started out, getting them to look up with hopefulness. "_Why not?_" she then asked, feeling more sympathetic this time.

"Yeah. Why not?" KarmaMan then asked.

Ron placed on a backpack. "Because…" Ron started out as he stretched his arms out. "I'm going to be the Mascot!" he then exclaimed.

Kim and KarmaMan both looked to Ron with confusion before his body started to flash. Much to everyone's surprise, Ron gained the exact armor of Lan when he is CrossFused with MegaMan, minus the hair, which remained blonde, as well as the rest of his human flesh.

"M-Tech MegaMen, Power Up! MegaBuster!" he then exclaimed, showing his own, very detailed version of the MegaBuster in his hand and aiming it towards the door. He then turned it into a CyberSword, then a WideSword, then a LongSword, and finally, a glowing LifeSword before reverting the arm back to the MegaBuster, aiming it at the door once again.

"Wow!" Kim exclaimed as Bonnie then walked in. She gaped at the sight of Ron dressed as MegaMan. "Where did you get that suit?" Kim then asked. "Are you that desperate to try and CrossFuse like I did?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Ron said as he removed his helmet. "I _made_ this, using my BlazeQuest Movie Design Kit!" Ron then explained, showing Kim another one of the backpacks he used to turn into MegaMan. He removed the one he was using and then placed on another with Kim's KP Symbol on it.

Kim, Miracle, even KarmaMan, Bonnie, Punk, Ring and Raiya all gaped as Ron then turned into Kim, except unlike his MegaMan disguise, he looked exactly like her. "What's the Sitch?" both Ron and Rufus asked before removing the backpack.

Kim looked to the MegaMan pack that Ron had. "I'm impressed," she started out as she looked to the disguise tech. She then looked to another pack with an image of Dr. Wily on it. "And disturbed." She added on, noticing the face of Dr. Wily of World Three.

Ron then placed his MegaMan disguise on again, preparing the MegaBuster. "Doesn't it rock hard?" he asked with enthusiasm. "And check out my Charge Shot!" he then exclaimed, aiming the MegaBuster and charging it up.

Kim, Miracle, KarmaMan, Bonnie, Punk, Ring and Raiya all gasped. "**RON, NO!**" they all called out.

"M-Tech MegaMen Charge Shot!" Ron then called out. He redirected his MegaBuster to the ceiling. Everyone watched as the blast soared high before exploding into confetti and fireworks.

"Whoa!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Wow!" Kim exclaimed as well.

"It can even work with other objects," Ron then said as he pulled over a crate of basketballs. Each of them were loaded into his MegaBuster before he leapt into the air, shooting all around.

Kim and Bonnie then watched with amazement as each of the basketballs made it into the hoops.

"Now I'm impressed!" Miracle exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm excited for Ron now!" Punk yelled out.

"I can't believe this!" KarmaMan exclaimed with surprise.

Bonnie slammed her PET shut, as she was now at a loss for words.

Kim was lost for words as well, seeing as how incredible Ron was with his idea to be a mascot.

Kim and Bonnie finally managed to regain themselves. "We'll think about it." Kim then said.

"The-the MegaBuster, and the-the Charge Shot!" Bonnie stuttered.

"_Amazing, right?!_" Punk then exclaimed. "_Everyone's sure to love the new game on Friday for sure!_"

Bonnie's jaw dropped upon this thought. "The Loser actually did it!" she exclaimed.

"I can hear you!" Ron yelled out.

Kim smiled to Ron, knowing that he had finally found the perfect Afterschool Activity. "And here I thought it wouldn't end well!" Kim exclaimed. "You proved me wrong, Ron!" Kim then exclaimed.

At Kim's home later on, Kim was showing the video footage to Lan and his friends. Lan and MegaMan looked in surprise at Ron's performance. "_Whoa! So cool!_" Lan exclaimed.

"_He's gonna make the M-Tech MegaMen the Special Attraction as a Mascot!_" MegaMan said with pride. "_I know he's made ME proud_." MegaMan added on.

Kim nodded. "Ron was actually pretty cool as MegaMan!" she exclaimed. "And Bonnie was just speechless! She couldn't say a bad word to Ron the whole day!"

Miracle then chuckled. "_Just imagine the day where Bonnie is actually nice_." Miracle mused.

Kim's Dad then walked up to Kim's room. He was about to tell Kim to come down to dinner until he overheard what Kim was talking about.

"You know, I actually had my doubts, but that's all changed." Kim said. "I shouldn't have doubted Ron before."

"So, Ron's gonna be the Mascot for the M-Tech MegaMen?" James asked as he walked over. "I hope that it doesn't go to his head too much." Dr. James Possible added on.

Kim and Lan looked to James with confused faces. "What do you mean?" Kim asked.

James sighed. "It reminds me of when I was in College." James started to explain.

_Fourteen years ago…_

_I had a group of friends. A posse, if you will, which included Yuichiro. You see, before I met your mother, I wasn't exactly the Ladies' Man._

"Where's Drew?" _James asked_. "He was supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

"I knew he wouldn't come through with dates for us!" _Chen then exclaimed as he pounded his fist against the table_.

"Hmm!"_ another man in the room, Ramesh, remarked_. "What did you expect? He can't even get a NetNavi or a Date for himself!"

"I'm sure that Drew has a good reason to be late," _Yuichiro Hikari, who, at the time, had a short ponytail and a headband with the Hikari Crest on it_. "We just have to be patient for him, that's all. I'm sure that waiting for just a few minutes won't do any harm."

"Say what you want, Yuichiro!" _Chen then said_. "This was folly!"

_James sighed_. "It was a nice dream, though." _James lamented_.

"And the Dream is still alive, Gentlemen!" _a man with a blue shirt, blue pants and a white blazer underneath, as well as glasses on his face, said as he came through the door_.

"Drew! You found girls?"_ Chen asked_.

"Even better," _Drew said as he walked to his friends_. "Gentlemen, I give you the future!"_ Drew then exclaimed, showing a robot come through the door. It looked female, with blonde hair, a bow on the head, a red dress, and rolled on wheels_.

"_I am BeBe_." _The robot said in a female voice_.

"BeBe, would you care to dance?"_ Drew asked._

"_Affirmative. BeBe will dance_." BeBe then said, grabbing Drew. Drew yelled as he was grabbed tightly, and then twirling Drew around before placing him in a hammerlock.

"As gentle as a summer shower, no?"_ Drew asked_.

"**No!**" _James, Chen and Ramesh all remarked. They then started to laugh, and soon enough, Yuichiro couldn't help but laugh as well._

_Drew clenched his fist. He took out his Plug-In PET and then smashed it against his BeBe Robot, causing it to explode_.

_Everyone stopped laughing as Drew growled._ "All right. Go on, laugh away, but one day my genius will be recognized! BeBe will be perfect…" _Drew said as he started to walk out the door_. "And rest assured, in the end, _I_ will be the one laughing."_ Drew then said darkly before walking out_.

_Present…_

"Drew dropped out of College, we never saw him again. I don't think he ever forgave us, and in some small way, maybe we never forgave ourselves." James then said as he sat down. He pulled out the wrecked Plug-In PET from his briefcase and sighed. "The only thing we heard about him was that he disappeared the day of the Plane Crash Dr. Regal and Ms. Yuri were in a year later. We went to his home, and his glasses were the only thing left of him. Drew was gone."

"He was so caught up with that dream of his?" Kim asked.

"_But I don't think that Ron would go as far as to get laughed at for something he worked so hard on and was admired for_." MegaMan then said.

"And yet we laughed on about Drew for days." James then said. "We laughed until it was no longer funny, and Drew's PET was the only thing from College that we now have left of him." James lamented. "He chased his dream, and he became obsessed with it." James then said.

"I'm sure that the same won't happen with Ron." Kim then said.

The next day, at school, Ron was just told everything by Kim. "You think I'd steal the spotlight for the Cheerleaders?!" Ron exclaimed in disbelief.

Kim shook her head. "I'm not saying that!" Kim exclaimed.

"But maybe you think that me being a Mascot is stupid?!" Ron then exclaimed.

"_Ron, calm down!_" KarmaMan then exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Ron yelled to his NetNavi.

"You just don't get it! They liked me!" Ron then exclaimed to Kim.

"_You_ don't get it!" Kim remarked back.

"'Oh, I'm Kim Possible!'" Ron then said, now transforming into Kim with one of his packs. His voice soon started to change to match Kim's. "'My NetNavi is Miracle, and I can do anything!'" Ron then remarked mockingly. "'Except believe in my best friend!'" Ron as Kim then yelled. He let himself get free from the pack before taking out his PET.

Rufus blew a raspberry at Kim, making her growl and take out her Kimmunicator PET. "Fine, we'll do it that way!" Kim exclaimed angrily.

"Jack in, Miracle!"

"Jack in, KarmaMan!"

"**Power–**" both Kim and Ron yelled out angrily.

Just then, the Kimmunicator PET started to sound off. Kim raised an eyebrow before seeing Miracle rubbing the back of her neck. "_As much as I loved breaking up your NetBattle_," Miracle said before pulling up a screen. "_Wade's calling you_."

Kim and Ron both looked to each other as flames seemed to appear behind themselves. Kim looked to see Wade on the screen. "Go, Wade." Kim said bitterly.

"_Kim, I've got a weird one_." Wade explained.

"So do I." Kim then said, glancing towards Ron.

"_Professor Ramesh from the Mount M-Tech Observatory wants your help!_"

"Wade, did you say 'Ramesh'?" Kim then asked. "I think my Dad and Dr. Hikari used to know him."

"_Ramesh's Partner, Professor Chen, is missing!_" TechMan then exclaimed.

"Okay, Wade, set up a Ride," Kim said. "While you and TechMan gather more data, I'll be taking the Man of a Thousand Faces with me." Kim then quipped.

"Not today." Ron said, throwing his Kim Pack towards Kim. "I'm flying solo." Ron then announced, walking away as he put his PET back into his pocket.

"Humph! Yeah!" Rufus yelled.

Kim looked to the suit and sighed, seeing a stern version of herself glancing right at her. "Way to go, Possible." Kim said.

"_Harsh, Kim_." Miracle then said.

Kim sighed as a tear then slid down her face. She soon walked away, getting ready for her mission.

"And that's the traffic update from your 'Eye Over M-Tech.'" A man said as a helicopter flew down.

Charlie was inside of the helicopter as Kim started to walk out. "Thanks for the lift, Charlie!" Kim called out.

"No problem, Kim," Charlie said. "It's the least I could do after you helped me and GyroMan bring the Interstate Police Chase to a Happy End!"

"No big," Kim said. "The guy didn't even _know_ he needed a new Brake Light!" Kim replied back.

Charlie nodded before he soon took off.

As soon as Charlie was gone, a blast came from the side. Kim gasped as she narrowly avoided the blast, but she could have sworn that she saw a large red narrow eye watch her from the shadows.

"_What was that?!_" Miracle exclaimed.

"No idea," Kim said. "I'd better check in on the MegaMan." Kim then said, contacting Ron.

"Ron? Ron, come in!" Kim yelled out. "Ron?" she then asked after hearing some silence.

"Sorry! Csshk! Can't hear you! Csshk! Bad-csshk-reception!" Ron called back through fake static. He then chuckled before letting out some more spits.

A Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Kim's head, followed by a Cross-Popping Vein. "Come off it, Ron! I know you're doing that yourself!" Kim reprimanded.

"_What? Csshk! I'm-csshk-only-csshk-hearing-csshk-every-csshk-other-csshk-word!_"

Kim's Cross-Popping Vein grew larger. "Ron! Don't be a-cssshkk-" Kim said, mocking Ron's spitting. "–Baby!" Kim then reprimanded.

All of a sudden, an explosion went off. Kim gasped as she looked to the side. "Ramesh is in danger!" Kim exclaimed.

In the Observatory, Ramesh used a crowbar to swing at an arm that was trying to grab him. The arm from the shadow just grabbed the crowbar and crushed it.

Ramesh gasped as he reached for an experimental Battle Chip Gate. However, it was then blasted away. "Stay away!" Ramesh demanded.

Three robots then emerged from the shadows. All three of them were blue, had black suits, and blonde-like hair with a black headband.

"_Professor Ramesh_," the robots said at the same time.

"_We have…_" one of the robots on the right said.

"_Come_…" the middle robot then said.

"_For you_." The last robot finished up.

Their eyes started to glow before advancing at Ramesh.

"Who—who _are_ you?" Ramesh asked as he backed away. He then started to run, but one of the robots cut him off.

"_I am BeBe_." The first robot said.

"_I am BeBe_." Another robot announced.

"_I am BeBe_." The last robot proclaimed as she, like the robots before her, dashed and surrounded him from all sides.

"Do I hear an echo in here?" Kim asked as she stood at the door.

The BeBes, as well as Ramesh, looked to see Kim with her hands on her hips.

"_Analysis. Subject: Kim Possible. Threat: Minimum_."

"That hurts." Kim said dryly. "But not as much as _this_ will!" she then exclaimed as she whipped out her Battle Chip Wrist Braces. "ColdPunch!" Kim called out, causing her left hand to turn into a large blue fist.

Kim then jumped into the air, slamming down onto one of the BeBes.

"_HeatShot!_" the BeBe called out. She then formed a cannon on her right arm, putting out the ColdPunch.

Kim gasped before she was then thrown towards the large telescope. She spun around on it before holding both of her hands out. "Boomerang!" Kim called out, summoning two Boomerangs on her arms.

"You're not too bad." Kim then complimented.

"_BeBe is perfect!_" the BeBes then exclaimed, holding their hands out towards Kim. "_BambooLance!_" they all then called out.

Kim gasped and threw both of her Boomerangs towards the arms, dodging the middle arm before using the rolling chair in front of her to dash at Ramesh.

"I'm getting you out of here!" Kim called out.

Kim and Ramesh soon started to make their way towards the door, but all of a sudden, one of the BeBes cut them off. The other two dashed in as fast as lightning, all now on two arms and one leg, the other leg held in the air with a blade on the heel, giving the appearance of a scorpion as they all extended their necks and hands.

"What _are_ they?!" Kim exclaimed.

All of a sudden, the sound of a bicycle bell sounded off. Kim and Ramesh looked to the door to see Ron come in, now exhausted. "Kim," Ron started out, panting. "Don't think, huh, I didn't hear, huh, that 'Baby' comment." Ron panted.

One of the BeBes looked to Ron. Ron and Rufus looked to the BeBe back and immediately, upon surprise, the two fainted.

"Ron?!" Kim exclaimed in surprise.

As Kim went to check on Ron, one of the BeBes grabbed Ramesh. Kim gasped and held her hand out. "CrossBlaster!" Kim called out, starting to shoot to the side.

The BeBe just dashed around all of the blasts before she and the rest of the BeBes made their way out of the door. Kim looked on with shock before looking down to Ron, who was starting to come to.

"Thanks a lot!" Kim exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips.

Ron looked up and stuttered. "What did I do?!" he exclaimed.

"Those robots took Professor Ramesh!" Kim stated. "Are you happy _now?_"

"Yes!" Ron said as he crossed his arms.

"Mm-hmm!" Rufus then exclaimed.

Ron's thoughts then started to clear up before a Sweatdrop rolled down the side of his face. "I mean, no!" he then said.

Rufus's eyes widened as he then shook his hands out in front of him, taking back his decision. "Uh-uh! Uh-uh!" he yelled as he squeaked.

"I'm glad that we didn't NetBattle, KarmaMan." Miracle said to Ron's NetNavi. "I'd hate to have to go up against my best friend."

KarmaMan nodded. "Too bad the same doesn't go for our NetOps." KarmaMan mused as he looked to Kim and Ron argue from a screen.

"Not now, Miracle!" Kim exclaimed as she looked to the Kimmunicator PET. She then looked to Ron. "Right now, we've got two missing scientists and _three_ Killer BeBes." Kim stated as she walked back. "I'm going to go and search for clues." Kim said as she walked away.

Ron gaped and stepped up, about to argue, until he heard the sound of glass breaking on the ground. Ron looked down to then see a photograph.

"KarmaMan, who are these?" Ron asked as he took out his PET.

"_It looks like Professor Ramesh back when he was in College_." KarmaMan then said as he scanned the photo.

Rufus then looked at the photo as there were three other men with Ramesh. Two of them looked awfully familiar, much to Rufus's surprise. He looked to Ron and then repeatedly pointed his fingers towards the two men.

"Oh, yeah!" Ron exclaimed. "That guy must be Professor Chen!" Ron then exclaimed.

A Cross-Popping Vein appeared on Rufus's forehead before he then grabbed his Vein, aiming it at the two other Professors. "Look! Look! Look! Look!" Rufus exclaimed as he grabbed Ron's face and then pushed his head to the Photo.

"What?!" Ron asked to Rufus as he whispered into Ron's ear. "No way, they can't be–!" Ron argued until he noticed the two other men.

"Oh, it is! It's Kim's Dad and Dr. Hikari!" Ron exclaimed. His eyes then narrowed at the photo. "Oh, this is terrible!" he exclaimed.

Rufus nodded as he ran to the photo. "Duh!" Rufus exclaimed.

"I mean, can you _imagine_ that Dr. Possible wore his jacket that way with the _sleeves_ pushed up?! And Dr. Hikari is a disturbing spitting image of Lan! That's totally Eighties!" Ron exclaimed.

"_Ron, think about the attacks!_" KarmaMan then exclaimed. "_Rufus is onto something here_." KarmaMan then noted.

Rufus smiled as he then pointed first at Chen, then Ramesh, and finally, James and Yuichiro, causing Ron's eyes to widen with surprise.

"Kim and Lan's Dads could be the next target!" Ron exclaimed.

Rufus sighed as he swept off some sweat on his forehead.

"_Ron, this is bad_," KarmaMan said. "_Yuichiro, James, Chen and Ramesh are all excellent Scientists, and according to Rufus, there's a connection between them all!_" KarmaMan exclaimed. "_We've gotta tell Kim and Miracle!_"

Ron shook his head. "No, we don't need them." Ron said.

Rufus looked in confusion to Ron and then the photo.

"I know _exactly_ what to do!" Ron then said. With that being said, Ron got back onto his bike and rode away. He then took out the Battle Chip Gate, as well as a Battle Chip with an image of two Viruses with a blast phasing through them. "Team, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron called out as soon as he was an earshot away from Kim.

Later on, at Kim's house, Dr. James Possible was coming out from the house. He took out his Car Keys and aimed them at his Car, opening them.

From the top of the house, the BeBes watched everything.

"_Subject: Dr. Possible. Directive: Capture_."

James soon started up his Car and reached his hand for the Radio. As he was about to, three hands reached in and pulled off the roof. James gasped with surprise as the BeBes started to reach down to him. "_Doctor, we have come for you_." The BeBes all said at once.

At SciLab, Lan was working with Chaud on a project. "There are some upsides to James's accident," Chaud said. "We now have a global positioning system for the Dimensional Area Generators whenever we need them, just like Dr. Regal used to have." Chaud explained.

Lan nodded. "Good," he said. "I'll go tell Dad."

Chaud nodded as he walked with Lan to meet with Dr. Hikari.

Dr. Hikari was working on something on the computer until Lan and Chaud came in. "Good news, Dr. Hikari–" Chaud started out.

All of a sudden, the BeBes teleported into the area, causing Lan and Chaud to gasp.

"_Subject, Dr. Yuichiro Hikari. Threat: Maximum. Directive: Capture_."

"No!" Dr. Hikari called out.

"_Doctor, we have been looking for you_." The BeBes then said before taking him away and then teleporting out of the area.

"Dad!" Lan called out.

"What is it, Lan?" Dr. Hikari then asked, walking through the door. Lan and Chaud both gaped before turning around to see Dr. Hikari with a cup of Coffee in his hand.

"Wait, if _you_ just came in," Chaud said as he looked to Dr. Hikari before looking to the computer. "Then who was just taken away?"

At the M-Tech High School later on that night, Kim was practicing with the Cheer Squad.

Six Cheerleaders, with Bonnie and Tara as two of them, danced from one side of the Gym to another before six other Cheerleaders, with Hope on their side, danced from the other. Kim swung her arms around in a circle before creating MegaMan's Crest in a hand motion. She twirled into the air and tossed up her Pompoms before landing on the ground in the middle of all the Cheerleaders, all spreading their arms out as Kim caught her Pompoms.

All of a sudden, the doors bust open. Mr. Dr. Possible, as well as Lan, Chaud and Yuichiro, all looked to Kim.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!" James called out.

Everyone's eyes opened up before Lan smiled. "Nice routine, by the way." He complimented.

"Wait a minute," Kim then said. "Dad? Dr. Hikari? Lan? Chaud? _Here?!_" she asked with surprise.

"Oh, great." Bonnie complained. "Kim found some more recruits for the squad, and things are about to get worse now that Lan, Chaud, MegaMan and ProtoMan are here to check on us." Bonnie added on.

"It's been a while, MegaMan," Ring said as she walked up to MegaMan and ProtoMan with Raiya and Punk behind her. "You too, ProtoMan."

"Good to see you guys too," MegaMan then said. "I loved your routine."

"What's going on?" Miracle then asked as she ran over.

"We're looking for KarmaMan." ProtoMan then said.

"Daddy!" Kim exclaimed as she walked up to her Dad. "Hi, and Good Evening, Dr. Hikari, Lan and Chaud. What are you doing here?" she then said very quickly.

"Where's Ronald?" James then asked.

"Not here." Kim then said as she motioned to the Cheerleaders.

Marcella was waving to their guests with a friendly face as Bonnie tapped her foot with impatience.

Tara then ran over. "Why are you looking for Ron?" she asked.

"Well," James then said. "That hole in the roof of my car _really_ grinds my beans!"

"I'll be sure Ron gets the–" Kim then said before she and Tara looked to each other with confusion.

"Wait, he put a hole in your car roof?" Kim asked.

"He came over to the house," James then explained. "Explained something about a mission."

"And he came to SciLab to talk to me about the same thing." Yuichiro then said.

"What mission?" Kim asked with confusion.

"Well, Ron mentioned Ramesh and Chen after the Observatory." MegaMan explained. "We figured that KarmaMan would be able to tell us what's going on."

"But I'm already here." KarmaMan then said as he walked up behind MegaMan and ProtoMan.

"And he even has my PET." James then said.

"Ron abandoned KarmaMan?" Tara asked with worriment.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Hikari then said. "Atlas is a worthy NetBattling NetNavi, but knowing Ron, I'm sure that he wouldn't abandon KarmaMan like that."

Chaud nodded. "However, I remember something when he went to visit us at SciLab." Chaud then said.

_One hour ago…_

"What kind of mission are we talking about here, Ron?"_ Dr. Hikari asked Ron as he went to put on a backpack and then grab his PET_.

"It's my own business," _Ron said as he looked to Atlas_. "I need to take care of this on my own."_ Ron then stated before taking out a Battle Chip with an image of an Eyeball-Looking Virus_. "Sensor, Battle Chip In, Download!"

_Present…_

"He downloaded a Tracking Sensor?" Kim asked with confusion.

"Something's not right here." Chaud then said.

"_We've already got a lock on him,_" MegaMan then said from the PET. "_He's at a Community Center in downtown M-Tech_."

"Then let's go." Kim said.

"I want to help find Ron too," Tara then said. "Count me in."

Kim, Lan and Chaud both nodded as they all ran off.

Meanwhile, at the Community Center, Chen, Ramesh, Yuichiro and James were all being held in a cell as the BeBes surrounded them.

"Who is behind this?" Ramesh asked.

"It's obvious," Chen then said. "Some villain needs our help to take over the Earth and the Cyberworld." He then said. "What else could it be? I'm betting on Wily."

"Or Mr. Gauss." Ramesh then said before looking to James and Yuichiro. "You two geniuses have been rather quiet about this ever since we were captured." Ramesh noted. "Who do you think wants our genius?"

"Gentlemen, don't flatter yourselves," a voice then said from the shadows. Everyone looked to see Dr. Drakken then come out, now with an eyepiece on his right eye that was the same as Dr. Regal's. "There's only one genius in this room, and it is I, loyal Apprentice and Legacy of Dr. Regal, Dr. Drakken!" Drakken then exclaimed.

"Drew?" Chen asked in surprise.

"Drew Lipsky?" Ramesh then asked. "Is that you?"

"No," James then said in a different voice. Chen and Ramesh, as well as Drakken, looked to the two with confusion as they started to fizz. Yuichiro disappeared as James only remained before he turned into Ron. "He's Dr. Drakken, and he's in for a World of Hurt!" he then exclaimed as he took out James's PET. "Jack In! Atlas, Power Up!" he called out, Jacking Atlas into the electronic cage.

"Jack In! LaserMan, Power Up!" Drakken yelled as he Jacked LaserMan into the System as well. He then looked to Ron. "So, Kim Possible is near." He stated with bitterness.

"Oh, yes!" Ron then exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips. Chen and Ramesh looked to Ron with happiness before a Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Ron's head. "Actually, no." He then said.

"_Atlas, we need a way out of here!_" Ron then called out to Atlas.

"Already on it!" Atlas called out as he ran through the System.

Just then, a blast was sent at Atlas's feet. Atlas gasped and stopped, looking up to see LaserMan descend from the sky.

"You're not KarmaMan!" LaserMan exclaimed. "But nonetheless, I'll have a pleasure in Deleting you."

"That pleasure will go to me!" Atlas then called out. "Earth Hammer!" Atlas yelled out, summoning a Hammer onto his hands.

"Here, LaserMan, use this to hold him off," Drakken then said as he took out a Battle Chip. "Z-Saver, Battle Chip In, Download!" Drakken called out.

"_I know you haven't NetBattled in a while, Atlas_," Ron said as a VariableSword appeared on Atlas's Hand. "_But hold him off as long as you can!_" Ron then called out.

"LaserBlast!" LaserMan then called out, shooting a strong Ray towards Atlas.

"Sonic Boom!" Atlas yelled out, sending a sonic slash back to counter the blast.

Meanwhile, Kim's Dad drove Kim, Lan, Chaud and Tara while Dr. Hikari drove in his own Car. "How is that Sensor?" Yuichiro asked.

Tara looked to Ron's PET and saw a blinking dot. "KarmaMan's on the move," Tara reported. "Still at that Community Center."

Kim nodded. "We'll Jack you all in so that you can get there before us." Kim told Miracle as Lan, Chaud and Tara all took out their own PETs.

"Jack in! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim called out.

"Jack in! MegaMan, Power Up!" Lan announced as he aimed his PET at the Car Terminal.

"Jack in! Ring! KarmaMan! Power Up!" Tara then yelled as she Jacked both her own NetNavi, Ring, and Ron's NetNavi, KarmaMan, into the System.

"Jack in! ProtoMan! Power Up!" Chaud then called out, Jacking ProtoMan in as well.

"And here's something for you to use until we get there, MegaMan," Lan said as he took out a Battle Chip. "SearchSoul, Navi Chip In, Download!" Lan called out, turning MegaMan into DoubleSoul SearchSoul.

MegaMan soon gained the armor of the camouflage and military NetNavi, SearchMan. As soon as MegaMan had the Scope Blaster, he, Miracle, Ring and ProtoMan all ran off to try and find Ron and Atlas.

"Step on it, Dad!" Kim then said to her Dad.

"We may be in a School Zone right now, but I'm not afraid to break some rules to get Ron back!" James then exclaimed as he raced off.

At the Community Center, Drakken walked to the BeBes angrily while looking to his PET to see how LaserMan was doing. "You know, I personally programmed you with a _pinch_ of human emotion just so would be ashamed of failures like this!" Drakken scolded the BeBes, showing them Ron with Chen and Ramesh. "It's a slipshod is what it is!" he then yelled.

"_Slipshod?_" one of the BeBes asked.

"That's right, Missy!" Drakken exclaimed as he held up his PET. "And I demand better from my Lackeys! _Especially_ the _Robotic_ Ones!"

"_Lackeys?!_" the BeBes then asked angrily.

"Let's not get testy. I am a patient man, after all," Drakken said strictly. "And as you know, Dark Shego is already out there, but I can grant you another chance." Drakken then said. "Now, go forth! Bring me Dr. Possible and Yuichiro Hikari!" he ordered.

The BeBes soon ran off.

"Why are you after Kim and Lan's Dads and their friends anyway?" Ron then asked.

"For payback!" Drakken then exclaimed. "For you see—" Drakken started out. He then stopped upon a sudden realization. "Wait," he then said. "So Dr. Possible and Kim Possible are related?" he then asked. "I'm aware of Yuichiro's son being Lan Hikari, but what's all this about?!"

"They're flesh and blood!" LaserMan then exclaimed as he clashed with Atlas.

"Yes, they are." Ron supported. "That's the only time I agree with LaserMan." He then added on as Chen and Ramesh both nodded. "I mean, Duh!"

"Don't 'Duh' me!" Drakken ordered. "'Possible' is a very common surname."

"So not."

"So… so yes it is."

"It's pretty unique!"

"Enough!" Drakken then yelled. "I… shall… prove it!" he then said, starting to walk away. "Where's the darn Phone Book?" he then asked.

Meanwhile, Kim, Tara, Lan, Chaud, James and Yuichiro all arrived at the Community Center. They parked in front of the center as they approached the Valet.

"This guy's been hit with Knockout Gas." Lan said as he looked to the Valet on the booth, unconscious.

"Let's get going." Kim then said as everyone walked in while Dr. Possible and Dr. Hikari locked their Cars.

As everyone got inside, they gasped upon the sight of everyone knocked out unconscious.

"Who could've done this?" Tara asked.

"I doubt it's anyone good." Chaud then said.

"This place had better get ironed out before our big College Reunion this Weekend." James then said.

"_That's_ what you're worried about?" Kim asked.

"Sorry, I'll focus." James then said.

Behind them, Drakken came up from underneath the desk as the group passed. He grinned before opening the Phone Book.

In the Cyberworld, MegaMan ran towards LaserMan as he fought against Atlas. "Scope Blaster!" MegaMan called out, shooting a blast towards LaserMan.

LaserMan turned around and let some lasers take the fire for him.

"Longitude Latitude Laser Cross!" Atlas then yelled out.

"Ring Rang!" Ring yelled.

"StepSword!" ProtoMan exclaimed.

"Karma Spinner!" KarmaMan yelled.

"MiracleBurst!" Miracle then called out.

LaserMan laughed and simply let the attacks phase through him. When ProtoMan approached him with the StepSword, LaserMan grabbed him and then threw him over towards KarmaMan.

"Atlas! Are you okay?" Miracle asked Atlas as he still held the VariableSword on his arm.

"Yeah." Atlas replied back.

"If LaserMan's here, then we already know who the NetOp is." MegaMan then said as he aimed his Scope Blaster at LaserMan.

Kim, Tara, Lan, Chaud, Yuichiro and James walked into the Auditorium, where a banner that read "Welcome Scientists" appeared. The whole room was dark. Kim turned on the lights to see Ron trapped with Ramesh and Chen.

"Kim! It was Drakken!" Ron called out.

"_Drakken's_ behind this?" Kim asked with disbelief.

Behind them, Drakken shoved them all as he came with the Phone Book. "Okay, fine. So in M-Tech, there's only one Possible Family." He admitted, much to everyone's disbelief.

"Doy!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken exclaimed. "Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze! Yuichiro! And… and…" Drakken then stuttered.

"Her _Father_, Dr. Possible." Ron then said smugly.

Drakken looked to Ron with anger and a Cross-Popping Vein on his head. "Yes, well, there's no way I could be expected to conclude that my Arch-Nemesis is the Daughter of the guy I went to College with!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Wait a minute!" Yuichiro then exclaimed. "It can't be!"

"Drew?!" James then exclaimed. "Drew Lipsky?!"

"Wait!" Kim and Lan then exclaimed.

"You mean _he's_ the guy you went to College with?!" Lan asked his Father.

"_My_ Arch-Foe?!" Kim then exclaimed.

"Well, he didn't use to be blue, I can tell you that much." Yuichiro then said.

"No, I was blue, on the inside." Drakken then said as flames came into his eyes. "Scorned by my so-called friends, my posse!" Drakken then said. "When I left, I met Dr. Regal, who saw potential in me. He saw my anger, my lust for revenge; my genius. He made me his Apprentice with Shego and Ms. Yuri leading secret operations by his side. I learned everything from him, I helped create the Dark Chips, everything Regal was behind, I played a part in as well, even the creation of the Dark Synchro Chips." Drakken stated, revealing two normal Synchro Chips, a Dark Chip, and a Dark Synchro Chip.

"Misaki was the perfect test subject for Dark CrossFusion. But until the day of Doctor Regal's demise, he entrusted Shego in my care and had me carry out the rest of his operations." Drakken explained. "And I came to the realization that friends can never be trusted, so I vowed to prove my genius to all of you, as I proved right now." Drakken then said as he took out his PET. "But when I got the Reunion Invite—"

"Since you dropped out, you're really not entitled to that." James then said as he stepped up with Lan and Chaud surrounding Drakken.

"In_deed!_" Drakken then exclaimed. "That's why I planned my _own_ little Reunion!" Drakken then exclaimed.

"BeBes, return to me at once!" Drakken yelled out. "And Dark Shego, present yourself!" Drakken ordered.

Soon, a Dimensional Area appeared over all of the Community Center. Everyone looked around as two Darkloids appeared, as well as Dark Shego. The BeBes ran in, and everyone gasped.

"Welcome to the Masquerade." Dark Shego then said.

"Shego?!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Dark_ Shego to you!" Dark Shego spat. "The Dark Chip does a lot for me." She then said before the two Darkloids started to chuckle. One of them was completely black and purple, horns on his shoulders and a round head, as well as a black robe and a Crest of a Bat on it. Another one of them had the appearance of an animal, with fire on it and an Emblem similar to Dark Shego's, only red.

"Who are these?" Lan asked.

"DarkMan, our ultimate Darkloid, and FlameMan, created from BurnerMan's Data." Drakken explained. He then looked to the BeBes. "Who's the genius now?!" he then exclaimed. "Not only have I created perfect Dark Chips and Darkloids, but I have created the Perfect Robots as the Robot Master!" Drakken exclaimed. "And their sole purpose is to obey me!" Drakken then bragged.

"_Question: if we are perfect, why do we obey one who is not perfect?_" the BeBes asked one by one. Their eyes then started to glow. "_**Conclusion: Drakken is unfit to command!**_" they all called out in unison.

Drakken gasped.

"It's College all over again!" Chen mused. "That guy cannot build a Robot."

"He should take up Cloning." Ramesh then said.

Chen looked to Ramesh with confusion. "Does he need to Clone himself?" he then asked.

"Only for the Clone to make him a fool." Ramesh then joked.

"Bad BeBes! Bad!" Drakken yelled out.

LaserMan noticed what was going on through the Cyberworld. "Our battle is over." He told his NetNavi Enemies. "Drakken needs my help." He then said.

"_LaserMan, Logging Out_."

Dark Shego looked down to Kim and snarled. "You Deleted PseudoMan, and now, _I'll_ Delete _you!_" Dark Shego exclaimed before her arm started to change. "Dark DoubtFire Destroyers!" she called out, summoning FireBlades.

"This is just too weird." Kim said as she handed her Father the Battle Chip Gate.

Lan and Chaud then took out their PETs as Kim walked alongside them. "Tara, try and get Ron and the Professors out." Kim ordered.

"I'll do what I can." Tara then said.

Kim nodded before she, Lan and Chaud all took out similar Battle Chips.

"**Miracle Synchro Chip In!**" Kim called out.

"**Synchro Chip In!**" Lan and Chaud called out.

"**DOWNLOAD!**" the three then called out, slotting the Synchro Chips into the PETs.

"**Begin CrossFusion now!**" the three then all yelled out at once. Within a flash, Lan, Kim and Chaud were all CrossFused with their NetNavis.

"Now you're getting it!" Kim called out as she charged towards the BeBes. "AirShoes, Battle Chip In!" Kim called out.

Kim then flew into the air, jumping on top of Drakken and then slamming two of the BeBe Bots' heads together.

"Don't just stand there!" Drakken ordered Dark Shego, DarkMan and FlameMan while putting down his Synchro Chips, his Dark Chip and his Dark Synchro Chip. "Stop her!"

"You'll have to get through us first!" Lan then called out. "TripleBoomer, Battle Chip In!" Lan then called out.

Three Boomers came into Lan's hands. He yelled as he threw them towards the three Darkloids.

"Lan! I'll take on DarkMan!" Chaud then called out as he unsheathed his ProtoSword. "You take care of Dark Shego!"

"Got it!" Lan called out. He then looked to Shego and stood ready in a fighting stance. "Okay, Dark Shego, let's dance!" Lan called out.

"You lead!" Dark Shego quipped as she flew down with her Dark DoubtFire Destroyers.

"FighterSword, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out.

Lan soon clashed with Dark Shego before Kim started to get off of the BeBes she took down. She was soon grabbed by another BeBe Robot before being thrown aside.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim called out.

Kim soon got back up and sent a sonic slash towards the BeBes.

"_LifeAura!_" the BeBes then called out.

"What?" Kim asked in confusion.

"That's right, Kim Possible," Drakken then said. "I'm aware of your Miracle Synchro Chip, and I've programmed the BeBes with Battle Chips of their own for you!" Drew exclaimed.

"I was afraid of that." Kim then said. "But I can still give your Bots a real jolt! ElecShot, Battle Chip In!" Kim then called out.

Several Viruses appeared around the BeBes, electrocuting them. They stood unfazed by this attack, however, and started to extend their arms.

"_Muramasa!_" the BeBes all called out at once.

"Neo VariableSword!" Kim then called out, summoning two Neo VariableSwords on her hands.

"Fire Candle: Green Light!" FlameMan then called out.

Kim looked to the side as FlameMan charged at her.

"Double Super Sonic Boom!" Kim called out as she sent sonic slashes towards FlameMan.

FlameMan laughed as the Sonic Booms did no effect on him. "My candles make me invincible!" FlameMan called out.

Meanwhile, Tara was working with Ring on the cage. "There has to be a way for you to get Ron and the Professors out of there, Ring!" Tara said to her NetNavi.

"_I'm trying_," Ring said. "_But the password to opening this thing keeps changing all the time!_" Ring complained.

"Don't worry about us!" Ron then said. "Find a way to help Kim!"

Tara nodded. "I'll do what I can." Tara said before looking to FlameMan. She then noticed the BeBes advancing towards Kim with their Muramasas glowing.

"Kim can't fight off a Darkloid all on her own while fighting those robots!" Tara exclaimed.

Ron looked and then took out his Battle Chip Gate. "Boomerang, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron called out.

FlameMan's candles were soon put out, causing FlameMan to roar.

"Looks like my Birthday came again, because the Candles are out!" Ron then exclaimed.

Tara chuckled before she then noticed the stolen Chips that Drakken placed on the Table.

"A Synchro Chip!" Tara called out.

"_No, Tara, don't!_" Ring called out. "_We don't know if you're even ready for CrossFusion yet!_"

"We'll have to be!" Tara then said as she ran to the table.

Drakken took notice of this and ran to stop Tara.

"FlameTower, Battle Chip In, Download!" James then called out, slotting in a Battle Chip.

A tower of flames appeared in front of Drakken, knocking him back and the Synchro Chip into the air.

Tara looked up and then caught the Synchro Chip.

"Kim! I'm coming to help you!" Tara called out.

Kim looked to Tara as she had the Synchro Chip in her hands. "Tara, wait!" Kim called out.

Tara was just about to slot the Synchro Chip in until she suddenly noticed something glimmer in the corner. Tara ran over to find another Synchro Chip that was scattered.

"We don't have to go this alone." Tara then said. She looked to Ron and then smiled. "Ron, let's do this!" she called out.

Ron smiled as Tara ran over to him. She threw him the Synchro Chip, as well as his PET.

"_Now we're talking!_" Ring then said.

"_Let's do this!_" KarmaMan then exclaimed.

"**Right!**" Ron and Tara both called out.

Ramesh and Chen then took a step back as Ron and Tara held out their PETs.

"**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Ron and Tara both called out as they placed their Synchro Chips into their PETs. "**CrossFusion!**" Ron and Tara yelled, now starting to perform CrossFusion for the first time.

Everyone covered their eyes as a bright light came from within the cage and outside of it as Ron and Tara started to transform.

Tara twirled around as a colorful bodysuit started to appear on her. Rings started to surround her arms and legs before tightening up and then materializing into Ring's own colorful armor. Pink Gauntlets materialized onto her arms before she gained pink boots as well. Multicolored shoulder pads appeared on her shoulders before gaining a yellow helmet with a blue and two orange stripes, as well as a green ring as the brim before her entire helmet materialized. She placed her hands out in the shape of a circle, letting Ring's Crest appear on her chest. She then let her hair fold back into the helmet as rings fell down the back of her helmet like long hair, and a ring appeared on the very top of her helmet. Once her CrossFusion was complete, Tara threw her left fist into the air while her right fist remained at her waist.

Ron had his arms spread out as KarmaMan's armor materialized onto him. Each piece of KarmaMan's armor attached onto his body, starting with the Gauntlets. The shoulder blades then materialized onto Ron before KarmaMan's Crest materialized onto his chest. Ron's black bodysuit then materialized before red boots appeared on his legs, each not too thin nor bulk. Ron then lowered his head, allowing his helmet to materialize, as well as a horseshoe on the his back, which then materialized into a set of boosters. Ron lifted his head up as his mouth plate appeared before golden plating materialized onto his armor. Ron grinned and swiped his right thumb across his face as he thrust his left fist down to his waist and his right fist up to his face, all prepared to fight.

Kim, Lan, Chaud, Dr. Hikari, James, Ramesh, Chen, Dark Shego and Drakken all looked on in surprise as Ron and Tara were now in complete CrossFusion. Ron was now freed from the prison, as well as the rest of the Professors.

"Let's do this!" Ron exclaimed as he looked to FlameMan.

"I'm ready!" Tara then said as she and Ring were now one.

DarkMan growled as he attacked Chaud. "Dark Shadow!" he called out, summoning an axe.

"GaiaBlade, Battle Chip In!" Chaud then yelled out.

Kim chuckled at the sight of her friends before focusing on the BeBes. "Now for a fair fight!" she exclaimed.

Ron ran up next to Kim as Tara ran towards FlameMan.

"Fire Candle: Green Light!" FlameMan called out. "FireTower!" FlameMan then announced as he sent a Tower of Fire towards Tara.

Tara leapt into the air as the rings on her back started to light up. "Ring Rang!" Tara yelled out, sending rings down onto the Candles.

FlameMan growled as his Candles were put out once again. He then glared at Tara again. "Flame Blast!" FlameMan called out, causing flames to appear.

"Ring Barrage!" Tara called out, sending rings towards FlameMan as he sent out his flames.

Meanwhile, Lan was still battling against Dark Shego. "BusterSword, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out. "MegaBuster! Sword mode!" Lan then yelled, activating his MegaBuster before it turned into a CyberSword.

"Bring it!" Dark Shego exclaimed as she held out her DoubtFire Destroyers.

"You've got it!" Lan then yelled. He leapt into the air and charged at Dark Shego, clashing with her blades. The two circled around each other before Lan was pushed back.

"BusterSword Charge Shot!" Lan then called out.

"Dark DoubtFire Flash!" Dark Shego then yelled out, sending an "X" Slash towards Lan and MegaMan.

"Too late!" Lan called out, swinging his BusterSword at Dark Shego.

Dark Shego gasped as the Sonic Boom from the BusterSword made impact on her. However, she created a Dark Aura and protected herself, much to Lan's surprise.

"Program Advance!" Chaud yelled out as he pushed DarkMan away.

"DarkWing!" DarkMan called out, summoning bats from everywhere.

"Fire, Aqua and ElecBlade, Battle Chips In!" Chaud called out as his ProtoSword started to glow. "LifeBlade!" Chaud then called out.

DarkMan growled and sent a FireTower at Chaud, but Chaud sliced through it before sending three Sonic Booms of each element at DarkMan.

DarkMan growled as he was soon hit by the attack, but he did not flinch. "We will meet again, Human!" DarkMan called out.

"_DarkMan, Logging Out_."

Tara leapt back from FlameMan after sending another Ring Rang attack at him.

"Flame Candle: Yellow Light!" FlameMan announced. "Fire Orbs!"

Tara dodged one of the Fire Orbs, but was hit by another.

Tara glared at FlameMan as Ring looked as well within her. "_Are we ready to use it?_" Ring asked.

Tara nodded. "You know it!" she exclaimed. "Program Advance!" Tara then called out.

"LittleBoomer, CrossBoomer, CrossBoomer, BigBoomer, BigBoomer, Battle Chips In!" Tara yelled out as several Boomers fell into her hands. "SigmaBoomer!" Tara yelled out, now throwing three of each Boomer towards FlameMan and his Candles.

FlameMan growled at this and lit his Candles green, but two of the three first Boomers sent at him put them out, followed by the rest of the six other Boomers. FlameMan growled as he then extinguished his flames.

"_FlameMan, Logging Out_."

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron started to take on the BeBes all together. "Sonic Boom!" Kim called out as she used her MiracleWorker.

"Karma Spinner!" Ron then yelled, tossing all of his Karma Boomerangs at the BeBes.

"_LifeAura!_" the BeBes then called out again.

"Not again!" Kim complained.

"_Everything we throw at the BeBes, they always have a way to counter_." Miracle then said.

The Karma Boomerangs Ron sent ricocheted off of the LifeAuras and hit a microphone on the stage. A feedback was sent, causing everyone to cover their ears.

Kim and Ron then looked to see the BeBes start to spark.

"Wait, that's it!" Tara exclaimed as she looked to them.

"_We have one last Battle Chip, Tara_." Ring then told Tara. "_Whatever you do, make it count_."

James then looked. "I see!" he exclaimed. He looked to Kim, Lan and Chaud. "Do any of you have Pulsar or Timpani equipped?" he asked.

"Not really." Kim replied.

"Sorry." Lan then said.

"I only have a Timpani," Chaud said. "Why do you ask?" Chaud then asked.

"Because of _this!_" Tara then called out. "Shake, Battle Chip In!" she exclaimed, summoning a Heavy Virus and then slamming it onto the ground.

"I have a Pulsar with me!" Ron then said. "Pulsar, Battle Chip In!" he yelled, summoning the Pulsar Blaster.

"Pulsar, Battle Chip In, Double Download!" James then yelled as he slotted the Battle Chip into the Battle Chip Gate.

"Excellent thinking, James!" Yuichiro then exclaimed.

Dark Shego just watched grimly before she used AreaSteal to leave the Community Center.

Kim and Lan both then looked to see that they had received the Pulsar Battle Chip from James.

"ZapRing, Timpani, Battle Chips In!" Chaud then called out.

A Trumpy Virus appeared as Chaud's arm turned into the ZapRing.

"Now! Fire at the Shake!" James yelled out. "It will create a loud, Ultra-High Frequency!"

"**Got it!**" everyone then yelled out.

"**Triple Pulsar!**" Kim, Lan and Ron called out.

"Ring Rang!" Tara yelled.

"ZapRing!" Chaud announced.

All of the attacks hit the Shake simultaneously as the Trumpy Virus sounded off.

The BeBes ran in to attack again, but this time, they all felt an electromagnetic wave run through them. Soon, the sonic wave was too much for them, and within a matter of minutes, they all exploded, their parts scattering across the room.

Drakken gasped before he grabbed his Dark Chip and his Dark Synchro Chip.

"Great job, KP!" Ron called out to Kim. He then looked to James. "You too, Dr. P!"

"Way to go, Dad!" Kim exclaimed to her father.

Dr. Drakken growled at this and started to make his way to the door. Kim just held out her arm, turning into the MiracleWorker and shooting at the ground in front of Drakken. Drakken gasped as Kim came in front of him, with Ron at her side. Tara came at Kim's other side while Lan and Chaud surrounded him.

"What about your College Reunion, _Drew?_" Kim asked snippily with her hands on her hips.

"I'll come to the next one," Drakken said smugly. "When I'm even _more_ successful!" he then exclaimed madly.

With that, Drakken started to laugh as Dark Shego grabbed him. "Later, Kimmie!" Dark Shego quipped, starting to digitize with Drakken.

"_Dark Shego, Logging Out_."

The Dimensional Area soon came down, and Kim, Lan, Chaud, Ron and Tara all came out of Cross Fusion.

Kim looked to Ron and Tara and smiled. "Well done, both of you." Kim complimented.

Later, everyone was relaxing at Kim's house. Tara was with them as well, concerned for Ron's safety.

"I can't believe that Drew Lipsky turned into a Mad Scientist." Ann Possible said as she handed out pizza to all of the guests.

"Yes," Dr. Hikari then said. "It explains why he was experienced with Dimensional Areas and Dark Chips."

"And also the fact that he became my Daughter's Arch-Nemesis." James added on.

"But you two knew what to do!" Chen then exclaimed as he elbowed James in the shoulder.

"Possible, Hikari, you rock!" Ramesh then said.

"Oh, please. Drakken was _so_ obvious." James started to brag. "I mean, _really_, the whole "BeBeBe" thing. The Hive Mind behavior was clearly the result of a Cybertronic Linkage through a wireless control network, all which could easily be solved through the use of the right Battle Chips." James went on.

Chen and Ramesh both looked to each other with confusion as Sweatdrops rolled down their faces before looking back to James. "Uh, sure." They both said in unison.

"But I wish we hadn't laughed at Drew back then," Dr. Hikari then said. "He wouldn't be living out the legacy of Dr. Regal if our actions weren't so different."

"We'd have one less Mad Scientist running around, I can tell you that much, Yuichiro," James then said. "But what about Wily? He's just disappeared." James then pointed out.

Kim listened in on the conversation before heading into the Family Room.

"Listen, Ron," Kim said as she walked over to Ron, messing around with his MegaMan disguise while Lan, Chaud and Tara watched before looking to Kim. "The fact that I was so rotten to you won't drive you to become some sort of shapeshifting villain, will it?" Kim asked.

"If I said 'yes', would you let me do my MegaMan Routine?" Ron then asked as he closed up the Mouth Plate.

Kim shook her head. "That's not a good reason for me to say 'yes'." Kim stated.

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I know." Ron said in a down voice.

"Because you're a great friend," Kim then said with a smile on her face. "_That's_ a good reason." Kim said with enthusiasm.

Lan chuckled. "Okay, _now_ I'm pumped!" Lan exclaimed. "I can't wait to see Ron in action at the Big Game!"

"Please use my Company's Technology wisely." Chaud then said.

Tara nodded and patted Ron on the shoulder. "Good luck." The Cheerleader said.

Ron smiled as he got up, cocking his MegaBuster. "MegaMan lives!" he exclaimed. "Boo-Yah!"

Tara chuckled before looking to her Synchro Chip with a smile. Ron then looked to his own Synchro Chip and smiled to Tara as well before KarmaMan and Ring let out some chuckles.

On Friday, Lan, Chaud and their friends all came to M-Tech to watch the Basketball Game. As soon as M-Tech scored the victory, everyone cheered.

Kim led the M-Tech Cheerleading Squad in their Cheer Routine before spotlights started to shine down.

"_Please put your hands together for our very own M-Tech MegaMan!_" the announcer exclaimed.

Everyone, especially Lan and MegaMan, cheered as Ron came out from the door.

Ron twirled into the air and then performed a jump flip, loading up his MegaBuster and shooting at the hoops at both sides of the Gym. Basketballs came out, all perfectly getting into each of the Hoops.

Everyone watched in amazement before Ron landed on the ground. "Charge Shot!" he exclaimed in MegaMan's voice. He then shot the MegaBuster into the air, causing fireworks for the victory of M-Tech's Game.

Everyone cheered as Ron started to perform a dance with a CyberSword in his hand before forming the MegaBuster again and then shooting into the air with delight.

The NetNavis all cheered from within the Cyberworld as they watched Ron.

"That was a great performance for M-Tech!" Punk exclaimed. "I don't care what anyone says!"

"I loved it!" Ring exclaimed. "Encore! Encore!"

"Ron, you rock!" KarmaMan then exclaimed.

"Way to go, Ron!" Miracle exclaimed.

"And as me too!" MegaMan yelled out. "You're doing M-Tech _and_ me a great honor!"

"They _like_ him?!" Bonnie exclaimed with surprise.

Kim smiled as she crossed her arms. "Yeah," she mused. "Kinda surprises me too."

Everyone cheered as Ron continued to move around. He then aimed his MegaBuster into the air, forming the Crest of MegaMan before jumping into the air with all of the Cheerleaders and NetNavis joining him.

**Author's Note:** Well, this brings me to another end of another great successful Chapter. What did you all think? Am I getting better with this or what? You know, I'm glad that I did this Episode-Based Chapter. I'm starting to reach new levels with stories like this. I've been thinking that this story can lead to great things, and can amount to great success with the right amount of effort. With my hard work and all of your support, I think that I can get far with this, make this thing a hit! You all play an important role in supporting me here. Also, thanks, **Jackpot 2**, for your advice. I needed some help for this story, I guess. I'll be doing all I can to get a new Chapter up soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you all. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	7. Ron's Adjustment

Hello again, everyone! It is I, the amazing **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I have now returned to you with another brand new chapter for my great story, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I can't believe that I actually got this far! I mean, this is huge for me. Never have I ever gotten so many likes for a story like this. I didn't think anyone would like it at all! Thank you all, especially **SkiesEagle, Brave Kid, 09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Henshin Hero, ProwlFan1011, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, Jackpot 2, Werdna213, Generalhyna, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**, as well as the **Guest** Reviewers. All of you made this story's popularity possible. I can't thank you enough. Before I start, something's been bugging me lately, and I want to bring it up. Now, there is a certain **Guest** Reviewer who keeps sending me Reviews, but I don't understand what he or she is saying, and I don't know the name. Anyway, whoever it is, please make your Reviews readable and let me be able to understand what you're trying to say. That is my only concern. Okay, so with that little problem out of the way, please let me move onto my new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 7: Ron's Adjustment

In Kim's house at M-Tech, a man from Paris had arrived. Kim looked to his project with her hand on her chin, thinking carefully.

Miracle watched everything happen with her eyes narrowed as KarmaMan stood beside her, his eye visors narrowed at what was occurring.

The Italian Man, known as François, stroked his chin as he looked down.

Rufus gave a serious face, looking onto the situation as well.

François then placed his hands into a square shape before backing away, crossing his arms and then turning his head away. "No!" he exclaimed. "Even for François, it is too much!"

"You can do it, François!" Kim said with enthusiasm. "We believe in you!"

"_We do?_" Miracle and KarmaMan both asked with confusion.

"You are right, Kim Posiblé," François said. He then cracked his fingers before he then reached down to the table. "I must try… my tools!" François then exclaimed, taking out a comb and some scissors.

Ron was in front of François, covered in a wrap, as if he were in a Barber Shop. He looked to Kim with worriment as she held his PET. "KP, are you sure about this?" Ron asked worryingly.

A Sweatdrop rolled down Kim's forehead. "Ron, François is an artist," Kim said as she gestured his hand to François. "He gave Maylu a new hairdo after Mr. Match and TorchMan went on a rampage, and getting him to make a house-call is like," Kim started out before Miracle placed her hand to her head while KarmaMan's eye visors went completely dark. "Epic!" Kim then exclaimed.

"Oh, I could not visit the States and help Kim Posiblé!" François exclaimed as he held the comb and the scissors in his hands. He then chuckled. "After what you did for my poodle, oh please, it-it is my pleasure." François then said generously.

Kim chuckled. "Those dog-nappers had it coming." Kim said as if it were no big deal.

Miracle chuckled from within the Cyberworld. "Is there _anything_ KarmaMan or I don't know about your previous adventures, Kim?" Miracle asked with her hands on her hips.

"Trust me," Kim said as she picked up her Kimmunicator PET. "You'll be learning plenty about what Ron and I went through when the time comes, Miracle. I promise." Kim stated.

At that moment, Ann Possible came in, placing her keys into her purse before taking out her PET. She looked up immediately as François started to cut Ron's hair.

"Kimmie, why is Ron getting a haircut in our kitchen?" Ann asked.

"Uh, because he ferociously _needs_ one?" Kim answered back.

Ann placed her hand to her cheek and shook her head. "Oh, I don't know." Ann protested.

"_I_ do, and so does Miracle," Kim then said. "We know what's best for Ron, even if he doesn't."

"And KarmaMan?" Ann then asked.

"_**Both in denial.**_" Miracle and KarmaMan both said in deadpan tones.

"So, Ronald," François said to Ron as he placed some cloth over his eyes. "Your old Barber, he was, um," François paused, trying to think of the right word. "How do you say, somewhat vision-impaired, yes?" he then asked.

Ron chuckled. "No, he could see shapes," Ron replied back. "Kinda." He then added on after some uncertainty.

"Why can't we just get a NetNavi to find the right style for Ron?" Miracle then asked. "I've heard of this scissor-like NetNavi named CutMan."

"CutMan was and still is a Grave NetNavi," Kim explained. "He tried to ambush Lan and MegaMan at one time, and I _doubt_ that the CutMan brothers would know _anything_ about hairstyles." Kim remarked.

"_Well, excuse me for living_." Miracle said with a smug look and her arms crossed.

"Oh," Ann exclaimed as she looked to François cut off Ron's hair. "He-he's really taking a lot off!" Ann said worryingly.

"He'll thank me, Mom," Kim said. "It's no big."

"_Way_ Big, if you ask me." Ashe then said to Miracle and KarmaMan.

"_I'll_ say!" Miracle exclaimed. "I'm betting that this won't turn out well for any of us." Miracle then said.

"Yeah," KarmaMan said with a nod. "I don't see this going anywhere good at all."

A Cross-Popping Vein appeared on Kim's forehead as she looked to her Kimmunicator PET. "I'm right _here_, you know!" she exclaimed.

"**We know**." The three NetNavis replied all at once.

François then started to laugh. "Ze finale!" he said in his Italian Accent. "A piece as a dollop of… Le Goop!" he then exclaimed as he picked up some hair gel in his hands. "As they say, the secret is in the Sea Urchin." He then said. "Or, so, Commander Beef says." He added on before spreading the Le Goop over Ron's head.

Kim smiled as she then looked to Ron.

Rufus let out a whistle. "Wow!" he exclaimed.

François then picked up a mirror and showed Ron his reflection. As soon as Ron saw his new hairstyle, he yelled in horror.

"_You're being too overdramatic there, R_—" KarmaMan started out, but soon yelled upon seeing the new hairstyle from Ron's PET. "_**WHOA!**_" KarmaMan exclaimed.

"This is a nightmare!" Ron exclaimed.

A Sweatdrop rolled down Kim's face. "Yeah, overdramatic." She mused as she slumped down.

The next day, Miracle was talking to Kim at School. "_You think you went over the top on this one?_" Miracle asked. "_This seems more like payback when Ron was better than you while working at _Bueno Nacho." Miracle then said with a grin on her face.

"_I second the NetNavi's opinion!_" Ron called out from inside of a closet.

Another Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Kim's forehead. "I'm _telling_ you, it was a change for the better, guys!" Kim exclaimed as she looked to her Kimmunicator PET and then to the closet. "Trust me."

"_Don't play me, Kim!_" Ron yelled.

"This is another fine mess, I'm telling you." KarmaMan said to Miracle. "Even _I_ have to agree with Ron on this one."

"Oh, just come out!" Kim exclaimed as she looked to the closet. Ron soon came out with a bucket on his head, causing shades of grey to cover Kim's face. "Oh, that's _much_ less embarrassing than a new haircut." Kim remarked with a smug grin on her face.

"By making me get the goofy haircut, you've disrupted my _core!_" Ron exclaimed as he removed the bucket from his head. "My identity, my essential Ron-Ness." Ron then said.

"'Ron-Ness'?" Kim and KarmaMan both asked.

"I don't get it." Miracle then said, shaking her head.

"You know what I mean, guys." Ron then said as he looked to his PET to see the NetNavis. "Yeah, that easy going devil-make hair attitude that makes me…" Ron started out. He soon fell short on words as Kim, Miracle and KarmaMan eyed him suspiciously. "Uh, an easy going devil-make hair guy." He then said as he let out a Sweatdrop. "Right, Rufus?" he then asked as he looked to Rufus in his pocket.

Rufus let out a smile and some chatters.

In the Cyberworld, as other NetNavis passed, Miracle and KarmaMan let out Sweatdrops of their own as the world started to go dark for them. "Is it me, or does it seem that whenever Ron tries to act cool, it becomes an epic fail?" KarmaMan mused.

"Sometimes, he scares me, to be honest, when_ever_ he tries to make himself look cool." Miracle then said.

"I had no idea there was so much to you, Ron," Kim said as she placed her hand to her chest. "I'm sorry." She then said, placing her hand to the side of her head.

"_NOW she admits it!_" Miracle exclaimed as the dark world she and KarmaMan were in shattered.

"I guess there's only one thing I _can_ do." Kim then said, still feeling sad.

Then, it happened.

Miracle and KarmaMan's jaws dropped as Kim ripped off the cap Ron was wearing. "New haircut!" Kim exclaimed, running off and pointing a finger towards Ron, much to his chagrin and horror. "Ron Stoppable got a new haircut!" Kim then announced as she ran down the halls.

"_**KIM!**_" Miracle and KarmaMan yelled out as Cross-Popping Veins appeared on their foreheads. They seemed to come out from the PET as they growled at Kim and breathed fire from their mouths.

Kim chuckled nervously as she placed her NetNavis and her Kimmunicator PET back into her pocket. "See ya!" Kim yelled back to Ron in a cheery voice.

"Give it, Kim!" Ron yelled out as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on his forehead.

"_Get us a Dimensional Area, and we can REALLY give it to her!_" KarmaMan exclaimed angrily.

Most of the students looked to Kim and Ron race in the halls of the M-Tech High School. Kim made her way into the Girls' Locker Room, managing to lose Ron. "That was close!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Shame on you, Kim_." Miracle said with her arms crossed, eyes closed, and her head shaking. "_How low can you go?_"

Kim looked to her NetNavi as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on her forehead. She sighed before looking to the Cheerleaders. "Okay, Team, let's get to it!" Kim then said with enthusiasm.

Ron ran around the corner and was about to get Kim until he noticed some girls ahead of him. The girl he was focused on had red pants, a pink tank top, tan skin and brown hair. Tattooed on her arm was a NetNavi Emblem with a straight, vertical line going down the middle.

"Seniors." Ron said shyly.

"_That's Amelia!_" KarmaMan then exclaimed. "_She nearly got into the Finals of the N1 Grand Prix with her NetNavi, Yuna, had BlasterMan and StoneMan not eliminated her_." KarmaMan then said.

Ron gaped. "Wow." He could only say. He then cleared his throat as he walked up to Amelia and her friends. "Uh, hi." Ron then said nervously.

"Do I know you?" Amelia asked.

"Uh, uh, uh," Ron started to stutter. "I'm Stop Ron-Able—" Ron started out. He sweat-dropped immediately after failing to pronounce his name correctly. "I mean, Ron Stoppable." He then said more clearly.

In the Cyberworld, KarmaMan came across Amelia's NetNavi, Yuna. Yuna was a dark-skinned NetNavi with a black bodysuit and yellow armor and gauntlets. Her boots remained the same color as her bodysuit, and from her head came long, green hair that went down to her ankles.

"You must be Yuna." KarmaMan said to the new NetNavi. "I'm KarmaMan, Ron's NetNavi." KarmaMan then said.

"It's nice to meet you, KarmaMan." Yuna said. "I like your NetOp."

"As do I, Yuna," Amelia said as she looked to her PET. She then turned her attention to Ron. "Now, _that's_ a very, _very_ cool haircut, Ron Stoppable." Amelia complimented.

"Thanks." Ron replied back.

"I'll see _you_ and your NetNavi later." Amelia then said, walking away with her friends. She twiddled her fingers at Ron as she started to head off to class.

"Maybe," Ron said as he shrugged. He then looked back to Amelia with his eyes wide for a brief moment. "I mean, sure. Later." He then said, trying to compose himself.

Amelia smiled to Ron before heading off to class. As soon as Amelia was gone, Ron smiled. "This haircut rocks, like Count Zap rocks!" Ron exclaimed as he thrust himself back.

All of a sudden, one strand of hair popped up from his head. "Oh, no." Ron said worryingly.

KarmaMan chuckled as he walked in NetCity later on. Every NetNavi was minding their own business until they saw KarmaMan walk by. They all gaped in surprise before KarmaMan finally took notice to them. "What's everyone looking at?" the NetNavi of Ron asked.

ShiningMan approached KarmaMan. "I must admit, KarmaMan, your NetOp has a really impressive haircut." ShiningMan complimented.

ShiningMan was a white NetNavi with the appearance of a Shah. He wore a white bodysuit, a red cape on his back, and a turban with a badge of the sun on it. On his waist was his NetNavi emblem, depicting another sun with an "S" in the middle of it.

"Where can Maylu get one?" Roll then asked as she walked up to KarmaMan.

KarmaMan started to stutter. "How'd you all find out?" he asked.

"Yuna spread the news!" a NetNavi then said. "Ron's haircut is so sweet!"

From a distance away, Miracle watched KarmaMan. She let out a sigh as she then walked over to KarmaMan.

"Hey there, KarmaMan." Miracle said in a friendly tone as she slid in between Glyde and Raiya. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Miracle then asked.

KarmaMan nodded. "Sure thing, Miracle." KarmaMan replied back.

Miracle and KarmaMan soon walked away from the crowd. They all looked to Miracle with KarmaMan before walking away and going on about their own business.

"What is it, Miracle?" KarmaMan asked.

Miracle sighed. "I'm worried about Kim's decision," Miracle said. "I mean, I've been hearing the news of Ron from Yuna, but is this all really for a greater good?" Miracle questioned.

KarmaMan sighed. "I don't know," KarmaMan replied back. "But I _do_ know that Ron won't be able to take his new popularity seriously."

"I think he might come to his senses." Miracle then said. "After all, didn't he risk his job to help Kim a while back?" Miracle reasoned.

Miracle and KarmaMan both chuckled before the two shook hands. "You're right," KarmaMan said. "Thanks, Miracle."

"No big." Miracle replied back.

After school, everyone was coming out of M-Tech. As Kim passed by a tree, she suddenly heard a whisper. "Kim!" a voice called out. "Kim!"

Kim looked around before looking to the tree. Ron was hiding behind there, hiding like before, like he didn't want to be seen.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed in surprise. She then showed a suspicious look on her face. "Where have _you_ been all day?"

"Please tell me that this haircut comes with a warranty." Ron then said.

"What happened?" Kim asked. "Did Bonnie ruin your haircut in a NetBattle so you would lose focus?"

"Nothing of the sort." Ron replied back. He then pointed to the top of his head. "Cowlick." He then explained.

Ron tried to straighten up his hair, but after doing so, the cowlick came back. Rufus ran onto Ron's head and leapt on top of it. Ron smiled, but the cowlick sprung back, knocking Rufus off.

"Rufus!" Ron exclaimed, catching his little friend.

"Popularity got to his head." Miracle mused as she placed her hands on her hip.

"You owe me five bucks." KarmaMan then said.

Miracle's eyes widened. "Wait, we're betting?!" she exclaimed. She then chuckled. "Fine. I'll pay up only _after_ Ron starts to come to his senses." Miracle then gambled.

Kim sweat-dropped. "Oh, that will flatten out once your hair gets longer." Kim said to Ron with reassurance.

"That's _one_ scenario." Ron complained. "Here's another: We go to France, find François, get more Le Goop."

Kim rolled her eyes as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on her forehead. "Ron, are you suggesting I call in a favor to go to France just so you can get some _hair gel?_" Kim asked incredulously.

"Uh, _oui_." Ron replied back.

Kim growled. "There's no way I'm calling in a favor for something so little." Kim refused, shaking her head. "No way, no how."

"Thanks for the ride." Kim said later on happily as an airplane landed in France.

"Oh, Kim, believe me," the co-pilot said. "It's the _least_ we could do after you helped during that blizzard." The co-pilot added on.

"We would have never seen that runaway without your quick thinking." The male pilot next to the co-pilot then said.

"Oh, so Control X was down at the time," Kim bragged. "I mean, really, It was no big. Anybody could have made a high-powered signaling system out of things found in the Airport Gift Shop."

Ron then laughed as he walked up to Kim. "Was _some_ emergency, huh?" he asked. He then grabbed Kim's arm. "Well, gotta go. Bye!" he then said, pulling Kim away in a cloud of smoke.

The co-pilot then smiled to Ron. "Hey, cool haircut." She complimented.

"Ooh," the main pilot then said. "Too bad about that cowlick." He then said.

In France, Kim and Ron walked out of a beauty parlor. François was with them.

"So, you're saying that I need a wardrobe to take the hair to the next level?" Ron asked François.

Kim crossed her arms and grunted before rolling her eyes.

"I'm waiting for that five dollars." Miracle teased KarmaMan.

"Not until Ron has completely lost it." KarmaMan then snickered.

François nodded. "Oh, without _question_, Ronald," he replied. "The _hair_, the _clothes_," a laugh then came out of François. "They must… _harmonize_."

"Done and _done_, François," Ron said as François started to walk back into his shop. Kim looked on in disbelief as a French woman then passed by. "Mercí." Ron then noticed the French woman pass and gasped. He then gained a suave look on his face and grinned to the woman. "_Bonjour_." He greeted her.

The woman, attracted very much by Ron's new hair, blew a kiss to Ron. However, she was not watching where she was going, and promptly fell down a flight of stairs leading to the subway.

"Who should I feel sorry for: Ron's cheek or the woman's hindered body?" Miracle asked KarmaMan.

"I'd have to say the woman," KarmaMan then said. "But Ron was the cause of her fall."

"Have these people ever seen hair before?" Kim asked incredulously.

"Somebody's _tweaked~!_" Ron sang teasingly.

"I am _not_ tweaked." Kim replied back, crossing her arms.

"You _reek_ tweaked." Ron then quipped as two more French girls passed by.

One of the girls chuckled and blushed upon seeing Ron. "_Bonjour!_" she said while the other French female blew a kiss.

Kim had had it. "Okay, I'm tweaked," Kim admitted angrily as a Vein appeared on her forehead. "And do you know why?" she then asked as she turned to Ron. "Because I find it very—"

"Yeah, baby!" Ron exclaimed as he looked to the two women, ignoring Kim. "_That's_ what I'm talking about."

"_Because we find it very—_" KarmaMan then tried to say as the same Cross-Popping Vein appeared on his own forehead.

Another French girl passed by and gasped at Ron. "_Mon ami!_" she exclaimed. "_Magnifique!_"

"Oui, oui." Ron replied back.

"_Because we find it VERY_—" Miracle then tried to say.

"I'm digging this hair." Ron interrupted again.

Steam started to come out of Kim's ears. "**I FIND IT VERY ANNOYING THAT HAIR CARE PRODUCTS HAVE BECOME THE CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE!**" Kim finally yelled out.

"Hair Care Products have _always_ been the Center of the Universe." Ron then said.

"_**Hey!**_" Miracle and KarmaMan exclaimed offensively.

"Second to NetNavis," Ron then corrected himself. "But I just found out about it recently."

Kim growled and stormed off.

Just then, François's store's lights went out. Kim and Ron looked to it with confusion before Kim noticed some lights go out. Then, the lights all over France started to go out until finally, the Lights on the Eiffel Tower went dark.

"That's weird." Ron said.

"Yeah, it is." Kim said. She looked to Miracle on her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, connect me to Wade."

Miracle nodded. "_You got it, Kim!_" Miracle replied back. Data started to flow before Wade appeared on the screen with his NetNavi, TechMan, next to him on a different screen.

"_Hey, Kim_." Wade said. "_How's Ron?_" he then asked. "_Tell him I could really go for some lasagna. How about stopping by Italy for me?_" he then asked.

"Was that a shot?" Ron then asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Paris is blacked out, Wade," Kim then said. "What's the Sitch? Is FlashMan somehow back and causing this?"

"I don't think so." Wade said from his room. "But just in case, let me and TechMan scan the news sites." He then said. With that, he picked up his PET and held it above his head. "Jack in! TechMan, Power Up!" he yelled out.

In the Cyberworld, TechMan was looking all over the news sites. As he came across a server, several security Navis made sure to guard him.

"Wow!" TechMan exclaimed. "It's not just Paris!" he then said to everyone. "There are Rolling Blackouts all over Europe!"

Kim nodded and looked to Miracle. "Miracle, I'm Jacking you into the European Grid." Kim said.

"_You got it_." Miracle replied back.

Kim thrust her arm back with the Kimmunicator PET in her hand. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" she yelled out.

A red ray was then shot into a nearby server, allowing Miracle to enter.

"Count me in too!" Ron then said as he held his own PET in front of him. He then thrust it into the air with both of his hands before aiming it towards the same server. "Jack In! KarmaMan, Power Up!" Ron called out.

KarmaMan was soon inside of the server as well, joining up with Miracle.

"Whoa!" Miracle exclaimed. "There's sure a large surge of energy here." Miracle reported as she saw data streams converging to a single source. "We can follow it."

"You do that." Kim then said. She then changed the screen so that she was facing Wade. "Wade, we'll need a ride." Kim said.

"_No problem_," Wade replied back. "_I've done some consulting work for a French Aeronautics Firm_," Wade explained. "_They'll help out_."

It was easier said than done. Kim and Ron were huddled together inside of a helicopter, looking over to the controls nervously.

"This can _not_ be safe!" Ron exclaimed.

Rufus chattered as Kim and Ron looked to see that no one was piloting the copter.

"Uh, Wade?" Kim asked as she sweat-dropped. "I'd have to agree with Ron on this one."

"_Don't be babies_," Wade then said. "_The Pilot-Less Drone Chopper is awesome! The Military uses it for Missions too risky for human beings_."

"_Which is why I'm piloting for you today_." TechMan then said.

Kim and Ron both gulped. The Kimmunicator PET then sounded off. Kim took it out and saw Miracle with KarmaMan. "What's the Sitch, guys?" Kim asked.

"_We've traced the Energy Drain to 8º 1 min. West, 46º North_." Miracle then said. "_But there's something strange about it_." Miracle added on.

"_Have a look_." KarmaMan then said as a map was brought up. It showed the exact coordinates that they spoke of.

"Are you two sure you have this right?" Kim asked. "There's nothing there."

Rufus then chattered once again, pointing out the window.

Ron then looked out the window. "'Nothing' left its lights on." He said, pointing out.

Kim looked to see a large Island with massive lights shining from it. It was in the middle of the ocean, and by the looks of it, the Island had lots of trees and mountains.

Kim's eyes widened. "Miracle, KarmaMan, you two head to the source," Kim ordered. She then looked to Wade. "Wade, take us down."

"Gently, please!" Ron then said.

The Pilot-Less Drone Chopper then started to get low to the Island. TechMan made sure that there were no bumps as they landed smoothly.

As Kim and Ron got out, they took out their respective PETs. "Find anything yet, guys?" Kim asked.

Miracle and KarmaMan soon approached the source. There were two NetNavis in the area.

One of them was tall with a black bodysuit. He had golden armor with a blue triangle on the front of his helmet. His boots were white, but had the same golden plating on it, and his NetNavi Emblem depicted the symbol of a single dot, surrounded by one circle and two triangles on the edge.

The other NetNavi was green with a brown cape. His head was completely covered with an orb-like helmet, and only his mouth and nose were showing. His bodysuit was dark green, and on his chest was a NetNavi Emblem depicting an explosion. 

"Someone's here." Miracle said as she and KarmaMan watched.

"Who _are_ they?" KarmaMan then asked.

"Not sure." Kim then said.

"Maybe they're Darkloids." Ron then suggested. Ron then gaped as he looked around the island.

Kim took notice to the light, coming from behind a large wall in front of them.

Kim looked to Ron and pointed to the wall. Quietly, the two took out their Hairdryer Grapplers and shot over the wall.

Once the two had gotten on top, Kim started to look around again. It was only then that she noticed a young man in a tight swimsuit lounging under what appeared to be a large light bulb.

"That's a _really_ big light bulb!" Kim exclaimed.

"No wonder there's no power in Europe!" Ron then said.

Kim then looked down to the man in tights before grabbing Ron and jumping down. As soon as they landed, they placed their Gauntlets on. "Uh, hello!" Kim called out to the boy, waving her hand.

The boy, who was wearing his sunglasses, looked over to Kim and Ron and lifted up his shades. He then turned away from them. "Father! I see people!" the boy yelled out in a Spanish Accent. "They must be the new servants!"

"'Servants'?" Kim and Ron asked simultaneously, glancing at one another in confusion.

An elderly man then came out. He had grey and white hair, he held a walking stick, wore a red jacket with a grey shirt underneath, tan khakis and brown shoes.

"Very good, very good." The elderly man said. "You have brought more light bulbs?" he then asked.

"Did you bring light bulbs?" Ron asked.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle and KarmaMan both came out from their hiding places and approached the two new NetNavis. "Excuse me," Miracle spoke up. "But who are you?" she asked.

The two NetNavis turned around, looking to Miracle and KarmaMan with confused looks on their faces.

"I'm Kim Possible," Kim said to the man in the Human World. "And this is Ron Stoppable." Kim then said, gesturing to Ron. "We have our NetNavis with us too, Miracle and KarmaMan." Kim added on.

"Oh, so _those_ were the Navis who were about to talk to RaveMan." The boy in the swimsuit then said.

"Ah," the elderly man then said. He looked to his gold and black PET. "MasterMan, these are friendly people." He told his NetNavi. He then looked back to Kim and Ron. "We have just turned everything on."

The golden NetNavi nodded as he walked up to Miracle and KarmaMan. "Greetings," MasterMan then said. "I am MasterMan, faithful NetNavi to the owner of this house."

"And I am Señor Senior, Senior." The elderly man then said before the younger male walked up next to him. "This is my son, Señor Senior, Junior." Señor Senior, Senior introduced. "I'm sure that your NetNavis have already met RaveMan." Senior then said.

"Nice to meet you." RaveMan said as he walked up to Miracle and KarmaMan. "It's very rare that we meet new people." RaveMan then said.

"Same with us." KarmaMan then said. "We've mostly been dealing with Darkloids, so it's sometimes rare we meet new NetNavis too."

"I hope that none of those Darkloids have followed you here." Señor Senior, Senior then said.

"We've made sure of that." Kim then said.

"No Darkloid is coming after us." Miracle then reassured.

Junior removed his shades. "Your haircut," he said to Ron. "It is very nice."

Ron stepped up. "I use Le Goop."

"As do I," Junior then said. "But your clothes, they do not harmonize." Junior pointed out.

Ron looked all over him before looking back to Junior. "I know," Ron replied back. "I'm all over it, Dude."

"I was just going to take a quick ski down my indoor mountain." Señor Senior, Senior then said. "Would you care to join me?" he then asked. "My NetNavi will be sparring with the Training Navis while I'm at it."

"No thank you, Señor…" Kim trailed off.

"Senior, Senior." Senior finished up. "Some refreshment, perhaps?" he then suggested. "Ooh, I have some lovely juice." He then said. "It's quite amazing, really." Senior then said. "It comes in a box."

"A juice box _would_ be nice." Kim then said after some consideration.

"I want to ski." Ron then whispered.

Kim gained her Cross-Popping Vein and elbowed Ron in the chest. "Yeah, okay." He then said. "Juice is good."

Kim sneered at Ron before the four started to walk inside. "By any chance, Señor, would you happen to know a family by the name of Ayanō?" Kim asked.

"I know Yai Ayanō very well." Junior then said. "She's short and bossy."

"Dude, we get the feeling." Ron then said.

"I am familiar with the Ayanō Tech Industry," Señor Senior, Senior then said. "They were the ones who gave us this Island, after all." Senior added on. "They said that it would be too trivial when they made their home in KingLand."

Kim chuckled.

Soon, everyone was inside of a large room inside of the house. "Massive!" Ron exclaimed.

"Wow!" Rufus then said.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle and KarmaMan were being shown the large Home Page that the Seniors owned. "This looks amazing!" Miracle said.

"We have quite a lot of room here." MasterMan then said. He turned to RaveMan. "Best two out of three?" he asked.

"Maybe we can give it a go." KarmaMan suggested.

"I've faced MegaMan before." Miracle then pointed out.

"Very good." MasterMan then said. "I hardly find a challenge out of anyone these days." The NetNavi of Señor Senior, Senior stated.

"So, I guess what I'm saying is," Kim said to Senior in the Human World. "Energy is a precious resource. It's up to each and every one of us to do our part." Kim said while Ron drank his juice.

"So, a little eco-awareness might be in order here." Kim explained.

"Oh, I am but a simple multi-billionaire." Senior then said innocently. "I can't believe that what I do has any effect on anyone, even the NetNavis."

Kim rolled her eyes as she sweat-dropped. "Yeah," she rolled off. "Um, your house sucks up so much power, it's causing blackouts all over Europe." Kim then said.

"Good thing that the Net isn't affected that much." KarmaMan then said to RaveMan.

Miracle and MasterMan fought in bladed combat, each pushing each other back. The two ran up to each other and then stopped, seeing that their swords were at each others' necks.

"You're not too bad." MasterMan complimented.

"Not too shabby yourself." Miracle then said.

"But these people without power," Senior continued saying to Kim. "They are… inconvenienced?" he asked.

"Very."

"You see, Junior?" Senior then asked as he turned to his son. "How awful it must be to be poor. What can I do?"

"For starters, you can turn off that giant sunlamp." Miracle said to MasterMan and RaveMan.

"But if I am to be a Teen Pop-Star, I need a robust tan!" Junior protested.

"Aye." RaveMan complained. "Here he goes again, talking about becoming a Teen Pop-Star." RaveMan said.

"Does he talk about it a lot?" KarmaMan asked.

"A lot." RaveMan replied.

"Then I feel the same about my NetOp and his hair." KarmaMan then said.

"Later." Senior then said sternly to Junior. He turned back to Kim and pulled up an image that Kim sent her on his PET. "Oh, I want to hear more about this 'Low-Flo Shower Head'." He then said, intrigued.

"There's a _ton_ of things you can do to make your house more efficient." Kim then said.

"'House'?" Ron asked. "More like a Lair!" he then exclaimed.

"_Ron?_" KarmaMan asked from the PET. "_Where are you going with this?_"

"'Lair'?" Senior asked. "Oh, I do not like the sound of that," Senior said offensively. "It sounds so… sinister."

"This place _screams_ 'sinister'!" Ron exclaimed. "It's on a Private Island that's not on the Map!"

"We value our privacy." MasterMan then said. "What can we tell you?" he then asked with a shrug.

"Ron, what's going on with you?" Miracle then asked.

"Come on," Ron went on. "Look at all the Chrome!" he then said, gesturing to every area of the house. "And you've got these doors that go— that go 'Whoosh'!" Ron then said.

"They make that noise?" Miracle asked.

"Hmm," MasterMan then said. "You know, I never noticed."

"That's always gotten to me." RaveMan pointed out.

"I've always wondered about the 'Whoosh'." Junior then said.

"I like the 'Whoosh'," Senior then said. "It's the doors saying, 'I am closed'."

Kim let out a small Cross-Popping Vein before she popped it. "It's fine, Sir," Kim said at last. "Ignore him."

But Ron didn't stop.

"All I'm saying is that a guy could take over the world from a place like this, even put Neo Nebula in its place." Ron then said. "I mean, it really wouldn't take that much." Ron then stated. "Maybe a Communications Jamming System, some Missiles, probably throw in some traps, you know, like Self-Activating Lasers, Dimensional Area Generators with Viruses, an indoor lagoon full of piranha…" Ron went on.

"Really, Ron?" KarmaMan asked. "Piranha?"

"Why ever would I want… piranha?" Senior then asked.

"To eat the good guys." Ron then said.

"But why would I need Viruses?" Senior then questioned. "My security system has the ultimate Anti-Virus Protection System."

"To chase out the good guys." Ron pointed out. "And you've got a Home Page that exceeds the terabyte limit." Ron added on.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle, KarmaMan, RaveMan and MasterMan all looked around, seeing the large amount of space they had.

"We… didn't know there was a law." RaveMan then said.

"And yet, you get away with it." Ron pointed out once again.

Kim sweat-dropped and grabbed Ron. "Just put in some fluorescents," Kim said to the Seniors once again. "That should do the trick."

"I hope that you don't use up too much power." Miracle then said to MasterMan and RaveMan.

"And I hope that's the last we hear of Ron's rambling." KarmaMan then said.

"I don't know why he goes on and on." RaveMan spat. He turned back to KarmaMan. "No offense."

"None taken." KarmaMan replied back.

"And also think about a secret underground grotto with a speed boat for escape purposes." Ron babbled on, much to the NetNavis' dismay. "A-a-a-a-and… gigantic Spinning Tops of Doom! They'd be _huge_, and they'd destroy anything in their path!" Ron fantasized.

Kim growled at Ron and grabbed him with a Trident Battle Chip from her Gauntlet. "Come _on_, Mr. Spinning Tops of Doom, I've got homework!" Kim complained as she then pressed her head. The Cross-Popping Vein reappeared on her head to indicate her anger. "This thing on my head should show you just how tweaked I already am!" Kim then exclaimed as she pointed to the Cross-Popping Vein. "Now, let's go!"

"Goodbye!" Señor Senior, Senior called out as he and Junior waved their hands. "And thank you!"

"I hope the one with the nice haircut finds better trousers." Junior mused.

"I hope that we don't have to hear more of Ron's babbling." MasterMan then said.

"I second that." RaveMan then said.

"What do you say, Senior?" MasterMan then asked.

"Yes, but his ideas," Senior then said. "I have so much money and free time, and such Rare Battle Chips…" Senior went on.

Everyone started to looked to Senior with concern before a grin came onto Señor Senior, Senior's face. "I could use… a hobby." He then said.

Later that night, Kim was eating dinner with her family. Ann was still busy getting the special dinner ready for everyone, but she let the Possible Family know they could go on without her.

Kim was telling her brothers and her Father about Señor Senior, Senior, and his son, Junior. While the mission had no harmful outcome, Jim and Tim were upset.

"So, why didn't you beat him up or Delete his NetNavi?" Jim asked.

"I'm _not_ gonna beat up a guy just 'caus he's using too much power." Kim said sternly.

"And I wouldn't go as far as _Deleting_ MasterMan." Miracle then said to the Sledgehammer Brothers.

"Ah, you could've kicked him!" Tim then said.

"Or at the very least, sliced off an arm." Red Sledgehammer then said to Miracle.

"I am _not_ a Deleter." Miracle then said with a hand on her hip.

"And besides," Kim then said as she poured herself a cup of water. "I left him some pamphlets." Kim stated deadpan.

"Well, all you kids could stand to turn off a few lights," James then said. "And even take Masa's advice and go get some calcium." James added on.

"Dinner!" Ann then said as she came in with a tray. Kim was just finished drinking her water until she saw what appeared to be a brain on the platter. "Ta-da!" Ann exclaimed with pride.

The NetNavis all looked to the food with disbelief and disgust while Kim felt like she was going to barf, evident as her face turned green and she covered her mouth.

"Mom!" Kim exclaimed. "Is that–"

"**A Brain?!**" the NetNavis then exclaimed.

"Cool!" Jim exclaimed.

"I want a lobe!" Tim yelled out, much to Jim's anger.

"Boys, '_please_'." James then said to his sons.

"Sorry." Jim and Tim both said. They then clasped their hands together.

"May I _please_ have a slice of steaming human brain?" Jim then asked.

"_Please!_" Tim then called out.

Steam came from Kim's ears. "First Ron, now my family!" Kim exclaimed angrily. "Has everyone lost their—?!" Kim started out, but was cut off when Ann started to cut the brain-like food into slices. "That is _so_ gross!" she then yelled.

"Kimmie, it's just meatloaf." Ann said to her Daughter with reassurance. "I'm making it for the Neurosurgeons' Pot Luck. Thought I'd try it on you guys."

"Hey!" Ashe then said playfully. "It was _my_ idea!" she then said with a hand on her hip.

"Kudos on the realism, Honey," James then said while Kim played with her fork. "Uncanny!" he said before looking to Kim. "So, how's Ronald?" he asked. "Something you want to talk about?" James then asked.

"Yeah, but I guess I should be talking to _him_," Kim then said sadly. She picked up her Kimmunicator PET and Logged Miracle out of the System. "May I be excused?" she then asked.

"I'll save you a slice." Ann then said while Kim left. Ann turned her attention to Jim and Tim. "Boys, left hemisphere or right?"

"_Boy, that was disturbing_." Miracle said to Kim as Kim got into her room. "_I'd hate to see what she'd prepare if she were to make a food shaped like Navi Cores_." Miracle then mused.

"I'd hate to find out." Kim then said, typing at her Kimmunicator PET. "I hope Ron picks up." Kim then said to herself, lying down on her bed and waiting for Ron to pick up.

"_Hey, hey, you've reached the home of Ron Stoppable and his fierce new haircut! Leave a message._" Ron's voice machine then said.

"How can Ron not be home?" Kim then asked.

"_I'll try and call KarmaMan_," Miracle then said. "_He's likely to answer_." Miracle then said before her eyes flashed.

At the M-Tech Mall, Ron was trying on some clothes. A man was waiting for him outside with some clothes, but Ron was unsatisfied with what he had. "Ugh, no, no, no, no, no!" Ron exclaimed. "Dude, I am _beyond_ not feeling this shirt." Ron then said as he threw a shirt to the man. "Look at my hair; you gotta key off the hair." Ron then said.

Rufus then picked up Ron's PET. "_Ron, Miracle's calling_." KarmaMan then said. "_You gonna answer?_" KarmaMan then asked. However, instead of a formal response, a cloth was thrown down to the already-discarded clothes that Ron rejected before, covering Rufus and Ron's PET at the same time. Rufus looked to KarmaMan and the two sighed with sadness.

"_No dice, Kim_." Miracle then said after her eyes stopped glowing.

Kim sighed before James then came up. "You and Ronald all squared away?" Kim's Father asked.

"Not," Kim replied. "I can't reach him _or_ KarmaMan." Kim then said. She turned over and looked to her Father. "Dad, did you every try to change your friend, make him better?" Kim asked.

"Well, not a human, and not a NetNavi," James said. "But back in Grad School, there was this Lab Rat, 'Pinky Joe Curly Tail', I called him," James reminisced. "Poor little guy was always running mazes for those site majors, how I hated them…" James then said, starting to shake with anger.

"Not again." Kim said as she sweat-dropped and looked to the side. She then turned back to her Father. "Dad, what does this have to do with me?" Kim then asked.

James sighed. "Well it seemed to me that Pinky Joe Curly Tail was just so helpless." James mused as he started to think back. He then grinned. "So, I constructed a very tiny Cybertronic battle suit programmed with LaserBlast, HiCannon and MegaCannon, all so that he could make Program Advances…" James started to explain.

"_Wait!_" Miracle then said from the Kimmunicator PET. "_This was all for the Rat?!_" she then exclaimed.

"No more mazes for him!" James laughed. He then sighed before a Sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head. "Ah, in retrospect, giving him a working plasma blaster probably went too far." James then said, starting to think back even more. "Blew up half the science building. Rampaged across Campus." He then said with embarrassment.

_Grad School…_

_Everyone ran in fear from a giant robot. It started to shoot down everywhere, destroying a small maze first before revealing the pilot to be Pinky Joe Curly Tail_.

_Present…_

"Oh, Pinky Joe." James chuckled, walking back downstairs.

Kim and Miracle both looked to James with confusion. Kim then looked to her NetNavi on her PET. "So, I guess that this 'Creating a Monster' thing runs in the family for me, huh?" Kim mused.

Miracle could only chuckle.

Ann then came up. "I saved you some Brain Loaf, Kimmie." Kim's Mother said.

"If I said the Ron Trouble is rising," Kim then said to her Mother. "Would you come back with a story about a Psycho Rat?" Kim asked.

Ann sat down on the bed. "No," she said before eliciting a smug grin. "But I might work in an 'I told you so'." Ann quipped.

"_I would too_." Miracle then said.

Kim looked to both her Mother and to her NetNavi before letting out one last sigh.

The next day, at M-Tech School, everyone watched as Ron walked through the halls. They all dropped their stuff in surprise, even letting water from the fountain spring up. Rufus, holding Ron's PET in his hands, was held on top of Ron's books as Tara and some Cheerleaders looked out the window of their classroom to see Ron.

Kim Jacked Miracle into her Computer within her Locker before some papers came out. Kim grabbed them and then took out some books before Ron closed her Locker. "What's happening, Mama?" Ron asked suavely.

"Oh, hey," Kim said as she Logged Miracle out, now looking to her papers. "Where were you last night?" Kim asked. "I called you, tried to get to you through the Net, and—" Kim started out. She then stopped when she lowered her papers, now seeing Ron completely. He was wearing a blue shirt with black pants, and for some reason, it seemed to match with Ron's hair. "Whoa!" Kim exclaimed. "What happened to _you?_" she asked.

"Sorry I didn't reply last night." KarmaMan then said to Miracle. "But Ron was too busy trying to maintain his new 'Ron-Ness'." KarmaMan then said.

"And here we are!" Miracle then said with a grin. "Ron Stoppable has completely lost it." She remarked.

"Oh, yeah." Ron then said. "Ron Stoppable has arrived." Ron announced before turning to his side. "Amelia, Babe, let's lunch, and maybe have a NetBattle." Ron said as Amelia conveniently walked over.

"Okay." Amelia replied back as she allowed Ron to grab her arm.

Kim sweat-dropped heavily. "Oh, Pinky Joe!" Kim exclaimed. "This is the Deep End!"

Later on, Miracle was looking through some data on Kim's Kimmunicator PET. "Who knew there was so much to science before NetNavis came?" Miracle mused to herself.

Just then, KarmaMan Logged in beside her. Miracle looked to KarmaMan with surprise. "KarmaMan?" she asked. "What are you doing here? Is Ron around?"

"Not really." KarmaMan then said. "_Rufus_ is, though." He then said.

KarmaMan was right. Rufus crawled on the ground just as the bell rang. He squirmed nervously as he held Ron's PET on his back in a strap. As he started to run around, all of the Students started to walk out from their classes. Rufus looked everywhere, trying to find an opening to get to Ron. Soon, the Halls were filled with too many people, and Rufus found himself scrambling around the Hallway with everyone nearly stepping on him. Rufus then yelled as the Quarterback for the M-Tech MegaMen walked by, about to step on him.

Kim saw Rufus and immediately gasped. Quickly thinking, Kim then placed on of her special Gauntlets. "WhiteWeb!" Kim called out, shooting a Web towards Rufus.

Rufus was about to be stepped on until Kim managed to save him. He was pulled out of the way and into Kim's hands. "Rufus!" Kim exclaimed. "What are you doing out here?" she then asked. "And why do you have Ron's PET?" she then asked, removing the PET from Rufus's back. "Come on, let's get you to Ron's Locker."

"_Easiest said than done_." KarmaMan then said. "_Ron sorta lost us, but didn't care to find us_." The Luck-Themed NetNavi then said.

"What?!" Kim exclaimed.

"So _that's_ it." Amelia said to Ron as she and some other girls were talking to him. "Wow." She then said in amazement.

"Yes, Amelia, 'Wow'," Ron then said. "The secret is in the Sea Urchin."

Kim then arrived and grabbed Ron. "Excuse me!" she said to the girls. She then looked down to Ron with flames in her eyes. "Ron?" she asked. "May I talk to you for a moment, immediately?"

Kim and Ron walked out of the cafeteria, but were unaware that Amelia was watching them. She then got up and walked after the two, taking out her PET.

"Ron," Kim said angrily. "_What_ is _with_ you?!" she then asked in disbelief.

"If you mean, 'Am I the New Ron?', then yes." Ron said.

"I've gotta say," Kim said as she took out Ron's PET, with an angry KarmaMan on it before showing Rufus to Ron. "I don't think the _Old_ Ron would have abandoned his friends!" Kim exclaimed. "Rufus was almost Hallway road kill and KarmaMan was almost Deleted!"

Amelia narrowed her eyes at the two. She then looked to Yuna and nodded, in which her NetNavi nodded back.

"Sensor, Battle Chip In, Download." Amelia said quietly.

Ron looked to his PET and grabbed it before looking to Rufus. "Rufus, you have to be more careful." Ron reprimanded. "What if something happened to you and KarmaMan?"

Rufus smiled and jumped up to hug Ron, but Ron then stopped him in midair, much to everyone's surprise.

"Whoa, Bro," Ron then said. "Careful of the 'Do, Babe." Ron then said as he stroked his hair.

"So there's no room for Rufus in your new life?!" Kim then yelled.

"_Or any room for me?!_" KarmaMan exclaimed angrily.

"Yes there is," Ron then said. "Just no room for them in my new Pants." He then said, gesturing to his Pants. "Pleather, you like?" he asked.

Amelia sighed and then put away her PET after watching enough. She then got her books ready and walked up to Ron. "Walk me to History, Ron?" Amelia asked.

"Boo-Yah." Ron said smoothly as Amelia once again let Ron grab her arm and walk her off.

As soon as Ron left, Rufus started to whine sadly. Kim looked down to Rufus sympathetically. "Come on," she said. "You can live in _my_ Locker." She then told Rufus, placing him in her pocket. She then closed up Ron's PET and twirled it around before placing it in the pocket across from Rufus.

Kim soon approached her Locker. She opened it up and put Rufus in. Rufus then looked to an old photo of Kim and Ron, Ron making a silly face in front of Kim. This caused Rufus to sigh sadly.

"Yeah," Kim then said. "I liked him that way too." She said sadly.

"_Guess it serves you right, huh?_" Miracle asked.

Kim nodded.

Just then, Miracle's eyes started to flash. "_I'm getting a call from Wade_." Miracle then reported. "_And surprisingly, the former members of World Three_." Miracle added on.

Kim and Rufus both looked to each other in confusion before five screens showed up on Kim's computer. Mr. Match, Count Zap, Maddy and Yahoot were all in the corners while Wade was in the center.

"Hey there, guys," Kim said awkwardly to the former World Three members. "Did Lan cause you to go out of stock again? I am _not_ paying his Bill this time." Kim then said.

"_No, it's not about that_." Yahoot then said.

"_We've got trouble,_" Wade then said. "_Big Time trouble_."

"What's the damage, Wade?" Kim asked.

"_I'll tell you what the damage is!_" Mr. Match then yelled. "_It's that Señor Senior, Senior!_"

"_We thought he was harmless!_" Maddy then exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kim said as she and Miracle looked to one another. "Rich, but harmless."

"_Well, this HARMLESS Señor Senior, Senior is sucking up all the power in Western Europe, which is a lot more than ElecMan can handle!_" Count Zap then exclaimed.

Kim's eyes widened. "Okay," she said exasperatingly. "I'll go back and make sure he turns off some of his lights."

"_Try harder than that! He's doing it on purpose!_" Mr. Match then exclaimed.

"_Check this out_." TechMan then said as the screen started to change. Señor Senior, Senior was on it.

"_My Evil Vow is this: I will send Europe back into the Dark Ages unless the Euro Alliance gives me…_" Señor Senior, Senior said before letting out a devilish grin. "_Their nice little islands_." He then said menacingly.

"'_**Nice. Little. Islands**_'?" Kim and Miracle then asked with Question Marks over their heads.

"_With the warm beach days and hot disco nights!_" Junior then said, appearing on the screen.

The ultimatum soon ended. Kim, Miracle, KarmaMan and Rufus looked to the screen to see the World Three Members facepalming themselves while Wade banged his head against his desk. "_They are obviously new at the big-time villain thing._" Wade said.

"_And man! They could use some pointers on how to be evil!_" Maddy exclaimed. "_That was too painful to watch_."

"_The last time someone stole power, it was from my restaurant!_" Yahoot then said. "_Now, doing this with Europe, it's going to far! Lord Wily would never go as far as this!_"

"_Whose idea was it to give them an evil hobby?_" Count Zap asked.

"_Ron's_." Kim said dully. She then grabbed Rufus and Logged Miracle out. "I'll get Ron." She said. "We've gotta save Europe." She then said before closing her Locker.

Kim ran over from her Locker to the History Room. The Class was just started, but Ron was still taking Amelia there.

"Ron!" Kim called out.

Ron looked to Kim before she then threw him his PET. "Come on," she said as she craned her neck. "We've got a problem in Europe."

Ron sighed. "Do you think this can wait?" he asked. "I still want to spend some time with Amelia."

"No, this can _not_." Kim remarked. "Señor Senior, Senior and Junior seem to have taken your suggestions seriously, and have drained the power in Western Europe." Kim said. "If you want to know just how serious this is, then ask Mr. Match, Count Zap, Maddy and Yahoot." Kim then said. "They even had to _call_ me about how angry they were about the amateur nature that the Seniors are showing!" Kim then exclaimed.

"So, this is all my fault?" Ron asked.

"_**YES!**_" Kim, Miracle and KarmaMan then exclaimed.

Kim then grabbed Ron's arm. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!" she then exclaimed, dragging Ron off in a headlock.

Amelia looked on before a grin came onto her face. She walked into the History Room, taking out her PET. "I can tell they're going to be quite the right people for the job." She said, looking to an unknown man. "I'll give you an update later on." Amelia then said, closing her PET and then walking to her seat.

It was late at night in Paris, France. The lights of the Eiffel Tower shined brightly, as well as the rest of the city. However, in the blink of an eye, the lights went out, and things looked dark.

At Buckingham Palace, people danced and laughed happily, enjoying everything, until all the lights went out there as well, causing everyone to gasp.

A romantic couple was being sailed down a river in another part of France, with the paddler singing blissfully to them. Just like at the Eiffel Tower and at Buckingham Palace, the lights went out, and the paddler singing to the couple fell off the canoe while it was going under a tunnel.

At the Seniors' Island, Señor Senior, Senior was reading a book labeled "The Book of Evil". All of the lights were on as Senior read.

"Hmm, 'The Evil Chortle'." Senior read as he looked to the book. He then shook his head. "No, not for me." The elderly man then said. He came across another subject. "Ah, the Evil Snicker." He then said. He started to let out a snicker, adding a devilish touch to it. He then closed the book. "That will do for now." He concluded.

Senior looked to Junior as his Son looked to the Computer boringly. "Junior, any word from the Euro Alliance?" he asked.

"Somebody called, I don't know who." Junior replied.

"Did you think to take a message?"

"I did not. I am not your Message-Taking Person."

"If you want your own Island, you will _think_ to take a message!" Senior then scolded, slamming his fist onto the table.

Just then, the screen started to beep. Senior and Junior looked to see Kim and Ron come out of the water, both of whom were wearing Scuba Gear before they came out of the water.

"Look," Senior said. "Ron Stoppable returns." He said as he then saw Kim and Ron started looking around for any signs of trouble.

"Is he wearing new trousers?" Junior then asked.

"Yes," Senior said with an amused grin on his face. "_Scuba_ Trousers." Senior mused, stroking his chin.

Senior then looked to his PET. "MasterMan, be prepared to take on their NetNavis." Señor Senior, Senior ordered.

MasterMan chuckled. "_Si, Señor_," MasterMan said, letting his Mouth Guard appear. "_I WILL have fun_." He then said darkly.

"So then Amelia ran up and said 'Brad Pitt!', but she tapped _me_ on the shoulder and—" Ron said, telling Kim a story.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed quietly. "We're _sneaking_ here!" she reminded him.

"Sorry," Ron said. There was a moment of silence before he said what he needed to say. "Brad Pitt, though." He finished up quickly.

"Whoa!" Kim then exclaimed as she and Ron finished climbing up the ridge.

"_Double_ whoa!" Ron then said.

On top of the walls were large spotlights.

"He's been busy!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim then noticed a light head towards them. Ron didn't notice until Kim suddenly grabbed him. "Get down!" she said annoyingly.

Kim glared at Ron angrily before looking behind him. "Oh, look, _missiles!_" Kim whispered, seeing Missiles at the side of the wall. "I am _so_ glad you told him to get Missiles!" Kim then exclaimed.

"Oh, so I made a couple suggestions!" Ron said offensively. "Does that make it _my_ fault?" he then asked.

"_One-Hundred Percent_." KarmaMan then said.

Kim and Ron then leapt over the wall. Quickly making their way past the new security forces, Kim and Ron started to head towards the Lair. They then stopped when they saw a large plug in front of them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ron asked.

"_That_ must be how he's draining the power." Kim said. She then took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Come on, let's get this settled!" she then said as she thrust her hand back before thrusting it forwards. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!"

Miracle soon appeared inside of the terminal that was controlling the large plug. "Okay, Kim," Miracle said. "What have we got to take this down?" she asked.

"One Program Advance coming up." Kim then said as she took out three Battle Chips. "TimeBoomer, Battle Chip In, Triple Download!" she exclaimed, slotting the TimeBoomer Battle Chips in.

Miracle held a large TimeBoomer in her hands before she threw it at the plug. "GigaTimeBoomer!" Miracle exclaimed, causing the GigaTimeBoomer to land on the plug.

Before the GigaTimeBoomer could make impact, it was slashed apart, causing a large explosion. Miracle was knocked off of her feet before some blasts were sent at her.

Miracle looked up and gasped. "LifeAura!" she exclaimed, blocking the blasts.

"Well, Miracle, we meet again." A familiar voice then said.

Miracle gasped. "It _can't_ be!" she exclaimed. She then looked to the side to see the same golden NetNavi she fought earlier before. "MasterMan?!" Miracle exclaimed in disbelief.

"Si," MasterMan said, unsheathing his sword. "You won't get away with this, and neither will your NetOps!" MasterMan then exclaimed before dashing towards Miracle. "Command Slash!" he called out.

Miracle growled and formed stood in a fighting stance. "AreaSteal!" she exclaimed, getting out of the way just in time.

MasterMan landed his blade down, but Miracle disappeared before reappearing behind him. "MiracleWorker!" Miracle called out.

MasterMan turned around and slashed at the same time Miracle slashed. The two pressed their blades against each other before Miracle looked up. "Kim! You and Ron get inside!" Miracle yelled out. "I have to deal with MasterMan!"

Kim nodded. She looked over to Ron. "Come on, Ron." Kim said.

"How do you plan on getting in?" Ron then asked.

"The door." Kim then said deadpan, looking to the door. "Señor Senior, Senior! Open up!" Kim yelled as she banged against the door.

The door eventually opened up, allowing Kim and Ron to enter.

"Ah, Kim Possible," Senior's voice then said. Kim and Ron looked up to see Senior standing on the higher ledge above them. "My feisty teen—"

"Hey, you put in a lagoon!" Ron then said as he looked over to a lagoon inside of the House.

"The piranhas won't be here till Monday." Senior then said. "But I assure you, my Viruses haven't been fed in _days_, and they crave the taste of meddling kids." Senior then said darkly. With that, he pressed a button.

Outside and inside of the Lair, Dimensional Area Generators popped up, creating a Dimensional Area all around the Island. There was only one gap, which was where the Missiles were.

"And Dimensional Area Generators," Kim mused as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on her head. "Well done."

"I ordered this Book on World Domination off the Internet," Senior then said, showing Kim and Ron the Book. "It said you would be coming back."

"Have you gotten to the chapter where you give yourself up?" Kim then quipped.

"No, actually," Senior then said. "I'm up to the part where I tell you that it is too late for you to stop my evil plan." Senior then said.

A red dot then appeared on Ron's nose. "Oh, man! I got a zit!" Ron complained.

A larger Cross-Popping Vein appeared on Kim's head. "Will you just get over yourself?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Hey, look," Ron then said, pointing to Kim's forehead. "You've got one too."

Kim gasped as she realized what was going on. "Self-Activating Lasers!" she exclaimed. She then grabbed Ron and hid under a table before some lasers shot at where they once were. "'Throw in some traps'." Kim mocked.

"Hey, on the positive side, this guy's clearly a terrific listener." Ron then pointed out as he sweat-dropped nervously.

Kim and Ron then dodged some more lasers, hiding behind a wall as the table they were hiding under exploded.

"Señor Senior, Senior is _really_ starting to get on my nerves!" Kim exclaimed angrily.

"Should Pleather lose its Sheen so quickly?" Ron then asked as he motioned to his pants.

"Kim Possible," Senior then called out. Kim and Ron looked to him to see Senior pull up a screen of Colorado. "Here's a good target: M-Tech, within ACDC." Senior said. He then glared down at Kim. "I'm going to attack your hometown!" he exclaimed before looking to Junior. "Junior, go to the Tower and activate the Missiles!" Senior ordered.

"Oh!" Junior exclaimed angrily as a Vein appeared on his forehead. "Now I'm your Missile-Launching Person too?!" he complained incredulously.

Ron watched as Junior ran off. "Junior just split!" Ron reported to Kim.

"I'll deal with Senior, you go after Junior." Kim ordered. She then threw Ron his PET again. "And I already pre-loaded the Battle Chips for when you need to CrossFuse." Kim added on.

Ron nodded and ran off. Kim watched him before putting Rufus down. "Keep an eye on him," she said before looking back to Ron. "The Old Ron may still be inside there somewhere." Kim then said.

Rufus ran after Ron in acknowledgement.

Meanwhile, Miracle was being pushed back by an endless onslaught by MasterMan. "For a NetNavi with no Dark Chip, this guy's tough!" Miracle exclaimed as she blocked rapid sword attacks from MasterMan.

Soon, the two clashed. They quickly broke off before MasterMan let out a laugh.

"_TankCannon, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Señor Senior called out.

MasterMan gained a large Cannon and aimed it at Miracle. "TankCannon!" MasterMan yelled out, shooting directly at Miracle.

Miracle gasped. She was about to prepare a LifeAura, but a sudden NorthWind attack blew it away.

"_Guardian, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Kim yelled out.

Miracle looked in surprise as a Guardian appeared in front of her. As soon as the attack made impact with it, the Guardian started to glow. "**PUNISHER!**" it yelled out in a deep voice.

MasterMan looked on in confusion as a Lightning Bolt then hit him, causing him to get electrocuted before falling back.

"Thanks for the save there, Kim." Miracle said as Kim appeared on a holographic screen next to her.

"_No big_," Kim said. "_Miracle, I'm getting you out of there!_" Kim said to Miracle.

Miracle nodded as MasterMan leapt into the air to attack again.

"I'm gone!" Miracle said as she spread her arms out.

"_Miracle, Logging Out_."

MasterMan landed his slash, but Miracle had already Logged Out.

Meanwhile, Ron was running from the lasers. He soon leapt across the lagoon, where several Lark Viruses started to blast at him while he made his way across. Rufus ran in pursuit, taking a pebble and then throwing it inside of one of the Lark Virus's mouths. It was instantly Deleted as Rufus continued to follow Ron.

Kim watched as Sensors were aimed at her body. She then looked to her Kimmunicator PET and noticed that Miracle came back. Kim grinned and took out five Battle Chips, slotting them in before taking out her Miracle Synchro Chip.

"**Miracle Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Kim called out once she slotted in her Synchro Chip. She then held it out once the lasers started to charge up. "**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" both Kim and Miracle yelled out. Kim then spread out her arms and let her Kimmunicator PET float in the air in front of her as her CrossFusion started.

Señor Senior, Senior gasped at this as Kim emerged, now CrossFused with Miracle. "Infinite Vulcan!" Kim yelled out, shooting rapid blasts at each of the laser turrets before she then used AreaSteal to get away from more blasts. Senior laughed as Kim then leapt all over the place.

"Magnum, Battle Chip In!" Kim called out. She then aimed her hand out towards some of the lasers, locking onto it and then shooting a heavy blast. The turret exploded, but not before another shot at her in the back.

Kim fell to the ground as she looked to another laser open fire on her. Just then, several Canodumbs opened fire on her as well.

Kim rolled over and dodged the blasts before she then got back up. She extended her hand and took a deep breath. "Lion Head!" she called out. With DesertMan's NetNavi Power, she sent large Lion Heads at the Canodumbs before looking to more lasers aiming at her.

Kim then held her hands out and placed her fist into the palm of her hand, with two fingers up. "Shadow Illusion!" she then called out, now using ShadowMan's powers.

Several illusions of the CrossFused Kim appeared and formed MiracleWorkers. They all then slashed at the turrets, but Kim wasn't out of the park yet. More lasers aimed at her.

Kim then leapt into the air and formed her MiracleWorker like before, only aiming down. She started to spin around like a drill. "Great Sword!" Kim yelled as she harnessed SwordMan's powers.

As Kim landed, all of the turrets exploded from the effects of the Great Sword. She then turned around, aiming her MiracleWorker at Señor. "It's over." Kim said.

"Oh, you think you're out of trouble?" Senior then asked as Kim glared at him. "Well, you're _not_ out of trouble!" Senior then exclaimed, taking out another device. "Farewell, Kim Possible." He said evilly, pressing the button.

Kim gasped as she looked to the side, hearing a whir. A large top came out. "Spinning Tops of Doom?!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Where does this guy find these stuff?!_" Miracle then exclaimed. "_Why would ANYONE sell these things anyway?!_"

Kim panted and leapt out of the way. "MiracleWorker!" Kim called out, shooting at the Top of Doom. It did no effect, and continued to spin.

"ZeusHammer!" Kim then called out. She managed to break one of the Spinning Tops of Doom, but two more chased after her, causing her to run.

Meanwhile, Junior was preparing to launch the Missiles. "Why do _I_ have to launch his stupid Missiles?" Junior complained.

"_We never signed up for this!_" RaveMan then complained.

At that moment, Ron burst through the door. "Step away from the console!" Ron ordered with a HiCannon aimed at Junior.

"Or step away from your bossy attitude." Junior quipped as he put his PET down onto the console. "You think just because you're so nicely dressed—"

Ron then dashed at Junior, tackling him, but in the process, as Rufus ran over, his PET was thrown into the air, landing next to Junior's.

KarmaMan and RaveMan then watched as Ron and Junior fought with each other. Ron's HiCannon was disabled, so he was left to fight with his fists. The two struggled to gain momentum over one another. Junior, using one available hand, messed with Ron's hair. Ron looked into a reflection and gasped in horror as Junior ran to activate the Missiles. Ron then took out a comb and fixed his hair before running after Junior.

As Junior prepared to launch the Missiles again, Ron jumped onto his back and messed up his own hair. Junior yelled in horror, giving Ron the chance to push him away. Like Ron, Junior took out a comb and fixed his hair. He then looked to Ron as he messed up the console. "No, you don't!" Junior called out. He then ran towards Ron and messed up his hair again, throwing him away.

Ron used his comb once again to fix his hair, but Junior then ran over and snapped it in half.

Ron gasped. "Oh, you are gonna pay!" Ron exclaimed angrily, lightning flashing around him.

Junior smiled as he held the two pieces of the comb before Ron tackled him. He then messed up his hair in revenge, but Junior took out his comb. Before Junior could use it, Ron grabbed it, and the two struggled over control of the comb.

KarmaMan and RaveMan both let out Sweatdrops as they watched. "This is just so sad, seeing them fight like this." KarmaMan mused.

Rufus ran over and crossed his arms before placing his hands on his hips.

The comb was soon flung out of Junior's hands and towards the ledge, causing Ron and Junior to gasp.

"No!" Junior exclaimed.

Ron and Junior then struggled to get the comb, pushing on each others' heads as they ran to the edge.

"Would someone just shoot me already?!" RaveMan then asked as he facepalmed himself.

"Same here." KarmaMan then said.

Ron and Junior continued to struggle until Ron caught a glimpse of himself in the window's reflection. He gasped. "Look at me!" he exclaimed sadly. "What have I become?"

"I do not know, what?" Junior then asked.

"Well, things just got either very interesting or very boring." KarmaMan mused.

"Wish that NetNavis could eat popcorn, because this is on the house." RaveMan then said, getting the two to chuckle.

Rufus then ran onto Ron's head and messed it up one last time. Ron closed his eyes, and when they opened, he now had his original hairstyle back. "Yeah, my Ron-Ness!" Ron exclaimed. "I-I _feel_ it! This look works!"

"What look?" Junior asked, grabbing Ron's head as the two got up. "But your hair is so messy! It's so… so…"

"Totally me!" Ron then yelled out.

"Ron's back!" KarmaMan exclaimed. "Yes!"

"I'm glad for your NetOp." RaveMan then said. "Maybe he should watch out next time he brainstorms."

Junior looked in confusion at Ron, not understanding what was making him so happy. He was just about to question this until he saw before he then noticed Rufus at the ledge. He promptly kicked the comb and caused it to fall off.

Junior yelled dramatically and tried to jump after it, but Ron stopped him. "Whoa, the stairs, use the stairs." Ron said to him.

Junior did exactly that as Ron then ran over to the console, throwing Junior his PET.

"Double or nothing next time we meet?" KarmaMan asked.

"You're on!" RaveMan then said as Junior ran off.

Ron then pressed a button on the console, shutting down the Missiles.

Meanwhile, inside, Kim was still up against the Spinning Tops of Doom. "GoldFist, BronzeFist, Battle Chips In!" Kim called out.

Kim then sent punches at two Tops before Ron ran in, now with his PET out. He took out five Battle Chips, slotted them in, and then took out his Synchro Chip.

"**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Ron yelled out. "**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Ron and KarmaMan then exclaimed.

Ron was now in CrossFusion before running off to help Kim. "I've got your back!" Ron said.

Kim nodded as the two then raised their hands into the air. "Blaster, CrossBlaster, Spreader, MegaCannon, Battle Chips In! **Powered Cannon Program Advance!**" Kim and Miracle called out.

"LaserBlast, HiCannon, MegaCannon, Battle Chips In!" Ron then yelled out. "**ZetaCannon Program Advance!**" Ron called out.

"**DOUBLE PROGRAM ADVANCE!**" Kim and Ron yelled out, shooting at the Spinning Tops of Doom.

"No!" Señor Senior, Senior called out. The Tops started to explode, and a pillar holding up the ledge Senior was on gave away, causing him to fall.

Kim and Ron were both knocked back by the explosion, Kim being sent into another pillar while Ron slammed to the ground. Both of them terminated their CrossFusion, their PETs falling down to the ground in front of them and then ejecting the Synchro Chips.

"_Kim?_" Miracle asked. "_Kim! Wake up!_"

"_Get up, Ron!_" KarmaMan then called out.

Kim and Ron then got up, limping and picking their PETs up. "Never, _never_, go out and tell anyone to buy Spinning Tops of Doom." Kim said weakly as she then leaned against the wall.

Senior then made his escape, glaring angrily at the two, but Kim and Ron didn't notice.

Ron limped next to her. "You've gotta be careful about what you say, Ron." Kim said. "I mean, one little thing—"

"Like," Ron panted before going on. "'You need a new hairstyle'?"

"Yeah," Kim said before sighing. "Like that." She then said, remembering that those were her own words. "Sorry."

"You know what the _worst_ part is?" Ron then asked. "Pleather doesn't breathe."

The sound of an engine starting caught the duo's attention. They then saw Senior and Junior getting away as the Dimensional Area shut down.

"Secret grotto and escape boats," Kim mused. She chuckled as she looked to Ron. "Great for escapes."

"_Let's agree that Ron doesn't talk to anyone about these kinds of things ever again_." KarmaMan then said.

"_Agreed_." Miracle said with a chuckle.

"Come on," Kim then said. "Let's ace this place."

The next day, at M-Tech School, Amelia was walking by. She noticed Ron without his new hairstyle. She narrowed her eyes at him before hiding behind some lockers.

"It worked." She told someone on her PET. "And from what I saw from the Sensor Camera, Kim and Ron are a great team."

"_Then they're perfect_." A British voice then came out from the PET. "_We will see what they have when the time is right. For now, stay hidden, and don't give away your cover_." The British ordered.

Amelia nodded and came out, seeing two of her friends as they watched Kim and Ron.

"So, it wasn't really the haircut that made me popular. What people saw was confidence." Ron told Kim. Kim smiled. Ron then noticed Amelia standing with her friends nearby. "So I lose the haircut, keep the confidence and I'm Chauncey." He then said before walking over to her.

"Hey, Amelia," Ron said with confidence. "You still on for after school?" he asked.

Amelia tried to keep up her act. "After school, with _you?_" she asked with an eyebrow raised. "And do what, geek out?" she retorted.

Ron's eyes widened, as well as Kim and Miracle's.

"But come on, it's me—it's Ron!" Ron exclaimed. "What so I ditch the 'do, it's what's inside that matters, right? Right?" he then asked.

"Like who told you that, Loser?" Amelia then asked, walking away.

Ron frowned. As he walked back to Kim, Kim opened up her Locker, and Rufus leapt right out, hugging Ron and laughing.

"See?" Kim asked. "Someone likes you just the way you are." She said as Ron and Rufus rekindled.

Amelia looked back and continued to walk away, letting out a sad smile before looking to her PET. "Cover maintained… Famous." She said.

A man in a white coat with an orange shirt underneath with the number "16" on it, then appeared on the screen. His brown hair was messed up, and he wore goggles over his eyes.

"_Excellent work, Agent Bonne_." The man, Mr. Famous, said. "_You and the rest of the temporary Agents shall keep a close eye on Kim and Ron, and we will determine whether or not they are ready_." Famous said.

"The next Agents is what worries me," Yuna then said as Famous signed off. "_We both know who it is_."

Amelia nodded and turned her head towards the Gym. She saw Bonnie there. Bonnie looked to her, and Amelia sent her a nod. Bonnie grinned and nodded back, before Amelia walked off.

"Bonnie Rockwaller, and her NetNavi, Punk." Amelia then said, walking off. "Do what you must, but don't go overboard." Amelia then said as she walked out the door just as the bell rang.

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that you all liked this new Chapter. I'm glad that my story is growing popular every day. I'm dedicating this to my brother, whose name I cannot disclose. He was in the Hospital, and was discharged last week. Sorry this took so long, but the news of my younger brother put me in a shock for quite some time. Anyways, I'll try to have a new chapter up soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you are able to, please try and Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I am always keen to hear from people like you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great Thanksgiving, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	8. Monster on Mount M-Tech!

Hello again, everybody! Enjoying the time with your family on this Thanksgiving Break? I hope so. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am now returning to you all with another brand new Chapter for my famous story, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I'm so surprised that I'm managing to even get this far! This is such a big accomplishment for me. I'd like to thank you all for supporting me through these times, especially **SkiesEagle, Jackpot 2**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27, Ice Wolf Fang, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Henshin Hero, ProwlFan1011, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, Jackpot 2, Werdna213, Generalhyna, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**, **Brave Kid**, and the **Guests**. I could never have gotten this far without you all. Thank you so much. Since there are no questions to be answered, please allow me to move onto my new Chapter! I'll be changing the plot again like Chapter 6, but rest assured, this will be a great Chapter, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 8: Monster on Mount M-Tech!

Snow had come to M-Tech City. People were busy clearing their driveways and gathering coats and thick jackets to keep warm.

Not everything was peaceful, though.

"Let's keep it moving, people!" Mr. Barkin yelled to students as they made their way onto a bus. He then looked to Ron, carrying some skis. "Stoppable, stow that gear!" Barkin ordered.

"Aye-aye, Mr. Barkin." Ron said, turning to the luggage compartment.

A boy then walked by. However, upon Ron turning, his skis nearly knocked the boy in the head. "Hey!" he yelled out.

"My bad." Ron said, turning around. He did not notice that Kim was behind him, nearly hitting her as well.

Luckily, Kim managed to duck. "Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Watch it, Ron!_" KarmaMan called out.

"Sorry, KP, KarmaMan," Ron apologized. "I'm just so totally psyched!"

Kim chuckled. "Tell me about it," she mused. "It's been so long since I've skied without some crazed henchmen chase after me." Kim said.

Just then, as Bonnie passed by, the ground started to glow.

Tara, who was coming with her own ski gear, looked to the ground as Dimensional Area Generators popped up, appearing all around them.

"Oh, come on!" Mr. Barkin exclaimed in disbelief. "I just hid Program X! Why are they coming after it again?!"

A large Dimensional Area then appeared over the School, causing everyone to gasp in surprise.

"Viruses, just what we need." Kim said as Viruses started to enter the Human World.

Kim then took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, what kind of Viruses are we dealing with here?" she asked.

"_We've got Elebees, Bunnies, Billies, Shakeys and Zemons_." Miracle reported. "_Almost all of them are Electric Type, or, strangely enough, kinda cute-looking_." Miracle said.

"Well, I'm not taking chances!" Kim said. She then loaded up some Battle Chips into her Kimmunicator PET before taking out her Miracle Synchro Chip.

Tara and Ron ran alongside Kim, Tara being the one to confused Bonnie the most.

"Tara, what are you doing?" Bonnie called out.

"Tara, the Elebees and the Shakeys are attacking the skies," Kim said. "Think you can take care of them?"

Tara nodded. "Just let me load up some Battle Chips."

Kim nodded and turned to Ron. "Ron, we need you to take down those Billies," Kim said. "Think you can handle that?"

Ron nodded and swiped his thumb across his face. "Booyah!" he exclaimed.

"I'll take on the rest." Kim then said. She held her Miracle Synchro Chip in the air. "**Miracle—**"

"**Synchro Chip In! Download!**" Ron and Tara called out alongside Kim.

"**CrossFusion!**" the three then exclaimed.

With a brilliant flash of light, Kim, Ron and Tara were now CrossFused.

"Tara can CrossFuse?!" Bonnie exclaimed in disbelief.

"Everyone, split up and attack" Kim ordered.

Tara, with Ring, flew into the air towards the Shakeys and Elebees.

"BambooSword, Battle Chip In!" Tara called out. Her right hand then formed into a BambooSword, which she used to slice the Viruses.

Some of the Shakeys started to fly towards Tara and Ring.

"Tara, look out!" Bonnie yelled.

Tara looked to the side and grinned. "Static, Battle Chip In!" she yelled. She then held out her hand, causing a large wind storm to blow away the Viruses and Delete them.

Mr. Barkin backed away from some of the Billy Viruses advancing towards him.

"No you don't!" Ron yelled. "SideBamboo, Battle Chip In!" Ron then called out.

Bamboos came out from the ground, stabbing the Billies before Ron leapt into the air. "WoodTower, Battle Chip In!" he yelled out.

Ron slammed his hand against the ground, causing large wood to appear. The wood stabbed at more of the Billy Viruses like before, Deleting them.

"The _Loser_ can CrossFuse?!" Bonnie then exclaimed.

"FireSword, Battle Chip In!" Kim then called out.

Bonnie gaped and turned around, seeing one of the Zemon Viruses preparing to attack her. Bonnie shrieked and closed her eyes, but Kim then slashed at the Zemon with her FireSword.

Bonnie looked up and saw Kim. "You're welcome." Kim said before running off.

Bonnie growled. She then looked to her PET. "Why is it that whenever Kim and Stoppable are the Losers, they get the cool stuff?!" she asked her NetNavi, Punk.

"_Don't lose your cool, Bonnie_," Punk then said. "_We still have a job to do_."

Bonnie sighed and nodded, closing her PET.

"Fire Sonic Boom!" Kim yelled out, now using her MiracleWorker. She sent a Sonic Fire Slash towards the Zemons, Deleting them in an instant.

Soon, the Dimensional Area went down. Ron and Tara regrouped with Kim before they came out of CrossFusion. As soon as they were back to normal, they grabbed their PETs in the air.

"That had to be the weakest attack that Drakken sent!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Kim,_" Miracle then said. "_I'm not picking up any Darkloid residual energy_." Miracle reported.

"Then who sent them?" Tara then asked her NetNavi, Ring.

"_I'm not sure, Tara_." Ring then said.

"_But no one got hurt, right?_" KarmaMan then asked.

"We're all good!" Mr. Barkin then yelled out.

Kim smiled before she placed her Kimmunicator PET and her Miracle Synchro Chip away. As she headed towards the bus, Tara gasped.

"Guys, look." Tara said, pointing to a student Barkin was checking off.

"Alan Platt," Ron said, recognizing the kid. Alan was looking sad as he went onto the Bus. "He deserves our pity, guys."

"So sad." Tara then said.

"The biggest trip of the year…" Kim started out.

"And his parents are chaperones." Ron finished up.

"Humiliation Nation." Kim then said.

Bonnie then glanced at Kim. "It's tragic, you know?" she asked Ron and Tara. "I wish my Parents were the chaperones."

"Yeah," Ron then said. "They'd be so cool if they were here right now."

"Kimmie!" Ann then called out, coming out from a car nearby.

Kim, Ron, Tara and Bonnie then looked to see Kim's Mother and Father walk towards them.

Kim laughed and ran to her Mother. "Mom!" Kim said, immediately hugging her. "What's the Sitch? Did I leave something at home?"

"Not at all, Honey," Ann replied back. "Your friend, Bonnie, called us." She then said as James Possible came over.

Bonnie giggled at this, causing Kim to look over to her. Kim smiled before she looked to her parents. "I wish you guys could come, but we've already got some chaperones." Kim said.

"Well, the Platts caught the flu at the last minute, so we grabbed our gear, dropped the boys off at Nana's, and high-tailed it right over!"

Kim laughed. "Wait," she interrupted. "You don't mean—" Kim started out.

"Meet our new Ski Trip Chaperones!" Bonnie then said as she lifted up her PET. "Smiles!" she said, taking a picture.

Much to Bonnie's surprise, Kim _did_ smile. "You planned this out, Bonnie?" Kim asked.

Bonnie grinned. "You know, it just occurred to me, some people might find it

humiliating to have their parents along on a class outing. _Especially_ one with a big photo spread in the yearbook." Bonnie said slyly.

Ann looked over to Kim and Bonnie. She was about to go up and talk to them until she heard Tara let out a small shriek. Kim, Ann and Bonnie looked to Tara before Ann ran over. "What's the matter?" Kim's mother asked.

Ring appeared on the screen of Tara's PET, her left hand on her right shoulder. "_Sustained an injury in battle_." Ring said. "_My Data's breaking apart!_"

"I got this," Ann then said. "Tara, I'll need your PET."

Tara nodded as everyone then watched.

"Lan let me make a copy of one of his DoubleSoul Navi Chips," Ann said as she looked to three Battle Chips in her hand. "Hope this works." Ann then hoped before she looked to Ring. "HolyPanel, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ann called out, summoning a HolyPanel underneath Ring. "Recovery300, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ann then called out, this time causing Ring to glow purple. "Roll, Navi Chip In, Download!" Ann said, slotting in the last Battle Chip. "Big Heart Program Advance!" Ann exclaimed.

Tara and Ron looked to Tara's PET as Ring now started to glow. The PET glowed as well before a pink light shone. The glow soon subsided, and Tara looked back to Ring, now fully recovered.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, it's just a NetNavi Recovery Program Advance I came up with," Ann bragged. "It can instantly heal a NetNavi of any wounds, let it be fatal or minor."

Everyone then cheered for Mrs. Dr. Possible, causing Kim to smile to her mother.

Bonnie could do nothing but look on in disbelief. "There's always the Father, there's always the Father." Bonnie then repeated to herself.

James then took out a small device from his pocket. Everyone watched as he then twirled it around, eventually growing bigger and forming into a red snowboard with blue rockets blasting out from behind.

The students all gaped at Mr. Dr. Possible's creation before Ron ran up.

"What you got there, Mr. Dr. P?" Ron asked.

"An experimental snowboard from SciLab that I made for this kind of climate," James explained. "We managed to copy off from BurnerMan's data and create a snowboard that uses his powers to literally burn the snow!" James then exclaimed.

"Wow!" the students exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Amelia said to Hope.

Bonnie soon started to stutter as she sweat-dropped. "What are your parents, exactly?" Bonnie asked.

"My Dad works at SciLab, where he helped to create the Dimensional Area Generators and the Synchro Chips while Mom is an expert at NetNavi Recovery," Kim explained. "Mom played a huge role in bringing MegaMan and TorchMan back to life, and Dad helped Dr. Hikari create the Synchro Chips, which he then used to invent the Battle Chip Gate with." Kim explained. "Lan and Chaud use their technology well."

All of the students oohed and awed at James and Ann as they got onto the Bus. Bonnie followed, getting into the back of the bus.

"Now, who wants to NetBattle?" James asked.

Everyone cheered as the bus soon took off.

Bonnie continued to stutter in disbelief before she took out her PET. "I can't believe this!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I thought they'd humiliate Kim, not make her look better!" Bonnie complained.

"_I'm actually impressed by them_," Punk then said. "_Both of the Possibles are terrific Scientists, and—_" Punk was about to go on until he noticed the PET sound off. "_Uh-oh_," Punk said nervously. "_A call from you-know-who_." Punk told Bonnie.

Bonnie gulped and looked to see a figure in the dark on her screen. "_**Well, did you do it?**_" the figure asked, speaking in a deep tone.

"Kim's parents are better than I thought they would be," Bonnie said. "They haven't made Kim crack yet, but I'm working on it," Bonnie reported. "When I make even a single hit, you need to come through with your end of the deal." Bonnie then told the figure.

"_**You'll get your end once you deliver yours**_," the figure then said. "_**I'll be waiting**_." The figure finished up before signing off.

"Hey! You're just toying with me!" a student exclaimed as he NetBattled James.

"I like to make things interesting." James said. He then took out two Battle Chips. "Pawn, Sensor, Battle Chips In, Double Download!" he called out.

Atlas was battling one of the NetNavis before an Eye Virus appeared in front of him, followed by a Pawn. The Pawn swung its sword at the NetNavi, who leapt out of the way, but didn't see the Eye Virus send an electrical blast towards him. The NetNavi was forced to Log Out soon afterwards.

Kim smiled as she sat next to Ron. Ron was reading a newspaper as everyone NetBattled against Kim's parents. Amelia took a seat behind Kim and Ron, but they didn't notice her.

"This is great!" Kim exclaimed happily.

"I know!" Ron then said. He then showed Kim the news report. "Check this out, guys," he told them. "We're heading into the Belly of the Beast!"

Miracle started to read the headline for the news article. "'_The Snow Beast of Mount M-Tech Makes Tracks_'_?_" Kim's NetNavi started to read out loud. "_Sounds kooky to me_." Miracle then said.

Kim then chuckled. "Right," she drawled, rolling her eyes. "This comes from the same hard-hitting journalist who lost to a NetBattle with Ribitta and ToadMan." Kim mused.

"I was personally shocked that a muscular Custom NetNavi like HeavyMetalMan could lose to Ribitta and ToadMan." Ron commented.

"_And yet, you want to go and challenge Ribitta yourself_." KarmaMan said playfully. "_Ron, I want you to take a good look at this picture_." KarmaMan then ordered Ron.

"_Yeah_," Miracle said. "_It could be anything_."

"That's exactly why the DNN Studio is offering $5000 for anyone who catches a clear photo of the beast!" Ron exclaimed.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. Everyone's attention was now shifted to Ron as soon as he mentioned the large bounty.

"You don't really believe all that hooey, do you, Stoppable?" Barkin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, you see—"

"Thank you, Mr. Barkin," Kim interrupted as a Sweatdrop rolled down her forehead. "Some of us have _real_ issues to deal with."

"Such as why Bonnie is all the way at the back of the Bus?" James then asked.

Kim looked to see Bonnie at the back of the Bus on her PET.

"What's wrong with her?" Kim asked, narrowing her eyes at Bonnie.

Amelia looked to Kim before the Bus made a stop at the Lodge the students were staying at.

"Don't mind her," Amelia said. "She's a jealous one, she is, of your parents, that is," Amelia said to Kim. "She'll probably knock herself to Pits one of these days." Amelia then joked.

"Everyone, make sure to collect all of your personal belongings!" James called out to everyone as they got off.

As Ron made his way to the Lodge, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ready to find that Snow Beast?" Mr. Barkin asked, looking around.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Mr. B, I don't get it. Didn't you say—"

Barkin covered Ron's mouth and looked around as a random couple walked by. As soon as they passed, Barkin whispered into Ron's ear, "Stoppable, do you want the whole class going after the 5 G's?"

Ron then grinned. "Oh, I gotcha." He said with a finger gun.

Rufus then cleared his throat. "Ahem!" he said.

"_What about us?_" KarmaMan then asked.

"_We want a piece of the action too!_" Signas then protested.

"Tell you what, Stoppable," Mr. Barkin offered. "You help me get that photo and I'll cut you in for 2%." He said. "Now, how we divvy it with out NetNavis is our own business."

"_**DEAL!**_" Ron, KarmaMan and Signas all exclaimed.

"Chasing after the Monster, Ron?" Kim then asked, walking over.

"That reminds me of a story when Lan was still on his trip around the world," Ann then told the students. "It was also how he met Kim, but that's another story."

"Oh, I've _gotta_ hear this!" Kim said. "Makes me nostalgic all the time!"

Bonnie looked to Kim and narrowed her eyes at her. She then aimed her PET into the air towards James's SciLab Hover Board. It started to ignite, much to everyone's surprise.

"So, Lan was chasing after a Loch Ness Monster, if you will," Ann started to explain. "His bus suddenly stopped in the middle of s thunderstorm, and Lan found himself in the house of Count Zap!" Ann exclaimed. "He challenged Lan and MegaMan to a NetBattle with his NetNavi, ElecMan."

"This was a different kind of NetBattle," Kim then said, joining in. "If the NetNavi took damage, the NetOp would be struck with tons of volts of electricity!" Kim exclaimed.

"Wow!" Tara exclaimed. "Sounds intense!"

"You can say that he blasted right off from that battle with MegaMan." Ann then said.

"I'm blasting off right now!" James then yelled.

Kim looked to her father as he started to go out of control. "Dad, what are you doing?!" Kim exclaimed.

"It's not my fault!" James exclaimed. "This is acting on its own!" James then yelled, soaring above everyone.

Kim placed on one of her Gauntlets and swung it out in front of her. She then held her Gauntlet Hand back. "BugBoomer!" Kim yelled out. She then tossed the BugBoomer towards the Hover Board, managing to stop it.

"That's my girl!" James exclaimed. He suddenly fell off of the Hover Board, but he took out a Battle Chip Gate. "MetaGel, Battle Chip In, Download!" James called out.

Everyone gasped as the Hover Board then landed on the ground, now completely deactivated. Bonnie stood in the background, grinning while Kim ran to help her father down from the MetaGel.

"What happened back there?" Kim asked.

"Seems like there was something wrong with the Snowboard," James said. He then took out his PET and Jacked Atlas in. "Atlas, can you find out what happened?" James asked.

"_I'll try_," Atlas said. "_But it might take a while_."

All of the students looked to Kim with surprise before they turned their attention to her parents. Bonnie grinned again before walking off.

"_That was too extreme, Bonnie_," Punk reprimanded. "_Someone might have died with a stunt like that!_"

"This is important, Punk," Bonnie then remarked. "I need to get it done by any means necessary, or else it won't turn out well for Kimmie there." Bonnie then said, starting to walk away.

Amelia looked to Bonnie as she walked away. She narrowed her eyes at the NetOp of Punk before walking away.

Meanwhile, Ron and Mr. Barkin hiked up Mount M-Tech. "Shouldn't we have mules or Sherpa or something?" Ron asked Mr. Barkin cautiously. "When I snow hike with Kim, we get Sherpa, or even use Fishy Viruses."

"You're not traveling with the Pep Squad today, Son," Mr. Barkin said to Ron. "And nor are you chasing after the Darkloids. Up here, you've gotta earn your 2%."

"_Wait!_" Signas then said from Mr. Barkin's PET. "_I'm picking up something_."

"_So am I_." KarmaMan then said. "_And it's close_."

There was a sudden roar and a large gust of wind. Ron and Mr. Barkin stumbled to the side as they felt a sudden presence in the area.

"**THE SNOW BEAST!**" Ron, Mr. Barkin, KarmaMan and Signas then exclaimed.

"Here, take one of my Gauntlets." Ron then said, throwing one of his Gauntlets over to Mr. Barkin.

Mr. Barkin nodded and caught it, placing it on his left hand. "FireBlade!" Mr. Barkin called out, running in the direction the roar went. "Get a move on, Stoppable!" Barkin then exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Ron called back. "It's on! It's on!"

"Over there!" Mr. Barkin then said, pointing to some trees.

As Ron and Mr. Barkin were about to head towards the trees in front of them, the trees next to them started to shake. "Whoa!" Ron exclaimed. "It changed directions!"

Ron and Mr. Barkin ran towards the new direction, but found nothing. A large shadow then appeared over them before the two looked up. There was something in the sky, making its way to the side.

As soon as it left, the ground started to rumble. Ron and Mr. Barkin yelled as they fell down an avalanche. Rufus woke up just in time to see everything happen right before they all landed on the ground below the ridge.

"Rufus!" Ron exclaimed as he got up and looked to a hole shaped like Rufus. "Rufus, are you okay?" Ron asked.

Rufus got up and coughed, throwing Ron his PET.

"Thanks, Little Buddy," Ron said. "Glad to have you back, KarmaMan." Ron then told KarmaMan as he opened up his PET.

"_Quite a fall, huh?_" KarmaMan mused.

Ron nodded. "Where's Mr. Barkin?" he then asked.

As if on cue, Mr. Barkin lifted Ron off of him before coming out of the giant hole they were in.

"It got away." Barkin said grimly.

Just then, the roar from before sounded off again. Rufus shuddered and his behind Ron.

"It's coming back!" Ron exclaimed. He then activated his Gauntlet. "Spreader!" he called out.

A figure then appeared from the trees. Barkin took out his PET to take a picture. When the figure came out from the shadows, Ron and Rufus screamed, causing Mr. Barkin to let out a Sweatdrop.

"Calm down, Stoppable," Barkin said. "It's a woman."

In front of Ron, Rufus and Mr. Barkin was a woman in a brown coat with an image of a laughing face on her chest.

"Thanks for noticing." The woman said while wiggling her fingers at the two.

"Well, you know," Barkin stuttered. "You're obviously, you know… female." He said obviously.

Rufus had glued himself onto Ron's face. Ron pulled Rufus away before looking to the woman.

"Whew!" Ron exclaimed. "For a moment there, we thought you were the Snow Beast." Ron said before deactivating his Spreader.

"Not that you look beastly in any way, Ma'am." Mr. Barkin then said.

"Oh, Puh-_lease!_" the woman retorted. "Don't tell me you believe in that silly Fairy Tale!" she exclaimed. "It's as ancient as Bass!"

"**No, no, no, no, no**." Ron and Mr. Barkin said simultaneously and shyly.

Amy walked up to Mr. Barkin, holding her hand out. "I'm Amy Hall," she said as Mr. Barkin shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mister, Um…"

"Barkin, Steve Barkin."

"Say, _Stevie_…" Amy then said.

"I prefer 'Steve'." Mr. Barkin said as he sweat-dropped.

"That makes two of us." Amy then said with a giggle before letting out a flirtatious roar. "Anyhoo, I got all turned around up here," Amy explained. "Would you mind leading me back to the lodge?" Amy then asked, placing her hand over Mr. Barkin's shoulder.

"Actually, we…" Mr. Barkin started out.

"Would be tickled pink!" Ron then said, getting in between the two.

Amy giggled. "Pink is my favorite color!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Barkin sighed and pulled Ron away. "Excuse us." Mr. Barkin said as he dragged Ron a couple feet away. "What about the photos?" he asked.

"The photos can _wait_, Mr. B. You got a lady on the line. Come on, Stevie!" Ron exclaimed.

"_Yeah, Steve,_" Signas then said. "_This woman likes you!_"

Barkin let out a Cross-Popping Vein. "Stoppable…" he said dangerously.

"Stevie!" Amy then said in a singsong voice. "The Lodge awaits us!"

Ron grinned at Mr. Barkin as he made his way to Amy. "Mr. Barkin: Babe Magnet." Ron quipped.

Mr. Barkin stopped walking and turned around angrily to Ron. "Drop it, Stoppable." Barkin said dangerously again. He sighed before gloomily walking back to the Lodge. "Ma'am, please follow me."

"To the ends of the _Earth_, Stevie!" Amy exclaimed happily.

KarmaMan and Signas chuckled in the Cyberworld as their NetOps made their way back to the Lodge.

Behind them, there was more rumbling. A Creature the size of six pine trees appeared in the shadows, letting out a loud growl before stomping away.

Back at the Lodge, James was looking to his Snowboard with Kim by his side, both looking to their NetNavis on their PETs.

"What have you found so far, Miracle?" Kim asked.

Miracle was armed with her MiracleWorker in the Cyberworld while Atlas was armed with a SuperVulcan. "We found the flame of ignition." Miracle said.

"As in, two HeatJelly Viruses and three Fishy Viruses, as in the ones that you use for the Burner!" Atlas exclaimed.

"Sonic Boom!" Miracle called out, sending a Sonic Slash towards the Fishy Viruses.

"Longitude Latitude Sensor!" Atlas yelled out, Deleting the HeatJelly Viruses.

"Hmm," James said to himself. "I was pretty sure that Yuichiro and Lan made sure that this Board was Virus-Proof." James mused.

"Someone must have tampered with it." Kim deducted.

"So, you gonna show us some wicked moves with your Board, Mr. Possible?" Bonnie then asked as she walked up behind Kim and her Father.

"No can do, Bonnie," Kim replied back. "If you hadn't noticed, someone sabotaged Dad's Board with Viruses," Kim said before checking on her Kimmunicator PET. "I'm already calling the NetPolice about this," Kim told her Father and Bonnie. "No one gets away with trying to kill a Possible."

James sighed. "I guess you're right," James said sadly. "I don't want to bum anyone out, after all."

"Is all the stress here really getting to you?" Bonnie asked playfully. "I thought you said your Parents were cool."

"Kim!" Ron then yelled out.

Kim and Bonnie, as well as James, looked to see Ron come sliding down on a snowboard of his own. Kim and James covered themselves as Ron made his stop, accidentally splashing snow all over Bonnie.

"Oh!" Bonnie complained as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on her forehead. "You did that on purpose!" Bonnie yelled out to Ron.

Miracle, KarmaMan, Atlas, and even Punk all laughed at Bonnie's predicament.

"Don't be paranoid, Bonnie," Kim teased. "The stress must really be getting to you here."

Bonnie growled and stormed off angrily.

"How's the Monster Hunt?" Kim then asked Ron as she helped him regain his footing and preventing him from falling off of his Snowboard.

Ron squealed and looked to Kim. "How much do you know?" he asked.

"I'm as silent as the Silence Chip." Kim quipped.

Just then, Mr. Barkin came in with Amy at his side, much to his dismay.

"I'm gonna buy Y-O-U a mug of Hot Cocoa, Stevie!" Amy exclaimed.

"It's really not necessary," Steve replied back, looking towards the Mountains. "I've gotta get back to the slopes."

"With many marshmallows!" Amy sang.

James and Ann took notice to Steve and Amy as they passed by. "Haven't we seen you before?" James asked Amy. "You look familiar, as if you worked at SciLab before."

Kim then looked to Amy's side. "Is that… an OtterFly?" Kim asked curiously.

"Yes, it is!" Amy exclaimed. "You collect CuddleBuddies?" Amy asked.

Some of the students looked to Kim with amusement. Kim took notice, but she didn't mind. "I have a Pandaroo, and I collect them online," Kim explained. "No big."

"Kim would use to play with them all the time when she was just six!" Ann then said.

Kim nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I have to admit, I've got a Childish side to me," Kim admitted. "I'm a Cuddler."

Bonnie then took this chance to take a picture of Kim. "Isn't that sweet?" Bonnie asked sadistically.

Kim looked to Bonnie sternly.

Ron then stepped up. "Hey, it's no big deal," Ron said. "Everyone still has pieces of their childhood."

"I mean, I'm a big fan of Solar Boy Django." Tara then said.

"Me too!" Ron exclaimed.

Bonnie growled softly. Like before, she stormed off, but not before she passed by Amy.

Kim then gasped. She saw Amy reach down to Bonnie's hand and then give to her a small box with the Emblem of a "W" with a "3" under it.

As soon as Bonnie received the box, she walked away.

Later on, Kim was looking through the Net about the Symbol she saw.

"_And you're sure about that Emblem, Kim?_" Miracle asked as she shuffled through several sites.

Kim nodded. "It looked suspicious, Miracle," Kim said. "And it was on a box that was given to Bonnie and no one else," Kim added on. "I'm not being paranoid here, but maybe Bonnie knows something about that 'Amy' woman we don't know about." Kim suggested.

James and Ron then came over. "Good news, Kimmie-Cub," James said as he looked over Kim's shoulder. "I fixed the Board!"

Kim smiled to her Father. "That's great!" Kim exclaimed. "Wait 'till everyone sees you shred it!"

Mr. Barkin then grabbed Ron. "Let's move, Stoppable," he said angrily. "I don't want that Amy woman stuffing me with any more cocoa."

Kim and James looked to Ron and Mr. Barkin with confusion.

"Are they just doing this for the money?" Kim asked.

"Seems like it." James mused.

As Ron and Mr. Barkin left, Bonnie, sitting at a table, stood up and looked to her PET. "They're on their way." Bonnie said softly.

Ann, who was tending to some injured NetNavis from NetBattles, overheard Bonnie. "What's up with you?" Ann asked suspiciously.

Ron pulled up Wade on his PET. "What's the Sitch on the Snow Beast?" Ron asked him.

"_No local sightings, no historical legends, nothing!_" Wade exclaimed.

"That's not going to get you your 10%, Computer Kid." Mr. Barkin said as he looked over.

"Ten?!" Ron exclaimed.

"_Actually, five_," TechMan said. "_We're splitting_."

"We'll _all_ split!" Ron yelled. "Just tell me if you find anything." Ron then ordered Wade.

Just then, Ron fell into the snow, much to Mr. Barkin's surprise. Ron looked over to the side to see large footprints. "We're getting close!" Ron said in a singsong voice.

Mr. Barkin smiled and took a picture of the footprint. He began to take more until the sound of rustling from the trees caught his attention. "Something moved." Mr. Barkin said.

"Didn't sound beastly." Ron then said confusingly.

All of a sudden, a dog came out from the trees.

Mr. Barkin smiled and placed his hands on his knees, looking down to the dog. "Hey, Pup," Steve said in a friendly tone. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Mr. Barkin was just about to pat the dog on the head until it suddenly lashed out claws at him, crab claws, to be exact.

"Cheese and Crackers!" Barkin exclaimed in surprise.

"_Now THAT'S what you call a mixed breed!_" KarmaMan exclaimed.

The dog soon started to run, but Mr. Barkin ran after it. He was just about to take a picture of it until sudden loud footsteps filled the air.

From behind Ron and Mr. Barkin came a large hybrid of a rhino with a rabbit. It roared angrily, causing Ron and Mr. Barkin to gasp as Ron was trapped in a pile of snow made by its stomping.

"The Snow Beast!" Ron exclaimed, preparing a Gauntlet.

The Beast was about to attack them until Amy stepped up with two masked skiers at her side.

"No!" Amy yelled out. "You naughty, naughty beastie!" she scolded as if the Beast were a pet. "You shouldn't have run off like that! You had Mommy all worried! Mr. Wily would never approve of this!"

Much to Ron's surprise, the Beast whined and sat down, as if it were ashamed of what it had done.

"Amy! In the nick of time, you tamed the Beast! You saved me!" Ron exclaimed, hugging Amy.

Mr. Barkin narrowed his eyes at Amy. "Why did it listen to her?" he asked walking up as Ron started to shake Amy's hand. "And why did she say 'Mommy'?" he asked suspiciously. His eyes then widened. "You're with World Three!"

"Ooh," Amy said, giving a devilish grin to Steve and Ron. "You're a _clever_ one, Stevie!" Amy snarled. She then looked to the skiers. "Get the camera!" she ordered.

Steve soon found himself being manhandled by one of the skiers. As he fought back, a skier in a blue suit grabbed the camera.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Amy. "She wants the reward!" he exclaimed.

The blue skier then broke the camera.

"Or not."

Barkin continued to fight with the red skier until he activated the Gauntlet Ron gave him. "GoldFist!" he exclaimed, grabbing the mask.

As soon as the mask came off, the head of a pig appeared, causing Mr. Barkin to stumble back in surprise.

Ron then looked to the blue skier. "Don't be a pig." He begged, removing the mask. When it came off, there was the head of a Swordy Virus underneath.

"A Swordy?!" Ron exclaimed.

Amy chuckled. "Take them to the Lab!" she ordered. "I have to go back to the Lodge!"

Ron gasped as the Swordy Virus took him away. "Don't mess with me!" Ron yelled out. "I have a Synchro Chip, and I'm not afraid to use it… unless there's a Dimensional Area for me to use." He then said.

Back at the Lodge, Kim followed Bonnie around a corner, eventually leading to hallway that led into the lounge, where all of the other students were.

"Where _are_ you?!" Bonnie exclaimed. "We had a deal!"

"_**Two of your friends tried to interfere, so they're with me now**_," the figure explained. "_**I am coming back to the Lodge for another delivery, if you kept your end of the bargain**_."

"I went to extreme measures to take this deal," Bonnie then said. "Kidnapping wasn't part of it!" she then exclaimed. "I'll do my part, just let the others go!"

"Who are you talking to?" Kim then asked, suddenly appearing right behind Bonnie.

"No one." Bonnie then said, trying to hide her PET.

Kim grabbed it and looked to the PET. "One missed call, huh?" she asked.

Just then, the Kimmunicator PET went off. Kim looked to it as Mr. Match, Count Zap, Maddy and Yahoot appeared.

"_We heard you've been looking for an Emblem_." Count Zap said.

"Do you know whose it is?" Miracle asked the NetNavis of World Three.

"Well, who else has that kind of symbol?" the NetNavi of Maddy, WackoMan, exclaimed. "That's the Emblem of World Three!" WackoMan then said.

Kim gasped and looked to Bonnie. "So it was _you_ who called my Parents for Chaperones! _You_ who sabotaged my Dad's Snowboard!" Kim exclaimed.

Bonnie gave Kim a sly smirk. "Don't get me wrong, Kim," Bonnie said, walking off. "It was for the best," Bonnie went on. As she was walking, she didn't notice Kim run up to her. "And in due time, you'll thank—"

Bonnie was then interrupted by Kim grabbing her and then send a straight punch at her. Bonnie gasped as Kim missed, hitting the wall and denting it. The door behind Bonnie blew off, getting everyone to gasp as Bonnie was left stuttering in shock.

"What was that, GoldFist?" Bonnie asked nervously.

Kim turned to Bonnie and shook her head. She then removed her hand from the wall, revealing that it was her own flesh that made the mark.

Bonnie gasped in surprise before Kim pushed her against the wall. "Tell them!" she ordered.

"Why _should_ I?" Bonnie asked.

"Do you _really_ want to know?!" Kim yelled, placing on a Gauntlet. "CyberSword!" she called out. "Tell them what you did!"

"I can't!" Bonnie protested.

"Be careful what you say, Bonnie," Kim said. "My hand's slipping, and the blade's this close to your neck."

Bonnie screamed as Kim released her. "Okay, okay! _I_ did it! _I_ sabotaged the Snowboard! _I_ made a deal with World Three by trying to humiliate Kim!"

Everyone gasped once again at Bonnie's revelation. "You tried to _kill_ me?!" James yelled.

"It's for a good reason!" Bonnie protested, backing away. She squirmed at what she just said. "Not the assassination, but the rest of what I did, I swear!"

"Then what's this?" Kim asked, taking away the box that Amy had given her.

"No! Don't open that!" Bonnie begged.

Kim opened up the box anyways. As soon as she laid her eyes on what was inside, she gasped.

"Dark Chips!" Kim exclaimed.

"What?!" Bonnie exclaimed in disbelief. She started to walk backwards, trying to avoid everyone's peering eyes on her. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Those weren't supposed to be Dark Chips! She promised me!"

"_Why_ did you do it?!" Kim demanded. "Who are you working for?!"

"For _me!_" a voice then said, followed by the sound of a gun cocking.

Everyone turned around, seeing Amy with her Beast. Kim gasped and aimed a CrossBlaster at her back.

"Amy?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Our deal's off, Bonnie," Amy said to Bonnie, grabbing her and placing her hands behind her back. "I don't like to play with anyone who breaks deals."

"_You_ broke our deal!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You know what I wanted, yet you gave me Dark Chips instead!"

"That's the price of playing with the Devil, Bonnie," Amy teased, getting onto her Beast. "Now, come on, we're about to play like never before!"

"No!" Bonnie yelled out. "Let me go!"

Amy laughed as she then took Bonnie away on her Beast. She then shot at the ground, causing smoke to appear. Everyone blinded their eyes from the flash before seeing that the two had disappeared.

Kim gasped as she deactivated her Blaster. She took off her Gauntlet before looking to her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, connect me to Maddy of World Three." Kim ordered.

"_Why do you need to contact a World Three Member on this person?_" Miracle asked.

"Wily only had four subordinates, Match, Zap, Maddy and Yahoot," Kim said. "If he had an unknown member, then I need to know everything about her, and there's no one else better than a female to know about another female."

Miracle nodded before she started to get to work contacting Maddy.

Kim then looked to her parents. "I'll get Ron, Mr. Barkin and Bonnie back," Kim said. "Get the NetPolice and make sure no one else is hurt." Kim ordered.

As Kim left, Amelia peered around the corner, taking out her PET. "Yuna, follow Kim." Amelia ordered.

"_Will do_." Yuna said before Logging out from the PET.

Kim's parents nodded before Kim took a Snowboard from the rack. She boarded it and went off into the mountains, just as Maddy appeared on the screen.

"_Kim? You again?_" Maddy asked in confusion. "_What is it?_"

"Maddy, I need to know if you recall a World Three Member by the name of Amy Hall." Kim said. "She revealed herself to me not too long ago."

"_Amy Hall?_" Maddy asked. "_Not her! Please don't tell me you're a Cuddler like she is!_"

Kim narrowed her eyes at Maddy. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm _not_," Kim said, showing Maddy her fist, now marked by her punch to the wall. "Now, tell me what you know."

Maddy sighed. "_Okay, before we began our attacks on the Net, Amy Hall was the only other female in World Three besides me_," Maddy explained. "_She has a NetNavi, LaughingMan, and she's the cheery one in World Three_," Maddy went on. "_She had a dream of bringing Viruses from the Cyberworld into the Human World, sorta like the Dimensional Areas do today, but for her, she likes to… mutate them_."

"She's a biogeneticist?" Kim asked.

Maddy nodded. "_That's not all. We had to kick her out of World Three for her unorthodox splicing experiments. She would go as far as Mr. Gauss would go to get rid of his enemies from my experience with him, even using humans as some of her test subjects. Her nickname was DNAmy_." Maddy explained.

"What else do we need to know?" Kim asked. "What we know so far is that she just took Ron, Mr. Barkin, and working for her undercover, my enemy, Bonnie."

Maddy pulled up a map. "_You'd be surprised about what you find out about World Three_," Maddy mused. "_Our old Base was in M-Tech, and from what Lan told us, ShadeMan used the Base to build his own Dimensional Area Generator, and when he betrayed Dr. Regal, it seems that he must have left something valuable there, something Regal would have wanted for his conquest of Domination_." Maddy said thoughtfully.

In the Lab of DNAmy, Amy brought Bonnie to the wall, strapping her arms and legs there.

"Bonnie?!" Ron exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Long story," Bonnie drawled. "But this woman works for World Three."

"We know," Mr. Barkin then said. "She's a loyalist to Wily."

The three then turned to see Amy looking to her Beast. "Ohh, you can't just go gallivanting all over the mountain." DNAmy scolded. "Just imagine what people must think."

"Where are we anyways?" Ron asked.

"Just the former Base of World Three," DNAmy said cheerfully. "Let me show you my favorite part!"

Everyone watched as Amy flicked on a few lights, revealing CuddleBuddies on walls that measured up to the ceiling.

"Sweet Mother of Pearl!" Mr. Barkin exclaimed deadpan.

"Every CuddleBuddy ever made!" DNAmy exclaimed. "You wouldn't believe how much the other World Three Members all laughed at me for this!" she said. "I collected them all, but it wasn't enough—" DNAmy went on, but the sound of a "Ding" stopped her.

"Cookies!" DNAmy exclaimed.

Everyone sweat-dropped before Ron raised his hand while Amy went to get her cookies. "Uh, question." Ron said.

"Yes?"

"What's up with the Viruses?"

"I wanted more!" DNAmy exclaimed. "To go where no Cuddler had gone before! Bringing the Viruses from the Cyberworld into real life!"

Everyone's jaws dropped immediately. "Wow." Bonnie said deadpan.

"That's… quite a leap." Mr. Barkin mused.

"Not if you're one of the world's foremost biogeneticists! One in World Three, for _that_ matter!" DNAmy yelled. "They called me DNAmy, said I was mad with my plans, went too far with the playmates that came before Bonnie over here," DNAmy said, gesturing to Bonnie as she came to Ron and Barkin with cookies. "Even ShadeMan himself found my work to be mad, and destroyed some of my creations!" she laughed before handing the tray over. "Gingersnap?" she asked.

"Lady," Mr. Barkin started out. "You are—"

"Special?"

"You are _sick_… and **WRONG!**" Mr. Barkin yelled out, causing DNAmy to drop her cookies.

DNAmy growled. She regained herself before looking to Bonnie. "Now, Bonnie, if you were feeling undermined by someone you hated, and had the switch to make yourself better," DNAmy started out, saving a cookie for Bonnie and releasing one of her shackles. "Would you use it? I've seen the way you are around Kimmie there."

Bonnie glared at DNAmy as she held the cookie. "Not if it was _your_ switch." Bonnie spat, throwing the cookie away.

"Oh, you two are such _meanies!_" DNAmy exclaimed. She then grabbed Bonnie's PET and glanced to both Mr. Barkin and Bonnie. "But I can fix that." She said dangerously.

Kim soon arrived at the mountaintop of the former World Three Base. She took out some binoculars and looked to see an entrance, which was guarded by a security camera.

"Jack in, Miracle, Power Up." Kim said, aiming her Kimmunicator PET at the camera.

Miracle appeared inside of the camera, seeing some security NetNavis.

"_Magnum, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Kim called out.

"Magnum!" Miracle said quietly, shooting down the Security Navis.

"_Security Navis Logging Out_."

"_You're good to go, Kim!_" Miracle said as she reappeared on Kim's Kimmunicator PET.

Kim grinned and slid down the path leading to the entrance, now heading into the Base.

As soon as Kim was inside, she set her Snowboard down and removed her Helmet. "Okay," Kim said as she walked inside. "This is personal."

In the Lab, a crossbreed of a Mettaur and a Zemon was wheeling away Mr. Barkin and Rufus to a machine.

"Wait!" Ron called out while a hybrid of a Billy and a Winger took Bonnie away. "Why punish Rufus? Barkin's the one you're mad at!"

"That's it, Stoppable! You can kiss your 2% good-bye!" Mr. Barkin yelled.

"We could have been so cute together, Stevie!" DNAmy mused as she started up her machine. "Well, now, you'll find out what it's like to be genetically fused with a hairless rodent!"

"Huh?" Mr. Barkin and Bonnie exclaimed. Rufus waved to Mr. Barkin, causing him to sweat-drop immediately.

"You are one twisted sister!" Mr. Barkin spat at DNAmy.

Mr. Barkin and Rufus were soon put into the machine, which glowed blue on the inside. Their seats tilted up as lights started to flash and their doors began to close.

In the other room, DNAmy chained shackled Bonnie once again. "You know, ever since I sent my Viruses to attack you at M-Tech High, I've been itching to find out what ails you." DNAmy said to Bonnie.

"What would _that_ be?" Bonnie asked as he PET was placed over her chest.

DNAmy chuckled and took out a Chip. "If you wanted to do CrossFusion so badly, here's your chance!" DNAmy said in a singsong voice. "In fact, this Synchro Chip right here has DNA that will evolve you _and_ your NetNavi!" DNAmy exclaimed.

Bonnie and Punk both gasped as Bonnie's hands and legs, as well as her waist, were clamped together. Two headpieces were placed onto the sides of Bonnie's face, causing her to scream as a machine placed the Chip DNAmy had into her PET.

"I'd better go and check on Stevie!" DNAmy then said. "Enjoy CrossFusion!" she said before running off.

As DNAmy left, Bonnie struggled to get loose. She then looked off to the side, seeing Synchro Chips just like the one that was inserted into her PET.

"I hope this was worth it!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Kim was running into the Lab. She saw DNAmy at the terminal and then saw Ron strapped to a table.

"Ron!" Kim called out softly.

The sound of yelling filled the air. Kim looked into a room to see Bonnie yelling in pain as red armor attached to her body.

"Let's begin!" DNAmy exclaimed. She then looked to Ron. "Now, what shall I do with you?" she asked, bringing out her PET.

Suddenly, a Battle Chip was thrown at DNAmy's hand, causing her to drop her PET.

"Who did that?!" DNAmy called out.

Kim stood on top of the railing above, causing everyone to look up. "The attempts on my family, that was one thing," Kim started out. "But you don't ever mess with my friends!" Kim yelled out.

"_I say let's do it!_" Miracle said from her PET.

"Right!" Kim exclaimed, holding out her Kimmunicator PET. "**Miracle Synchro Chip In! Download!**" Kim called out, slotting in her Miracle Synchro Chip. She then took a leap into the air and spread her arms out like an eagle. "**CrossFusion!**" Kim and Miracle then called out.

With a flash of light, Kim and Miracle were now CrossFused.

"Let them go, DNAmy!" Kim called out, running over to the machine and passing by the CuddleBuddy Collection. "Or else I'll—"

Kim was about to go on until she noticed something on the ground. "Pandaroo?" she asked. "Super Star Edition?!" she exclaimed. "They only made twelve of these!"

"_Kim, stay focused!_" Miracle called out.

Kim gasped and cleared her throat. "Right, sorry." Kim apologized.

The two hybrid soldiers DNAmy created charged at Kim. Kim took notice of them and picked up two CuddleBuddies from the shelf. "Catch!" Kim yelled out, throwing the plush toys towards them.

The Virus Hybrids fell to the ground as they were hit in the face. In the process, they slid towards the shelf, knocking down the CuddleBuddies.

Kim then ran over towards Ron and picked up the Battle Chip she dropped, placing it into her Crest.

"BreakHammer, Battle Chip In!" Kim called out.

The BreakHammer soon appeared on Kim's hand, which she used to free Ron from his trap.

"Thanks, KP," Ron said. He then looked to his CrossFused Friend. "Is there a Dimensional Area around here or something?"

"No," Kim replied. "Remember, my Synchro Chip can let me work outside of a Dimensional Area."

Ron shrugged and took out the Battle Chip Gate. "Guess I'm stuck with this, then." Ron mused as he took out some Battle Chips.

All of a sudden, the door where Bonnie was behind started to bang. Everyone looked to see smoke come out, followed by a figure who resembled Punk, only feminine and with wings and claws on the hands, as well as what appeared to be the beak of a bird on the head.

The machine Mr. Barkin and Rufus were in then opened up, revealing a mutated Naked Mole Rat.

"Rufus!" Ron exclaimed. "You're a mutant!"

"Bonnie!" Kim exclaimed. "You're CrossFused!"

The CrossFused Bonnie remained silent. She started to run towards Kim, much to her surprise.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim yelled out, summoning her MiracleWorker on her right hand.

Behind Kim, the two other Virus Hybrids started to attack. Kim was just about to face Bonnie until Bonnie flew into the air.

"Punk… Chain!" Bonnie yelled out, tossing her Wrecking Ball at the Hybrids.

Kim ducked and watched as the Hybrids were hit by the attack.

"Bonnie?" Kim said to her CrossFused enemy. "Is that you?"

Bonnie with Punk landed on the ground, standing next to Kim. "This CrossFusion isn't stable, Kim," Bonnie said. "DNAmy made sure of that. But I'll do what I can to help you out!"

Kim nodded. "This may be your one chance to do CrossFusion, I hope you know that, Bonnie." Kim said.

"I know," Bonnie said. "And right now, I don't care."

"You've ruined everything!" DNAmy yelled out. She then pressed a button on her PET. "But while you have your NetNavis bonded with you, _mine_ has complete control over the systems!" Amy exclaimed. "Jack In! LaughingMan, Power Up!" she called out.

A laser was then shot at Kim and Bonnie.

"Shield and Chain!" Bonnie yelled out, protecting her and Kim from the blast.

Inside the terminal, LaughingMan attacked. He was a purple NetNavi with a harlequinesque design, and on his chest was the same Crest of a Laughing Face that DNAmy had.

"This is fun!" LaughingMan exclaimed. "Let's see what else Dr. Wily had left here!"

"I don't think so!" a voice then called out.

LaughingMan looked to the side. "Who's there?" he called out. "Show yourself!"

"Overload Striker!" the voice called out again, sending out a blast with Fire, Water, Electricity and Wood powering it.

LaughingMan was hit in the back by the attack before he turned around angrily. Yuna then landed, her Blaster Arm aimed at LaughingMan.

"You _dare_ to interfere?!" LaughingMan exclaimed. "Laughing Ball!" he called out, sending a large ball similar to the one WackoMan used.

"BreakSaber!" Yuna called out, summoning a CyberSword on her right hand. She slashed the ball apart before jumping towards LaughingMan.

"Quinn Spin!" LaughingMan yelled. "You can't dodge me forever!"

"I don't plan on it!" Yuna quipped as LaughingMan's Jester Hat lashed out at her. Yuna phased right through it before kicking LaughingMan to the ground.

"Harley Whip!" LaughingMan called out.

"Yuna Aero Burst!" Yuna yelled back, sending forth a large wave of energy.

"No!" LaughingMan yelled out. The wave hit him, causing one of his arms to fall off.

"_LaughingMan, Logging Out_."

"What's Yuna doing here?" KarmaMan asked, seeing everything happen.

"I don't know," Kim said. "But she's helping out a lot!"

"You may have your friend there to help you, but I've got something in store for your parents!" DNAmy yelled out.

At the Lodge, Dimensional Area Generators started to pop up. Everyone looked around with surprise before Viruses filled the area.

"I'm gonna go and help Kim!" James yelled out, heading towards a part of the Dimensional Area that hadn't already closed up yet.

"I'll cover you!" Tara yelled out, taking out her PET and her Synchro Chip. "Okay, Ring, here we go! **Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Tara called out as she twirled in the air to attack a Swordy preparing to strike down James. "**CrossFusion!**" Tara and Ring then called out before sending a Ring Rang attack towards the Swordy.

James then got out of the Dimensional Area and slid down the hill to try and find Kim.

"_We can take these guys!_" Ring said to Tara.

"I hope so," Tara said, looking to the large number of Viruses. "These sure are a lot!"

Tara then looked to Ann. "Were you given a Battle Chip Gate?" she asked.

Ann nodded and took it out. "I'll back you up."

Tara smiled before she charged towards some Winger Viruses. "BambooSword, Battle Chip In!" Tara yelled out, calling upon her BambooSword. Tara slashed down at the Viruses before seeing some Beetle Viruses fire boomers at her.

"MetGuard, Battle Chip In!" Tara then yelled.

A MetGuard appeared over Tara, protecting her and sending the attacks back.

"Tara!" Amelia called out. "We've got more Viruses attacking the front!"

Tara gasped and looked to see some Mettaurs advancing at the front of the Lodge.

"HotBody, Battle Chip In!" Tara yelled out, charging into the air. She spread her arms out and caused a Ring of Fire to appear around the Lodge, burning the surrounding Viruses.

Some Scuttle Viruses then started to open fire at Tara. Tara dropped to the ground just in time before Ann took out some Battle Chips.

"Ready for a Program Advance?" Ann called out.

"Sure," Tara said. "Bring it on!"

Ann nodded and slotted in several Battle Chips into the Battle Chip Gate. "Spreader, Battle Chips In, Quintuple Download!" Ann called out.

Tara held her hands out and let the Spreaders come before she formed a Blaster from her arms.

"Omega Spread Blast!" Tara and Ring called out. The Blast from the Program Advance Deleted the Viruses immediately, causing the Dimensional Area to fall.

Tara spread her arms out and caught her PET, smiling to Ann. "Nice!" she complimented.

Back at the lab, Kim and Bonnie ran up with a CyberSword in their right hands. They then dashed towards the Virus Hybrids with AreaSteal. "**StepSword!**" the two called out, slashing right through the Viruses.

As soon as Kim and Bonnie were done, Bonnie's body started to spark. Kim looked to Bonnie with surprise before Bonnie fell to the ground, coming out of CrossFusion with her PET falling soon afterwards. The Synchro Chip DNAmy put in shattered, much to Kim's surprise.

Meanwhile, Ron was being chased by the Snow Beast DNAmy created. Her Naked Mole Rat Mutant soon cornered him, but Ron stood still.

"Rufus, buddy, you in there?" Ron asked.

The only response was a growl.

"I know that you're mixed with Mr. B, but you remember me, right?" Ron asked. "I know you won't hurt me."

The Naked Mole Rat Man squealed for a minute before growling. He swung his arm down, but only to send the Snow Beast flying into the machines.

"That's my Rufus!" Ron exclaimed as Rufus smiled to Ron.

Kim came over, still CrossFused while carrying Bonnie over her shoulder. "Let's get him and Mr. Barkin back to normal." Kim said.

"Go on ahead," Bonnie then said, looking back to the room she was trapped in. "I've got something to take care of." She then said, running off.

"Hurry up!" Kim yelled. "I don't think Wily's Base can take much more of this!"

Kim and Ron then placed Rufus into the machine that mutated him before heading over to the controls. Kim pulled down the lever that DNAmy used, reversing the mutation. As she did, the CuddleBuddies fell over, revealing that the shelf was covering the image of Mr. Wily.

The whole place soon started to rumble, but it ceased as the machine started to activate. Within seconds, the machine opened up again, revealing Rufus, wearing the same clothing Mr. Barkin had.

"Rufus, you're okay!" Ron exclaimed, picking Rufus up.

"Mm-hmm!" Rufus replied.

"_And_ you're wearing Mr. Barkin's clothes." Ron added on.

"Then… what's Mr. Barkin wearing?" Kim asked.

"Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin yelled out from his containment pod. He had no shirt on, and no one wanted to guess what he was now looking like. "I need pants!" Mr. Barkin exclaimed.

Kim and Ron looked to Mr. Barkin with disgust, both feeling very disturbed.

"_Ugh, that's a nightmare_." Signas said as he watched from the PET.

"Yeah!" KarmaMan exclaimed.

"But aside from that, we're all okay!" KarmaMan then said.

Punk then came in. "Bonnie's okay too!" he called out.

Bonnie ran out with a case in her hand, but she soon recoiled upon seeing Mr. Barkin. "Ew!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Barkin was then given a purple bath robe with slippers. "Let's evacuate, people!" Steve yelled out.

The sound of an explosion filled the room. Ron ran away as Kim looked up, letting out a Sweatdrop. "Just once, I wish the Bad Guys' Lair didn't have to blow up!" Kim exclaimed.

Kim and Miracle then noticed DNAmy run towards the CuddleBuddies. "No!" she called out.

Kim grabbed Amy's arm. "You _have_ to leave!" she called out.

DNAmy began to cry. "Not without my CuddleBuddies!" she exclaimed. She then turned to Kim angrily. "You'll _pay_ for this!" she yelled out madly.

With that, a large Dimensional Area appeared over the entire area, covering from the World Three Base back to the Lodge.

"_This_ again?!" Tara exclaimed.

"_What's going on?!_" Ring called out.

"Gotta get out of here!" Yuna exclaimed as she ran away from her sector in the Cyberworld.

"_I'm Logging you Out!_" Amelia then yelled.

"_Yuna, Logging Out_."

Kim, Ron, Mr. Barkin and Bonnie started to run out, having no choice but to leave DNAmy behind.

The four ran out of the tunnel, with CuddleBuddies falling from the sky. Kim caught the Special Star Edition Pandaroo as Ron looked up.

"We made it!" Ron exclaimed with excitement.

"But we can't escape!" Bonnie then exclaimed, looking up.

Everyone looked up and gasped. "**AVALANCHE!**" they all cried out.

"DashAttack, DashCondor, and Burner, Battle Chips In!" Kim called out.

Three Fishy Viruses appeared in front of Ron, Mr. Barkin and Bonnie. Ron mounted the green Fishy, Barkin on the DashCondor and Bonnie on the Burner. Kim then leapt into the air. "AirShoes!" she called out, jumping ahead of everyone.

"We can't outrun this thing!" Mr. Barkin exclaimed.

"Hold on!" a voice yelled out.

Kim looked to see her Father, dashing on his Snowboard through several Viruses.

"No way!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kimmie, here!" James called out, throwing another one of his Snowboards to his Daughter.

More Viruses appeared before everyone as Kim jumped into the air again, landing on the Snowboard. As she landed, it started to glow her color.

"It's like a Battle Chip Gate!" James exclaimed. "Access any Battle Chips you need through it!"

"You got it, Dad!" Kim yelled back. "You rock!"

"Booyah!" Ron then exclaimed, taking out his PET. "**Synchro Chip In! Download! CrossFusion!**" both Ron and KarmaMan yelled out.

Several Canodumb Viruses appeared, firing at Kim.

"Need a hand?" Ron asked, holding his hand out. "GoldFist! TankCannon! Battle Chips In!" Ron called out.

"Nice, Ron!" Kim exclaimed, holding up her hand as she rode next to Ron. "Barrier!" Kim called out, summoning a Barrier to deflect the blasts.

As the Canodumbs were blasted away by their own Blasts, Jelly Viruses jumped into the air and blasted lighting at Kim.

Kim formed the MiracleWorker on her left hand while she performed a "Hang-10" with her Snowboard, the explosion of the blast igniting behind her and Ron while there was snow bursting out from the ground.

"FireBlade, AquaBlade, ElecBlade! Program Advance, LifeBlade!" Kim yelled out.

Kim slashed at the Billy Viruses one by one before Scuttle Viruses appeared behind her.

"Karma Spinner!" Ron called out, causing the LifeAuras to fade away.

"TwinFang, Triple Battle Chip In! Program Advance!" Ron then called out. "MadFang!" Ron exclaimed, sending several TwinFang attacks out at more Scuttle Viruses.

Kim grinned and twirled her Snowboard around, her eyes starting to glow. "MiracleBurst!" Kim yelled out, causing the LifeAuras on them to disappear. She then tilted her Snowboard up, which glowed as well. "AntiDamage, AntiNetNavi, Muramasa, Battle Chips In!" Kim called out. Shurikens launched from her Snowboard directly at the Scuttle Viruses. "Body Guard Program Advance!" she called out, Deleting the Viruses.

Back at the Lodge, Ring was facing off against some more of the Scuttle Viruses. "Blaster, CrossBlaster, Spreader, MegaCannon, Battle Chips In! Powered Cannon Program Advance!" she called out. "Go!" Tara yelled, sending a large blast that Deleted all of the Viruses.

Everyone then ran outside, seeing Blasts rain down on more of the Viruses. "Look! There they are!" Ann called out.

Kim, Ron, Mr. Barkin, James and Bonnie all flew over, either on the Fishy Viruses or Snowboards. They all landed on the ground, just as the Base behind them exploded.

Everyone cheered for Kim and her Father, as well as Ron. The Dimensional Area Generator went down, causing Kim, Ron and Tara to eject from CrossFusion.

"Dad, you're amazing!" Kim said to her Father.

"Oh, no big," James said before hugging Kim. "Come here."

Bonnie watched happily, but not before sirens filled the air. Bonnie looked to the case she stole from the Lab before everyone got back to the Lodge.

Later on, the NetPolice arrived to take DNAmy away. As she was being loaded into the Police Car, Amy turned around to face Mr. Barkin.

"Come see me, Stevie!" DNAmy called out.

Mr. Barkin shuddered while all the NetNavis laughed in the Cyberworld.

DNAmy blew one last kiss to Mr. Barkin before the car drove away.

Kim and Ron looked to James and Ann, all of whom were in confusion before Kim turned to Bonnie. "We're not done here yet, Bonnie," Kim said as she approached Bonnie. "You still need to pay for conspiring with that woman," Kim stated sternly. "You'd better have a good explanation for the NetPolice."

Bonnie sighed. "I do," Bonnie said, putting the case down. "And it's in here." She said, showing everyone what was inside as she opened it up.

Kim, Ron and James looked inside and gasped. "Wait a minute," Kim said. "Aren't those—"

"The Synchro Chips that ShadeMan stole from SciLab?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah, they are," she said. "I learned that when ShadeMan used the World Three Base to build his own Dimensional Area Generator, he kept the Synchro Chips there, leaving Dr. Regal with only a few," Bonnie explained. "I wanted to go and get them, but when I came across DNAmy, she had me try and get you off my back in exchange for them, but I didn't know she would trick me with those cursed Dark Chips." Bonnie then said.

"Yuichiro will be pleased to have these back." James said as he picked up the case.

"But you still can't get away with hijacking my Dad's Snowboard or pulling off all of those stunts." Ann said to Bonnie sternly.

Bonnie scoffed. "What are you gonna do to me?" she asked. "Tell my Mom?"

"Bonnie!" a voice then called out in a singsong tone.

Bonnie shivered and turned around, seeing a woman with brown hair, big glasses, fishnet leggings, pink and purple boots, and a pink coat with gloves the same color.

"Mom?!" Bonnie exclaimed in disbelief.

"Pumpkin!" Bonnie's mother then exclaimed, running up to Bonnie and hugging her.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle and Punk laughed. "What goes around…" Miracle started out.

"_Comes_ around." Punk finished up.

"I can see this as a happy ending!" KarmaMan then said.

"You've got that right!" Ring exclaimed.

"Okay, _this_ just got interesting." Yuna then said from afar.

"Mother, _what_ are you doing here?" Bonnie asked with a Sweatdrop. She pushed her mother away from her.

"I heard you kids needed more Chaperones, so I just rushed right up!" Mrs. Rockwaller explained. She then looked to Bonnie's PET. "And how is my former NetNavi?"

"_At your service, Mrs. Rockwaller_." Punk replied back.

"But you can't!" Bonnie protested, closing up her PET.

"Now, Bon-Bon, don't you go flying off the handle!"

Kim and Ron chuckled a bit. "'Bon-Bon'?" Ron asked.

Bonnie sweat-dropped and facepalmed herself.

"If everything isn't just so, little Bon-Bon goes straight to pieces." Mrs. Rockwaller teased.

"But why?!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Who called you?!"

"There's too many kids and their NetNavis for just us to handle, and I figured if Kimmie got to enjoy having her parents around, why not you, too, Bonnie?" Ann asked. She leaned in close to Bonnie, sending her a wink.

"This is going to be such fun!" Mrs. Rockwaller exclaimed, walking away with Bonnie. "You have to introduce me to every single one of your little classmates." Mrs. Rockwaller then said with a laugh, but Bonnie could only reply back with a groan.

"You rock, Mom." Kim said to her Mother.

"You rock too, Kimmie." Ann replied back before hugging her Daughter.

A while later, Bonnie managed to escape her Mother. She was in the restroom before she took out her PET. "Okay, Kim's skills have been tested," Bonnie said to a man on her PET. "And I believe she's ready, Mr. Famous."

"_Indeed she is, Rockwaller_," Famous replied back. "_We will pay you, just like we promised, and when Kim and Ron come to us, everything you, Punk, Amelia Bonne and Yuna did for us will be worth it_," Famous said. "_And please,_" Famous added on as he adjusted his glasses. "_Call me 'Famous'_."

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that you all liked my newest Chapter. Like the one for **Attack of the Killer BeBes**, I had to change lots of elements here. Just a reminder, this is going to be one of the three Chapters I write that will have villains who aren't Drakken and (Dark) Shego, as well as LaserMan. Everything will lead up to exciting events, this I promise. I'll try to have another Chapter up later on. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the story, as well as say what you are grateful for on this holiday. After all, I am always keen to hear from you all with anything you have to ask. For now, I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving. I'll see you all soon!


End file.
